Mi Milagro Personal
by Giselle Cullen Love
Summary: Bella atraviesa el peor momento de su vida,la muerte de su hermano, y ahora su ceguera. Pero ingresa a un instituto de recuperacion donde conoce a su tutor Edward Cullen, y a toda su familia, ¿podran salvarla?.
1. Resignacion

Resignación

Siempre tuve la convicción de que soy la reencarnación de la mala suerte. No es que tenga una vida desgraciada, tengo unos padres que me aman, Charly y René son dos personas completamente afectivas y perseverantes. Han tenido que luchar con mi salud y mi mal genio desde el día cero, sin nunca dar un mueca de cansancio.

Padezco desde que nací un mal congénito en la visión, que es degenerativa con el correr del tiempo, es decir, cuanto mas años tengo, mas visión pierdo. La calidad de mis ojos fue empeorando lentamente, ya a los 3 años de edad, tenia que usar lentes.

También tengo un hermano llamado Jacob. Mi hermano y yo éramos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos, Jacob era mi fuente de inspiración. El tiene un don especial, puede hacerte sonreír en los momentos mas difíciles, con su carácter compasivo siempre lograba entenderme, me hacia sentir cuidada, era como mi ángel protector, siempre que tenia algún problema, al voltearme el 100 porcinito de las veces me encontraba con el mas animado de los abrazos con la siempre muy significativa frase ''_Todo va a estar bien Bella''_. Como cunado los chicos de la escuela se burlaban de mis gruesas gafas, el fue quien convenció a mis padres para que me compren lentillas de contacto.

Los momentos mas divertidos también los viví con el, no se de donde sacaba esas ideas locas que lo caracterizaban, él me enseño todo lo que se acerca de autos y deportes, a entender sus reglas, porque a la hora de jugarlos ni él pudo sacarme buena. Para resumir, mi hermano Jacob era mi angel en la tierra antes del cielo, era la luz cegadora con la que chocas de lleno luego de haber dormido mucho. Quizás les resulte extraño de comprender, la mayoría de los hermanos no tienen este tipo de vínculos, es mas, todas mis amigas que tenían hermanos de similar edad se la pasaban despotricando sobre sus –según ellas- ''estupidos hermanos''. Yo no podía entenderlas, si tener un hermano en mi vida era maravilloso, pero claro, ellas no tenían a mi Jacob.

Pero por la desgracia del destino, Jacob eligió la noche equivocada para ir al almacén, esa noche llovía mucho, Charly le pidió que no valla, la ruta es muy traicionera de noche, aun mas si esta diluviando.

Como lo testarudo que era, Jacob se monto en su Gol y se fue. Pasaron casi 2 horas y no volvía, con Charly y Rene comenzamos a preocuparnos, hasta que el teléfono sonó, trayendo consigo la peor noticia que jamás pude escuchar. Era la policía, para comunicarnos que mi hermano había entrado a comprar en el almacén justo cuando estaba siendo victima de un robo a mano armada, hubo un tiroteo entre ladrones y policías, una bala perdida impacto en el cuello de Jacob, dándole muerte al instante. Ese día mi vida entera se derrumbo como un débil castillo de naipes es arrasado por un fuerte viento. Creí que había olvidado como respirar. ¿Por qué él? De tantos seres nefastos y miserables que existen que no merecen vivir, ¿Por qué alguien como Jacob?, el mundo necesita gente como el, siempre dispuesto a hacer feliz a los demás, nunca me repondré de esto.

Luego de este golpe tan grande, como si mi vida no fuera ya una verdadera mierda, llego la frutilla del postre. Empecé a sentir como mi vista día a día, se ponía menos nítida, mis lentillas de contacto estaban siendo ineficientes. Dado que padezco una rara enfermedad, mi mama me llevo inmediatamente al oculista.

El nos explico que por lo visto mi enfermedad estaba influenciada por mi sistema nervioso, por lo visto, la perdida de mi hermano me estaba afectando significativamente, tanto que empecé a ver poco y nada, también nos dijo que no había nada que hacer mas que esperar. Hoy por hoy, tengo 17 años, y mis ojos solo ven negro.

Tuve tiempo para prepararme mentalmente a la inminente llegada de mi ceguera, pero creo que nadie puede aceptar sin problemas el hecho de dejar de ver, porque aunque siempre fue mi mayor dificultad, no puedo concebir mi vida sin volver a ver el azul del cielo, el verde de las plantas, los colores del arco iris luego de una tormenta, ni siquiera los colores de los calcetines que quiero usar cada mañana, mi vida se sumió a la oscuridad absoluta y eterna, sin mas remedio que la resignación. No solo tenia que convivir con la triste ausencia de mi ángel, sino que tenia que afrontar la idea de que seria un maldita ciega por siempre.

Mi madre a golpeado cada puerta de cada medico especialista en la visión en todos los Estados Unidos, pero todos coincidieron en que mi caso es un mal congénito, que solo un _milagro_ me podría devolver la vista. Esto me golpeo como una pelota de Voley Ball rebotando en mi cara después de un potente remate, y ni hablar de mis padres.

Ellos tratan de hacerme sentir feliz todos los días, pero es inútil, ¿Cómo puede un ser vivo sentirse feliz luego de dos perdidas de este calibre?, porque no es como las personas que nacieron ciegas, y nunca llegaron a conocer ningún color, pero claro, nadie puede extrañar algo si nunca lo experimento, pero mi caso, es aun mas triste, ya que yo tuve todos esos placeres, y me fueron arrebataron por estas cosas del destino, mi visión y mi hermano.

Cuando caí por completo en mi presente realidad, me sumí en mi misma, no hablaba con nadie, ni podía encontrar comunicación alguna que me fuera interesante mantener, es que, no tenia nada para decir, nada que quisiera que el mundo supiera de mi. Deje de comunicarme hasta con mis padres, solo entablaba una comunicación en caso de ser muy necesario.

_Tock tock tock! _mi madre toco la puerta.

-Bella! Amor puedo pasar?. Nunca contestaba esa pregunta, esa era la clara señal de que me daba igual si entraba o no, por supuesto René nunca optaba por la segunda opción.

-Bella cariño, es hora de cenar, ven toma mi mano y te ayudare a bajar. Yo tome su mano, y como siempre, me limite a seguir sus pasos.

Nos acercamos al comedor que esta en la planta baja, mama mudo mi cuarto que se encontraba en la planta superior, por cuestiones lógicas, no queria que cayera por las escaleras y me rompiera la cabeza. Si, mi madre es un tanto exagerada.

En la mesa pude sentir la presencia de Charly, desde que quede ciega, mi olfato es sumamente efectivo y puntilloso, nunca me equivocaba, y como todas las personas, Charly tenia su aroma particular.

-Hey Bella!, como te encuentras hoy?

-Bien. -Respondí secamente, como siempre.

-Me alegro mi amor, quieres esta tarde ir al parque? Nos podemos sentar en una banca en el sol a aprovechar este día.

-No-Fui muy sincera, que interés tendría yo en ir al parque, a hacer que?

-Vamos Bella, debes salir algún día- Argumento Charly con voz preocupada.

-No me interesa Papa.

-Bella, queremos hablar contigo.- Añadió Rene.

No conteste, siempre era mi señal personal, mi manera escueta de decir ''Haz lo que quieras''.

-Tu padre y yo estuvimos averiguando, y tu actitud con respecto a tu situación es por supuesto perfectamente entendible, hablamos con unos cuantos terapeutas y ellos coinciden en que necesitas ayuda profesional.

-Si Bella, es cierto, por esto es que, tenemos una propuesta para hacerte.

Me quede helada, temía que era lo que me propondrían.

-De que se trata?- dije con voz curiosa.

-Ellos nos contaron, que la mayoría de la gente con tu situación, reaccionan de la misma manera, y es lógico. Por esto, se inventaron terapias personalizadas, con gente preparada para acompañarte en este proceso las 24 hs del día.- contó René, sonaba como si estuviera queriendo venderme algo.

-Quieren traer a vivir con nosotros a un terapeuta??-pregunte con voz de desaprobación, me exasperaba pensar en vivir con un extraño.

-No exactamente amor, tu iras a ellos.-Dijo Charly puntualizando cada palabra.

Me congele, estoy siendo una carga para mis padres, y ya no me soportan y quieren internarme en un loquero o algo así.

-NO! Yo no me iré de aquí, no me interesa salir de aquí, mi vida esta acabada, no me interesa recuperar nada!.

-Bella amor mío, entiende, la vida no termino para ti, todos perdimos a Jake, pero tratamos de sobreponernos, debes tratar de seguir adelante!, solo danos una oportunidad. Hagamos un trato, ve al instituto, una semana, solo 7 días, experimenta todo lo que tienen para ofrecerte, sino te puedes acostumbrar, vuelves a casa, te lo prometo, pero por favor, inténtalo, por nosotros…por ti?- Mi madre sonaba desesperada, hasta podría notar como su voz se compungía con forme pronunciaba las palabras, creo que contenía un llanto.

-Mama no quiero, por favor no me hagas esto.

-Bella, solo inténtalo, dime algo, que mas tienes para perder? Piensa en eso..El estaría orgulloso, lo se-Dijo Charly muy sensibilizado.

Esas palabras me atravesaron como las balas del mejor francotirador, dieron justo en el blanco. Era cierto, yo ya no tenia nada que perder, para mi la vida ya no tenia sentido, una semana no me haría daño.

Lo medite unos segundos, podía sentir la expectativa en el aire.

-Esta bien, lo are. Una semana!.- al fin conteste.

-OHH MI BELLA ME HACES MUY FELIZ!, veras que no te arrepentirás. Trata de sacarle todo el jugo a esto, te ayudara muchísimo!.

-Si mama creo que lo intentare.- dije resignada

Después de eso, intente pensar en positivo, a lo sumo, lo peor que me podría pasar podría ser aburrirme por demás, pero eso era algo a lo que estaba completamente acostumbrada, puedo manejarlo.

Luego de eso, mama se encargo de describirme cada prenda de ropa que me había comprado para mi estadía en el instituto de recuperación, como si me importara, pero trataba de hacerle creer que le prestaba atención.

Todavía la fecha de mi ingreso al instituto no era segura, según el Director del lugar, le dijo a mi mama que llegaría una carta de aceptación a mi casa, y dentro, estaría toda la información que necesito saber para ingresar.

Y así fue, una mañana la bendita carta llego, contenía la fecha de ingreso, datada para el próximo Lunes, el numero de habitación, los elementos que necesitare para las distintas actividades que se realizan, y el nombre de la persona que sera mi tutora dentro del edificio, las 24 hs, según mi madre, ese tutor funciona como mi amigo personal, el estará allí para escucharme, aconsejarme y claro esta, para ayudarme a trasladarme y demás cosas que no puedo hacer por mi misma.

El nombre de mi supuesto tutor era Edward Cullen, de 19 años de edad, según el papel. Me llamo poderosamente la atención que un chico tan joven, se dedique a este tipo de tareas, de seguro debe ser una persona muy solidaria. Por un momento me dio un poco de pudor pensar en que un hombre sea mi tutor, quizás me sentiría mas cómoda con una mujer, pero bueno, tratare de usar lo mejor de mi para sobrellevarlo, después de todo, será una semana, o eso creo.


	2. Adaptacion

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la narracion.**

**

* * *

**

**Adaptacion**

Llegamos al instituto muy temprano en la mañana del Lunes, hacia bastante frío, aquí en Forks era bastante normal, pero era algo a lo que me estaba desacostumbrando por estar siempre en mi tibio cuarto. Nos hicieron esperar en una sala por lo visto bastante calefaccionada para mi gusto, ese aire sofocante y artificial semicaliente hace que mis mejillas se tiñan del rojo mas intenso, odio cuando eso me pasa. Escuche a una enfermera diciéndole a mi padre que le de mi maleta que ella se encargaría de llevarla a mi cuarto, mientras nosotros hacíamos el papeleo para mi ingreso. Cundo terminamos con eso, el Director hizo acto de presencia y se acerco para saludarnos.

-Muy buenos días señores, me presento, soy Carlisle Cullen, Director de este maravilloso establecimiento.- El hombre que hablo, tomo mi mano para saludarme específicamente a mi, su tacto fue algo que nunca experimente, era frío, pero no un frío como las manos de alguien que estuvo expuesto a la temperatura de Forks, sino algo mas profundo, duro, como si la sangre no corriera por sus venas. El hombre tiro de mi mano, y me estrecho con un dulce abrazo, mi olfato revoloteó, un dulce aroma me inundo, era agradable.

-Bienvenida Isabella, aquí vas a pasar unos días inolvidables, te lo puedo asegurar.- Adulo el doctor luego de soltarme de su abrazo.

-Dígame Bella- solo alcance a decir eso.

-Muy bien Bella- asintió-Estas contenta de venir aquí?

-Bueno, en realidad, sin ofenderlo, no creo que esto me sirva de mucho.- fui sincera.

-Bella, solo dale una oportunidad al Instituto, date una oportunidad de cambiar.- Este hombre era un manojo de esperanzas, me ha convencido un tanto mas.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda.- agregue fingiendo una linda sonrisa, espero…

-Bueno papas, despídanse de su hija, recuerden que solo pueden tener comunicaciones telefónicas, espero que hayas traído un teléfono celular, pero si no es así, puedes utilizar los teléfonos de aquí, no es problema.- Dijo muy amablemente.

-Si doctor, Bella cuenta con todo lo necesario para recuperarse, la dejamos en sus manos.- dijo mi madre con demasiada desesperación.

-No se preocupe señor, señora Swan, ella estará perfecta.

Sin mas que decir, me deje abrazar por mis padres, mi madre lloraba en mi hombro, y dejo húmedo mi saco de lana, le dije que todo estaría bien, que nos veríamos en una semana, y que la llamaría todos los días. Ella insistió en que trate de aguantar mas tiempo, que tiempo era lo que necesitaba. Yo le asentí como a los locos, sabia que esto no funcionaria.

Me quede sentada esperando a que mi tutor llegara, me dijeron que el estaba encabezando una terapia, y que estaría conmigo en unos minutos, me acomode en un cómodo sillón, y solo me limite a concentrarme en los aromas y los sonidos.

En mi inconciencia comencé a escuchar muy a lo lejos, una melodía, una suave y relajante melodía, pero no conseguía distinguirla, por lo que mis piernas, se levantaron y empezaron a caminar.

Concentradas en tratar de acercarme lo mas posible a ese sonido tan relajante, conforme caminaba, tomada de la pared que considero era de azulejos, sentía como se intensificaba el volumen, eso quería decir que estaba cerca, empecé a dar pasos mas ligeros, necesitaba sentir esa paz, lo mas cerca posible de mis oídos, quería que me aturdiera.

Hasta que depronto la música paro de golpe, al mismo tiempo que mis piernas, en ese momento salí de mi inconciencia y me di cuenta de que seguramente estaba lo bastante lejos del sillón de la recepción como para volver al tanteo. Me quede quieta para tratar de encontrar la música otra vez, o por lo menos una voz para pedirle ayuda, hasta que algo me golpeo y caí redonda al piso, mientras caía yo, podía sentir como mas cosas caían a mi alrededor, presumo que por la textura eran libros.

Pensé que había chocado contra algún librero y los había desparramado por el piso, al tanteo, trate de recogerlos, pero unas manos tocaron las mías, frías, heladas, duras, el Doctor Carlisle de seguro, pero una brisa entro por algún recoveco y un aroma a miel, mezclado con perfume de hombre, me golpeo la cara, no era parecido a ningún otro aroma que haya conocido antes.

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- Dijo una voz preocupada y por demás caballerosa.

-Yo..yo lo siento mucho- Conteste muy apenada- Es que soy condenadamente ciega y no logro acostumbrarme.

-Si, puedo notar que eres ciega, pero no te preocupes, aquí aprenderás a manejarte.- su voz era gentil y muy varonil, era perfecta, ningún galán de telenovela podría asemejarse con esa voz.- Soy Edward Cullen, tutor de este Instituto.

Por dios, es él, mi tutor es este encantador caballero. Una sensación de felicidad incalculable me recorrió.

-Edward Cullen?, entonces tu eres mi tutor- Le dije, tratando de formar una polvorienta sonrisa.

-Tu debes ser Isabella Marie Swan?, es un gusto conocerte, iba justo de camino para encontrarme contigo, bienvenida.- Termino de decir estas palabras, y me dio un calido abrazo, me sentí muy reconfortada.

-Gracias, por favor dime Bella., supongo que eres el hijo del Doctor Carlisle- le dije muy curiosa.

-Si así es…Bella, toda la familia trabaja aquí, nos mantiene muy unidos.- Contesto muy orgulloso.

El tenia la misma temperatura corporal que su papa, me llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-Ven te llevare a tu habitación, hoy mismo empezamos con la terapia.- Dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba muy dulcemente hacia mi habitación.

Una vez en ella, procedió a contarme todo lo que había en ella, los horarios del instituto, las distintas actividades que se llevan a cabo y sus respectivas finalidades, de seguro tendría que pedirle que lo repita alguna vez, porque solo me concentre en escuchar los tonos de su voz, que sentía que me hipnotizaba, nunca había sentido que tantas emociones jueguen en mi estomago al mismo tiempo, desde que había quedado ciega, supongo que me estaba empezando a agradar la idea de estar aquí, después de todo, nunca me había sentido tan bien desde hace mucho, y no hacia ni una hora que había entrado, buen síntoma.

Una vez que termino nuestra charla de inicialización, Edward me dio mi uniforme, que era un pantalón de deportes y una remera de magas largas, me preguntó si necesitaría ayuda para vestirme, pero me rehusé drásticamente, no era para nada necesario, a demás, me derretía como mantequilla de la vergüenza de solo pensar en que el me vistiera. Para darme un poco de intimidad, se limito a esperarme fuera de la habitación a que terminara de vestirme. Cuando termine me puse nuevamente mi saco de lana, busque la puerta, y salí, el estaba ahí, esperándome, me tomo por el codo, entrelazando su brazo con el mío, y empezamos a caminar lentamente.

-Tu primera actividad será bastante sencilla, nos sentaremos a charlar un rato.- Me comento con su muy encantadora voz.

-No soy buena para expresarme- Le dije tímidamente, era la mera verdad.

-Estas aquí para eso, para mejorar día a día.- Siempre tenia un comentario positivo para decir. No hice mas que asentir, dejarme llevar por los pasillos de su brazo me daba seguridad, si él lo decía, para mi estaba bien.

Todos decian lo mismo, que este lugar ayudaria, que estar aqui seria la llave para salir de mi estado Zombi.

Yo no creo que sea tan asi, no creo que la suerte juegue de mi lado como para que eso pase, la suerte debe no tener simpatia conmigo. Lo unico que me queda es esperar.

* * *

**Bueno hola gente! quiero agradecer a los que me estan conociendo y me mandan sus reviews, que aparentemente les esta gustando mi historia.**

**Les dejo un capitulo mas. En el proximo les voy a contar unas cosas, asi que, sigan leyendo y disfrutando, en el proximo cap, les cuento.**

**Besos!**

**Reviews!! :)**


	3. Abriendo Mi Corazon

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narracion.**

* * *

**Abriendo mi corazón**

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos personas, en lo que presumí era un enorme salón, ya que nuestras palabras tenían un ligero eco al ser pronunciadas.

Me sentó en la silla, y se acomodo frente a mí, tomando mis manos.

-Bueno Bella cuéntame, por lo que leí, tu no eres ciega de nacimiento.- Dio por comenzada la charla.

-No, yo nací con un extraño caso de degeneración progresiva de la visión, para mis 16 años, sufrí una perdida muy grande, mi hermano Jacob tubo un accidente y murió, el era todo para mi, luego de eso, empecé a ver cada día menos, y el oculista me comunico, que mi extraña enfermedad estaba ligada a mi sistema nervioso, la angustia que me dio la muerte de mi hermano, desato mi ceguera, hasta ahora que ya no veo mas que negro.-Dije con un hilo de voz, me encontraba muy nerviosa, no solo por estar contando mi historia, sino también porque sus inconfundibles manos tenían prisioneras las mías, esa presión congelada que tenia me sacudió de un escalofrío.

El soltó mis manos inmediatamente, sin decir nada.

-OH Bella, lamento mucho lo de tu hermano, entonces, eso quiere decir, que esto es muy reciente para ti- De verdad sonaba interesado en escuchar, como si el ya no hubiera escuchado este tipo de historias antes, porque tanto interés.

-Lamentablemente si, aun no logro acostumbrarme, es como si todavía dentro de mi, la esperanza de que algún día despertare y podré ver el sol en mi ventana siguiera ilusionándome.- Sentí una línea de calor que marcaba mi rostro, las lagrimas siempre se escapaban cuando hablaba sobre esto.

-Quien te dice, así como tu vista se desvaneció por alguna enfermedad extraña y desconocida, puede que algún día vuelva.- Me aseguro tratando de animarme.

-Los médicos dijeron que solo un milagro me devolvería la vista, y los milagros no existen.- Dije seriamente.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo veo ocurrir milagros muy a menudo en este lugar, la gente sale distinta, ya veras, este lugar será de mucha ayuda para ti.- Mi dijo con voz de estar sonriendo.

Su sonrisa, ese misterio que nunca podré revelar, le daría mi alma al diablo por conocer esa sonrisa, esos labios dueños de aquella hipnotizante voz masculina y gentil.

Cuando termino de decirme aquella alentadora frase, se levanto de su asiento, tomo mis manos con mucho cuidado, y me envolvió en sus brazos en un tierno abrazo, acariciando mi cabello por la espalda. Instintivamente lleve mis manos hacia su nuca, y pude tocas su cabello, era suave y un poco largo, me sentía como una si hubiera tomado una caja de somníferos, estar en sus brazos, aspirando ese dulce aroma varonil que tanto lo identificaba, sintiendo su maravilloso abrazo mientras tocaba su pelo. Todo esto cruzo mi mente en lo que pareció ser dos segundos, su abrazo ceso muy velozmente para mi gusto.

-Ahora, ven conmigo, iremos al comedor a almorzar.- Me dijo tomando su posición a mi izquierda, entrelazando su brazo con el mío, dispuestos a caminar.

-Tu almorzaras conmigo?- Pregunte, intente sonar poco entusiasta, pero creo que no dio resultado.

-Yo hare todo contigo mientras estés aquí.- Me aseguro dando una risita suave, por lo bajo. ¿Acaba de reír? ¿Lo hice reír? ¿Podría ser una risa mas hermosa aun que la que acabo de escuchar?, su voz me saco de mi ensueño.

-Puedo preguntar porque pareces estar sonriendo?- Oh dios mío, debo estar poniendo la cara mas entupida del mundo, ¿Qué digo?

-Nada, solo pensaba en algo muy hermoso.- _Pensaba en ti…_

-En que?- Dios estoy en problemas.

-En el mar, si en el mar, en eso pensaba.- ¿en el mar? De que rayos estaba hablando.

Unas imágenes se adueñaron de mi mente, de cuando un sábado de junio, Jake me llevo a la playa a pasear un rato, ese día el se metió al mar, y yo quede sentada en la arena, el mar y el sonido de sus olas, me hacia sentir súper relajada, me daba mucha paz. Desde ese día, siempre que Jake tenia un tiempo libre, prácticamente lo obligaba a que me llevara a La Pushe, para que pudiera ver el mar, eso en realidad era un recuerdo feliz, en parte no le mentí a Edward.

-Por que en el mar?- Volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Porque era uno de los lugares favoritos para mi hermano y para mi, nunca volví a ver el mar luego de..de..- Me que estancada ahí, no dije mas, solo me llame al silencio.

-Si entiendo.- Dijo muy cordial.

Luego me indico el camino a la mesa, y de ausento, argumentando que iría a buscar nuestro almuerzo. Verdaderamente me estaba gustando este lugar, en realidad, me encantaba estar en compañía de mi tutor, el me transmitía paz.

Luego, volvió y puse frente a mi un plato con verduras, el me contó que estuvo leyendo mi legajo, y en el estaba la aclaración de que yo era prácticamente vegetariana, este hombre no paraba de sorprenderme.

Empecé a comer muy lentamente, tratando de llevar los bocados precisamente a mi boca sin hacer enchastre.

-Así que, toda tu familia trabaja aquí Eward, que interesante.- Di por comenzada la charla, quería saber todo acerca de él y su familia.

-Si, nosotros somos una familia numerosa, mi padre, es Carlisle el Director, que ya lo conoces, luego esta mi madre, Esme, ella es la vicedirectora junto con mi papa, ambos se reparten las tareas. Después estamos nosotros sus hijos, en realidad, somos todos adoptados, Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos gemelos biológicamente, y mis padres los adoptaron a ambos para no separarlos, ellos son los encargados de organizar las terapias artísticas, como pintura, música y esas cosas, luego esta Emmet, el es el coordinador principal de las actividades físicas, y es bastante exigente jaja-Rio muy divertido.- Después tenemos a Alice, ella es la administradora y encargada de la mantención de este instituto, ella es realmente encantadora. Y por ultimo estoy yo, que simplemente soy un tutor de todo el que me necesite, y casi siempre ayudo a mis hermanos complementándome a alguna de sus terapias.

-Que maravillosa familia, deben ser todos muy solidarios.- Le dije encantada por lo que acababa de oír, que envidia, él esta rodeado de hermanos y hermanas.

-Si, puede ser.- dijo tratando de ser humilde.

-Y dime, tus hermanos están casados? Sus esposos o esposas trabajan aquí?.- Pregunte muy curiosa, creo que esto de querer saber todo se estaba saliendo de mi control.

-Bueno, en realidad, Rosalie y Emmet son pareja, y Alice y Jasper también, es que en realidad, fuimos adoptados ya de grandes, y en realidad el vinculo de ''hermanos''-enfatizo la palabra hermanos- prácticamente no existió, ellos se enamoraron a primera vista.- me contó como dándome explicaciones.

-Es cierto, logro entender, reconozco que no es algo que ves todos los dias, pero lo entiendo-dije tratando de demostrarle que yo no desaprobaba esas relaciones, algunas personas diran que es algo ilegal, pero en realidad, no son hermanos-Y que hay de ti, tienes novia?.- Estaba aterrada de escuchar esa respuesta, no es que pueda hacerme ilusiones al respecto, pero saber que tiene novia, no me agradaría para nada.

-Bueno, no exactamente.-Dijo confuso. Mala señal.

-A que te refieres?.- pregunte.

-A que estaba en pareja, en realidad lo estoy, pero no la amo, nunca la ame, y nunca podré amarla, ella es una buena mujer, pero no es lo que quiero.- Mierda! Tiene novia, eso si que es desalentador, pero el no la ama, porque?.

-Pero si no la amas porque no la dejas?.- En realidad deseaba que la deje, y se noto en mi voz.

-Porque Tanya es un ser muy sensible, y ella me repite siempre cuanto me ama, y me da miedo herirla, no la amo, pero no merece mi desprecio.- Dijo muy aturdido, en serio no quería hacerla sufrir, que generoso.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, la mayoría de los hombres piensan en si mismos, no en lo que siente la otra persona. Pero me permites darte mi opinión?.- Le pregunte, quería ser lo mas educada posible con el.

-Por supuesto Bella.-

-Puedo notar que eres una muy buena persona, y como tal, mereces ser del todo feliz, se que ella te importa demasiado como para herirla, pero tarde o temprano, el día en que tengas que tomar una decisión llegara, y cuando mas tiempo dejes pasar, mayor será su sufrimiento, te lo digo como si fuera una amiga.- le sonreí y atine con mis manos a buscar las suyas, el entendió mi gesto y las tomo, las apretó bien fuerte como si mis palabras le hubieran hecho reflexionar.

-Creo que tienes razón Bella, mi miedo de hacerla sufrir va mas alla de ella, tambien son sobre mi mismo, también me siento un cobarde por no poder enfrentarla, es que cada vez que voy decidido a hablarle, ella me dice cuanto me ama y mis intenciones se caen. Pero creo que debo hacerlo, algún día me agradecerá no haberla hecho seguir perdiendo el tiempo…Gracias.- diciendo eso se acerco y me dio un abrazo, yo se lo devolví con todo gusto. Quizás yo le di el empujón que necesitaba para quitarse ese pedo de encima.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, fue un consejo de una especie de amiga.-

-De una verdadera amiga diría yo, espero ser un buen amigo para ti.-

-Seguro lo serás.

Estaba completamente segura de eso.

* * *

**Bueno como les prometi, hoy les dejo dos capitulos!**

**Les cuento, estos primeros capitulos son de introduccion, la historia toma varios giros a partir de mas adelante, trate de que no sea predecible. Como jugue un poco con los roles de los personajes que ya conocemos, tenia que hacer una introduccion bastante explicativa y bien lenta, para que nadie se pierda. El resto de la historia estara vista desde muchos puntos de vista, no solo por el de Bella como hasta ahora, sino tambien contado desde la perspectiva de Edward.**

**Tambien les queria comentar que, estos dias tarde en actualizar porque se me rompio la PC y la mande al servicio tecnico y la traje hace unas horas, y ya estoy trabajando para ponerme a la corriente de nuevo jaja. No solo eso, sino que en mi Universidad estamos con los examenes y estoy bastante corta de tiempo. Les pido paciencia que a partir del 22 de Mayo, ya voy a estar tranquila de nuevo. **

**Les recomiendo que lean y se preparen que lo mejor esta por venir.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme, soy nueva aca en FanFiction, y me encanta que les este gustando mi material**

**Que esten bien!!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**P/D: si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que se les ocurra sobre la historia o mi manera de escribir, en sus reciews escriban su correo electronico (seprando con espacios porque sino el antispam de la pagina los borra) que yo me comunico con ustedes.**

**Saludos :)**

**G**iselle **C**ullen


	4. Algo Nuevo

**Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libre yo solo me adjudico la narracion.**

**Disfrunten!**

* * *

**Algo Nuevo**

**Edward POV**

La vida de mi familia en el Instituto era bastante buena, teníamos toda una eternidad por delante, y dedicar nuestro infinito tiempo a la gente que mas lo necesita, me llenaba de dicha. Hace 5 años que empezamos con este emprendimiento, y trato de sacarlo todo el jugo posible mientras dure, ya que, al ser un vampiro, y nunca envejecer, seria sospechoso que dentro de 10 años, no mostremos ninguna señal de la edad. En un futuro próximo nos iremos, y se que extrañare esto.

Hoy conocí a mi paciente, Bella, es una chica muy sufrida, la verdad que siento pena por ella, nadie merece tanto dolor en una misma vida.

Ella llamo mi atención desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando note, que no podía leer su mente, y cuando intentaba meterme en ella, un dolor punzante me atravesaba la cabeza, fue hasta que mire sus ojos, sus perdidos y tristes ojos, fue como leer un libro, o como escuchar un relato, esos ojos reflejaban toda la tristeza que cargaba en cada gramo de su cuerpo, son de un color chocolate, muy brillantes y grandes, estos ojos no merecen no ver.

Charlar con ella era algo que se había tornado algo natural, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pero ella se cree que no me doy cuenta, pero conmigo, es con la única persona con la que tiene mas de 3 palabras, con el resto de sus co-internados, no cruzan sonido, y a mi, me cuenta todo lo que hizo desde nacer, hasta llegar a aquí.

Pero lo mas extraño de todo esto, es que yo disfruto monumentalmente de su compañía, a veces quisiera correr y abrazarla por horas, pero debo controlarme, debo mantener la relación paciente/terapeuta. Le he confiado cosas que ni mi propia familia sabe, como mi fría y vacía relación con Tanya, ellos creen que somos una pareja feliz y normal, pero están muy equivocados.

Ella es la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres, es una vampira también, pero yo no la amo, ella siempre me demostró que lo que sentía por mi nunca nadie podría asemejarlo, eso me confundió, y me deje llevar, creí que si dejaba correr el tiempo, seria lo mejor para los dos, y si lo hacia quizás algún día me enamoraría de ella. Es una persona muy dulce, y es sumamente linda, cualquiera puede amarla, es inteligente y solidaria como nosotros, por eso creí que merecía una oportunidad.

Pero me equivoque, hace 2 años que intentamos ser pareja, y por mi corazón no pasa ni siquiera el deseo de querer besarla, o decirle te quiero, te amo mucho menos. Pero tampoco tengo el valor de rechazar su amor, de decirle todas estas cosas, ella no merece que la haga sufrir, no tengo el valor.

Este fue uno de los temas que le confesé a Bella, ella me dio el más sincero y correcto de los consejos, algo en lo que no había pensado:

_-Puedo notar que eres una muy buena persona, y como tal, mereces ser del todo feliz, se que ella te importa demasiado como para herirla, pero tarde o temprano, el día en que tengas que tomar una decisión llegara, y cuanto mas tiempo dejes pasar, mayor será su sufrimiento, te lo digo como si fuera una amiga.- _

Eso era cierto, en parte, estoy haciendo que Tanya pierda su tiempo en una relación que nunca nos hará felices, claro que Tanya al igual que yo tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente, pero eso no quiere decir que mientras tanto deba ser infeliz.

Esta reflección me llevo a sobreponerme a mis miedos, y me decido a hablar con ella, cuanto antes.

No quería esperar ni un minuto mas, sentía como si algo estuviera creciendo en mi estomago y tuviera que liberarlo de inmediato o explotaría dentro de mi. Le dije a mi padre que me disculpara por una hora más o menos, que tenia que hacer algo urgente, pero antes le pedí:

-Padre, por favor, asegúrate de que Bella no este sola, ella no sabe manejarse sola aún, hazle saber que volveré en una hora a mas tardar, ¿esta bien?.-

-Claro Edward, me are cargo de Bella personalmente.- Mi padre siempre tan eficiente.

Tome las llaves de mi Volvo que se encontraban en mi gabinete personal, mi abrigo, y me marche. No me tome ni la molestia de cambiarme mi traje blanco de enfermero, sobre él me puse mi chaqueta negra, y me aleje en mi auto.

En el camino, llame a Tanya a su celular, diciéndole que tenia que hablar con ella, que me esperara en la puerta de su casa, que yo estaba en camino para recogerla y de ahí, iríamos a tomar un café.

Cuando llegue, estaba esperando sentada en el escalón de su pórtico, con la cara desencajada, estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que quería decirle. Subió a mi lado en el auto, y se acerco para darme un beso en los labios, yo se lo di más bien en la mejilla, en realidad, no quise hacerlo así, pareció una clara muestra de rechazo que no planeaba hacerle sentir, pero fue mi instinto personal, en serio no quería besarla.

Ya en el bar, ella quiso ir al grano de una vez.

-Edward ¿que es lo que ocurre?- Pregunto seria.

-Tanya, yo…yo…no se como empezar- Dije tartamudeando.

-Mi amor, puedes confiar en mi- Ella uso su dulce voz, la voz que siempre usaba cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre esto. NO! Debo ser fuerte!.

-Quiero hablar sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación, creo que no da para mas.- Dije las palabras muy rápido, se desbordaron de mis labios.

-Qqquee?...pppeeero.. ¿Por qué?, acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? Yo..tttee amo.- Dijo mientras su cara se palidecía aun mas, tetando de dejar de tartamudear.

-Ese es el problema Tanya.- No sabia como decirlo.

-Que cosa? Que no soy lo suficiente para ti?.- Dijo con tono ofendido, esto se esta saliendo de mis manos, debo ser directo.

-NO! No es eso, es que…no quiero herirte.- Era la verdad.

-Di lo que tengas que decir.- exigió enojada.

-Yo... no te… amo.- lo dije lento para no sonar grosero, creo que de todas maneras, no lo tomara bien.

-Y crees que yo no sabia eso?- ¿Qué? Ella ya lo sabia?, pero como?

-De que hablas?- En su mente no había rastro de lo que estaba pensando, solo podía escuchar como cantaba una canción de Oasis, ella sabe que estoy intentando leer.

-Edward, siempre lo supe, todas las veces que te dije te amo, nunca recibid un ''yo también'' como respuesta, y no te culpo por eso, uno no manda en el corazón.- Acaso esta loca? Si ya lo sabia porque no me mando al Diablo?

-Pero si lo podías sentir porque no me dejaste?.-

-Porque soy muy egoísta como para ser yo la que te deje ir, no lo se.- Estaba triste, de veras que estaba triste.

-Yo lo siento mucho Tanya, espero que puedas perdonarme y que encuentres a alguien que pueda amarte y te haga muy feliz, lo mereces eso no puedo negarlo.- Estaba completamente aliviado, dije esas palabras mucho mas suelto.

-Gracias, espero que tu encuentras a alguien que sea digna de tu amor.- Enfatizo cada palabra, eso si fue fuerte.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-No te preocupes. Ahora tengo que irme, espero verte pronto.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla, y yo la seguí.

-Quizás podamos ser algo así como amigos.- Ella me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sabes que eso no puede pasar, pero vernos de vez en cuando, estaría bien.- En realidad sonaba como si lo estuviera tomando muy bien.

-Me parece perfecto.- Con estas palabras le di un calido abrazo, y nos fuimos. El camino hasta su casa fue en silencio, ya no había nada que decir, agradecí no tener que hablarle, estaba muy nervioso todavía. Aparque en su casa y ella se bajo, se paro en la puerta de entrada mientras abarajaba el juego de llaves,

-_Adiós mi amor, deseo que seas feliz.- _

Había dejado que escuchara por una ultima vez la voz de su mente, me hizo sentir algo mal, me saludo con la mano, con esa señal, puse primera y tome mi camino de regreso al Instituto, Bella debe estar esperándome, y yo necesitaba contarle mi hazaña.

Sentía la necesidad de confiarle toda mi vida a Bella, era alguien con quien me sentía muy cómodo, ella nunca me juzgaría por adelantado, ella siempre terminaba de escuchar mis explicaciones, para entender que mis intenciones son buenas, ella esta tomando el rol de mi mejor amiga, y mientras tanto, yo la ayudo con su problema, todos ganábamos.

Mientras conducía algo extraño me sucedió.

Por mi mente empezaron a sonar notas dispersas, y frases, lindas frases, estaba teniendo una ebullición de inspiración e ideas para una canción.

Hacia mucho tiempo que yo ya no tenía ni voluntad ni inspiración para hacer una melodía que no sea potencialmente vomitiva y deprimente.

Fui aminorando la marcha, y me pare en la banquina de la autopista, apague el motor del auto y de mi guantera saque un cuaderno y una lapicera.

Empecé escribiendo frases sueltas, antes de que las olvide.

También escribí notas, ya podía escuchar como sonaría esto en mi piano.

Por supuesto que esta era una simple hoja con un montón de garabatos y frases sin ningún sentido entre si, pero con un par de tardes mi piano y yo juntos, podríamos transformarlas en una bella canción de amor.

Lo más raro de todo era que no solo la canción trataba de un amor esperanzador, sino que esta necesidad repentina de componer me la haya proporcionado Bella.

Si, debo aceptarlo, esta canción era lo que ella estaba causando en mí, esta es la explicación perfecta a mi repentino ataque de felicidad, a mis ganas de hacer algo de mi vida antes de que sea tarde.

Ella trajo consigo el mensaje, la señal, que estaba esperando inconcientemente para despertarme de una buena vez e intentar ordenar mi situación.

En menos de un día, había conocido lo que es ser deslumbrado por una mujer, el valor para dejar de ser un cobarde y expresarle al mundo lo que siento, la sensación de libertad, y lo mas reciente, volví a sentirme inspirado para componer una canción, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentí tan feliz como para llegar a armar una canción decente.

La música para mi es como el reflejo del alma, si es que tengo una.

Representa mi estado de ánimo, mis intereses, mi manera de pensar, mi manera de sentir y de hacer sentir, trato siempre de que sea mi fiel retrato, aunque no siempre era muy agradable.

Desde hace un tiempo que solo toco canciones que no son mías, las que mas me gustan de los mas celebres músico y compositores. Esme, mi madre, siempre me pide que trate de volver a componer mis ''encantadoras melodías'' que antes solía consolidar. Pero no fue hasta hoy, que luego de tanto tiempo, mi oxidada calidad de creatividad volviera a funcionar.

Seguí escribiendo en el cuaderno todas las frases que venían a mi mente, era como si alguien las hubiera enjaulado durante mucho tiempo, y se fueron acumulando, y hoy mismo, encontré la llave para liberarlas, y en su desesperación por volver a circular, escaparan todas juntas a la vez a través de mis dedos, explayándose en el papel.

Cuando ya había escrito casi tres hojas con diferentes frases y notas, decidí que ya era suficiente, solo era cuestión de en mis ratos libres sentarme en mi piano, ya sea en el de la casa y en el del Instituto, y darle los toque finales, armarla coherentemente y aplicarle la melodía, y estaría lista para conocer al mundo.

En ése momento se me ocurrió una idea, muy romántica y divertida creo, para cuando la canción este lista.

Sorprenderé a Bella con esto, no solo a ella, sino a toda la familia.

Pero antes debía volver cuanto antes al Instituto, Bella estaba sola y de seguro, esperándome.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como les prometí, empezamos a tener narraciones desde otras perspectivas, en este caso la de nuestro querido Edward.**

**Muy de a poco se esta desarrollando la historia entre ellos dos. Se esta acercando lo mejor!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir cada vez mas :)**

**Voy a ir actualizando cada 4 o 5 dias mas o menos, en lo posible.**

**Otro tema**

**Como sabran, yo soy de Argentina, Buenos Aires Capital, pero como se habran dado cuenta, mi acento es nada que ver con el que uso en la historia. Queria comentarles que no es que yo hablo asi, digo ''sos'' en lugar de ''eres'', digo ''vos'' en lugar de ''tu/ti'', y esas cosas, pero como aca los lectores son en su mayoria bien latinos, decidi adaptar mi historia a una tonada neutra, para que todos nos sintamos cómodos leyendola. **

**A mis queridos compatriotas que ya habian notado que era Argentina, pero no hablaba como tal, aca les deje mi explicacion. Obviamente amo mi tonada, pero quice hacer todo como mas universal.**

**Como siempre, si tienen algunda, duda, sugerencia, critica hacia mi forma de escribir, o lo que sea, los/as espero. En sus reviews pongan sus correos electronicos (separados por espacios porque el antispam de la pagina los borra) y yo me comunico con ustedes.**

**Los quiero!!!**

**Saludos para todos ustedes y nos leemos en unos dias!**

**G**iselle **R**incon **C**ullen


	5. Descubrimientos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

**Edward POV**

Corrí al instituto lo mas rápido que pude, después de todo, Bella es mi paciente y no puedo dejarla tanto tiempo sola, ella necesita de mi para moverse, o por lo menos para aprender. De todos modos, no se hasta que punto, mi interés en volver a verla era por razones profesionales, o porque inconscientemente yo disfrutaba de su componía mas de lo que debería.

Cuando llegue al Instituto, fui hasta mi gabinete personal a dejar las llaves del Volvo, mi chaqueta negra y el cuaderno con mi nueva canción, para tenerla a mano cuando tenga un rato libre para continuarla, dispuesto a seguir con mis tareas. Comencé a caminar por los infinitos pasillos de aquel enorme edificio, dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de Bella, pero antes de llegar a él, debía atravesar el jardín de invierno que se encuentra en el corazón de todo el lugar, al hacerlo, tome uno de los cientos de Tulipanes, una de las flores mas hermosas y raras del mundo, porque crecen en su mayoría en el frío, algo que no ocurre en casi ningún otro tipo de flor, y la guarde en el amplio bolsillo de mis pantalones de enfermero.

Golpee dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Bella, espere unos segundos para que respondiera, pero no lo hizo, gire el plomo de la puerta, y la abrí lentamente, descubriendo que ella no estaba allí. Salí rápido caminando hacia el comedor, lo examine con un ágil movimiento de mi vista poco-humana, y nada. Tampoco podía percibir su olor, me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿Qué tan lejos podría ir alguien ciego, inexperto? Sobre todo cuando hablamos de alguien como Bella.

**Bella POV**

No se de donde salieron aquellas palabras de aliento que le di a Edward con respecto a su novia, pero creo que di en la tecla. Creo que nadie se lo ha dicho, pero una persona como el no merece sufrir por algo así, si el no corresponde al amor de esa tal Tanya, no tiene porque fingir que si lo hace, a mi me dolería mas saber que la persona a quien amo finge quererme a que me diga la verdad antes que todo.

Debo admitir que fue una buena noticia para mi saber que el no quería estar mas con ella, aunque suene un tanto egoísta de mi parte, no suelo ser así, también es bueno saber que no quería herir sus sentimientos, eso es una señal de que es la buena persona que intuí que era, seré ciega, pero soy muy perceptiva con la gente.

Hoy luego de mi almuerzo, Edward me pidió que lo disculpara unos minutos, que enseguida volvería. Me quede sentada en la mesa del comedor donde estábamos, para esperarlo, obviamente no tenia nada más interesante que hacer. Me quede tratando de descifrar a que olía en el aire, era como un juego que siempre me gustaba jugar cuando estaba aburrida, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando me dejaba guiar por mi olfato. Unas manos frías me sacaron de mi nube, eran muy parecidas pero no eran las de Edward, lo sabia.

-Querida Bella soy Carlisle, como te encuentras hoy?- Pregunto situándose frente a mi, lo oí sentarse en la silla.

-Buenos días Doctor Cullen, estoy muy bien gracias, y usted?

-Bella por favor llámame Carlisle, tutéame también, no tengas vergüenza.- me dijo dando una risotada, yo reí también, ahora se de donde saco Edward sus encantos.

-Como quieras Carlisle, gracias.-

-Así esta mejor, escucha Bella, Edward tuvo que salir a atender algunos asuntos pendientes, me pidió que te diga que se ausentara un par de horas solamente, que estará aquí contigo en cuanto termine con sus deberes, así que, todo lo que necesites mientras tanto me lo debes pedir a mi, ¿esta bien?.- Me contó muy amablemente.

-Le ha pasado algo a Edward?.- Soné un tanto preocupada, en realidad si lo estaba, el no había dicho nada de ''asuntos pendientes''.

-En realidad no me dijo exactamente a que se refería, pero no era nada malo, no tienes de que preocuparte, no lo extrañes aun jajaja.- si fuera tan fácil…

-Hare lo mejor que pueda jaja.- Sonreí un tanto avergonzada, pero Carlisle siempre contaba con un excelente sentido del humor.

-Bueno Bella, necesitas algo?.-

-No para nada, si algo surge te lo are saber.-

-Esta bien, si me necesitas, pídeles a las enfermeras que me llamen, estaré allí ¿ok?.- Me dijo moviendo su silla, supongo para pararse e irse.

-Perfecto, así será, muchas gracias por todo Carlisle, de verdad te agradezco por convencerme de quedarme aquí, este lugar me esta cambiando y no hace ni medio día que llegue.-

-Lo sabia, sabia que esto seria tu salvación, por lo que veo, Edward esta haciendo un buen trabajo.- Uso un tono de orgullo.

-Excelente.-

-Bueno Bella, tengo que ir a hacer unos trabajos de rutina, recuerda, estoy a tu disposición.- Dicho esto, me dio un ligero abrazo, y se fue.

Por mal que me pese, tenia unas horas por delante antes de que Edward regrese, y no tenia muchas ideas sobre que hacer para pasar el tiempo, decidí ir hasta mi cuarto, recostarme en la cama, y descansar un rato, esta mañana me levante muy temprano antes de venir aquí, y estaba un tanto cansada.

Me pare, y muy lentamente comencé a caminar, era difícil hacerlo sola, no sabia que hacer, intente ir despacio hasta alcanzar alguna pared con las manos, cuando lo hice, frente y me quede allí, fue cuando recordé que no sabia donde rayos estaba mi condenada habitación, solo sabia que era la numero 31.

Seguí caminando apoyándome con una mano en la pared, tratando de buscar alguna enfermera para pedirle que por favor me llevara hasta mi habitación, pero una brisa entro, por lo visto de lo que seria una venta abierta, una brisa fresca, pero no fría, suave y con distintos aromas muy intensos, que me hicieron voltearme y caminar hacia donde ella me guiaba, luego de unos cuantos pasos, note que la pared se terminaba, pero no me importo, la solté y seguí mi camino a tientas.

De repente el clima se enfrió de golpe y sentí que el suelo que pisaba ya no era de concreto como antes, era mas inestable, me puse en cuclillas para tocarlo con mis manos, y pude notar que era césped, corto y húmedo césped, estaba en el terreno trasero, el campo de las actividades físicas que Edward me comento. No me importo estar en él, seguí caminando hacia donde aquellos aromas me decían, cada vez se intensificaban y se diferenciaban mas, podía oler lilas, algo acido como limón o naranjas, tierra húmeda, y el viento húmedo en mi cara era un detalle final, me sentía muy tranquila, estaba como en paz con lo que me rodeaba.

Abrí inútilmente de repente mis ojos cuando tropecé con lo que debió ser una piedra y caí con todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis manos, aterrice en algo que no se bien que era, pero se sintió como muchos trozos de cristales clavándose en las palmas de mis manos, un gran dolor se impulso por ellas. Me puse de pie.

-Vamos Bella no seas llorona, es solo una caída.- me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

La brisa seguía soplando y embriagándome, me encamine a la línea de mis instintos nuevamente, con pasos mas firmes y mas lentos, hasta que me tope con lo que parecía un gran árbol, me senté acomodando mi espalda en el, cerré mis ojos, y me entregue a el resto de mis sentidos, a mi sentido auditivo lo deje concentrarse en el sonido que hacían las hojas de los árboles al acariciarse unas con las otras cuando la brisa las hacia mecerse, a mi boca que sienta ese sabor del aire mientras lo aspiraba a bocanadas grandes, deje el tacto de la piel de mi rostro expuesto a las brisas que venían de todos lados produciéndome escalofríos y a mi agudo olfato le di la tarea de encontrar el nombre de todos los perfumes que podía sentir. Uno de ellos me asqueo, era como oxido y sal, oh no! Eso es el olor de la sangre, cerré mis manos en puños, sentí un dolor punzante y un liquido caliente recorrer mis dedos, estaba sangrando.

**Edward POV**

Comencé a buscar sitio por sitio, los salones de arte, las enfermerías, en las oficinas, en los baños, hasta busque en el despacho del personal medico, pero nada, nadie había visto a Bella en todo el día. Y donde rayos estaba mi padre?, me había prometido cuidar personalmente de ella. Solo me quedaba por revisar el campo de actividades físicas, que se encuentra al final de todo.

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir a caminar por él, me golpeo una brisa fuerte, y consigo, trajo la esencia de Bella, esa deliciosa fragancia a lilas, mezcladas con frecias y miel, se me acalambraban las piernas, desequilibrándome por completo. Embriagado por el aroma y dominado completamente por mi agudo sentido del olfato, di pasos lentos, con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo el rastro que de seguro había dejado, el perfume era cada vez mas intenso, hasta que pude diferenciar el olor de la sangre, una sangre fuerte y dulce. Me desespere, abrí los ojos con énfasis y pude verla.

Estaba sentada al pie de un gran árbol, bastante lejos de la puerta, ¿como logro llegar hasta aquí?, tenia los ojos cerrados levemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios, lucia concentrada, pensativa, en paz. Pero el olor a sangre me azoto de nuevo, ella debe de estar herida. Me acerque hasta donde estaba y me senté a su lado. Su cara cambio de estar en paz, a estar feliz, si, lucia muy feliz.

-EDWARD! Eres tu no es cierto?- Si que sonaba contenta, o por lo menos contenta de ''_verme_''.

-Si Bella soy yo, que haces aquí? Te busque por todos lados, estaba muy preocupado.- Solté las palabras muy a prisa, sonaba como un loco, pero aun estaba intrigado, ella estaba bien, no parecía estar herida, pero olía a su sangre.

-Lo siento, es que Carlisle me dijo que tuviste que salir por un rato, así que decidí venir a tomar aire, se siente bien que el viento helado te de en la cara, sabes?.-

-Pero como llegaste hasta aquí? Esto esta bastante lejos de tu habitación.- En verdad estaba intrigado.

-Bueno, me tomo un largo rato, solo me deje guiar por los sonidos y los aromas, y termine aquí, tuve un par de inconvenientes por supuesto..- Dijo sonrojándose, dando vuelta sus manos para que pudiera verlas, de allí venia el olor a sangre tan fuerte, sus manos estaban llenas de pequeños raspones, profundos, como si hubiera caído con todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos, sobre pequeños cristales rotos.

-Te has caído Bella?! Porque no me esperaste para pedirme que te ayudara, tienes las manos llenas de sangre, Diablos!.- Vi como fruncía el seño, ella no se daba cuenta, pero es lo suficientemente frágil como para andar tentando a la suerte.

-Te enojaste..-Esa no fue una pregunta, estaba segura de que me había enojado.

-No estoy enojado, solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te lastimes.-Su cara estaba inexpresiva, si tan solo pudiera leer su mente…

-No es nada Edward.- sonrío de oreja a oreja y busco mi abrazo.

Se lo devolví, pero muy fríamente, el olor de su sangre me estaba volviendo loco, tenia que hacer que la curen cuanto antes, o será demasiado tarde para ella.

La tome del antebrazo y la ayude a levantarse, lentamente empezamos a caminar por el pasto hasta llegar a la puerta. Ya en la enfermería estaba mas tranquilo, tome un pedazo de algodón y lo moje lo mas que pude en alcohol, y me lo lleve a la nariz, para borrar de inmediato hasta el mas mínimo atisbo del olor a la sangre de Bella, cuando sentí que ya estaba en condiciones, me senté en la puerta de la sala, esperando a que la enfermera terminara de curarla y vendarla.

Sentado en la silla, lleve mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y me encontré con el Tulipán que había recogido del jardín de invierno, había olvidado que estaba allí, era de un amarillo vigoroso, sencillamente perfecto.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta para salir, tome sus manos que estaban extendidas como en búsqueda de algo de lo cual sostenerse, entrelace mi brazo en el suyo como siempre, caminando por el pasillo. Extendí mi mano que cargaba con la flor y la acerque.

-Ten.- Fui bastante seco, debo ser más dulce.

Extendió y ahuecó sus manos, apoye la flor en ellas.

-Es una flor, un Tulipán mas precisamente, crecen aquí en el jardín de invierno.- Ella acaricio sus pétalos con gesto de sorpresa, la examinaba con la yema de todos sus dedos, y empezaba a sonrojarse, me encanta que haga eso.

-Mumumuchas gracias, Edward, es un gesto muy dulce.- Ella parecía feliz por esto.

-No tienes que agradecerlo.-

-Es que nadie me ha regalado una flor nunca, se siente preciosa.-

-Es solo una flor que arranque del jardín, no es gran cosa.- Intentaba ser humilde.

-Los grandes gestos, están en las pequeñas acciones.- Dijo en tono sabio.

Y tenia algo de razón, sin ir mas lejos, ella, con una simple mueca de alegría en su rostro, hacia que por mi estomago un enjambre de mariposas entrara en guerra, debatiéndose por subir por mi esófago hasta mi garganta, para huir por mi boca.

Con cada roce de su aliento por mi piel, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se estremece al punto del desgarro. El matiz de su voz, es como el de las leyendas de las sirenas cantantes, una vez que las escuchas, no puedes abandonar sus encantos, quedando a su merced. Y por ultimo su aroma, la fragancia de su sangre, la forma en que se acumula a los lados de su cara en sus mejillas, tentándome constantemente, pero sabia que si la mordía traicionaría los ideales que mi padre me inculco durante un siglo, y a toda mi familia, y no solo eso, sino que si lo hago, si la mato, nuca mas podré volver a disfrutar de tan exquisito perfume, y de la compañía de la mujer mas extraordinaria que he conocido en mis tantas decenas de años de ''vida'', no me perdonaría si le quito al mundo una persona tan única, a demás, ¿podría yo sobrevivir en este mundo sin ella? Un momento! ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿todo eso salio de mi? Esto quiere decir que yo, el depresivo y solitario ''joven'' Edward Cullen, ¿he encontrado el amor que estaba buscando? ¿Aquel amor que no encontré en Tanya? ¿Es Bella mi amor? ¿Estaré descubriendo lo que es el amor?.

Hace solo medio día que ella esta aquí, y no puedo controlar estas ganas locas de pasar todo mi tiempo con ella, ¿Qué tiene que la hace tan única a mis ojos? ¿Será esto lo que los humanos llaman '_'amor a primera vista''_?. No! no puede ser, ella es eso, una humana, y yo un vampiro, no encajaríamos nunca, que persona normal podría querer estar con un depredador como yo, nadie en su sano juicio supongo.

* * *

**Hola gente!!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap!. Espero que estén entendiendo todas estas situaciones, como ambos se estan sintiendo con respecto al otro, como va creciendo su relación. Estén atentos.**

**Me encantan sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, quedense tranquilas/os que ya tengo listo hasta el capítulo 11, asi que nunca voy a tardar mas de 4 días en actualizar porque, como lectora, sé que es horrible estar esperando semanas por un capitulo.**

**No se despeguen, que la historia va a ser interesante. **

**Cualquier duda, crítica o lo que quieran comentarme a cerca de la historia y/o mi manera de escribir, dejenme sus correos en los reviews (separados por espacios porque el antispam de la pagina los borra) y yo me comunico con ustedes (sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero quiero recordarles cada vez que puedan, que los que sientan ganas de hablar conmigo para dar una opinion, pueden hacerlo y la vez me ayudan a escribir cada vez mejor, siempre acepto comentarios con mucho gusto).**

**Les dejo un beso y un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo en 4 o 5 días!**

**Giselle Cullen**


	6. No Puede Estar Pasandome

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros yo solo me adjudico la narrasion**

* * *

**No puede estar pasándome**

**Bella POV**

-Ven Bella, necesito contarte algo- Edward tomo mi brazo y me ayudo a caminar, fuimos a mi habitación. Para todo esto ya eran las 6 de la tarde, el día casi estaba terminando. Me acomodo en mi silla, como preparándome para darme una noticia. Creo que se sentó en la cama.

-Bueno, como sabes, hoy tuve que hacer algunas cosas fuera de aquí- Empezó

-Si, me dijo Carlisle que tenias ''asuntos pendientes''- Utilice mis dedos para dibujar comillas en el aire.

-Bueno, tenia razón, si que eran asuntos pendientes, y desde hace mucho-

-¿Y…?- Estaba tan impaciente.

-Esta bien, no daré más rodeos. Hoy decidí ponerle fin a mi relación con Tanya- ¡¿QUE?!- Analice tu concejo, y tenias razón, esa pareja solo nos estaba dañando a los dos. Le pedí que nos encontremos para charlar, y así lo hicimos, le dije la verdad intentando cuidar mis palabras para no herirla, y eso es todo, se acabo- Su tono era el de alguien que se saco un gran peso de encima, como quien tenia un sentimiento de culpa muy grande del que pudo deshacerse.

-Eso es fantástico Edward, ¿Cómo lo tomo ella?- Uff creo que demostré mas alegría de la permitida.

-Bastante bien supongo, me dijo que entendía lo que sentía, y que tenía razón. Quedamos en buenos términos, supongo-

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Edward, te lo mereces- Le dedique lo que creo es mi mejor sonrisa.

Tomo mis manos y lo sentí aproximarse, entrando a mi burbuja personal.

-Gracias Bella, si no hubiera hablado contigo del tema, nunca lo hubiera podido hacer-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, tu estas haciendo mucho por mi- El es tan dulce.

-Y aun nos quedan muchas cosas mas por hacer!- Si que estaba entusiasmado.- Bueno, ya es hora de la cena, ¿vamos?.

-Por supuesto!- Lo tome del brazo, y nos fuimos.

El estaba libre ahora!, pero porque me ilusiono tanto?, ¿Por qué esto supone un beneficio para mi? El nunca se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante e inútil persona como yo, el esta al nivel de señoritas de categoría, o que por lo menos tengan los 5 sentidos sanos. Pensar en esto me trajo un dolor fuerte en el pecho, solo podía pensar en él, y en lo lindo que seria que me quisiera, era la primera vez que un hombre llamaba mi atención, nunca me sentí atraída por nadie, no porque no me acercara a los hombres, pero nunca ninguno me pareció ni siquiera un tanto interesante. No solo eso, sino que mi Jake se encargaba de mantenerlos lejos, era un tanto celoso, no es que tuviera una manada de chicos detrás de mi tampoco, nunca fui muy aclamada por el publico masculino, y esta no será la excepción.

Nos sentamos en el comedor, Edward me trajo mi comida, espaguetis con salsa, mi favorito. Me di cuenta que el tomo mis cubiertos.

-Espera Edward, creo que puedo comer con mis propias manos- Me sentía como una estúpida.

-¿Estas segura? Yo solo quiero ayudarte-

-No te preocupes, creo que puedo hacerlo sola, gracias-

-Esta bien, como quieras, me encanta esa actitud- Me dio los cubiertos y comencé a comer. Lo hice lento y con cuidado, corría el riesgo de llenar mi cara de salsa. Que vergonzoso.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que escuche una voz gritarle a Edward a lo lejos, una hermosísima voz de mujer, muy tierna, amigable.

-Edward! Ahí estas!-

Sentí unos pasos aproximarse a un ligero ritmo.

-Hermaniiiito! Como estas?!- La chica se dirigía con mucha dulzura a Edward, lo llamo hermanito de manera estridente.

-Hola Alice, también me da gusto verte, pero podrías soltarme?- Por lo visto Alice, su hermana, lo estaba abrazando, que cariñosa.

-Es que te adoro!. Oh! ella es Bella?- Ella sabe mi nombre!

-Si Alice, ella es Bella, la chica de la que te hable, Bella ella es Alice, mi ruidosa hermana de la que también te hable- El le hablo de mi! Esto es extraño. La chica se acerco a mí y me dio un calido y tierno abrazo, se sentía como si fuéramos amigas desde siempre.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Alice.-

-El gusto es todo mío Bella, me moría de ganas de conocerte!, tu y yo seremos muy buenas amigas. Ella es muy bonita Edward! Que suerte tienes!- Alice hablaba rápido y con solo esas palabras, hizo que el calor se acumulara en mis mejillas. Edward no le había contestado.

-Ya lo creo.- dijo Edward en voz baja, esto es genial.

-Bueno Bella, creo que es hora de irnos- Comentó Alice ¿irnos?

-Disculpa, ¿A dónde nos vamos?.-

-Lamento no haberte comentado Bella, pero antes de ir a la cama, tienes terapia con Alice, son solo 30 minutos- él me dijo antes de que Alice pudiera contestar.

-Oh genial, de que tipo de terapia hablamos?.- Esto era curioso, el me había dicho que Alice era la administradora, no que tenia terapias a su cargo.

-Es una terapia nueva que se me ocurrió, para pacientes como tu, que tienen insuficiencias en alguno de los 5 sentidos. Se trata de estimulaciones hacia el resto de tus sentidos corporales, es como ir a entrenar. ¡Nos divertiremos!- Alice estaba muy entusiasmada, me caía muy bien.

-Esta bien, vamos- Sonreí para demostrar que me agradaba la idea-Edward tu no vienes?- le pregunte.

-No Bella, esto es entre tu y Alice, que tengas suerte, yo estaré esperando en tu habitación- Me palmeo la espalda y se despidió.

**Edward POV**

-Edward ¿Tu no vienes?- Me pregunto.

-No Bella, esto es entre tu y Alice, que tengas suerte, yo estaré esperando en tu habitación- Le contesté dándole una palmadita en la espalda para darle ánimo.

Pero no estaba en mis intenciones ir a su habitación, tenía otros planes.

Me encargué de que nadie me molestara mientras ponía manos a la obra con mi canción.

Fui primero a buscar mi cuaderno que lo había dejado en el gabinete, cuando lo tuve en mis manos me encaminé hacia mi despacho donde se encuentran todos mis instrumentos, es hora de actuar.

Comencé a releer las frases sueltas que ya estaban escritas, las modifique por aquí y por allá, empecé a tocar unas teclas al azar para ir probando con que nota me quedaba, y con mi lápiz, le di forma a la partitura de la melodía que acompañaría estas palabras que hablaban, básica y puramente de cómo Bella me esta haciendo sentir.

La melodía comenzó a fluir por mis manos, sonaba bastante bien, no era muy lenta, pero tampoco estruendosa.

Sólo cerré los ojos, y observe la recreación que mi mente reprodujo de Bella, el sonido de su voz, la inocencia de sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus palabras de aliento, funcionaba como leer una partitura escrita en el aire, parecía que ya la había escrito mi subconsciente esperando que yo la toque, no me fue difícil encontrar la nota perfecta.

Luego de tener la zona del piano cubierta, desempolve mi guitarra, y toque algunos acordes y puentes, dándole unos cuántos toques de personalidad a la música. Utilicé el mismo método que por lo visto era el mas efectivo, imaginar a Bella. Con mi lápiz escribí todas las notas que había ensamblado.

Descubrí que la presencia de una leve participación de una batería seria el broche final para la melodía, pero aquí en el Instituto no contaba con una, pero en casa sí, tendría que esperar a llegar a ella para componer esa parte.

Aún no estaba ni cerca de terminar con la letra, quería dejar pasar unos días para poder tener más argumentos, más vivencias junto a ella para hacerla lo mas completa posible, perfecta.

Para cuando vi mi reloj habían pasado solo 20 minutos, era increíble, tengo el cincuenta porciento de una canción terminada, y lo hice en un tiempo record de unos míseros 20 minutos, a mi me parecieron horas.

Bella estaría por terminar la terapia, guarde mi obra musical en un lugar seguro, y me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Bella y esperarla a que regrese como prometí.

**Bella POV**

Alice tomo de mi mano, y nos encaminamos juntas hacia mi terapia. Entramos a un salón, por lo visto no muy grande, ya que no había nada de eco, me acerco hasta un sillón, y me senté, era muy cómodo, y mullido, tenía textura de ser de cuero genuino.

Escuche el sonido de cucharas caer, el sonido que hacen los fósforos cuando los prendes raspándolos por el dorso de su caja, y cosas así.

-Bien Bella, la terapia consiste en ejercitar tu oído, tu tacto, tu gusto y tu olfato, para que juntos puedan ayudarte a sobrellevar tu ceguera de manera independiente, en lo posible, ¿esta bien?- Alice me explico los detalles y asentí, se sentó frente a mí.

-Bueno, primero que nada te pregunto, ¿Has notado que el resto de tus sentidos se agudizaron con la perdida de tu visión?-

-Si, sobre todo mi olfato, ahora puedo diferenciar más los olores-

-Muy bien Bella, ese es un buen síntoma! Te felicito!- Alice me daba mucha seguridad en mi misma, era muy dulce.

-Gracias-

-Quizás todavía no lo has notado, o quizás si, pero las personas no videntes, desarrollan un sexto sentido, algo que el resto de las personas, no tienen desarrollado, que es el sentido de la percepción- ella se hacia explicar muy bien, y entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Si, lo he sentido, pero no se si es exactamente a lo que tu te refieres-

-Explícame a que te refieres tu-

-Bueno, creo que soy perceptiva con respecto a las personas, si las conozco, a través de sus aromas, y sonidos habituales, puedo reconocerlos, y si no las conozco, puedo palpar si es una buena persona, si es interesante, puedo sentir sus virtudes y defectos- Le expliqué.

-Eso Bella! es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, ese es el sexto sentido, es algo natural, que aparece en algunas personas, y en otras no, pero tu caso esta avanzando-

-Que bueno.

Luego de la charla, Alice comenzó a estimular mi olfato, haciéndome oler distintas cosas, flores, esencias perfumadas, velas aromáticas artesanales que estaban encendidas, distintas telas, pidiéndome que intentara reconocer esas cosas por su aroma, acerté en la mayoría, y en las que no, Alice me ayudo a usar distintos métodos para no olvidarme de ellos.

Siguió con el tacto, me pidió que reconociera las mismas telas, pero por su textura, frutas a través de su forma, me dijo que muy pronto, comenzaría a enseñarme a leer braile (letras en relieve), pero para eso tengo que tener mi sentido del tacto bien entrenado.

-Bien Bella, por hoy terminamos, ya pasaron 40 minutos jaja- El tiempo me paso volando, me divertía mucho con ella, era encantadora.

-Así que, ¿Cómo te están yendo las cosas con Edward? Mi hermano es un tanto mal humorado a veces- ¿Mal humorado? Nunca note que lo estuviera, todo lo contrario.

-Para nada Alice, el es muy bueno conmigo, me cae muy bien-

-¿En serio? Él no suele ser muy demostrativo ni de encariñarse con sus pacientes, pero puedo notar que esta teniendo un lazo cercano a ti- Alice si que estaba curiosa, parecía una charla de chicas de escuela.

-Bueno, estamos empezando a ser amigos, yo le cuento mis cosas, el me contó algunas de las suyas…- Fui interrumpida por Alice.

-¿Te contó cosas sobre él?- Ella no salía de su asombro, ¿Qué era tan raro?.

-Pues...si.

-Como que?.

-No puedo decirte Alice, lo siento, pero si el confió en mi al hablar conmigo, no seria justo que yo lo este contando por ahí- En serio no quería traicionar su confianza.

-Vamos Bella, somos amigas ahora!- aquí hay algo raro, ¿Por qué tanto interés?.

-En serio Alice, no puedo, pregúntale a él, es tu hermano-

-El no habla de sus cosas personales con nosotros, su familia, el es muy solitario cuando no esta trabajando en el Instituto, se encierra en su cuarto a escuchar música, a leer, a tocar su piano…- ¿Piano? Edward toca el piano…

-Edward toca el piano?-

-Si Bella, y lo hace excelentemente!, pídele que toque para ti, hay un piano en la sala de música y otro en su despacho-

-Quizás lo haga- Seria fascinante escucharlo tocar el piano, amo la música.

-Bueno Bella, es hora de que vallas a descansar, tuviste un largo día.

Alice me ayudo a salir y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, donde, como lo había prometido, Edward me estaba esperando.

Le conté sobre la terapia, charlamos sobre cosas sin sentido un rato.

-Bueno Bella, debes dormir- Dijo mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-Esta bien

Me espero mientras yo me metía en el baño a ponerme mi pijama, cuando salí, me tomo de la mano, me sentó en la cama, me acosté y me tapo con los suaves cobertores. Sentí como su presencia se quedaba estática frente a mi, oí como su respiración aumentaba su ritmo y se iba acercando hacia mi, hasta que freno a la altura de mi cara, lo se porque su aliento acariciaba mis ojos, se apoyo con los labios en mi frente y me dio un fugaz besito en ella.

La respiración se ausento de mis pulmones, estaba tiesa sin reacción, no podía creer lo tiernos y fríos que eran sus labios, por mas que haya estado 3 milésimas de segundo en contacto con mi piel, alcanzo para que sintiera que estaba dando vueltas a 100 Km por hora.

-Que descanses Bella, mañana tendremos una gran día- Me dijo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba.

-Gracias Edward, por todo- Atine a decir.

-No, gracias a ti, nos vemos en la mañana.

Con esas palabras, cerro la puerta dejándome sola. La situación de recién me había sobrepasado, esto iba mas allá de todo, yo me estaba sintiendo muy feliz, como nunca desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, en tan solo 12 horas, pase de estar entregada a vivir la vida de un vegetal, sin ganas de progresar, ni de nada, a esto. Ahora mismo, tengo la mezcla de las mas lindas sensaciones creciendo dentro de mi. Volví a abrirme al dialogo, por día yo no emitía mas de 10 palabras, y hoy cubrí la cuota para un mes. Todo gracias a Edward, el me estaba cambiando, el me estaba empezando a hacer feliz.

El es todo lo que siempre quise, un ser que me cuide, que se preocupe por mi, dulce, atento, inteligente, solidario, encima es músico. Me sentía sumamente atraída hacia el, el tipo de atracción que nunca había experimentado, podía percibir ese cariño crecer dentro de mi a pasos agigantados, y su voz, era el toque final para transformar ese cariño, al mas sincero amor. Creo que estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Holaaa aca actualizo de nuevo, perdon por tardar mas de lo normal, tuve una semana complicadita jaja.**

**De a poco se estan acomodando las piezas, espero que lo hayan notado. Pero esto sigue asique no se descuiden y esten atentas/os.**

**Como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia, criticas, pongan en sus reviews sus mails que yo me comunico con ustedes.**

**Nos leemos en unos 4 o 5 dias.**

**Giselle**


	7. Lugar incorrecto, momento incorrecto

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros yo solo me adjudico la narrasion.**

* * *

**Lugar incorrecto, momento incorrecto**

**Bella POV**

Desperté en la mañana con el fervor de mi reciente descubrimiento, en tan solo 24 horas de conocerlo, puedo afirmar que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Me sentía radiante, feliz, llena de expectativas creadas por mis propias ilusiones, ilusiones infundadas por mis deseos esperanzosos de que algún día él correspondiera mis sentimientos y aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era humanamente posible, no podía evitar sentirme más viva que nunca, más equilibrada. Descubrí que dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, los días se hacía llevaderos, y despues de todo, ahora había hallado una luz que podría llegar a guiarme por el resto del camino, y esa luz llevaba nombre y apellido.

Me levante de la cama de un salto, como si el hecho de ser ciega no me importara, ya familiarizada con mi habitación, me metí en el baño para ponerme mi uniforme que estaba ahí desde anoche, cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello.

Al tanteo arregle mi cama, puedo apostar que quedo bastante bien, estaba avanzando, creo que el hecho de estar haciendo las cosas por mi misma, la voluntad de hacer algo, estaban engendrándose dentro de mi solo por el hecho de estar aquí. Este lugar era fantástico, podía percibir el amor y la dedicación de la familia Cullen en el ambiente, me sentía mejor que en mi propia casa, sin contar con que estaba acompañada de la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con cuidado, y me decidí a salir. Me tome de la pared y empecé a caminar lento sosteniéndome de esos muros, estaba bastante orientada, seguí caminando, oyendo al resto de la gente pasar a mi lado, el ritmo de la mañana aquí era bastante movido, los repiqueteos de los zapatos de las muchedumbres sobre el concreto, el chirrido de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, enfermeras dando indicaciones, todos típicos signos del comienzo de un día.

Hasta que un bullicio de voces atrapo mi curiosidad, ésta aumentó de tamaño cuando identifique dos de ellas, Edward y Alice, algo raro estaba sucediendo, el tono no era muy amigable, especialmente el de una voz femenina, que no era la de Alice, ella si que sonaba disgustada, pero no podía hilvanar bien las frases. Seguí caminando hacia donde el sonido de esas voces se hacían mas claros, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar, me pare, sin hacer ruido, esperando que no se den cuenta que aquí me encontraba.

**Edward POV**

Llegue al Instituto muy temprano, era de noche aun en Forks. Esa madrugada me había dedicado a componer la participación de la batería para la canción que aún no tiene nombre, y fue bastante fructífera, ya solo me faltaba terminar la letra.

Estacione el Volvo en el lugar de siempre y entre. Estaba dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Bella para llevarla a desayunar, pero la voz de un pensamiento me atravesó.

_Edward, ven a mi oficina por favor, reunión familiar._

Carlisle estaba convocándonos para decirnos algo, o eso creo. Era muy temprano aun como dije, así que, Bella debe de estar durmiendo placidamente, no notara que tuve que hacer una pequeña parada.

Entré a la oficina, por lo visto era el ultimo en llegar, porque toda la familia estaba allí, incluso el impuntual Emmet.

-Edward, gracias por venir, te estábamos esperando- Carlisle sonaba preocupado.

-Que ocurre- Pregunte muy ansioso.

-Alice tuvo una visión, grave- Jasper soltó rápido el motivo de la charla, usando sus poderes para mantenernos calmados. Tenía el extraño don de manipular las emociones espontáneas de quienes lo rodean, moldeándolas a su antojo.

-De que se trata Alice- estaba preocupado, esto debe de ser grave, todos tenían sus pensamientos en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que estaba pasando.

-Algo malo va a ocurrir Edward, y tu serás el mas afectado- Lanzó Alice y no estaba siendo clara.

-No des rodeos Alice, ¿Que va a pasarme?, quiero saber toda la verdad- Estaba irritándome.

-Quizás no lo has descubierto aun, pero, tu estas enamorándote de Bella- Alice puede que esté en lo cierto. No lo acepté frente a ellos, pero tampoco lo negué.

-¿Quien rayos es Bella?- Pregunto Rosalie con gesto despectivo.

-Es mi paciente, Isabella Swan, llego ayer- Explique.

-¿Tendrá terapia con nosotros?- Rosalie se refería a las actividades físicas que llevaba a cabo ella con Emmet.

-Si, justamente hoy tendrás el agrado de conocerla- Alice contesto por mi, sus visiones estaban siendo muy amplias.

-¿Agrado? Pero ¿Quien es ella la princesa de Holanda?- Rosalie sonó muy sarcástica para mi gusto, Alice no le mentía.

-Rosalie por favor no quiero que hagas sentir a Bella diferente después de esto, compórtate- Intervino Esme tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

-No te prometo nada mama- Rosalie era tan terca e irritante, se cruzo de brazos y se sentó.

-Rosalie! Ella es especial! No quiero problemas jovencita ¿esta bien?- Carlisle hizo uso de su autoridad.

-Pero papa!!-

-BASTA! Alguien puede decirme de que están hablando!- Grite, me habían sacado de las casillas.

-Esta bien, tuve una visión, sobre Bella y tu- Comenzó Alice, pero bacilo en continuar.

-HABLA YA ALICE!!-

-Esta bien esta bien!, en mi visión, tu y ella estaban muy enamorados, eran como flashes de situaciones muy tiernas, luego salta a otra situación, en la que Bella se encuentra atada a una especie de terraza de un gran edificio y alguien, que no veo quien es, la…la…-Alice no terminaba de hablar, y estaba volviéndome loco!.

La tome de los brazos zamarreándola.

-Que Alice que pasa!- sentía que los ojos querían salirse de mi cara.

-La empuja al vacío Edward, cae y muere al hacerlo, y tu no pudiste hacer nada para salvarla…tenemos que hacer algo- Alice estaba muy nerviosa, por eso no pudo evitar soltar todas las palabras en una sola frase. Esto no podía suceder, no podía ser cierto.

-Eso no puede pasar Alice, ¿Quién querría matar a Bella?...quizás es una de tus visiones incorrectas- Trataba de darme animo a mi mismo.

-Sabes que ella hace mucho tiempo que ya no falla Edward, a demás eso no es todo- Jasper estaba ayudándome a digerir las cosas, no solo con sus palabras, sino también con sus olas de tranquilidad.

-¿Que?- pregunte aturdido.

-Edward, mire a través de ella, y junto con Jasper, pudimos ver que ella nunca fue tan feliz a como lo es cuando esta contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Su pasado, es el de una chica normal, sin sobresaltos ni nada rescatable, luego la muerte de su hermano la volvió miserable, y lo de su ceguera la terminó por demoler, ella era una especie de arbolito ¿comprendes? No hablaba casi nunca con nadie, se encerraba en su habitación y en si misma, ni siquiera le gustó la idea de venir aquí, solo hasta que te conoció- Emmet por fin hizo uso de la palabra. El tiene el don de con solo mirarte puede ver a través de ti, de tu pasado y de la gente que forma parte de él. Sus palabras me asombraron a tal punto que no pude decir ni una palabra.

-Es cierto hermano, ella tenía un aura de sentimientos sombríos y tristes cuando entro aquí, ahora es completa felicidad, puedo sentirla. ¿Hallaste algo de todo esto en sus pensamientos?- Jasper, y no solo él, toda la familia había estado husmeando en la mente y en el corazón de Bella. Menos yo.

-No puedo leer su mente, no me pregunten porque, es algo rarísimo, cada vez que lo intento, me hace hasta doler la cabeza.

-Hijo, creo que encontramos la excepción a tu don- Dijo Carlisle mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón, con gesto pensativo.

-Si, puede ser- reflexioné.

-En fin, lo importante aquí es que Bella esta muy feliz- Canturreo Alice como si fuera una niña.

-Chicos, no creo que sea yo el que la esta haciendo feliz, recuerden esto: yo no puedo hacer feliz a nadie- Soné triste y desamparado, pero era la verdad, yo era un monstruo tan aterrador y peligroso como los pintan en las películas, nadie puede disfrutar de mi compañía.

-Vamos Edward! Sabes que eso no es cierto, olvídalo ya, se porque lo dices, aun sientes culpa por Tanya, pero entiende, uno no puede obligar al corazón a sentir amor!. Vamos hermanito, déjate llevar por lo que esta a punto de sucederte, y protégela, tu no eres un monstruo, mereces ser muy feliz- Alice dijo estas palabras, se acerco a mi y me dio un muy necesario abrazo, me estaba desmoronando por dentro, esta conversación estaba haciendo despertar sentimientos que no conocía.

Sentí a Rosalie envararse cuando prácticamente grito.

-¡Tu no puedes poner en peligro a esta familia Edward! Ella es una humana, no es como nosotros!-

-Rosalie yo no estoy poniendo en peligro a la familia, en todo caso la que esta en peligro es Bella, y debo impedirlo!- Eleve un poco el tono de voz, ella era tan egoísta.

-Claro que estamos en peligro! Respóndeme algo, ¿ella es la _tua cantante_?.

Ella se refería a si la sangre de Bella canta para mi pidiéndome que la tome, por eso ese nombre, una jerga que usamos nosotros los vampiros.

-Si, pero….- ella no me dejo terminar.

-Pero nada! Tarde o temprano terminaras haciendo lo que tu naturaleza te esta pidiendo a gritos! Y estaremos en graves problemas, no quiero irme de aquí!- Ella estaba asustada más que otra cosa, después de esa frase, comprendí que no se trataba de egoismo.

-¡Nunca le haría daño a ella!- Grite.

-No eres tan fuerte- Desafió Rosalie.

-¡No puedo!- conteste

-¡¿Y que carajo te lo impide?!- Escupió Rosalie, buscando una explicación a lo que según ella, era un disparate sin sentido.

Me acerque a ella, mirándola a los ojos, sobrepasado por la situación y casi grite.

-Me lo impide el hecho de saber que la a..- Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando todos nos giramos hacia la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle al escuchar el ruido de porcelana rompiéndose contra el piso.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí de un tiron, y encontré a Bella paralizada contra la pared de enfrente, y frente a ella, un jarrón de la decoración roto en mil pedazos. Por la expresión de su rostro ella había escuchado todo, o por lo menos casi todo, porque yo nunca termine mi frase, gracias al cielo. Estaba estático frente a ella, al igual que el resto de nosotros, no sabíamos que decir, ni que hacer, esto esta muy mal.

-Bella, ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte un tanto descortés, estaba muy nervioso y vacilante.

-Yo…yo…yo lo siento, creo que rompí algo, es que estaba buscándote, lo siento, no debí, pe pe perdón- Bella tenia la voz entrecortada, como si quisiera llorar, se estaba enredando en sus palabras, me estaba partiendo mi frío corazón verla así, tan indefensa y con el rostro tan aterrado, no podía leer su mente, pero estaba escrito en su frente, había escuchado todas y cada una de nuestras palabras.

-No te preocupes por el jarrón cariño, fue un accidente- Esme estaba intentando animarla. Le di un rápido vistazo a Jasper, para que me ayude a relajar a Bella.

-Gracias, iré a mi cuarto, lo siento- Bella se giro y volvió por donde vino, empezó a caminar, lento tomándose de la pared, tanteando su terreno, no podía dejarla sola.

-Espera Bella!.- grite.

**Bella POV**

-Espera Bella!- Lo escuche gritar. Lo ignore y seguí caminando.

No podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Caeré por un precipicio?¿Edward quiere salvarme? O lo que es mas increíble aun ¿El esta enamorándose de mi? No puede ser, aunque el nunca lo negó, eso es un punto a mi favor. Alice hablaba de _''visiones''_. Dos voces masculinas, al parecer sus hermanos de los que me habló, parecían hablar de mi y de mis sentimientos como yo misma, era asombroso la manera en que se referían a mi pasado, como si lo hubieran visto en una película. Luego estaba esa mujer que tenia una voz hermosa al igual que el resto, pero la utilizaba en un tono sarcástico y mandón. Dijo que por mi culpa Edward estaba poniendo en peligro a la familia, que era una humana. ¿eso que tenia de malo? Todos lo somos, creo. Ella dijo que algún día el hará lo que su naturaleza le pide, que los perjudicaría. Pero el lo negó, dijo que ¿no me haría daño? ¿Por qué querría hacerme daño? ¿y de que _''naturaleza''_ hablaban?.

-Bella por favor, espera- Dijo Edward mientras me tomaba por la cintura para girarme y así estar frente a frente-Bella dime que escuchaste- Demando en tono nervioso.

-Nada Edward, por favor suéltame, quiero irme- No podía quedarme ni un segundo mas allí, con ellos, me sentía tan incomoda.

-Bella tu no sabes mentir, se que has escuchado, lo veo en tus ojos-

No le conteste, no se como, pero se dio cuenta que mentía, y que estaba asustada por sobre todo.

-Yo se que estas asustada por lo que escuchaste pero si me das una oportunidad, podemos hablar, y responderé todas tus preguntas.

-No Edward, lo que oí me alcanza para saber que debo irme de aquí, lo último que quiero en este mundo es causarte problemas- Susurre mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre.

-NO BELLA! no digas tonterías! ¡Yo no quiero que te vallas!- Estaba enojado.

-Es una decisión tomada, por favor llévame a mi cuarto, quiero recoger mis cosas.

-Bella escúchame!, tu no te iras sin escucharme, se que tienes miedo de lo que puedes enterarte, pero dame una oportunidad, yo se que tu eres diferente al resto de las personas, tu sabes escuchar, por favor, no me dejes…- Termino esa especie de suplica con un hilo de voz. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí como mis nervios se aplacaban, y empezaba a estabilizarse mi respiración agitada, me sentía mas calmada, por muy extraño que parezca.

-Esta bien, te escuchare- Respondí asintiendo con mi cabeza.

-Gracias- Me susurro muy aliviado.

Me tomo por los hombros, me acerco lentamente, a su pecho y me abrazó. Me congelé, en el sentido literal de la palabra, su pecho era duro, era como estar abrazando una gran columna de una edificación, helado como si la sangre no corriera por sus venas. Al ser mucho más alto que yo mi cabeza quedaba recostada a la altura de su pecho, y allí encontré la característica que mas llamo mi atención. No pude percibir los latidos de su corazón, era muy extraño, me concentre pero no escuchaba nada, solo el silbido de su respiración entrando y saliendo de su nariz.

En mi interior, se debatian mi corazón y mi conciencia, sin ponerse de acuerdo. Mi conciencia me aconsejaba salir corriendo de allí, tenía suficiente información como para sospechar que mi vida estaba en peligro, en cierto modo por quien sabe que, pero en fin ese era el hecho concreto a destacar, y desafiar la muerte no era algo que todos quieran hacer, verdaderamente huir bien lejos antes de que sea tarde sería lo más sensato y logico que cualquier persona que quiera preservar su sanidad haria en mi lugar. Pero esa era la diferencia entre lo que me dictaba mi conciencia y lo que me dictaba mi corazon, que estaba emelezado de amor. Mi vida no era algo que yo quiciera preservar, las condiciones en las que me econtraba me habían asfixiado quitándome interes por seguir respirando el oxigeno de este mundo y prácticamente era una desición tomada el hecho de dejarme morir, pero ahora aunque haya escuchado todo lo que escuche, no me alcanzó para desenamorarme de Edward, y había puesto mis fichas en él, dándome esa última oportunidad, sería mi último intento de lucha. Antes estaba todo perdido, ahora me arriesgaría sin dudarlo, puesto que ésta sería mi última jugada, si muero en el intento, que más me da.

* * *

**Hola genteeeee! aca nuevo capitulo de ésta historia que comienza a entrar en los momentos más interesantes!**

**Gracias a los que mandan reviews, para el próximo cap voy a destacar los nombres de todas/os aquellas/os que me mandan sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre la historia asique, sigan mandando que se los voy a recompensar!.**

**No se olviden que si tienen alguna, duda, sugerencia, critica buena o mala o lo que necesiten sobre _Mi Milagro Personal _pueden incluirla en sus reviews o dejarme sus correos electronicos y yo me comunico con ustedes.**

**Gracias por todo, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirla.**

**Saludos y nos leemos en 4 o 5 dias!**

** Giselle **


	8. La Verdad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros yo solo me adjudico la narración**

* * *

**La Verdad**

**Bella POV**

Lo solté, pero él no me liberó de sus brazos, se quedo así unos segundos más hasta que por fin lo hizo. No es que no me gustara que me abrace, pero no me sentía muy cómoda luego de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-En ese caso, quiero que hablemos ahora- Demandé.

-Ningún problema.

Nos tomamos de las manos para ir a mi habitación, en realidad, él tomó mi mano, con firmeza pero con la mayor de las delicadezas, yo solo me dejé llevar, sin siquiera corresponderle a su apretón, mis dedos no me respondían, sólo caminé, porque muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba corriendo ningún peligro. Dimos unas vueltas por los pasillos. Escuche una puerta abrirse y sentí el cambio de ambiente, _ya estamos en mi habitación_, pensé.

Pero el aroma en el aire, no era el que podía percibir en mi cuarto, este era diferente, era mas masculino, mas…Edward.

-Esta no es mi habitación ¿Cierto?- Dije en tono desconfiado.

-Veo que estas progresando con tus percepciones. No, no lo es, este es mi despacho, aquí estoy en mis ratos libres en el Instituto, leo, escucho música, toco el piano, cosas así.

Tomó mi mano y me aproximó a un sillón que aparentemente era para dos personas, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

-Pregunta todo lo que quieras saber, yo intentaré contestar- Dijo con el mas dulce sonido de su voz, estaba aturdida. Tenía tanto para preguntar, pero a la vez tanta vergüenza de hacerlo.

-¿Alice puede ver el futuro a través de visiones?- Comencé.

-Si

-Y en una de ellas me vio caer de un precipicio- No la formule como una pregunta.

-Si, pero no siempre son visiones ciertas- Trataba de minimizar las palabras.

-Pero una voz dijo que ella ya no falla

No respondió. Es lógico, no era una linda conversación, más cuando se trata de una muerte. Me quedé callada unos minutos.

-Yo no permitiré que nada te pase- Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano. Me provocaba escalofríos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo que Alice ve el futuro? ¿Cómo pueden tus hermanos saber tanto sobre mí? Mi pasado, mis sentimientos. Y tú ¿Lees mentes? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Acaso ustedes son como los X-MEN y tienen superpoderes locos?- Me había agarrado un ataque soltando todas esas incógnitas sin darme ni un respiro y mi voz se elevó un par de niveles, es que me vi sobrepasada por la situación.

-Tranquila Bella, te diré la verdad porque sé que eres especial, y que quizás no me juzgues por lo que soy y puedas comprender, primero escucha y luego saca tus conclusiones, ¿esta bien?-

-Entendido- Dije, y con una mano simulé cerrar una cremallera sobre mis labios.

-Bueno, nosotros no somos superhéroes, pero no somos humanos tampoco, ¿has oído hablar de Drácula?- Preguntó con un tono burlón pero muy pausadamente.

-Tiempo! Tiempo!- dije mientras reía abanicando mis manos con mis palmas hacia delante- Me vas a decir que tu y tu familia son…son…- no podía terminar mi frase.

-Vampiros Bella, somos vampiros-

Esto no podía ser cierto, ellos no existen, y si lo fueran ¿Cómo pueden ser tan buenos y afectuosos?, yo los imagino malvados y con ataúdes en vez de cama, convirtiéndose en murciélagos para poder volar, criaturas nocturnas y sanguinarias, nada tenia que ver con Edward ni el resto de los Cullen. Sentí crisparse los rasgos de mi rostro por la conmoción, me tomé mi tiempo para asimilar lo que él acababa de decir palabra por palabra.

Traté de tener cordura y seguir la conversación lo más tranquila posible.

-Pero ¿Cómo?, yo…no entiendo…- balbuceé.

-Te explicaré, no somos como en las películas, no mi familia por lo menos. Nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, es una forma de vida que nos enseñó Carlisle. Pero a veces nos sentimos tentados por los humanos, como yo por ti, tu no sabes como huele tu sangre para mi, si no tuviera tantos años de práctica controlando mi sed, no hubiera podido resistirme- Dijo con la voz suave, con aire despectivo de si mismo.

Asimile sus palabras de un golpe, me paré moviéndome lentamente hacia atras, como a la defensiva, esta persona acaba de confesarme que le encantaría beber mi sangre, no es algo que surge todos los días.

-Tu…quieres…beber…mi sangre- expresé calmada pero con un hilo de voz.

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no!, el monstruo que vive dentro de mi lo desea, pero no puedo, no quiero- Tomó mi mano y con un tironsito me dio la señal que fácilmente comprendí (como aun me encontraba de pie) de que retomara mi lugar en el sillón a su lado.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu _''naturaleza''_- Usé mis dedos para dibujar comillas en el aire.

-Porque eres especial, nunca me lo perdonaría-

Este hombre no puede ser tan hermoso, hablo de la belleza del alma, era el ser mas bondadoso y caballeroso que conocí, me tenia hipnotizada con sus palabras, pero quizás sea una habilidad de vampiro. No podía negar que estaba bastante asustada.

-¿Por qué crees que soy especial? No tengo nada interesante que ofrecer- soné triste, pero pareció no notarlo, dio una carcajada melodiosa.

-Bella por favor, eres la persona más completa que he conocido en mis 100 años; dulce, amable y desinteresada, humilde, y lo que mas me atrajo, fue tu comprensión y compasión. De primera, viniste aquí para complacer a tus padres, eso es un acto hermoso de amor. Luego escuchaste mi historia con Tanya y nunca me juzgaste por ello, ¡Mírate ahora! Estás aquí, indefensa frente ante mí sabiendo que soy la criatura horrenda por la que los niños mojan la cama-

El sarcasmo y la frustración eran dueños de sus palabras.

Busqué su rostro con una de mis manos, él me facilito el acceso a él ubicando su pómulo en mi palma, lo sostuve unos segundos así. Sintiendo su piel, fría, pero perfectamente suave como la de un bebé.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, no sólo ya no quedaba ni atisbo del miedo en mí, sino que estaba muy convencida de que la reflección a la que había llegado esa misma mañana se acababa de confirmar, estaba perdidamente enamorada de éste hombre, o vampiro o ángel o lo que sea. Me encontraba embelezada de tanta devoción.

-Tu no eres una criatura horrenda- le dedique una gran sonrisa- Eres la persona que ha tocado las puertas de mi corazón.

Dije esas palabras sin siquiera medir sus consecuencias, inmediatamente solté su fresco rostro, y puse mis dos manos en mi regazo.

Un calor proveniente de mi propia vergüenza subió por todo mi cuerpo desde mi baja espalda, sentí mi cuello incendiarse, hasta que llegó a mis mejillas y se instaló ahí.

Traté de tranquilizarme para no tartamudear antes de retractarme y anticiparme a que él asimile mis dichos y quiera contestar.

-Quiero decir, tu no sabes lo que era yo antes de conocerte, fuiste la primera persona a la que en verdad le dije lo que me pasa, no sé porque pero no quise mentirte como al resto, creo que ahora me expresé mejor- Fui por demás explicativa.

-Bella, me alegro que a ti te pase lo mismo que a mi, yo jamás hablé con nadie sobre mí mismo, sobre que pasa dentro de mí, fuiste la primera en saber lo de Tanya. Gracias a ti logre ser capaz de eso, de dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentarme a mis miedos. No se que es lo que pasa entre los dos, pero hace un día que estas aquí y siento como si te conociera desde antes, mas intenso aun. Por eso te pido que no te vallas, soy distinto desde que estas aquí, yo te juro que nunca te lastimaría, ni mi familia, sonorá egoista pero...¿Serias capaz de darle a un vampiro la oportunidad de ser tu amigo?- Para todo esto Edward tenia mis manos en las suyas, prácticamente suplicándome que me quedara.

No podía dudarlo ni un segundo, no me puedía ir, a él le pasaba los mismo que a mi en cuanto al giro que dio nuestras vidas después de haber experimentado la compañía del otro, no quería volver a sumirme en la soledad de mi cuarto en casa nunca mas mientras tenga a mi alcance este ser maravilloso.

**Edward POV**

-¿Serias capaz de darle a un vampiro la oportunidad de ser tu amigo?- Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos,

Acababa de contarle mi mayor secreto, mi mayor temor, a esta insignificante humana que atrapó mi curiosidad desde el día en que se cruzó en mi camino. Había actuado como una bola demoledora contra la coraza que guardaba mi corazón, reduciéndola a añicos. Ahora, sentía la necesidad de olerla, de hablarle, de escuchar su voz, de ayudarle en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, y más también.

Luego de mi pregunta, una sonrisa surcó su pálido rostro, pero no respondió de inmediato, se tomo su tiempo, mientras me apretaba las manos con fuerza, haciendo que su calor corporal me hirviera en las manos.

-Por supuesto que si Edward- respondió suave mientras sonreía con todos sus dientes.

-Gracias Bella, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi, el tener una persona fuera de mi familia con la que no tenga que fingir ser lo que no soy.

-Ya no mas Edward, ninguno tendrá que fingir nada cuando estemos juntos, y te prometo, que tu secreto y el de tu familia esta a salvo conmigo, nadie lo sobra- Luego de asegurarme su lealtad, se abalanzo sobre mi y me regaló el mas tierno de los abrazos.

Ella encajaba tan bien en mis brazos, era tan frágil y perfecta, me hubiera gustado guardarla allí y no permitirle que escape, gritarle que estaba enamorándome de ella y que gracias a eso estaba conociendo la felicidad.

Nos soltamos y eso me ayudo a bajar de mi nube.

-Bueno Bella, de mas esta decir que ahora somos mas que tutor-paciente, y que puedes decirme y pedirme lo que quieras- Le expliqué.

-Lo mismo va para ti, pero quiero que sigas siendo mi tutor, eso no quiero que cambie.

-Jamás permitiría eso.

Nos reímos juntos por unos segundos hasta que note en su rostro que quería decir algo, pero no lo hacia.

-Bella, quieres decirme algo?- la anime.

-Escuche una voz en esa conversación, de una mujer, por lo visto ella no me quiere cerca de ti ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no le agrado si ni siquiera me conoce?- Preguntó con tono de impotencia.

_Rosalie..._

-Ella es Rosalie, mi otra hermana, no es que no le agrades, ella simplemente esta asustada por mi y la familia, es solo eso- Le contesté.

-Yo nunca les haria daño, jamás- Me juró.

-Lo sé, ella lo entenderá algún día.

-Otra pregunta: No puedes leer mi mente ¿Cierto?- preguntó.

-No, es muy extraño, nunca me había pasado antes con nadie. Mi teoría es que eres una en un trillón, única, como la rosa azul que todo el mundo busca y nadie encontró.

-Jajaja por favor Edward, no digas tonterías, soy una simple chica ciega sin nada que destacar- Si tan solo supiera lo lejos que estaba de tener razón.

-No digas tu tonterías, eres increíble- le dije.

Fue cuando por primera vez me detuve a mirar su rostro, empecé por sus bellos y profundos ojos marrones, su respingada nariz enmarcada con las mejillas más tiernas y rosadamente perfectas del mundo, la tonalidad de su piel era bien clara, casi tanto como la mía y por ultimo, sus labios.

Nunca me había percatado de lo simples pero bien delineados que eran sus labios.

Sentí el impulso de besarla, fue tan duro controlarlo como a mi sed de su sangre. Me moría por probar el sabor de su boca, de sentir el calor de su aliento en mis labios, de abrazarla y besarla hasta sentir dolor, si, era eso lo que quería, besarla hasta sentir dolor.

Pero tuve que mandar mis intenciones al diablo en lo que dura un rayo cuando Alice entró a mi despacho, como siempre, sin tocar la puerta.

-Bella amiga mía!- Saludó- Disculpen que los moleste chicos, pero hoy tienes actividades físicas con Rosalie y Emmet, traje a una enfermera para que te acompañe.

-Yo puedo llevarle Alice- repliqué poniéndome de pie.

_-Por favor Edward, quiero hablar contigo un par de cosas- _Alice me habló con la voz de su mente.

-No es necesario Edward, ella esta aquí en la puerta esperando, ¿a ti te molesta Bella?- Le preguntó.

-No en absoluto. Nos vemos en un rato Edward- Se dirigió a mi dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa, tomó la mano de Alice que la alcanzó a la de la enfermera que estaba a fuera esperando, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- Pregunté.

-Edward cuéntame todo, ¿Cómo lo tomó?- Pregunto, ella siempre es tan ansiosa, por lo visto ya había puesto un ojo en sus visiones, y supo que le confesaría todo. O _casi todo._

-Increíblemente bien para mi gusto, primero estaba muy asustada, no me lo dijo, pero era muy notorio, cuando le di todas las garantías para que no se sintiera así, se tranquilizó, y hasta acordamos ser buenos amigos- Comenté, claro que a mi me fascinaría ser mas que eso.

-Esto es genial! Ahora tendremos un miembro mas en la familia! Estoy tan feliz por ti hermano!- prácticamente grito.

-Tómalo con calma, somos solo amigos- Dije intentando sonar poco desanimado.

-OH! Por favor Edward! A mi no puedes mentirme, la amas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Alice, no lo se, nunca me sentí así por nadie.

-Eso se llama amor Edward, créeme, es amor.

-No quiero precipitarme, tengo mucho miedo, debo admitirlo, quizás ella no sienta nada mas que un cariño de amistad- Estaba confesándole cosas intimas a Alice, esto si que es raro.

-Te aseguro, que ella siente lo mismo por ti, y se me ocurre como hacer para confesarle tu amor de la manera mas romántica e inolvidable, pero necesito que tengas lista tu canción para este mismo sábado, sino no seria perfecto- Propuso Alice.

-Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes tu de la canción?- Estaba muy sorprendido.

-Edward, te vi componiéndola en mis visiones, vi tu expresión al hacerlo- Dijo con una mirada pícara mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Y porque supusiste que era una canción para Bella?- Inquirí.

-Intuición femenina, a demás del hecho de que no compones desde hace años, y muy casualmente comenzaste a hacerlo el día siguiente a su llegada- Dijo con aires de sabiduría.

-Es un buen punto, debo reconocer que sabes de estas cosas- Me reí-Que tienes en mente?

-Le haras un mini-concierto íntimo, sólo ella y tú, tocaras unas piezas a tu gusto, y luego como broche final, tocas y cantas tu canción, el resto es historia. Por supuesto armaré un ambiente espacial para ustedes, lo decoraré, lo dejaré listo para la ocasión y arreglaré a Bella para que esté preciosa ¿Qué te parece?- Una muy expectativa Alice estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

-Esta bien, pero me dejaras supervisar todo, ¡y no se lo dirás a nadie! Quiero hacerlo yo mismo, ¿trato?- Propuse.

Alice extendió su mano y yo la mía, estrechándolas para sellar nuestro acuerdo formalmente.

-Edward, ¿me dejas darte un consejo?- Me preguntó poniendo serio su semblante.

-Claro Alice.

-Tú acabas de revelarle tu mayor secreto, nuestro mayor secreto en realidad, esto me revela que el sentimiento de amor hacia ella crece dentro de ti a cada segundo, sino nunca le hubieras confiado algo así. Sé que ella también esta sintiendo cosas por ti, eso esta muy claro, por todo esto te quiero pedir, que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad que se te esta presentando para ser feliz, al fin encontraste ese amor que solo podías imaginar, has todo lo que puedas para conseguirlo, todo- Alice dijo todas esas frases conmoviéndose cada vez más, si no supiera que ella es un vampiro, juraría que una lágrima quería salir de sus ojos. Me sentí como si ella hubiera leído mis sentimientos, muchas veces subestime a Alice, nunca mas lo hare después de esto.

-Muchas gracias por apoyarme Alice, no sabes cuanto lo necesito, cuanto me hacia falta saber si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto.

-En las cuestiones del amor, lo correcto no es una herramienta válida, sólo déjate guiar por lo que dictan tus sentimientos, por ejemplo, ¿Qué es lo que mas te gustaría hacer ahora mismo al respecto?- Preguntó.

-Decirle a Bella que la amo- Contesté rápidamente.

-Bien, eso aremos, estamos a martes ¿si? Te daré tiempo hasta el sábado para que puedas darle los toques finales a tu canción, yo arreglaré todo, pero el viernes quiero que juntos dejemos todo listo para que el sábado solo tengas que encargarte de que Bella asista ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Perfectamente. Gracias Alice, siempre estaré en deuda contigo- Le agradecí y me acerqué, dándole un muy fuerte y vampiresco abrazo.

Toda esta situación me hacía sentir como un tonto adolecente con su primer amor, ese tipico chico que sería capaz de las locuras más impensadas con tal de impresionar a la chica de su sueños, el que no mide las concecuencias. Por única vez en mi existencia sabía que la oportunidad de conseguir lo que más anhelaba estaba al alcance de mis esfuerzos.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que termine mi canción, ya que la inspiración la tenia de sobra, y dar mi máximo potencial este sábado para que todo salga perfecto, de ahí en más el futuro de mi felicidad estaba en manos de Bella.

* * *

**Holaa geente!! Aca les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y les pido mil disculpas por atrasarme, fue poco más de un día, lo que pasó es que prácticamente no tuve tiempo de sentarme en la pc, seguro no va a volver a pasar.**

**Bueno, como ven en éste cap sucedió lo que veníamos esperando, y por supuestro traerá sus concecuencias. Los próximos caps seran cruciales ¡NO SE LOS PUEDEN PERDER!**

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a todas las chicas que me dan su opinion en ellos, y me insentivan para seguir escribiendo. Por supuesto no puedo dejar de agradecer a los/as que dedican un tiempo de sus vidas en leerme, eso me hace muy feliz.**

**No se olviden que si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia, comentario, dudas sobre la historia o de mi forma de escibir, pueden decírmelo en sus reviews o dejen su correo electrónico y yo me comunico con ustedes, y si tienen ganas de que charlemos puedo agregarlos al msn messenger (que es el que utilizo yo) y comunicarnos vía chat, eso sería divertido. **

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Hablando del tema del chat, quiciera organizar un ''encuentro virtual'': consistiría en fijar una fecha y hora, en la que todos los que frecuentamos el FF podamos juntarnos en una conversación de grupo vía chat (msn, hotmail, etc) tanto escritores, como lectores, para conocernos, charlar, y hasta debatir sobre las historias. Creo que sería una forma divertida de pasar un rato conociendo gente de todos los países a los que pertenecen quienes conformamos FF. Quienes estén de acuerdo y les guste la idea, manden su aprobación en un review para avisarme y así poder organizarlo entre todos/as. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Nos leemos en 4 o 5 días!**

**Un saludo lo quiero!!**

**Giselle(:**


	9. Preparativos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

**Preparativos**

**Bella POV**

La enfermera muy dulcemente, tomó mi mano, y sin decir nada, empezamos a caminar.

En el trayecto, sólo podía pensar en todo lo que acaba de ocurrirme.

Pasé de estar sumamente asustada y con la decisión tomada de guardar mis posesiones y largarme de aquí por más que me pese, a sentir la alegría creciendo dentro de mí, la esperanza.

No hace ni 10 minutos que me enteré que Edward y toda su familia es un aquelarre de vampiros, y que el se siente atraído a beber mi sangre, debería estar corriendo por mi vida con mi corazón a punto de estallar, como cualquier persona normal en su sano juicio, pero claro, las leyes de las personas normales nunca encajaron conmigo, y hoy no será la excepción, sin embargo, estoy aquí, mas convencida que nunca, de que este lugar sigue siendo mi salvación, a pesar de que la posibilidad de caer de un precipicio esta en mi futuro según Alice, eso no me suponía un miedo para mí, no se como explicarlo, tengo la certeza de que eso es algo que quizás me suceda pero no me asusta, no me perturba, lo veía como algo lejano y sin sentido, realmente no tenia ganas de pensar en eso ahora.

Sólo podía pensar en él, Edward. Era lo único que tenía en mente, su voz, suplicándome que no lo deje solo, sus manos presionando las mías, el perfume de su presencia, eran cosas que con sólo rememorarlas, hacia que mis rodillas castañearan.

Era una verdadera revelación para mí sentirme así, esa mezcla de atracción con incertidumbre, la capacidad de ahogarme cuando pronuncio su nombre, la intensidad de mi pulso cuando lo siento cerca, la presión a la que se somete mi estómago cuando me abraza, sentir toda esa devoción y esa admiración por una única persona, quizás en la jerga de la sociedad, se lo conoce como sentir _amor._

Si hay algo de lo que podía estar segura en este momento es de cuan enamorada estoy de Edward, y aunque yo no se si seré correspondida, algo que dudo que sea vagamente posible, no me importaba, la simpleza de que alguien a quien nunca le ví el rostro me haga sentir así me llenaba de felicidad, y en los tiempos que corren, hay que dar gracias de estar feliz.

-Ya llegamos señorita, siéntese aquí, los instructores están por llegar.

La voz de la enfermera me saco de mis pensamientos, y aunque no lo había notado, la brisa comenzó a acariciarme, estaba sentada en el campo de actividades.

Sabia que esta clase estaba al mando de Emmet con alguna que otra ayuda de Rosalie, y también sabia que yo no era del agrado de Rosalie, eso era un punto en contra, ella seria mi tutora de actividades físicas, pero en el fondo, me guarda algún rencor producto de sus temores, en realidad es bastante lógico, ella no me conoce, tranquilamente podría dudar de mi confianza, pero yo intentaré demostrarle que no es necesario que se deje guiar por sus prejuicios, yo le hare saber que no debe temer.

Me percaté de que no estaba sola, mas internados se hallaban a mí alrededor, podía oírlos murmurar cosas entre ellos, su proximidad.

-Buenos días a todos- Una voz femenina exclamó, Rosalie- ¿Están listos para la rutina de hoy? Será bien fácil. Pónganse de pie, primero estiraremos los músculos.

Así dio por comenzada la clase, al margen de Rosalie, los deportes nunca fueron mi fuerte, menos ahora sin visión.

Comenzamos con movimientos simples, parecía como yoga, pero de seguro debería de estar haciendo el ridículo, yo era bastante descoordinada, ahora se complementa con mi torpeza irremediable, producto de mi ceguera, podría decir que esta terapia seria una de las que intentaría saltearme, aunque eso no ayudaría mucho a mi relación con Rosalie.

Cuando terminamos, Emmet nos instruyó con nuevos ejercicios para estirar los músculos, para evitar algún tipo de dolor post-ejercitación, bastante sencillos.

Me quedé sentada en el lugar, esperando que los profesores se despidan para irme, fue cuando lo inesperado ocurrió.

-Por lo visto hoy tenemos una nueva internada- Dijo Rosalie, y sentía como su voz se acercaba cada vez más. Me tomó la mano para que sepa que se dirigía a mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Su voz era melodiosa, al igual que el resto de los Cullen.

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- Contesté.

-Rosalie- Acotó secamente.

-Un gusto en conocerte Bella, yo soy Emmet, aquí la pasaras súper- Se presentó amablemente el otro hermano de Edward, tenia un tono de voz varonil y a la vez muy simpático, nos llevaríamos bien.

No tanto así con Rosalie, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, no esperaba mas tampoco, al reconocer quien era yo, supo de inmediato que yo estaba personificando una potencial amenaza, sinceramente no la culpo por su postura.

-Sí, seguramente así será- Comenté sonriendo.

La misma enfermera de antes me estaba esperando para acompañarme.

Juntas empezamos a caminar, yo volví a sumergirme en mi mente, tenía una bola de curiosidad creciendo dentro de mí, una encrucijada ¿Cómo será el rostro de Edward? No es relevante para nada, estoy enamorada de él sin siquiera haberlo visto, pero no dejaba de ser algo interesante en que pensar, ¿Será tan hermoso como su manera de ser? ¿Qué colores dominan sus ojos? ¿Cómo será su mirada, sus gestos? ¿Su sonrisa será igual de angelical como el sonido que ella produce?

De nuevo fui sacada de mi ensueño por la silenciosa enfermera, para avisarme que nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, me encendió la ducha y me dejo lista la toalla y una pila de ropa que debía ponerme al terminar.

Ducharme era algo sencillo, lo hacia lentamente, usaba solo un producto en el cabello, de doble acción, cumplía la función del shampoo y del acondicionador en una sola crema, eso hacia muy fácil las cosas.

Al terminar, cerré la canilla, y al tanteo tome la toalla que estaba a mi derecha, me envolví en ella, sequé todo mi cuerpo, y me vestí. Tuve algunos problemas con la camiseta, teniendo que sacarla y ponerla de nuevo, porque note que la tenia del lado del revés, algo común, de todos modos, para ser yo no estaba nada mal.

Salí del baño, y mi _sexto sentido_ (según Alice) se despertó de golpe, sentía la presencia de alguien, y su aroma era el más hermoso, el que más me gusta sentir, claramente Edward.

-Hola Edward- Dije convencida, no cabían dudas.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Pregunto anonadado.

-No lo sé, sólo lo supe, es como si tuviéramos una conexión.

-Eso está bastante claro jaja, ¿Cómo te fue con el deporte?- Preguntó.

-Bastante bien, pero no me ofendería si la sacaras de mi itinerario, no es algo que me agrade mucho hacer- Dije con tono de broma, en realidad, me encantaría que eso pase.

-No es tan malo, te acostumbraras, ¿Qué tal Rosalie y Emmet?

-Bastante bien, aunque debo admitir que Emmet es encantador- Confesé, no me referí nunca Rosalie.

-Si lo sé, a veces es algo molesto, ya lo comprobaras, mejor no te pregunto por Rosalie, la conozco como para saber que a ella le llevara tiempo, pero ten en cuenta siempre que sus intenciones son buenas, no la subestimes, se que nunca prejuzgas- El me hablaba con toda su dulzura, y yo no podía evitar sentirme embobada.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, la entiendo- Le aseguré, era la verdad, yo no la juzgo por esto.

Nos fuimos hacia el comedor donde era hora de almorzar, con el pequeño altercado de esta mañana, no había desayunado, tampoco tuve hambre, pero mi estomago me estaba pasando factura rugiendo.

Comí una abundante ensalada, mientras charlaba con Edward sobre distintas cosas, nos poníamos al tanto de todo, él me contó sobre todo lo que vivió durante sus casi 100 años de edad, las cosas buenas, las experiencias malas, yo hice lo mismo, no tenia mucho que decir, mi vida nunca tuvo sobresaltos ni nada interesante, pero él insistía en saber cosas superfluas, hasta las mas insignificantes, era muy curioso, eso alimento mi seguridad para seguir preguntándole cosas a él.

En éste tipo de charlas aprendí cosas de él como que el Puma es su animal favorito a la hora de cazar, que por su condición de criatura mitológica, el sueño no era parte de su vida, nunca dormía ni el ni ninguno de su especie, que puede correr a mas de 500 Km por hora como algo natural, los dones que pueden adquirir al ser transformados en vampiros, en su caso leer la mente, teniéndome a mi como excepción. Que uno de sus hobbies son los autos, que toca el piano desde que era humano, que le encanta Romeo y Julieta, que le encanta estar al sol, aunque no puede hacerlo por que según él, su piel resplandece como el cristal, y seria peligroso que alguien lo descubra. Le encanta la música romántica, en ingles y en español.

Teníamos muchas cosas en común, eso era muy positivo.

El se encargaba de destacar cada vez que podía el hecho de que se sentía muy bien sabiendo que ya no había secretos entre nosotros, yo me mostraba de acuerdo, pero sabia perfectamente que yo aun guardaba uno, aun le escondía lo mucho que lo amaba.

Decidí que se lo diría, solo para sacarme ese peso de encima, trataría de sacar valentía de algún hueco recóndito de mi cordura, y se lo demostraría, cuanto antes.

**Edward POV**

Toda esa tarde la pasamos charlando con Bella, ella es de lo mas simpática y alegre cuando estaba de buen humor, nada que ver a cuando entró al Instituto por primera vez.

Ella me trataba con toda la dulzura posible.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, entre charlas, risas y terapias, la pasábamos de maravilla, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no me sentía así de dependiente hacia alguien, en realidad, no tengo el recuerdo de haberlo sido, pero cuanto más pasaban las horas, mas atado me veía a ella.

Durante las madrugadas, luego de haber pasado el día junto a ella, me sentía más que inspirado para seguir trabajando en mi canción. Disfrutaba haciéndola, se mezclaban mi devoción hacia la música con mi amor por Bella, plasmando esa sensación en la melodía, y aunque siempre soy muy humilde con respecto a mis habilidades, debo reconocer que esta era una bellísima canción, que hablaba básicamente, de todo lo que Bella a logrado revivir en mi, todo lo que me hace sentir, un mensaje de esperanza y amor, esta hecha por y para ella.

El día de hoy ya era viernes, Alice y yo teníamos que ultimar pequeños detalles, la canción estaba lista. Había conseguido grabar en un CD la pista de la canción, que consistía en percusiones, guitarra acústica, y algunos toques de instrumentos varios, pero la parte del piano, preferí tocarla en vivo, para darle cierta magia y realismo, a demás que Alice me había dicho que Bella quería escucharme tocar, también la cantaría yo mismo, por eso había ensayado unas cuantas veces para que las notas del piano que yo tocaré, estén en perfecta sintonía con la pista del CD. También arme un segundo CD con todo, con mi voz, con el piano, con todo, para regalárselo en el caso de que le guste. Los equipos de sonido ya estaban listos y probados, todo estaba aguardando por la ocasión, sólo restaba ingeniármelas para que Bella no sospeche nada, pero que a la vez sepa, que seria una ocasión especial.

Al margen de Bella, debía, o mas bien, sentía la necesidad diplomática de integrar a mi familia en esto que me estaba ocurriendo, Alice había prometido que no diría nada, y yo creo en su palabra. Quería contarles sobre ella yo mismo, confesarles cuanto la amo, y que su bendición seria un gran gesto de aliento y contención para mi, era algo que me estaba costando sobrellevar, su apoyo era imprescindible.

Los cite a todos en el salón de conferencias donde siempre nos reuníamos cuando necesitábamos una ''reunión familiar'', y como sólo les adelante que tenia un anuncio que darles, nadie se animó a ser impuntual.

-Les agradezco por venir, muchas gracias antes que nada- Comencé.

-Somos una familia, hijo, siempre estaremos para ti y para todos- Aduló Carlisle.

-Es cierto Edward, anda, dinos que ocurre, me muero por saber- Irrumpió Emmet, siempre era el más curioso, y el más chiquilín.

-Esta bien, de todos modos, creo que no es algo que los tomará por sorpresa- Me frené, no encontraba las palabras, estaba bastante nervioso.

Alice, con su gran sentido de la percepción, se percató de mis inconvenientes, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

-Tu puedes Edward, esto es lo correcto, todos te apoyaran- Me alentó, siempre era tan incondicional.

-Tienes razón- Asentí.

-No me preocupes hijo, ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- Esme rompió el silencio.

-No mamá, es todo lo contrario, es algo hermoso- Dejaré de dar rodeos. Tomé el tabique de mi nariz con mi índice y mi pulgar, luego me compuse y los miré- Como ya sabrán, o lo habrán notado, soy una persona bien distinta desde que Bella entró en mi vida, y si pueden apreciar lo mismo que yo, también sabrán que soy una persona más feliz, esperanzada y con nuevos proyectos- Di mi introducción.

-Es cierto, todos podemos notarlo- Asintió Jasper.

-Bueno, todos esos cambios se deben a una sola razón. Es que yo estoy muy enamorado de Bella.

Estar viendo la expresión en sus rostros era impagable, por más que Alice pudo vislumbrar algo al respecto, nunca lo creyeron posible, ni siquiera consideraron ese hecho como una posibilidad. Sus pensamientos eran de confusión, de asombro, pero no de desaprobación, excepto por Rosalie, su mente gritó un estruendoso y sarcástico –_Genial!-_

-Sé que para todos ustedes es algo casi imposible de comprender, la idea de que el solteron y solitario Edward al fin haya encontrado su otra mitad, es algo con lo que no tenían la noción de tener que lidiar. Pero no se asusten, no se dejen llevar por el prejuicio de que Bella es una humana, ella es ahora, la razón de mi existir, no comprendo como pude vivir sin ella antes, ella es dulce, graciosa, desinteresada, compasiva, inteligente, siento que es mi complemento- Las palabras se me caían de los labios a cataratas, dije todo muy rápido, si mi corazón estuviera vivo, se encontraría desbocado por mis nervios, Bella sacaba a la luz el humano que fui.

-Edward esto es maravilloso, luces tan feliz y esperanzado, creí que nunca te vería así jamás!- Dijo Esme mientras se lazaba a mis brazos, haciendo que su amor de madre me traspasara.

-Hijo, claramente ella es lo que te hacia falta, si esto te hace feliz, yo te apoyo. Al margen del hecho de que la chica es sumamente agradable- Agregó Carlisle, siempre mostrándose calmado y feliz por mí.

-Todos te apoyaremos Edward, siempre y cuando sea lo mejor para ti- Acotó Emmet, dándome un mensaje oculto en sus palabras, algo como _''te apoyaremos mientras no estemos en peligro''_, no lo culpaba, era lógico tener miedo de que esto se me fuera de las manos.

-Sé que lo es, créanme- Asegure.

-Lo hacemos Edward, creemos en ti, pero ¿Qué hay con ella?¿Podemos confiar en ella?- Rosalie rompió en silencio, comprendía sus inquietudes.

-Rosalie, ella lo sabe todo, y aquí la tienes, no se ha ido, ni se despega de mí. He buscado en la mente del resto de los internados, ella no ha cruzado palabra siquiera con ninguno de ellos, ni lo hara, lo sé, por favor confía en mi- Argumenté todas las garantías que yo tenia.

-Rosalie, ella es encantadora, puedo asegurártelo, le he tomado un extremo cariño, me ha prometido que nunca diría nada, no sólo porque entiende que no puede hacerlo, sino también porque no le interesa hacerlo- Alice se complementó a mis argumentos, después de mí, ella era con quién más tenia relación.

-Esta bien, confío en ustedes- Dijo Rosalie con cara seria.

-Debes hacerlo Rose, ella es quien hace feliz a tu hermano, y hablamos de alguien como Edward jaja- Todos reímos por el comentario de Jasper, en cierto punto tenia algo de razón.

-Es cierto- Asintió Rosalie.

-No te preocupes Edward, tienes nuestra bendición, sólo mantennos al tanto- Concluyó Carlisle, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Con la mirada de aprobación de todos, Alice y yo nos retiramos.

Juntos debíamos terminar de armar el salón, y solo faltaba acomodar todas las decoraciones, que en realidad eran innecesarias dado a la ceguera de Bella, pero ella insiste en que la ambientación correcta, es un complemento crucial para la motivación. De todos modos, ella jugó con distintos aromatizantes, envolvió los asientos con distintas texturas de telas, para que Bella pueda percibir con el resto de sus sentidos la magia, sin necesidad de ver, o al menos eso intentamos.

Dejé los equipos de sonidos en su perfecta ubicación, cambié el piano de lugar y de ángulo varias veces. Dejé lista las partituras, la letra no era necesaria, ya que me la sabia de principio a fin. Ahora sólo falta Bella.

* * *

**Hola gentee! aca estamos actualizando nuevamente. Les cuento que el próximo capitulo será el que tanto estamos esperando ¡Si! Edward al fin cantará su esperada canción y todo lo que eso implica! les aseguro que no se lo pueden perder por nada del mundo!**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por sumarse a organizar el ''encuentro virtual'' espero que se pueda hacer y que nos divirtamos.**

**Recuerden que cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica hacia la historia o hacia mi manera de escribir no duden en escribirla en sus reviews y yo me comunico con ustedes.**

**Las quiero muchisimo! y nos leemos prontito!**

**Giselle!**

* * *


	10. Nadie Mas Que Tu

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

**¡ A T E N C I O N !**

**Como sabran, este cap es el que contiene la tan esperada canción que Edward escribió para Bella, se imaginaran que la canción no es verdaderamente de mi puño y letra, traté de encontrar una canción que contenga el mensaje que Edward quiere dar y me decidí por una que es sencillamente emocionante. Al final de éste capítulo esta el link para que puedan escucharla a traves de YouTube, espero que les guste. A LEER MI AMIGAS!**

* * *

**Nadie Mas Que Tu**

**Bella POV**

_Sábado_

Hoy es el sexto día de mi estadía aquí, y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Las terapias eran bastante divertidas y didácticas, pasaba tiempo con Alice y eso me encantaba. Claro que no se asemejaba ni un poco a como disfrutaba estar en compañía de Edward, que según lo que me dijo ayer, tenía algo para proponerme. Estar ansiosa era poco, y mi madre llamando al teléfono a cada rato, por alguna razón, empeoraba las cosas, era muy insistente, no le alcanzaba con hablar 3 o 4 veces al día.

Estaba sentada en mi cama esperándolo, como todas las mañanas, hasta que tocaron 3 veces la puerta. Sabía que era él.

-Pasa Edward- grité.

-Aun no entiendo como haces para saber que soy yo- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. Reí.

-Tengo que hacerte una propuesta- Dijo, por lo visto no daría rodeos.

-Te escucho- respondí.

-¿Aceptarías pasar una interesante velada conmigo esta noche? Tengo algo que decirte- Pronunció esas palabras con total cordialidad.

-Por supuesto, yo también tengo algo que decirte...pero quiero que seas tú el primero- Dije timidamente, sentía como se teñían mis mejillas.

-Está bien, ¿entonces aceptas?- Dijo con su voz llena de júbilo.

-Allí estaré, cuando sepa donde tengo que ir claro jaja- Bromee.

-No te preocupes por eso, Alice se encargara de ti, te esperaré a las 5, ella sabe donde, tu sólo déjate llevar.

-Entendido- Levante mi mano hasta mi frente, como simulando un saludo militar, ambos reímos.

-Muero de la curiosidad- Expresé.

-Yo también, sólo faltan un par de horas- Me consoló- Hoy tienes una visita con Carlisle, para una revisión médica de rutina, y luego terapia con Alice, luego de la terapia te quedaras con Alice, ella se encargará de que llegues a las 5 al lugar correcto- Tenía todo perfectamente planeado, él siempre me sorprende.

-Esta bien, como digas, pero... ¿No puedes darme ni siquiera un adelanto?- Inquirí, odiaba que me sorprendan con la guardia baja, quería estar preparada.

-Mmmm…creo que no jaja- Se burlo, emitiendo esa sonrisa armoniosa que siempre me mandaba a volar.

-Ven, tenemos que ir a desayunar, no queremos hacer esperar a Carlisle- Le dije.

Lo busque con mis manos para iniciar nuestra caminata aferrando nuestros brazos como siempre, y salimos de la habitación.

El desayuno fue bastante dinámico, sólo comí una tostada o dos con jalea de limón, mi favorito, y una gran tasa de café.

Carlisle nos estaba esperando en el consultorio, donde me peso, escruto mis pulmones con su estetoscopio, al igual que mi corazón, me hizo preguntas de rutina como si me he sentido mal, alguno que otro dolor, cosas así. Esto era, como bien lo había dicho Edward, algo de rutina.

Cuando salí, estaba Alice, me dijo que Edward había tenido que irse, pero nunca me dijo porqué. No me molestó, ya que mi siguiente terapia era junto a ella.

Hoy me empezó a enseñar a leer braille.

El braille es un medio de lectura táctil, a través de la yema de los dedos, y de escritura, consiste en unos puntos en relieve organizados de forma parecida a los del dominó.

Es bastante difícil, para mi punto de vista, pero Alice era muy dulce y estaba llena de paciencia, y se que con el tiempo, lo lograré. Amaba leer con toda mi alma, y era una de las cosas que mas extrañaba, leer.

Podía pasarme horas o días leyendo mis libros favoritos una y otra vez, como Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Perjuicio, Como Agua Para Chocolate, podría recitarlos de tantas veces que los he leído.

Estábamos bien compenetradas en la tarea del braille, cuando Alice, dió un gritito ahogado.

-Dios santo Bella!, se nos hizo tarde, el tiempo vuela- Expreso rápido mientras sus pies repiqueteaban por el suelo, como si corriera de un lado a otro.

-¿Tarde para que? Aun no pueden ser las 5 ¿o si?- me preocupe de solo pensarlo, y los nervios se agruparon e mi estómago.

-No, pero son la 1 pm, y tenemos que prepararte- Dijo con vos malévola.

-Alice, antes de que hagamos nada, quiero decirte algo, eres mi amiga ahora, y necesito confiarte esto- Comencé.

En ese instante, supe que ya no podía esconderlo más, estaba muy nerviosa. Había tomado la decisión de que hoy en nuestra _''interesante velada'' _con Edward, le confesaría cuanto lo amaba, ya no podía soportarlo mas, y ya que él tenia algo que decirme, ahora seriamos dos. Pero también estaba llena de dudas y miedos, al rechazo por ejemplo, o a que no solamente me rechace, sino que nuestra amistad tome un giro, y ya no vuelva a ser la misma, tenía todas mis inseguridades pinchándome en la espalda.

Sentía la necesidad de escuchar una opinión, alguien que me de aliento, o que me frene antes de que sea tarde.

-Dime Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió.

-Alice, yo quiero confesarte algo, que me carcome las tripas- Expliqué.

-Te escucho.

-Bueno, seré directa, eeestoy…muy en…enamorada de…Edward- Esbocé tartamudeando.

-OH BELLA! eso es tan maravilloso! Sabia que no me equivocaba!- Casi gritó.

-¿Tu lo viste en tus visiones? ¿Qué mas viste?- Soné ansiosa.

-No te diré nada al respecto, sólo te diré, que le hagas caso a tu corazón, y díselo, hoy mismo- Me dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros.

-¿También viste que yo te pediría que me aconsejes sobre que hacer?- Ella había respondido la pregunta que yo no había hecho aun.

-Podría decirse que si- Contestó mientras reía angelicalmente- Ven, tenemos poco tiempo, y mucho por hacer- Tomó mi mano y juntamos salimos del salón.

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-Vamos a tu habitación, tenemos que arreglarte y vestirte para esta tarde, una chica tan linda, es una mas linda llevando un vestido.

**Edward POV**

Había dejado a Bella en el consultorio de Carlisle, esperé a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, y salí corriendo, tenía muchas cosas que terminar.

Fui hasta la florería, tenia un pedido hecho de una gran cantidad de Fresias, Violetas, Lilas, Jazmines, y por supuesto las infaltables Rosas, para mi gusto, eran las plantas con el aroma más agradable y perceptible de todas. Cargué el Volvo con una considerable cantidad de ellas, tanto que salían por las ventanillas.

También, tenia que pasar por el correo para retirar un regalito que había conseguido para Bella.

Me contacté vía Internet con _International Star Registry_, se preguntaran para que, bueno es muy simple, le compré una estrella a Bella, y la llamé_ ''Mi Bella''_. Esto tenía más un significado oculto que un valor material, esto era lo que Bella representa para mí, ella es esa luz, hermosa y eterna como la de las estrellas, destellando luz por doquier, pudiéndose apreciar a años luz de distancia.

En el correo, me entregaron un papel, colocado en un marco de vidrio, con los bordes dorados, en ese papel constaban las coordenadas de la estrella, su dueña y su nuevo nombre. Pero no fue hasta que tuve el papel en mis manos que me dí cuenta de que quizás, regalarle una estrella a Bella, en este momento de su vida podía ser un error, podría hacerla sufrir, que más puede ser una estrella que algo maravilloso para contemplar con los ojos, esto la haría sentir más inútil de lo que ya se sentía, no importaba cuantas veces le repitiera que ella no es una inútil, que es un ser excepcional, ella estaba segura de llevar la razón.

No por esto iba a dejar de obsequiarle el astro del cielo que ahora le pertenecía según la NASA, pero tomé la determinación de guardarla para otra ocasión, porque aquí entre tu y yo, confieso que tengo la esperanza de que Bella algún día volverá a ver, y que mejor regalo que éste.

Si tan sólo ella pudiera siquiera salir y observar el cielo, las estrellas, daría lo que fuera a cambio de devolverle su visión, pero estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

Luego del correo, y con las flores cargadas en el auto, me apresure a volver al instituto, donde tenía todo casi listo.

Acomodé las flores siguiendo las indicaciones que me había dejado Alice, ellas inundaron el ambiente de su aroma, prácticamente me ardía la nariz.

Ensaye unas 6 veces mi canción, sólo con el piano, no sólo para perfeccionarme, sino para cerciorar de que se encuentre bien afinado.

Miré mi reloj, y ya eran las 3:30, así que fui a mi despacho, para vestirme, y aunque Bella no pudiera darse cuenta de que ropas vestía, supuse que ella merecía que yo me ponga mi traje de gala.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, sin darle mucha importancia. Luego de eso, me volví hacia el salón que estaba listo para el gran momento, me senté en el sillón, que anteriormente Alice lo había envuelto con satén rojo, para darle ese toque de suavidad, y me limité a concentrarme.

Estaba bastante nervioso, tenia miedo de que Bella se ria en mi cara ante mi declaración, su rechazo me mataría. También estaba más que intrigado en saber que es lo que ella tiene para decirme, y a demás, ella era astuta, me pidió que sea yo quién hable primero, así que tendría que tragarme mis ansias.

Mis manos y piernas se tensaron cuando el reloj dio las 5 en punto.

Sabía que Alice estaba con ella, y no dejaría que sea impuntual, llegaría en cualquier momento.

No más de 3 minutos después la voz mental de Alice resonó.

_-Ponte en posición, ya estamos listas ¡Suerte!._

Pasé las manos por el frente del traje varias veces, y me paré frente a la puerta.

Golpearon 2 veces, tímidamente, ella estaba aquí.

La abrí lentamente, para no asustarle, y la vi.

Llevaba un vestido por las rodillas, de color verde muy pálido y delicado, con algunos detalles destellantes en blanco, ceñido a su cintura en forma armoniosa, dejando sus traslúcidos hombros al descubierto **(N/A: la foto de un vestido similar al de mi imaginación se encuentra en mi perfil)**, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, con una especie de ondas zigzagueantes perfectas, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas negras, y en sus labios, lucia un rosa tibio. En sus mejillas, comenzó a concentrarse su clásico rosado, ella se había percatado de que estábamos frente a frente, pero yo no había hablado. Tomé su mano que reposaba en su costado, y con suavidad tiré de ella para invitarla a pasar. Sin decir ni una palabra, caminamos lentamente, hasta el sillón, donde juntos nos sentamos.

-Bella, te invité este día aquí, porque tengo algo que decirte- Introduje.

Su rostro no salía de su asombro.

-Antes déjame decirte que estas hermosa- La adulé mientras pasaba una mano por sus coloradas mejillas.

-Gracias- Sonrió con todos los dientes- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- Al igual que yo, estaba impaciente.

-No utilizaré una charla para contarte esto, tú sólo quédate aquí sentada y ponte cómoda- Le pedí

Ella asintió. Yo me aproximé a mi piano, me senté en el asiento, inhale y exhale para tranquilizar mis nervios, acomodé el micrófono a la altura de mi boca.

-Bella, esta canción fue inspirada por y para ti- Dije a través del micrófono, y observé como sus ojos se abrían como platos. Accioné el botón que daba comienzo a la pista de la canción que había grabado con anterioridad, coloqué mis dedos en su posición en las teclas, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, comenzando a cantar.

_No hizo falta nada más  
Fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada  
Clara como cristal_

_Me enseñaste a ver la luz  
Cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaban  
Mis ganas de continuar_

Le cantaba como si la vida se me fuera en esto.

_Como si me conocieras de otra vida  
Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos  
Sin medida_

_Nadie más que tú  
Sabe adivinar a donde voy  
Nadie pudo descubrir  
Lo que yo realmente soy  
Nadie más que tú  
Ha sembrado paz en mi interior  
Hizo renacer mi fe  
Para ver más allá del sol_

Los nervios se habían ido, ahora era euforia, y jugaba en favor de mi equipo.

_Cuando amanece y tu no estás  
Toda mi energía fluye diferente  
Sin ti nada es igual_

_Mis secretos se revelan en tus brazos  
Y mis días se reducen a tu espacio  
Y voy cayendo poco a poco porque_

No solo cantaba para ella, cantaba como por un acto reflejo, con la mayor de las ganas.

_Nadie más que tu  
Sabe adivinar a donde voy  
Nadie pudo descubrir  
Lo que yo realmente soy  
Nadie más que tu  
Que ha sembrado paz en mi interior  
Hizo renacer mi fe  
Para ver más allá del sol_

_Como si me conocieras de otra vida...  
Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos..._

_Nadie mas que tu nadie más que tú..  
Lo que realmente soy  
Nadie más, nadie más  
Nadie más que tu  
Hizo renacer mi fe  
Para ver mas allá del  
sol_

_Más allá del sol  
Es que nadie, nadie, nadie no..._

_Nadie más que tú  
Nadie más pudo hacer  
Hizo renacer mi fe  
Para ver más allá del sol_

Cuando sonó la última nota, me permití volver a abrir mis ojos, y la observé.

Se encontraba parada frente al sillón, con ambas manos en su pecho, como si con ellas estuviera evitando que su corazón saliera huyendo, su vista estaba obviamente perdida, pero por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas sin cesar, emitiendo algún que otro sollozo, sus labios se iban surcando en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Instintivamente, salté de mi asiento, sentía la urgencia de secarle sus lágrimas, y decirle que todo estaba bien, quería consolarla en mis brazos por siempre.

Ella extendió sus brazos, dándome la señal para acercarme, tomé sus manos, y nos puse cara a cara. Solté el agarre de una sola mano, para acariciar su rostro, recorriendo desde el nacimiento de sus lagrimas, por sus pómulos, hasta su mentón, lo sostuve firme y con cuidado.

-Bella, esta canción la escribí pensando en ti- Susurré.

-Yo…yo…no se que decir…gracias…- Dijo entre sollozos, compungiéndose más con cada palabra.

-No, gracias a ti, tú me has devuelto a la vida- Le aseguré.

Su rostro no salía de su asombro, su mentón temblaba y por sus labios querían escapar palabras, pero ella no las soltaba, estaba como en shock. No sabia más que hacer, ella estaba atónita, empezaba a asustarme su expresión perpleja. Era comprensible, aun no le había explicado la razón de todo esto, la razón de mi canción, la razón de mi felicidad.

-Es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado, pero ¿por qué?- Inquirió.

-Bella, estoy enamorado de ti, por eso hice todo esto, quería confesártelo como tu te lo mereces.

Su boca se cayó, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera algo que estaba fuera de sus especulaciones, estaba llena de incredulidad.

-Bella, yo te amo- Dije mientras me acercaba, sin darme cuenta de que inconcientemente, estaba buscando sus labios, que tanto deseaba, pero mi uso de razón me frenó de un golpe. Mis más grandes temores estaban rondándome desde cerca.

Ella, levanto la mano que tenia suelta de mi agarre, la elevo hasta mi pecho, de ahí buscó su camino al tanteo hacia mi rostro, donde yo me recosté sobre su palma, se sentía calurosa y húmeda de sudor, ese contacto físico me revolucionó. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, pero su respiración era tranquila y muy entrecortada, como si le costara hacerlo. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo si parar.

-Yo también te amo, desde el primer momento en que te _sentí_- Bramó con sus temblorosos labios las palabras más maravillosas que jamás pude imaginar.

Sentí como mi pecho se inflaba de satisfacción, una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, ella me amaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Si, eso es lo que quería decirte hoy, pero tenia miedo del rechazo- Respondió mucho mas calmada, ya no sollozaba y las lagrimas disminuyeron su cantidad.

-Yo también temía que eso pase, pero fuimos unos tontos. Bella tu eres lo que me hacia falta, en ti, se aloja la mujer con la que quiero pasar todo mi tiempo. Desde el principio, sentía una fuerte conexión contigo, hasta que poco a poco, supe entender que te amaba- Le conté, ella empezó a sonreír cada vez con mas intensidad.

-Yo me enamoré de ti en el mismo instante en que escuché tu voz. Te amo Edward, quiero estar contigo todo lo que me sea posible- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de alegría y fervor. Se lanzó en mis brazos, dándome el abrazo más intenso y tierno del mundo. Nos separamos sólo unos centímetros, sus labios quedaron a mi alcance, y ya no podía impedirlo más, ya no aguantaba más estas ganas incontenibles de probar sus labios, de conocer el sabor de sus besos. Sin mas tapujos, con mi mano, tracé el contorno de su boca, y me acerqué, quedando a milímetros, respire frente a su rostro, para que ella esté bien al tanto de mi proximidad, y esperé una milésima de segundo, pero ella rompió la distancia para besarme, e increíblemente dio en el blanco.

* * *

**Hola genteee!!! No lo puedo creer! ya llegamos al capitulo tan esperado, antes que nada queria pedirles perdon por el gran retrazo que tuve para actualizar, normalmente no me demoro más de 5 días, pero en mi Universidad estamos con los últimos examenes del cuatrimestre antes de las vacaciones de invierno y no tuve tiempo de nada, a penas para respirar ajjajajajaja :D**

**Recuerden que en mi perfil se ecuentran los links de la canción de Edward para que la escuchen a traves de YouTube, que les cuento que se trata del tema de Ricky Martin ''Nadie Mas Que Tu''. Tambien el del vestido de Bella.**

**Sinceramente escribi esto pensando en mis propias fantasias, y espero qe les guste, quizas no salio tan romántico como esperaba, pero algo es algo, de todos modos falta el Bella POV, en el proximo cap que no se lo pueden perder.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews y en ellos todas las criticas que tengan, tanto buenas como malas. Amo contestarlos!**

**Les mando un beso y nos leemos pronto!!!!**

**Giselle (:**


	11. Mensajero

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros yo solo me adjudico la narracion.**

* * *

Mensajero

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba absorta, mi mente estaba en shock, lo que menos había esperado de esta tarde acababa de suceder.

Edward me había confesado su amor a través de una canción de su mención. No podía creer que la vida me esté dando este regalo, después de tanto horror, después de tanto dolor en mi existencia, al fin la felicidad se estaba haciendo un hueco en mi alborotado corazón.

Haber podido confesarle mi amor a Edward, y que el me correspondiera me llenaba de regocijo.

Y la canción…era un canto a la esperanza y al amor, tan hermosa y tierna, hizo que me emocionara hasta las lágrimas, llegando al punto de que los sollozos sean incontenibles.

Todas esas sensaciones nuevas que empezaba a percibir abrieron en mí un debate interno que no puede pasar por alto.

Toda mi vida subestimé al amor, lo veía como un hecho de la vida que la gente le daba más valor del que merecía, lo consideraba como algo sin lo cual podría sobrevivir sin tapujos y no sentía necesidad de tener uno, lo sentía como una etapa, en la que personalmente, no me interesaba vivir, no por el momento, seguramente algún día, quizás lejano o quizás no, terminaría casándome con alguien pero lo vislumbraba como algo muy, muy lejano, y quizás hasta improbable.

Lo más interesante es que nunca siquiera me sentí atraída por ningún chico de la escuela, ni de mis vecinos, nada. Por eso es que no me costó entender que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward, desde el día en que lo conocí supe que ya no podría vivir sin él, o por lo menos lo lloraría por los rincones cada minuto de su ausencia, ya no valdría la pena respirar ni comer ni dormir, seguramente sería más difícil estar viva que morir, la muerte es más simple que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, más que cualquier otra transición por la que atravesamos los seres vivos: tan simple que sólo necesitas que tu corazón deje de latir, para abandonar este mundo. Nada de dilemas, nada de frustraciones ni esperas innecesarias, simplemente morir.

En resumen, pude distinguir ese ligero cambio en mi manera de ver al amor, de ahora en más, la existencia de Edward era mi más grande dicha, y que él me ame tan sólo una milimétrica parte de lo que yo, era tocar el cielo con las manos, como una utopia alcanzada, de ahora en más, siempre me vería atada a su persona, y nunca más podría volver a mi vida pasada anti-amor.

Cuando sentí su rostro tan cerca de mis labios, supe que no tenia que resistirlo más, la fachada de desinterés que conservaba hasta ese momento ya no era necesaria ahora que ambos sabíamos lo que sentía el uno por el otro, ya nada se interponía entre nosotros. No pude evitar sentir mucho temor, y mis mejillas acaloradas, pero cuando lo creí conveniente me lancé a sus labios al encuentro del beso que casi me pone en estado de coma.

No sabría bien como explicarlo, la sensación de su aliento helado, el lento movimiento sincronizado de nuestros labios, la suavidad y la contención de su abrazo, la intensidad de su respiración contra mi piel, era un cúmulo de cosas que hicieron de ese instante, los segundos mas felices de mi vida, y no sólo después de la muerte de Jake, sino también desde antes, en la época en la que me consideraba alguien afortunada de la vida que tenia, me conformaba con lo que me toco sin protestas. Pero estuve completamente equivocada, la felicidad que ahora conocía, era verdaderamente completa.

El beso fue corto y precavido, sentía como Edward guardaba más de la mitad del potencial que podría estar dando, pero la vacilación y la inseguridad, eran más fuertes que nosotros.

Nos soltamos muy lentamente, acomodé mi rostro en su pecho y le estreché con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas salían lentamente, agobiadas por tanta dicha. Nos quedamos así lo que pudieron ser horas, sin soltarnos, sin hablar, sin movernos, solo nuestra respiración y el latido de mi corazón.

Pero yo rompí el silencio, sin separarme de él, mis dudas eran enormes, y ese era el mejor momento para dejarlas fluir.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi, porqué me encontraste digna de ti?

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó envarándose.

-Es que no entiendo, yo no soy nada, no puedo ni siquiera valerme por mi misma, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo?- Dije con la voz cortada.

-Estas equivocada. Bella mi amor, tu has despertado en mi sentimientos que no sabia que se hallaban ocultos en mi interior, tu me diste una razón para luchar, y ahora mi meta en la vida será que tu seas feliz- Tomó mi rostro y me besó de nuevo.

Esta vez fue diferente, cada fibra de su cuerpo estuvo presente en ese beso, yo envolví su cintura y me dejé llevar, sus palabras me habían proporcionado otra dosis de optimismo y seguridad.

Lo solté por un segundo, sin alejarnos más de un centímetro.

-Te amo Edward, y yo también hare lo imposible por hacerte feliz- Le prometí.

-Tú ya me haces feliz-

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos, acomodó los listones de cabello que se esparcían rebeldes por mi cara y rozó las yemas de sus dedos en mis mejillas.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi novia, oficialmente?- Preguntó como todo un caballero.

Mi sonrisa desbordaba de las comisuras de mis labios, haciendo que me duelan. Todo lo que jamás había siquiera soñado para mi, acababa de sucederme, ofreciéndome un futuro por de más fabuloso.

-Por supuesto que si, nunca lo dudes- Contesté.

Busque con mis manos su rostro, recorriendo su frente, bajando desde el tabique hasta la punta de su nariz, sus suaves mejillas y por último sus labios, delineando sus contornos con las yemas de mis dedos, mientras su respiración gélida golpeaba contra mi piel. Me acerqué y le di un tierno beso.

-¿Aceptas, aun sabiendo, que soy un vampiro? ¿No te asusto ni un poco?- Preguntó, sigiloso, como temiendo que mi respuesta fuera: -_Tienes razón, los vampiros no son mi estilo- _

-Pero claro que no, que seas un vampiro te hace aun más especial de lo que ya eres para mí, algo _único_- Enfaticé la última palabra, tratando de reflejar la sinceridad con la cual quería que lo supiera.

-Eres extraordinaria- Dijo mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos con cuidado, pero con fuerza, mientras inhalaba el perfume de mi cabello.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Pregunté.

-Lo que quieras- Aseguró mientras colocaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Podrías tocar la canción otra vez?- Le pedí, es que era tan hermosa.

Se separó de mí un segundo, y pude sentir su inquisidora atención en mi rostro.

-¿Tanto te ha gustado?- Sugirió incrédulo.

-Me fascino, ¿lo harás?

-Claro que sí, ven siéntate junto a mi en el banco del piano- Me tomó de la mano y me ayudo a situarme bien a su lado.

Comenzó a tocar el piano y a cantar de nuevo aquella gloriosa canción, y mi menté vagó a velocidad supersónica.

Hasta hacía solo 1 semana, me encontraba en mi cuarto de la casa de mis padres, completamente sola y aturdida, sin hacer ni decir nada, sólo dejando que la vida me pase por encima, pensando en mi hermano y en que en cierto modo, las razones de su muerte no dejaban de atormentarme durante día y noche.

Pero ahora mismo, estaba sentado con el hombre que había hecho que pudiera volver a ver la vida con gesto optimista, alguien que, aunque no podía ver con mis ojos, hacia que eso no fuera un impedimento para estar juntos. El ser a quien hoy amaba, más que a nadie en este miserable mundo.

**Edward POV**

Cumpliendo con la petición de mi _novia_, toqué con mas fervor que antes la melodía que titulé con orgullo _''Nadie mas que tú''_.

Cuándo acabe con ella, Bella insistió en que no me detenga, complaciéndola, toque unas cuantas piezas de variado contenido. Algunas de mis favoritas de Debussy, Chopin Nocturne de Arthur Rubinstein **(N/A: les recomendaria que entren a YouTube y la escuchen, es hermosa**), una bellísima pieza tan romántica y dramática que fue una de mis más trilladas en mis repertorios cuando me sentaba a tocar para Alice, siempre me fastidiaba para que lo haga, y es mi naturaleza ser complaciente con mis seres amados.

Luego de lo que pudieron ser horas, o días, noté como los ojos de Bella reflejaban cansancio, por la necesidad de sueño, y su boca emitía grandes bostezos con frecuencia. Al finalizar la canción en curso, le tomé el rostro y la observé. Cómo sus abismos marrones estaban perdidos, y su respiración abrasadoramente tibia, salía de sus labios de forma entrecortada, hasta por momentos dejaba de inhalar.

-Bella, es muy tarde mi amor, debes dormir- Le pedí.

-No, quiero estar contigo- Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, y sus facciones se endurecían.

-Tenemos muchos días por delante- Le aseguré.

-Está bie…- Intentó decir, pero antes de poder terminar de pronunciar la palabra ''bien'' un gran bostezo salio de sus labios.

Sin dudarlo, la cargué en mis brazos firmemente, y la llevé a su cuarto.

Con movimientos torpes y lentos, productos del cansancio, Bella se encerró en el baño, para ponerse su pijama. Al salir de él, lucia un pantalón de una tela liviana color rosa pálido, era adorable, y una camiseta haciendo juego, con la expresión ''_All you need is love''_, reí para mí mismo, por lo reveladoras que me parecían en esté presente esas palabras. Bella pareció darse cuenta de mi diversión.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¿Acaso me puse mal la pijama?- Su rostro se paralizó y con sus manos, tanteó diferentes partes de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que se encontrara cubierta, o eso creo. Un rubor carmesí revoloteó por sus mejillas, divirtiéndome más.

-No tontita, estas hermosa. Solo que tu camiseta lleva escrito '_'All you need is love''_- Dije pronunciando la frase lentamente.

-Todo lo que necesitas es amor- Tradujo dándome una sonrisa.

-Cuanta razón tenia Lennon, ¿No lo crees?- Le pregunté mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos.

-Si me hubieras preguntado hace sólo unas semanas, podría haberme reído de esa ridiculez, pero hoy por hoy, puedo decir que el amor me ha salvado. Y sí…_es todo lo que necesito_- Me aseguró con toda sinceridad, mientras iba al encuentro con mis besos.

Nos quedamos así, besándonos y abrazándonos por un rato más, hasta que pude guardar compostura, y dejarla dormir.

Solté gentilmente su agarre, y la ayude a meterse en su cama, la arropé con todo cariño, acaricié sus mejillas por unos segundas y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Que descanses, mi amor- Le desee, despidiéndome.

-No por favor, no te vayas- Pidió con la voz ahogada- Tuve que pasar muchas noches anhelándote, ahora que te tengo, no me dejes- Confesó, con un tono de amargura en su voz.

Ella tenía razón, ya no había motivos para estar separados, ni para guardar distancias absurdas, éramos novios oficialmente y pasar las noches juntos era una de las cosas que eso implicaba. Y por naturaleza, no pude ni siquiera intentar contenerme a la idea de complacerla, de una forma u otra, también me moría de ganas de velar sus sueños durante ésta y todas las noches que ella quisiera, a demás ya que no duermo ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-Esta bien, me quedaré aquí a tu lado- Dije, tomé la silla que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, y me senté.

-Gracias Edward, por todo lo que haces por mi- sonaba alegre, estiró su mano buscando la mía, y yo se la concedí.

-No mi amor, gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad- Presioné mis labios en su mano y la sostuve así.

-¿Te quedaras aquí toda la noche?- Preguntó.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- Le aseguré mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Espero que no estés muy incómodo ahí sentado, la noche es larga- Bromeó con una risita de ensueño.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfecto, sólo descansa que aquí estaré.

Ella me sonrió, y lentamente sus párpados se fueron cerrando con gesto de pesadez, y en poco de 5 minutos, estaba placidamente dormida, con la respiración estable pero abundante, abrumando el espacio entre nosotros con su inconfundible fragancia corporal, que hacia que mi mente se nublara y no me permitieran pensar en otra cosa.

Me empecé a sentir algo extraño, mientras observaba a Bella, su piel a los rayos de la Luna, dándole esa tonalidad de platino por su palidez, el rojo de sus labios, sus hombros perfectamente esbeltos y delineados, su cabello adornando de listones color caoba las blancas sábanas de la almohada. Los pensamientos de satisfacción e inocente adoración se fueron mutando, convirtiéndose en deseo, un deseo descomunal de besarla, de rozar con mis labios cada recoveco de su alucinante piel, sus labios, de tomarla en mis brazos y llenarla de caricias, sentía sed, exactamente eso. Estaba sediento, pero no de su sangre, ni de un vaso de agua, tenia sed de _ella_, me sentía como nunca en mi existencia, sentía por primera vez, sed de una mujer.

**Bella POV**

Caí en el más profundo sueño, a conciencia de que a mi lado se encontraba mi salvador, con mi mano entre las suyas. Estuve como en un transe por unos cuantos minutos, no estaba del todo dormida, pero tampoco estaba despierta, sólo pensando en lo feliz que era, y en lo feliz que podría llegar a ser junto a Edward. No sé que ocurrió después, pero de repente, me sentí como tele trasportada, me hallaba en la playa, y por supuesto podía reconocer que se trataba de La Push, el sol lucía radiante en el centro del firmamento, pero la brisa golpeaba fresca y húmeda, el mar estaba tranquilo, de un gris profundo, la arena blanca se pegaba a mis pies descalzos y el verde oliváceo rodeaba la los extremos de la costa. No me había percatado hasta el momento de un gran detalle, yo estaba viendo, como si nunca antes hubiera estado ciega, todo estaba intacto a como lo recordaba, hasta las mismas rocas, en el mismo lugar y con las mismas uniformes estructuras.

Comencé a caminar, de un lado a otro, hallándome sola, grite buscando respuesta.

-Aquí Bella.

Una radiante voz resonó a mis espaldas, una voz que hacia mucho tiempo ya no me era permitido escuchar. Me quedé atónita, y asustada, temiendo que esto sea sólo producto de mi demencia. Sin darme vuelta contesté.

-¿Jake?

-Date la vuelta Bella- Me pidió. Era él.

Lentamente, giré mi cuerpo en su dirección, con los ojos cerrados, y me quedé ahí, en el mismo lugar, en busca de coraje, cuando me creí pobremente lista, los abrí.

Ahí estaba mi hermoso hermano, con una blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abriendo sus brazos para recibirme, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si él nunca hubiese abandonado éste mundo. Me eché a correr, lo más rápido que mi torpeza me lo permitió, con la vista algo nublada por las emergentes lágrimas, alcancé mi objetivo, y lo enredé en mis brazos. El me correspondió dándome el abrazo que tanto necesitaba de su parte, nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos, yo no podía parar de llorar.

-¡OH JAKE CUANTO TE EXTRAÑO!- Grité en sus brazos.

-Lo sé hermanita, yo también te extraño- Me separo un poco para mirarme.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Porqué…?- No encontraba la pregunta adecuada que necesitaba hacer.

-Vine a visitarte, tenemos que hablar- Dijo con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Viniste? ¿Estas en el _Cielo_?- Pregunté.

-Podría decirse que si.

-Pero, ¿Te es permitido hacer visitar terrenales?- Pregunté con tono muy curioso.

Jake me observo dándome una mirada extraña, como si no pudiera contestar.

-No puedes darme información ¿verdad?

-Exacto, lo lamento, son reglas- Dijo riendo, cuanto extrañaba su risa.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo- Asumí.

-He venido a que charlemos. Te he observado, Edward parece hacerte muy feliz, es un buen chico- Su rostro se transformó, destilando celos por los poros.

-Si Jake, me hace muy feliz, lo amo.

-¿No te perturba que sea un vampiro?- Me preguntó escéptico. Me quedé helada, aun no caía en la cuenta de que él lo puede ver todo.

-No en realidad, al contrario, lo hace más único a mis ojos- Contesté sinceramente.

-Entiendo a que te refieres, y confío en él, sé que te ama legítimamente, y te puedo asegurar hermanita, que este chico será tu milagro- Confesó, no entendí el verdadero contenido de sus palabras.

-No logro entender a que te refieres exactamente- Expresé inquieta.

-Ya lo entenderás, no te apresures- Volvió a darme la mirada que decía ''no preguntes''.

-Nada de información lo sé- Bromee.

-Quiero darte un mensaje, escúchalo y asimílalo, pero no puedes hacer preguntas, sino tendré problemas jaja ¿entendido?- Dijo, riendo.

Asentí, y me quedé esperando, mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos negros.

-_Detrás de las mas densas nubes negras, el cielo siempre será azul-_ Citó con tono solemne, acentuando que esas no eran sus propias palabras, sino la frase de alguien superior.

-Puedo llegar a hacerme una idea de a lo que se refiere, pero no deja de desconcertarme- Comenté, me encontraba perdida, que era lo que escondía esa frase.

-Ese es el punto, es tu misión desentrañar esto y encontrar que relación tiene contigo- Dijo Jake mientras tomaba firmemente mi rostro como para aclararme las ideas.

Me envolvió en un tierno abrazo, la despedida estaba cerca.

-Debo irme, no tengo más tiempo.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- Pregunté mientras las lágrimas comenzaban.

-No lo sé- Su voz se entrecortó.

-Te amo Jake, no sabes la falta que me haces hermanito- Me lancé en sus brazos, no quería que me dejara otra vez, no ahora.

-Yo también te amo Bella, quiero que seas feliz, Adiós.

Tan rápido como concluyó su frase, su cuerpo se disipó de mis brazos, dejándome abrazada a la nada.

-¡VUELVE JAKE NO ME DEJES!- Grité tan fuerte que sentí los vasos sanguíneos de mis ojos a punto de estallar. Mis piernas se ablandaron como gelatina y ya no podían aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer en la arena de rodillas.

Los sollozos me eran incontenibles, pero a la vez, sentía una inmensa alegría de que realmente había tenido un encuentro con mi Jake. Me tiré en la arena en posición fetal, y lloré, tanto como pude, buscando un consuelo a lo sola que me sentía, sin él, sin mi hermano que tanto idolatré siempre y ahora descansaba en el cielo.

Comencé a buscarle las caras positivas de esto, volver a ver y a tocar a mi hermano me llenaba de fuerzas para continuar, tener su aprobación con respecto a mi relación con Edward, confirmándome que no estaba equivocada al creer que era un hombre extraordinario, me daba un alivio y una paz incalculables.

Pensar en Edward y en lo bien que me hace sentir, sosegó los sollozos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder. El llanto se transformó en ansiedad, ansiedad de volver a escuchar la voz de Edward, de tocar su piel, de que me abrace y me haga olvidar. Pero seguía recostada ahí, en la playa, sola sin nadie a mí alrededor. Comencé a desesperarme, a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber que buscar, hasta que muy lejanamente oí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, es él, es mi Edward.

Corrí desesperadamente hacia el lado oeste de la costa pero cuando creí que la voz se oía cada vez más cerca, la onda sonora cambió de lugar, haciéndome cambiar el rumbo hacia el lado opuesto, hacia el Este del mar. La voz se multiplicó a muchas voces, todas llamándome por mi nombre, pero todas ellas pertenecían a una misma persona, Edward. Entre sollozos empecé a gritar su nombre.

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ EDWARD! ¡EDWARD PORFAVOR!

Un pequeño sacudón me hizo despertar, sumida en la oscuridad nuevamente.

-¡Bella! mi amor, sólo fue un sueño, ya estoy aquí contigo- Me calmó Edward, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. Sollozaba sin calma, no fue un simple sueño.

* * *

**Bueno gente! aca les dejo otro capitulo, espero qe les guste.**

**Gracias a todas las que me mandan sus reviews y a las qe solo me leen tambien, se los agradezco de todo corazon.**

**Recuerden qe si tienen algo que decirme, dudas o lo que sea, me las dejan en los reviews y yo les contesto, como siemrpe :)**

**un saludo grande!**


	12. Anuncios

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

* * *

**Anuncios**

**Bella POV**

Me costó comprender que sólo había sido un sueño, podría decir que me había acostumbrado a volver a ver y caer en la oscuridad de golpe, me abrumó. Me aferré al agarre que Edward ejercía sobre mi, tan fuerte que podía sentir como mis uñas destrozaban la tela de su ropa, volver a sentirlo me calmaba. Cuando logré calmar mi descontrolada respiración y los sollozos secos dejaron de azotarme, pude contarle detenidamente mi supuesto _``sueño´´_a Edward, traté de contener el llanto para estar más calmada ante él, no quería preocuparlo en vano. Le expliqué que no lo sentí como un sueño común, era como si realmente Jacob hubiera bajado del cielo para darme un mensaje, y que yo tendría que descifrar el porqué de estas palabras, que sentido guardaban.

Edward me pidió que me relajara, me estrechó en sus brazos y me aplacó aún más. Como aun era de madrugada me acomodó en mi cama nuevamente pero yo no permití que me soltara, él era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados y recostados en las sábanas, intenté cerrar los ojos pero no pude dormir, estaba muy perturbada, el tiempo paso hasta un largo rato luego del asomo del Sol en el horizonte. Edward miró su reloj y sugirió que me diera una ducha y me vistiera para comenzar el día mientras él hacía algunos papeleos de rutina, yo debía esperar a que él regrese por mí.

Mientras me duchaba no pude evitar caer en una profunda inconciencia, mi mente aun no se quitaba aquella frase de circulación, el misterio de saber que tenia que ver eso conmigo me quitaban la concentración. Resonaba una y otra vez dentro de mi mente:

_''Detrás de las más densas nubes negras, el cielo siempre será azul''_

Usualmente, este era un dicho popular, que utilizaban las masas sociales para dar un aliento de esperanza a los demás cuando los problemas parecían agobiantes e insuperables, o por lo menos así lo tenía entendido yo. Entonces ¿Qué más podría ser esto sino un aliento de esperanza? ¿Y si quizás era una jugada de mi propio subconsciente? NO, sencillamente no lo era, porque la visita de mi hermano no fue un sueño, sino una aparición.

Era descabellado pero simple: verdaderamente Jacob vino a pedirme que no me rindiera, a decirme que estaba encaminada hacia la felicidad y que si luchaba lograría lo que me propusiera. Aunque de seguro no me sería facil, siempre tendría que sortear piedras en el camino, de eso se trataba la esperanza en sí, de perdurar aunque pareza que todo es en vano.

Puede que esta no sea la interpretación que tendría que haberle dado al mensaje, pero era lo único que se me ocurría, seguramente el correr de los días me ayudarían a confirmar o a destruir mi teoría. Por ahora me sentía un tanto más relajada el no encontrarme confusa y ansiosa por no saber que pensar, haber podido sacar una conclusión convincente me daba algo de tranquilidad.

**Edward POV**

Bella no había pasado una buena noche.

Mientras yo estaba sumido en mis deseosos pensamientos, pude notar como los gestos de Bella se crispaban en sueños, muecas de dolor, hasta algunas lágrimas escurrían por el rabillo de sus ojos. Verla así me ponía nervioso, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba soñando la hacia sufrir y no podía concebirlo. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que empezó a emitir sonidos sin sentido, que fueron tomando coherencia conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Vuelve Jake no me dejes- Balbuceaba con el seño fruncido.

Me quedé petrificado escuchando, ella se revolvía en las sábanas, empuñando sus manos entre ellas. Para intentar calmarla, acaricié su frente delicadamente, se encontraba húmeda y caliente. Los músculos de su rostro comenzaron a relajarse mientras yo la mimaba. Pero de pronto se puso a gritar.

-¡Edward estoy aquí! ¡Edward por favor!

-Estoy aquí mi amor- Le decía.

Pero ella parecía estar completamente inconciente, no como un simple sueño, era más pesado e intenso. Intentaba tranquilizarla, pero seguía gritando mi nombre sin despertar. Sumamente asustado por no saber que hacer, la zamarreé para despabilarla.

-¡Bella! mi amor, sólo fue un sueño, ya estoy aquí contigo- Le repetía, mientras ella sollozaba y me abrazaba con fuerza.

Luego de calmarse, me explico aquel sueño que tuvo. Verdaderamente le creía, nadie despierta de un sueño con un ataque de nervios, seguramente fue intenso a tal punto que sobrepasó los limites de resistencia de su mente.

No pudo volver a dormirse, amaneció lentamente dando el comienzo a un nuevo día. Le pedí que se duchara y se preparara para comenzar el día, lo que ella no sabía era que hoy la presentaría como mi novia ante mi familia oficialmente.

Fui hacía mi oficina para firmar y entregar en recepción unos papeles, y de allí fui en busca de mi padre, que se encontraba en su despacho.

-Buenos días papá- Saludé al entrar sin tocar la puerta.

-Buenos días Edward, ¿Dónde has estado anoche? No volviste a casa- Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-De eso te enteraras en unos momentos, pero antes necesito que convoques a toda la familia para dentro de 15 minutos, tengo un anuncio que darles a todos- Le pedí y no pude evitar darle una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno así será, nos reunimos todos aquí en mi despacho como siempre ¿te parece?

-Si es perfecto, pero por favor que ninguno falte- Concluí. Carlisle asintió y con eso corrí a la habitación de Bella.

Cuando entré ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la mirada perturbada y pensativa, me senté a su lado y la abracé.

-Todo va a estar bien Bella, no te perturbes- La consolé.

-Lo sé, es que fue muy fuerte- susurró escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. La presioné más contra mí y acaricié su cabello.

-Seguro que lo fue, pero sólo mírale el lado bueno- Le aconsejé.

-Lo hago, confirmé que estar contigo es mi mejor elección, amarte me hace feliz.

Al escuchar esas palabras, mi muerto corazón quiso latir. La tomé por la barbilla y la besé, con toda la ternura que pude encontrar en mi cuerpo.

-Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida- Confesé mientras ella ensanchaba una sonrisa- Y es por eso que hoy, te presentaré ante mi familia como lo que eres, el amor de mi existencia.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de miedo. Mas que de miedo, podría decir que expresaban _horror. _Era lógico, se me estaba escapando un detalle, ella sabía que todos éramos vampiros, y tener un encuentro con todo un aquelarre no es de lo más placentero. Deducir esto me entristeció, me hizo caer de cara a la realidad, siempre estaría entre nosotros ese prejuicio de mi condición de criatura mitológica, y aunque Bella me había dicho que no le importaba, no podía dejar de pensar que me lo decía para no lastimarme.

-Claro que si no sería de tu agrado lo podemos posponer- Dije tratando de sonar natural, pero sólo me escuchó desilusionado.

-No Edward no es eso, pero seguramente no me querrán, tú eres increíble y ellos querrán alguien que esté a tu altura, no una inútil ciega, que ni siquiera tiene un belleza que rescatar- Espetó convencida de que me decía la muy visible verdad.

Pero no tenía razón ni por asomo. Me sentí indignado, como podía menospreciarse así.

-¡Bella! no digas idioteces, eres la persona que más feliz me hace sentir en el mundo- Dije subiendo unas octavas mi voz, tomé su rostro entre mis manos- Tu me has salvado de vivir una eterna angustia causada por mi soledad, entiéndelo. Y a demás, eres preciosa.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y desorbitados, su labio inferior le temblaba y su respiración se fue acelerando.

-¿En serio piensas todo eso?- Preguntó confusa.

-Por supuesto que si mi amor.

-Pero…tu familia…- La corté antes de que termine.

-Nada Bella, ellos te querrán, en primera porque eres adorable, y en segunda porque si yo estoy feliz, ellos también.

Bella asintió.

Ya parados frente a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, nos detuve por unos instantes.

-Todo saldrá genial Bella, sólo muéstrate como tu misma, ellos te amaran- La animé mientras le dibujaba círculos en la espalda. Ella asintió dedicándome una sonrisa complaciente y yo abrí la puerta sin previo aviso. Todos se encontraban allí. Sus rostros cincelados comprendían una imagen memorable, expresaban asombro e incredulidad, todos ellos menos uno, que me dio una sonrisa pícara mientras comentó casi de manera imperceptible.

-Lo sabía.

_Alice_

**Bella POV**

La puerta se abrió y Edward con su mano en mi cintura, me dio un empujoncito invitándome a mover mis pies dentro de la habitación. Ya en ella, el silencio era violento y sepulcral, y esto para mi asombro, me asustaba mucho más de lo que me había imaginado.

Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que estaban desilusionados. Seguramente Edward les habría contado de la existencia de una _preciosa mujer, _como él decía, y quien sabe que otros calificativos más, que lo había enamorado. Y al verme a mí, la chica nueva del Instituto, la ciega Isabella Swan, sus expectativas cayeron de 10 a 0 en un segundo. Ya había tenido contacto con casi todos ellos, sabía sus nombres y sus parentescos hacia Edward, pero siempre fue mediante un trato profesional, a excepción de Alice, que la consideraba mi amiga, ella sería la única capaz de no minimizarme, por el hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerme realmente, pero el resto no.

Y lo segundo que vino a mi mente me heló la sangre, quizás estaban tendiéndome una trampa, y ahora sería su aperitivo.

Descarté la segunda opción en el instante que cruzó mi mente, eso no pasaría, confiaba plenamente en Edward, y le creía cuando me decía _te amo_, él no mentía, y si lo hacía, era nulamente perceptible.

Todas mis conclusiones se vieron reflejadas en la expresión de mi rostro supongo, ya que Edward dijo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S s si- Siseé.

El tomó mi mano fuertemente y comenzó.

-Bueno familia, ella es Bella, seguramente todos la conocen porque es una interna de aquí- Inició.

-Si por supuesto que la conocemos- Contestó Carlisle.

-Excelente, entonces sin más preámbulos les quiero decir que me he enamorado de ella, y por algún golpe de suerte u otro suceso que no puedo comprender, ella también me ama. Somos novios- Explicó Edward con total serenidad.

-¡Eso es genial!- Grito una voz femenina muy conocida, Alice.

Sentí pasos ligeros acercándose a mí, y luego los brazos de Alice me envolvían, su aroma era inconfundible.

-Gracias Bella- Dijo.

-¿Gracias por que?- Pregunté.

-Algún día lo entenderás.

Una mujer se me acercó y me tomó por los hombros dulcemente.

-Bella yo soy Esme, la madre de Edward, bienvenida a la familia- Cortejó y me abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí.

-Hola Bella, soy Emmet- Saludó una voz varonil pero llena de humor.

-Emmet, mi instructor de educación física ¿cierto?- Dije sonriendo.

-El mismo, bienvenida- Me tomó por los hombros y lo noté vacilante- ¿Puedo darte uno de mis famosos abrazos estilo Emmet?- Preguntó.

-Claro.

Me tomó firmemente por la espalda y me estrujó con fuerza, haciendo que mis pies perdieran contacto con el suelo. Me soltó y me bajó con cuidado.

-Wow- Atiné a decir.

-Si, sus abrazos son algo exagerados- Comentó una voz masculina que nunca había escuchado. Una mano fría tomó la mía y la estrechó en modo de saludo.

-Soy Jasper, hermano de Rosalie y prometido de Alice, supongo que ya lo debes saber- Se presentó.

-Si claro, estoy al tanto de los parentescos- Dije divertida.

-Genial, bienvenida a mi familia- Concluyó soltando mi mano.

-Espero que sean muy felices juntos- Alentó una voz masculina inconfundible, Carlisle. Yo asentí y lo abracé con fuerza cuando me colocó en sus brazos.

-Ella sabe todo acerca de nosotros, yo se lo conté, y no sólo no le molesta ni la perturba sino que me juro nunca develar el secreto.

A lo lejos, una voz femenina sonó, pero sin signos de acercarse.

-Soy Rosalie- Dijo secamente.

-Hola Rosalie- Salude lo más amable que pude, sabía que con ella sería difícil.

-Quiero decirte algunas cosas, sabes demasiado de nosotros ahora para mi gusto, y que cometas un error nos puede salir caro, sólo espero de ti que no nos traigas problemas, más bien lo exijo- Ordenó acercándose.

Ella me odiaba, y por como sonaron sus palabras, eso no tendría un lado reversible.

-¡Rosalie! No te permito que la trates así- Grito Edward aferrándome a su costado con su mano en mi cintura.

-Es cierto Rose, ella es una buena chica, conócela- Animó Alice.

-No tengo nada en contra de ella, sólo temo por mi familia- Espetó bajando gradualmente el tono.

-Yo te juro Rosalie, que nunca les traería problemas, ustedes son la familia de Edward y lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, si los lastimo a ustedes lo lastimo a él, y no soy capaz- Juré con fervor.

-Eso espero- Concluyó.

Ya todos presentados, y con el mal trago dejado en el pasado Edward y yo nos fuimos. El no paraba de excusar a su hermana por las palabras que me aventó en la cara, pero yo le expliqué que verdaderamente no me sentía ni ofendida ni enojada por ellas, entendía su punto de vista, entendía que yo era una potencial amenaza con tanto conocimiento, yo le daría el tiempo y el espacio para que ella lo asimile y pueda darme la oportunidad de conocernos, percibía con mi sexto sentido que tenía buenas intenciones y un buen _corazón, _ella sólo quería lo mejor para todos.

**Alice POV**

No podía parar de sonreír, al fin nuestra familia podría ver a Edward feliz, no sólo porque el se lo mereciera, sino porque cualquier persona en el mundo merece un poco de sano amor, un amor genuino como el que Bella siente por él.

Aunque ella no se pueda ver, la expresión de su rostro cambio totalmente, las ojeras oscuras y la mirada triste que antes cargaba se había transformado en el espejo de su Alma, de su propia felicidad. Ya había visto en mis visiones una imagen parecida, ellos así de enamorados, pero no lo veía como algo factible, no podía trasladar esa visión a la realidad, aunque ahora que es un hecho ya no caben dudas. Pero si aquella visión que tuve ahora es una realidad, que pasaría con el resto de ellas, ¿Tendríamos que preocuparnos verdaderamente por Bella? ¿Estará ella corriendo peligro de muerte?

Me encontraba completamente ida de la realidad, sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me trajo de vuelta.

-Alice! No estas escuchando ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo- Dijo Jasper enojado, odiaba que lo ignoren.

-Emmm…lo siento Jazz ¿Qué decías?

-Ya no importa, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas rara- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en Edward y Bella, mis visiones…estoy algo preocupada- La voz se me entrecortó en el final, bajé la mirada para ocultarme.

-Si, no es necesario que lo digas, también lo pensé, tendremos que estar alertas por si a caso- Comentó mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

Cerré mis ojos para relajarme, aunque ninguno de mis músculos vampiros necesitara relajarse, necesitaba intoxicarme del aroma de mi amado, su energía era especial, sumado a su increíble don de manipulador de emociones y el increíble efecto de su contacto con mi piel era la perfecta mezcla para una dosis de bienestar.

Me quedé así un rato, sólo respirando, hasta que los síntomas de una visión que se avecina se apoderaron de mí. Abrí los ojos como platos y me congelé.

Las imágenes empezaron a llover en mis ojos, era la misma imagen de una visión anterior.

Un edificio alto, Bella parada en la azotea de éste, el viento nocturno le azotaba el cabello y las ropas con intensidad, camina hacía el borde del suelo, cierra los ojos mientras expande sus brazos y cae al vacío. Lo mismo de la vez anterior, pero con una gran diferencia, en ésta nadie la empuja, ella salta por si misma hacía su muerte.

* * *

**Hola gente! y?? ¿Que les pareció?**

**Les quiero adelantar que los siguientes capitulos van a ser mucho más interesantes, no sólo por la aparición de ''cosas nuevas'' sino porque seran mucho más refexivos por parte de los protagonistas.**

**No pueden dejar de leer esta historia, ya tengo los 2 cap siguientes listos para ser subidos, asique en pocos dias los van a ver!**

**Esto se está poniendo bueno, estan apareciendo incógnitas de las que encontraran respuestas a lo lardo de la historia. No se preocupen, no van a ser más de 20 capitulos, supongo qe menos, ;)**

**Un saludo para todas y si notaron el cartelito con letras verdes, haganle click! y me cuentan que les parece.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Giselle**


	13. La Visita

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narracion.**

* * *

La Visita

**Edward POV**

La visión de Alice me había dejado pasmado. No le encontraba sentido alguno, ninguna explicación ni nada que me ayudara a entender el porque de la visión. ¿Qué motivo tendría Bella para tomar una decisión tan drástica? A mis ojos ella perece feliz y radiante, en sus pupilas sólo se reflejaban felicidad, ella no tenía motivos conocidos como para suicidarse. Definitivamente esto era algo improbable, seguramente esto era una confusión del subconsciente de Alice, quizás nada tenía que ver esto con Bella, aunque no podía pasar por alto que esta imagen se repite en dos visiones distintas, con la diferencia de que en la primera alguien la empujaba, y en la segunda salta ella misma, y eso suponía un giro en los hechos.

No estaba dispuesto a subestimar las premoniciones de Alice jamás, por lo que me llamé a reflección unos instantes.

En el caso de que esto sea factible, Bella habría encontrado en el suicidio la única escapatoria a algo, o alguien, que por causas que no conozco la perturbarían a tal grado de desborde que preferiría abandonar éste mundo a seguir enfrentándose a ellas. Esta teoría se abría en dos posibilidades, apelando cada una a distintos tiempos en su vida, pasado y futuro respectivamente. La primera era que quizás, Bella no posee la felicidad que aparenta cuando esta junto a mí, puede estar acarreando con algún sufrimiento interno que ya no la deje respirar, algún peso en su conciencia proveniente de su propio pasado, algo que yo no conocía. Y la segunda posibilidad (por la cuál me inclinaba por los efectos de una corazonada) era que, indefectiblemente, algo nefasto e indeseable se nos vendría encima prontamente.

Aquello me producía un fuerte escozor por toda mi piel, me sentía inútil e impotente de no poder desentrañar este ''_misterio''_, sentí como un impulso me dominaba, una idea que parecerá fatídicamente absurda, pero era lo único que se me ocurría; trataría de hacer lo más feliz que pueda a Bella, estaría con ella vigilándola de cerca sin perderle pisada, me juré que por nada del mundo permitiría tan fácilmente que el ser que amaba se fuera de mi lado como arena entre los dedos. Quizás esto sea inevitable de cambiar con mi lucha terrenal contra el destino por más que lo intente, quizás no sólo no podría salvarla sino que a demás tampoco podría salvarme yo mismo por que por supuesto que desde que la conocí, no aceptaría existir ni un solo segundo en un tiempo y espacio en el que ella ya no lo hiciera.

Según lo habitual, las visiones de Alice no tenían más de un mes o dos de margen de anterioridad a los hechos concretos, esto me dejaba calcular que en el caso de suceder, no le quedaba más de 5 o 6 semanas de vida, o mejor dicho, _nos quedaba_ 5 o 6 semanas de vida, esta claro que yo me iría detrás de ella. De todos modos era tiempo suficiente para averiguar lo más pronto posible algo sobre Bella, si le estaba pasando o a punto de pasar para intentar cambiar lo que estaba _''escrito''_, y créanme que no me rendiría, nunca.

**-**_Edward te necesito en mi despacho._

La voz mental de Carlisle me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Obedeciéndole, fui hasta donde me pidió. Unos cuantos metros antes de la puerta del despacho, pude captar una esencia desconocida, pero a la vez familiar, una esencia de vampiro, sin ninguna duda. No me molesté en golpear y abrí de cuajo la puerta, y ahí estaba, para mi gran sorpresa, un viejo amigo.

**Sebastian POV**

Estaba exhausto de vagabundear por el planeta solo como el vampiro nómada que era, sentía la necesidad de asentarme en un lugar fijo, aunque sea por un tiempo. Tenía ganas de hacerles una visita a mis amigos los Cullen

Ellos y yo nos conocimos hace más de 70 años, en Finlandia, cuando se interfirieron en una de mis _sesiones_ de caza humana. Me explicaron los problemas que les ocasionaría si me descubrían, ya que ellos residían allí, pero con una forma de alimentación que yo no creía naturalmente posible.

Me ví sorprendido de su condición de vegetarianos y al conocer sus motivos, estuve inmediatamente interesado en aliarme a sus costumbres.

Pase unos 6 o 7 años con ellos, aprendiendo el autocontrol necesario para no ceder ante el deseo de sangre humana, y para cuando me encontré listo para hacerlo sólo, muy agradecido partí de allí, mi vida nunca hechó raíces en un único lugar, y aunque los extrañaría, sabía que era momento de seguir mi camino.

El que más aprecio de todos ellos es a Edward, francamente lo consideraba un amigo, habíamos tenido charlas interesantísimas, pude conocerlo profundamente y me inspiraba total confianza, le conté todo sobre mi, todo excepto mi gran _don._

No sé si llamarlo _don_, es lo correcto, ya que no consiste en una habilidad única, sino en varias al simultáneo. Primero que nada, puedo leer las mentes sin excepción, pero soy inmune a cualquier otro don mental, por ejemplo, Edward puede leer mi mente, pero sólo lo que YO quiero que lea, puedo separar mis pensamientos permitidos de mis pensamientos ocultos, es por eso que ni Edward ni nadie saben ni se dan cuenta de mi _don. _Para ellos soy un vampiro normal, sin nada extraño. No sólo eso, sino que puedo manipular mi voz para que suene como yo quiera, puedo imitar voces ajenas con sólo haberlas escuchado una vez, y a tal perfección que nadie podía distinguir cual es la real. Pareceran características totalmente diferentes una de la otra, pero observen que todas conservan un denominador común, _la manipulación._ Podría decirse que básicamente ése es mi gran don, manipular, a través de mi mente y mi voz.

Por supuesto que gracias a que nadie lo sabe, puedo utilizarlos a mi antojo en pos de mi beneficio, pero sólo ha ocurrido unas pocas veces.

Allí me encontraba entonces, en Forks, en el Instituto de mis amigos los Cullen. ¡Qué alegría me dio volver a verlos! Sobre todo a mi gran amigo Edward.

-¡Sebastian amigo!- Grito Edward caminando hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Edward ¿Cómo estas compañero?- Pregunté.

-Mejor de lo puedes imaginar, gracias ¿Y tu como has estado? Paso tanto tiempo…- Dijo emocionado, en sus ojos brillaba una luz que no recordaba, estaba ¿_feliz?_

-Si demasiado, yo estoy bastante bien, sentí nostalgia de ustedes y quise venir a visitarlos, me costó bastante ubicarlos.

Seguimos en una charla muy amena, me reencontré con Emmet y Jasper, unos muchachos muy simpáticos y confiables, Esme me preguntaba por todos los lugares donde había andado, siempre con esa actitud maternal. Alice y Rosalie no han cambiado nada, siguen igual de hermosas, carismáticas y _sexys_ que siempre, sinceramente no me molestaría dormir con alguna de ellas jaja. Quizás pueda seducirlas pero en otro momento.

Hablamos y nos pusimos al día después de tantas décadas de distancia, las cosas no había cambiado mucho, salvo por un detalle.

-Cuéntame Edward- Pedí- ¿Sigues soltero?

-Hasta hace unos días si, pero gracias al cielo me enamore de alguien- Dijo con una sonrisa que nunca creí que podría ver en el rostro casi siempre serio de Edward.

-¿A si? Cuéntame sobre ella- Le pedí, ¿Quién habrá robado el corazón muerto de Edward?

-Mejor la ves por ti mismo, ella esta aquí en el Instituto, ella sufre una ceguerapor eso se atiende con nosotros- Explicó.

-Oh que pena, ¿Me la presentaras?

-Por supuesto, dame un minuto para ir por ella- Dijo antes de salir casi corriendo por la puerta.

Estaba sorprendido, él siempre me había dicho que estaba destinado a la soledad, que nunca sería merecedor de conocer lo que es amar a una mujer. Tenía una actitud reacia al respecto y cada vez que intentaba hablar de la belleza de las mujeres, o del placer sobrenatural que producen al hacerles el amor, me cambiaba de tema de cuajo argumentando que no le gustaba añorar algo que no conoce.

Mientras tanto, Emmet me contó sobre la nueva novia de mi amigo, de lo contento que estaban por el y por ella, porque ella lo necesitaba tanto como el.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del picaporte de la puerta al abrirse, Edward entró a la habitación, y claramente no lo hizo sólo, de su brazo pendía la mano de una hermosísima mujer, más que una mujer, un ángel.

Me quedé atónito, no podía articular ni una sola palabra ni movimiento coherente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al cruzarse con la mirada perdida de esos ojos marrones, casi negros, de una imponente profundidad. La blancura de su piel y la delicadeza de sus formas, todo era propio de las características de un ser divino. Se produjo un gran silencio, vi como por sus mejillas subía un rojo carmesí, eso hizo que su aroma a sangre joven me abrumara. La sangre humana ya no estaba en mi menú, pero no podía dejar de sentirme bestialmente sediento cuando percibía el olor a la sangre joven de una mujer. Esta particularmente, se me hacía un poco mas intensa que cualquier otra, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Noté a tiempo que de seguro Edward estaría tratando de leer en mi mente que era lo que me pasaba, rápidamente la puse en blanco.

-¿Quién es Edward?- Preguntó la chica, ¡Que linda voz!

-Soy Sebastian Zalazar, amigo de la familia Cullen desde hace mucho tiempo- Dije tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella.

Sentí la mirada de Edward atravesarme la cara como una flecha, la chica enmudeció y enrojeció aún mas, quedándose petrificada.

-Ella es Bella, mi novia- Dijo Edward antes de que ella siquiera pudiera intentar contestar, y acentuó muy marcadamente la palabra MI.

-Es un gusto conocerte Bella- Dije cordialmente.

-Gracias, igualmente para ti- Contestó Bella temerosa.

Ella se aferró al agarre de Edward, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, y él no se quedó atrás, la abrazó con fuerza mientras me daba una mirada inquisidora, como diciendo ''_ni te atrevas, ella es mía''_

No pude contener las ganas de arrancarla de sus brazos y llevármela lejos. La sensación de celos y envidia me invadió, y pude comprender que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mi amistad con Edward acababa de terminar, pelearía por tener lo que quiero, como siempre lo hice, aunque tenga que _jugar sucio._

**Bella POV**

No sabría como explicarlo, pero en simples palabras, el amigo de los Cullen me representaba todo un misterio, me transmitía sentimientos opuestos, vacilante pero detallista, amable pero gutural, parecía un buen hombre, pero no se exactamente porque no me confiaría del todo, había algo en él que me decía que hay algo que oculta y no dice, y que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo jamás.

Cuando nos presentaron pude sentir una sensación de presión en el centro de mi rostro, como si estuviera siendo el blanco de un potente láser, sentía su mirada en mí de una manera poco normal, como de escrutinio. Esa incesante sensación continuó, por lo que me vi necesitada de un _escudo_. Sin intentar ser discreta, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de mi amado, al corresponderme con su agarre posesivo poniéndose tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo, confirmé mis sospechas, ese tal Sebastián estaba mirándome _raro._

-Bueno, me alegra que nos visites Sebastian, pero nosotros debemos irnos- Edward acotó secamente, el nunca era grosero, pero esta vez lo fue, y sin sutilezas.

Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, me tomó de la cintura y me sacó volando del lugar. Tenía mis sospechas, pero debía confirmarlo.

Caminábamos rápido, tomando rumbos aleatorios por el edificio, hasta que escuche el picaporte de una puerta chillar, el cambio de ambiente, habíamos entrado a alguna habitación o despacho o lo que sea. Escuchaba su respiración fuerte y violenta, hasta como rechinaban sus dientes, algo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Estas enojado?- Pregunté temerosa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Gritó, haciendo que dejara de respirar.

Por la expresión de mi rostro debió darse cuenta que me había asustado, su exclamación en tono sombrío y grave me hicieron verlo por primera vez como el vampiro que era, y no como el hombre al que amaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Susurró afligido mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo le respondí el abrazo con cautela.

-No estoy enojado contigo, no debí gritarte así, nunca me comporto de esta manera con nadie y menos con quienes amo, es sólo que el miedo a perderte y los celos sacan lo peor de mi- Me explicó sin soltarme.

-¿Perderme? ¿Celos de qué?- Pregunté intensificando el abrazo, quisiera aunque quizás sea en vano, impregnarlo de seguridad.

Me soltó lentamente, y me sentí con frío y desprotegida, aunque él tuviera la piel gélida, su contacto me llenaban de calor, de confort.

Oí el sonido del cuero de un asiento ronronear, Edward me tomó la mano y me invitó a sentarme, dispuesta a hacerlo, el desvió mi camino y me acomodo en su regazo.

-Sebastian ha sido un gran amigo, ha tenido charlas muy intensas conmigo, sabe cosas de mí como casi nadie, volverlo a ver me pareció fantástico, hasta que ví como te devoraba con la mirada- Me explicó.

Le tomé el rostro con mis manos a los lados y lo acaricié. Lo más dulcemente que pude, enredé mis dedos en su cabello sintiéndolo suave casi imperceptible, bajé a su frente recorriendo con la yema de mis dedos sus líneas de expresión, sus cejas, seguí bajando por sus sienes hasta sus pómulos, fríos pero tentadores para besar, exploré la forma de su pequeña nariz que acaricié con un ínfimo roce de mis labios.

Edward me tomó del rostro y me empujo a besarlo en los labios, lento pero sediento era el contacto, él me hacía sentir más plena que nadie en este mundo, si muriera en el preciso momento en el que el me besaba de ese modo, sin chistar lo aceptaría. Si no fuera porque él me sostenía por la espalda con una mano y la nuca con la otra, seguramente no hubiera tenido fuerzas para permanecer rígida.

Nos separé, necesitaba hablarle con claridad, y si seguíamos así solo podría emitir incoherencias.

-Edward, no tienes motivos para estar celoso, tu nunca me perderás, yo te pertenezco, y como dueño puedes reclamar de mí lo que quieras. Te amo como nunca nadie podrá amarte, ten siempre presente eso. Quizás sólo fue tu impresión y Sebastian no está interesado en mí, y aunque así lo fuera, él no tiene nada que a mi me interese- Dije mientras unía nuestras frentes, sentirlo cerca era una debilidad.

-Como lo sabes, aún no lo conoces- Replicó.

-Edward te agradecería que me tuvieras confianza, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que yo sólo te quiero y te deseo a ti?- Pregunté un tanto molesta.

-Yo confío en ti, pero desde que vi lo que vi, no confío en él. Lo conozco, tiene una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas, en el sentido carnal- Dijo, sentí como cerraba los puños con fuerza en mi espalda.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tu eres y serás mi gran amor, eres como oxígeno para mi, no podría vivir si faltaras, y descuida que este sentimiento no tiene vuelta atrás.

-Yo también te amo de ese modo, y más también, es por eso que me desespera esta situación. Confiaré en tu amor, pero a él lo vigilaré de cerca- Dijo mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo, protector.

-Me conformo con eso, sólo no me dejes sola con él, no me calló muy bien del todo, no sé como explicarlo, simple corazonada- Le pedí.

-No hace falta ni que lo digas.

Sencillamente le había dicho la verdad, no intenté fingir ni complacerlo con palabras que se lleva el viento, quise con todas mis fuerzas que mi cuerpo estuviera reflejando todo aquello que quería que el entendiera, que irreversiblemente estaba enamorada de él. Puede que algún día nos separemos, nadie tiene el futuro asegurado bajo ningún aspecto, es el destino y es algo contra lo que no hay voluntad suficiente como para enfrentar y salir victorioso de una fuerza semejante, pero puedo asegurar con suma certeza que no habrá nada en este mundo, ninguna fuerza humana/vampiro ni hechizos ni fuerzas superiores que puedan hacerme dejarlo de amar con esta intensidad, como nadie podrá igualarlo jamás.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados en un cómodo silencio, hasta que se hizo la hora de almorzar _para mi._

Llegamos al comedor a paso lento y tomados de las manos, me acomodé en una mesa pequeña y Edward fue a buscar mi comida, unas deliciosas rebanadas de pizza, con muy poca salsa de tomate, mozzarella doble sin condimentos, tal y como a mí me gustaba. Comí mientras charlábamos de trivialidades, más bien él hablaba, al no poder verlo y estar contemplando su voz, era imposible no caer en la inconciencia ante esos sonidos, inconfundible cualidad de Edward, tan varonil y caballero hasta en el matiz de su voz.

Nos fuimos del comedor y le pedí si me llevaba al jardín, tenía ganas de sentir la tibieza del Sol en la piel de mi rostro y oler la fragancia a cítricos de los árboles de limones.

Nos sentamos en el pasto semi-húmedo por un rato simplemente en tarea de contemplación, muy placenteramente hasta que lo sentí tensarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alice me llama con el _pensamiento_- Contestó burlonamente.

-¿Porqué eso te pone nervioso?- Presioné.

-Jaja eres tan perceptiva, es que no quiero dejarte sola- Explicó como si estuviera en una encrucijada.

-No te preocupes, no me moveré de aquí, aquí te espero- Lo animé acariciándole el rostro. Me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Esta bien, no tardaré, sólo no te muevas de aquí- Me pidió, y luego lo oí marcharse rápidamente.

Me recosté en el fresco césped, mientras las brisas perfumadas iban y venían en distintas direcciones, pensando en todo lo que mi mente guardaba.

En como cambió mi vida, en Jake, en Edward, en los Cullen, mi repentina felicidad y en cómo influía en mi recuperación.

Me encontraba adormilada, un tanto ausente, cuando sentí unos pasos aproximarse hacía mí, me senté sobresaltada, simplemente sabía que no era mi Edward.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Exigí saber.

-Tranquila soy Sebastian, el amigo de la familia, Bella ¿cierto?

-Sssi- Siseé.

-¿Estas sola?- Preguntó.

-En este momento si, Edward viene enseguida- Contesté a la defensiva, no lo conocía ni había cruzado más de 10 palabras con él, pero no me agradaba.

-Mira que oportuno- Dijo de forma lenta y con tono calculador.

* * *

**Hola gentee! aca otro capitulo ¿se acuerdan de los cambios de los que hablaba? esto le va a traer bastantes cambios al rumbo de los hechos, ya van a ver.**

**Espero que les este gustando, y estoy abierta a cualquiera duda, sugerecia, critica o lo que se que necesiten.**

**Les mando un salugo enorme, un beso y espero que esten super bien. Les agradezco por tanto cariño.**

**Hasta dentro de unos dias.**


	14. Tormenta eléctrica

**Los personjes (o la mayoria) le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narracion. (:**

* * *

Tormenta Eléctrica

**Bella POV**

Sencillamente me paralicé.

Con movimientos toscos y descoordinados me levanté del suelo y quise irme, pero recordé que no traía mi bastón, nunca lo hacía mientras estaba con Edward, y ese era un gran detalle.

-No me temas Bella, sólo quería charlar contigo, que nos conozcamos- Dijo muy amablemente, no sabía que contestarle, al hecho de que no me caía bien se le sumó que Edward no estaba conmigo, me sentía desprotegida.

No le contesté, sólo me quede muy quieta con el ceño fruncido mientras movía mis manos nerviosamente, se había creado un silencio doloroso, por lo menos para mí, volvía a sentir ese fuego en el centro de mi rostro, cómo la primera vez que estuvo frente a mí.

Sinceramente no sabía que preferir, si no hablarle o seguir en ese silencio mutuo tan incómodo, quizás si fluyera una conversación de mi parte sería más llevadero, aunque no sabía que decir ni qué preguntar, no había nada que me interesara saber de él ni tampoco contarle a cerca de mí, en esos momentos es en donde desearía que el suelo se abriera bajo mis pies y me devorara.

-Así que…tu y Edward son pareja?- Preguntó muy interesado.

-Si- Contesté seca y tenaz.

-Que suerte tiene este muchacho, al conseguir una mujer tan hermosa y deslumbrante como tu- Elogió babosamente intentando ser seductor ¡Qué increíble!

Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero por primera vez no fue por vergüenza o timidez, estaban enardecidas de impotencia. No le contesté, si lo hacía sólo lo insultaría, a penas habíamos cruzado unas palabras en toda nuestras vidas y ya se tomaba semejante atrevimiento, sin mencionar que estaba adulando a la novia de _su amigo._

-Espero que te esté haciendo feliz- Comentó bajo y en tono amoroso.

Esto si que era extraño, no podía negar que era un atrevido, pero ese comentario no fue tan desagradable como el anterior, quizás iba mejorando.

-El me hace feliz, y mucho- Dije mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

-Ahh…si algún día deja de hacerlo, puedes buscarme para que yo te dé esa felicidad- Usó un tono amable si dudas, pero no dejaba de ser un entrometido mal educado.

-¿¡Discúlpame?!- Casi grité.

-Oh! Sólo bromeaba no te enojes- Dijo en tono burlón en medio de masculinas risas.

-No me gustan las bromas, ahórratelas- Le pedí groseramente, no podía creer con que integridad estaba defendiéndome, nunca había sido tan contundente con mis palabras, pero me gustaba como lo estaba haciendo.

-Siento mucho haberte incomodado, me pongo nervioso en ciertas ocasiones y sólo digo estupideces- Lo oí dar pasos cerca de mí sobre el abultado césped. No pude evitar dar unos dos pasos hacía atrás.

-Ya lo noto.

-Me caes muy bien Bella- Aduló muy por lo bajo, sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca.

-Gracias.

Sin que pudiera preverlo tomó mi mano entre las suyas, me quedé estática frente a su tacto, frío pero delicado, no se podía comparar con el de mi Edward, pero sería inútil negar que éste también era agradable.

Me sonrojé por completo, instintivamente, me solté escondiendo ambas palmas en mi espalda, dejándolo sin posibilidades de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Lo siento nuevamente, no sé que pasa conmigo, no lo puedo evitar- Dijo afligido.

-¿Qué no puedes evitar?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz, dando pequeños pasos torpes hacía atrás.

-Desearte- Respondió fríamente, en tono suave casi imperceptible.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, nunca me había pasado algo así, un hombre que frente a mí me confiese semejante verdad, seguro mi rostro tendría los vestigios de mi sorpresa, pero también de mi miedo.

El era un vampiro al igual que los Cullen, vegetariano como ellos, pero sus palabras -dadas sus condiciones- podrían tener una doble interpretación: ¿Deseaba a _Bella_ o la sangre de _Bella_? No quería averiguarlo ni me interesaba, pero no sabía cuál de las dos me provocaba más miedo. No lo conocía, no sabía de que podría ser capaz. No podía correr, sería muy alevoso y no quería provocar un escándalo, a demás que no daría ni 10 pasos antes de caer, pero tampoco quería quedarme con él ni un segundo más.

-Déjame sola por favor- Le ordené, quería que mis actitudes le mostraran claramente que yo no tenía ningún interés en él, ni en nadie que no sea Edward.

-Esta bien, seguiremos esta charla en otro momento- Me advirtió antes de irse.

En un segundo, la sensación de presión y fuego en mi rostro se desvaneció, gracias al cielo me había hecho caso y estaba sola.

Volví a sentarme en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas.

La situación era más que incómoda, ese desagradable vampiro me había producido un escozor en mi piel como nunca antes, timidez y terror en un mismo instante me atravesaban. No podía dejar las cosas así, pero hablar con Edward al respecto no es una buena idea tampoco, eso aumentaría sus preocupaciones e inseguridades y lo harían infeliz, y ese, justamente, era lo contrario a mi nuevo propósito en ésta vida.

Tranquilizarme sería mi primer paso a dar, tratar de ver los sucesos desde una perspectiva menos catastrófica y desdichada.

En efecto, entrar en pánico por miedos infundados por mi misma no me llevaran a ningún lado, en el caso de que Sebastián se vea _atraído _por mi, no es un hecho en sí espeluznante ni peligroso, sino todo lo contrario, es bastante halagador para cualquier chica que alguien sienta cosas por una, en realidad mi miedo no radicaba en sus sentimientos, sino en lo que el podría llegar a perjudicar a Edward con ellos, sin mencionar que estar delante de él ya era bastante incómodo por acto reflejo sin haber sabido que le _agrado_, ahora esa incomodidad alcanzaba niveles mucho más superiores, sin tener explicaciones coherentes para ello, admito que su cercanía me paralizaba sin saber que hacer, la único en lo que puedo pensar en ese instante es en _huir_, sin saber ni a donde ni porqué.

Quizás, cómo Alice decía, ese _sexto sentido_ mío tan peculiar, se estaba agudizando notablemente y esa percepción de la esencia de lo que me rodea cada vez era más exacta, porque hasta ahora, no me había equivocado con respecto a mis juicios perceptivos sobre nadie. Así que ¿Por qué tendría que dudar de mi sexto sentido cuando nunca me ha fallado? Era mi único escudo hacía el mundo que me rodea, y me aferraría a lo que él me hiciera sentir como hasta ahora. Según _él _Sebastian no era digno de confianza, ni mía ni de nadie, pero no podía dejar de extrañarme acerca de los Cullen, en el caso de que yo esté en lo cierto en mis percepciones ¿Cómo personas cómo ellos no se han percatado aun? ¿Cómo Alice no divisó sucesos extraños que lo confirmaran? ¿Cómo Edward no encuentra pensamientos turbios en su mente? ¿Por qué Jasper no detecta emociones impropias de su fachada? ¿Acaso Emmet no ve nada en su pasado que lo condene?

Todas esas incógnitas no tenían respuestas que respalden mis percepciones, ellos no eran vampiros que se mueven al azar, son precavidos y muy legítimos, en el caso de hallar algo incorrecto tratan de solucionarlo. Pero por lo que Edward me contó, hasta hoy, Sebastian ha demostrado ser íntegro, ganándose la confianza de la familia, y no es para menos. Entonces, si algo tan importante como esa confianza por parte de los Cullen, era algo que él se había ganado en buena fe, ¿Por qué yo lo hayo tan diferente? ¿Me estaré equivocando? Siempre me caractericé por no prejuzgar a nadie, y me enorgullezco de eso, pero en este caso, no sabía que pensar. Una parte de mi me decía que no me acercara, y la otra que trate de ir a fondo y descubrir que encierra, que oculta, si es que lo hacía, o simplemente dejar fluir las cosas, él se irá algún día no muy lejano ¿Cierto? podría seguir enfocando mi energía en mi amado.

Volviendo al tema de Edward, debía encontrar la manera de no hacerlo sufrir por esta causa, una simple mirada de Sebastian hacía mí, había hecho que se exasperara intensamente, no me quiero lo que palabras, o _tactos_, puedan causarle.

El es, sin vacilaciones, el ser más importante a mi alrededor quien más amo y amaré por el resto de mi existencia, sea mucha o poca, siempre será así, irrevocablemente. Por eso verlo inseguro de si le pertenezco o no, si lo amaré tanto como él o no, me frustra. Verlo sufrir por todas esas cosas me hacen doler tanto o más que a él, haciéndome impotente por no saber como revertir la situación.

Sin dudas esa será mi objetivo claro de ahora en más; tratar de hacer llevadera la estadía de Sebastián aquí, sin mencionarle bajo ningún punto de vista sus declaraciones de hoy, me enfocaré en él haciéndole ver que solo tengo _ojos_ para él, y aunque éste vampiro atrevido haga insinuaciones en su presencia (que sería lo más grave que puede suceder) le demostraría firmemente que no estoy interesada en nadie más que en mi Edward, matando 2 pájaros de un tiro: le dejaba en claro a Sebastian que no tenia ninguna _chance_, y a Edward que no tenía que dudar nunca de mi amor.

Esto era lo mas conveniente que se me ocurría, podría fingir delante de todos que no ha pasado nada, y en el caso de que me encuentre nuevamente a solas con Sebastian, volvería a rechazarlo, con más fervor si me es necesario.

-¿Bella?- La voz de Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones mientras me daba un pequeño zamarreo en el hombro. Me volteé para hacerle saber que tenía mi atención.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás más pálida de lo normal- Preguntó con voz preocupada.

-Estoy bien- Dije secamente.

-Bella, tuve una visión extraña, quería confirmarla- Comentó, abrí los ojos como platos.

No había contemplado esa posibilidad, Alice ve el futuro, tranquilamente nos pudo vislumbrar a mí y a Sebastián teniendo esa conversación desafortunada, por consiguiente, Edward podría leerla en _su _mente.

_Mierda._

-Específicamente, ¿De qué trata tu visión?- Pregunté haciéndome la desentendida. A todo esto Alice ya se encontraba sentada a mi lado en el césped.

-Sobre tú y Sebastian, en éste mismo lugar, él…te decía cosas bastante inapropiadas- Explicó. En efecto, lo sabe todo.

-Estas en lo cierto, lo hizo, creo que llegaste tarde Alice- Bromeé, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Sabía que ese _vampirucho _no es del todo fiable- Pensó en voz alta -Te aduló de esa manera aún sabiendo que le perteneces a Edward, ¿Cómo se atreve?- Continuó.

-Lo sé, tienes razón, es un inconciente.

-Nunca me calló del todo bien- Siseó por lo bajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Desde que lo conocemos se ha llevado bien con toda la familia, nunca le encontramos algo que nos inspirara desconfianza, incluso Edward fue incapaz de encontrar algo. Pero nunca me cerró del todo, nunca pude ver su futuro, sino que puedo hallarlo en visiones que lo tienen como participante y no como protagonista, como recién, mi visión se centraba en ti, hasta que él aparece, cuando el se aleja, se sigue centrando en ti, es como si su futuro personal no quisiera ser visto- Me explicó exasperada, Alice odiaba los enigmas, más aun si se encontraba fuera de su alcance descifrarlos.

-¿Quieres decir que hay algo que él esconde?- Pregunté.

-Exacto- Asintió. Coincidíamos.

-Pienso igual, de todas maneras me importa un bledo él, sólo quiero preservar a Edward de todo esto, como ya sabrás, le afectó mucho la actitud de Sebastian para conmigo hace un rato cuando nos presentaron, duda de mi amor y está inseguro, todo esto lo hace infeliz y eso no puedo permitirlo, no se lo voy a permitir- Dije poniendo un tono malévolo en la última frase.

-Tienes razón, el no es quien para venir aquí y hacer flaquear la felicidad que tanto les costó alcanzar- Me apoyó.

-Espero que se marche pronto, y todo vuelva a la normalidad- Dije añorando.

-Veras que si, de todos modos cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, a demás de que Sebastian me cae mal y de que no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermano, eres mi amiga y siempre me tienes para ayudarte- Me dijo tomándome de las manos.

-Muchas gracias Alice, sólo te pediría que lo tengas vigilado, que me tengas al tanto de tus visiones al respecto y que bloquees tu mente sobre este tema, no quiero que Edward se entere- Le pedí.

-Dalo por hecho _socia-_ Acordó en tono burlón, luego me abrazó sellando el acuerdo y se marchó.

Tener a alguien que, no solamente me ayudará, sino que coincidía con mis teorías, era sumamente tranquilizante. Mis suposiciones eran totalmente factibles según la savia Alice, así que no debía estar muy lejos de la verdad.

Más relajada me encontraba sentada en el césped, como casi toda la tarde.

-Bella mi amor- Susurró Edward en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás tomándome por sorpresa, haciéndome saltar en el lugar.

-Edward! Me diste un buen susto- Dije agitada.

-Lo siento- Dijo apenado soltando su abrazo.

Antes de que lo haga del todo lo tome de un brazo haciendo que me vuelva abrazar.

-No seas tonto, sólo estaba distraída.

Me volteé para quedar frente a él, tanteé hasta alcanzar su rostro, acariciando sus delicados pómulos.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- Dije sonriendo.

-Como yo te amo a ti- Contestó acomodando el cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Busqué sus labios con la yema de mis dedos para cerciorarme de donde se encontraban con exactitud, y lo bese, lenta y dulcemente. Mientras tanto él me correspondía en gesto posesivo, envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos y apegándome a su pecho, yo lo besaba con urgencia, inconscientemente lo hacía para infundarle seguridad, yo lo amaba.

Nos quedamos abrazados así, unidos como dos almas que pertenecen a un mismo cuerpo, aunque suene cursi y empalagoso era realmente como me sentía. Dejé mi mente en blanco por unos instantes, estaba exhausta de las preocupaciones.

En ese momento me percaté que era Lunes, el plazo que me habían ofrecido mis padres para quedarme en el Instituto vencía, y si no los llamaba rápido vendrían a buscarme.

-Edward- Susurré con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Hmm?

-Debo llamar a mis padres, ellos me dijeron que me quedara aquí al menos una semana, y yo acepté con esa condición, como verás hoy vence ese plazo, no quiero irme ni hoy ni nunca- Expliqué aún en su abrazo, pude escucharlo reír suavemente, no se exactamente si fue mi imaginación o no.

-Eso es genial, vamos a adentro y podrás llamarlos.

Me soltó, me tomó de la cintura y como a un niño chiquito me colocó sobre mis pies.

Tomé su mano y caminando lentamente llegamos a su despacho.

Le pedí a Edward que marcara dictándole los números y espere los dos tonos antes de que la voz estruendosa de mi madre se oyera, me había desacostumbrado al matiz de ésta.

-Hola?

-Hola mamá, soy Bella- Contesté.

-¡Hija mi amor! Justamente con tu padre estábamos pensando en vos- Comentó con complicidad.

-Ah ¿si?

-Si, es que hoy ya es Lunes y nos preguntábamos si ya querrías volver- Explicó.

-De eso quería hablarte. Sabes, tenías toda la razón, éste lugar no está nada mal- _Es el paraíso _dije para mí misma.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¡Bella eso maravilloso!- podía verla haciéndole señas extrañas a mi padre mientras gritaba de la _alegría._

-Si, lo es, es por eso que quiero quedarme, por tiempo indefinido- Le dije, esperando la lluvia de preguntas por su parte. Un cambio tan drástico y repentino de opinión en alguien como yo tenía que tener una muy buena razón, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, pero claro que esa era información que no estaba dispuesta a darle, o por lo menos no por ahora. Aunque las preguntas nunca llegaron, quizás René puede ser discreta a veces.

-No sabes lo feliz que nos haces Bella, saber que te estás recomponiendo es muy satisfactorio, hasta se nota el cambio en el tono de tu voz- Remarcó la última frase, coincidía con ella con el hecho de que estar en el Instituto me había ayudado mucho más de lo que merecía, pero no pensé que fuera tan notorio que hasta era visible en mi _voz_.

-Gracias por apoyarme mamá, también les agradezco por haber encontrado este lugar.

Edward no hacía ningún ruido ni movimiento, si no fuera por mi minucioso olfato, podría decir que ni siquiera se encontraba en el lugar.

-De acuerdo Bella, te iremos a visitar mañana, así nos cuentas más cosas sobre el Instituto y como te está yendo ¿te parece?- Preguntó.

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós hija- Saludó.

-Adiós mamá.

Al tanteo colgué el teléfono, y Edward seguía ausente.

-Edward?

-Si estoy aquí amor- Dijo tomándome de la mano y haciéndome sentar en sus piernas.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté.

-No- Siseó pero no sé cómo puedo intuir cuando me miente.

-Vamos nunca había sido tan gruñón- Bromeé mientras le hacía una especie de ''_cosquillas''_ en su exquisito abdomen.

Me tomó de las muñecas para frenarme y las bajo a mi regazo, tomó mi rostro entre sus gélidas manos y me besó. Con urgencia, como un sediento hombre moribundo que encuentra un charco de agua en el desierto luego de días de caminar. Claramente me estaba mintiendo en algo, algo le preocupaba.

Podía percibir esa inquietud, una especie de tormento interior por su parte, y también podía sentir que era por mi causa. Nunca lo había sentido así, tan tenso y melancólico como hasta hoy, él siempre era todo alegría y paz cuando estaba junto a mí, pero desde la llegada de Sebastián –y con él sus inseguridades más crueles- el no hacía otra cosa más que dudar y preocuparse por idioteces, como de mi amor, que aunque siempre se lo decía con palabras, parecía no alcanzarle.

Fue en ese instante de reflección, en lo que duró su apasionado beso, que algo en mi se encendió. Cómo cuando en una tormenta eléctrica azota los bosques y al caer los rayos electrificántes en los pastos y arbustos, provocan una combustión instantánea haciéndolos arder, terminando con indomables incendios forestales como aparecen en los noticieros. Si exactamente así me sentía, pase de estar fresa como una lechuga, a sentir mis extremidades arder.

Como un remolino, lo abracé por la espalda, prácticamente clavando mis uñas en ella y lo besé con aun mas intensidad, si eso era posible.

Por primera vez, no sólo desde que somos novios, sino en toda mi vida, deseaba a este hombre con todo mi cuerpo, mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque no podía verlo con mis ojos, tenía la certeza que era lo más hermoso de la tierra, simplemente su piel contra la mía me estremecía y enviaba sensaciones a mi estómago estrujándolo hacía abajo, mis manos envueltas en su sedoso cabello jugaban con él, tironeándolo un poco.

El mientras tanto, acariciaba mi espalda de arriba abajo, justo hasta donde comenzaba mis muslos, volviendo a subir. Luego fue tomando confianza bajando por mi costado acariciándome suavemente hasta mis caderas, y otra vez a mi espalda. Soltó nuestro beso para mi desgracia, dejándome respirar nuevamente, se dirigió de mi mandíbula a mi cuello besándolo con amor y pasión a la vez, no podía pensar aun, ese fuego que me envolvía se hacía más vivaz y furioso con forme pasaban los segundos.

No podía negarlo más, y aunque me sonroje de sólo pensarlo, acababa de confirmarlo, quería que Edward me haga el amor, sin dudas el debía ser el primero y el único en mi vida. Lo tomé por los costados de su rostro, me acerqué a su oído y susurré.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

El se detuvo como por acto reflejo, sus manos que se habían comportado tan impacientes, ahora estaban estáticas en mi espalda. Tardó en contestarme, lo que me ponían aun más nerviosa y sonrojada, como si se pudiera estarlo aun más.

-Bella, esto no es lo correcto, tu te mereces que este momento sea especial, perdón por dejarme llevar así, tu eres una dama, lo siento- Dijo compungido.

Una única idea resonó en mi cabeza, y antes de siquiera analizarla la solté.

-Edward, a caso tu…¿No me deseas?- Pregunté.

-¿Estas loca? Perdóname de ante mano por lo que voy a decirte: te deseo como nunca deseé a una mujer en toda mi existencia, es por eso que me dejé llevar recién, hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma es lo que mas anhelo, tu no sabes como me haces sentir, como siento que un fuego me quema cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero tu eres el amor de mi vida, mi delicada Bella, tu mereces que ese momento sea especial, no en un sillón de mi despacho ¿Comprendes?- Me explicó mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Ahora lo comprendía, su obsesión por tener todo perfectamente controlado lo habían hecho detenerse, y no lo culpo, lo hizo pensando en lo mejor para mi.

-Tienes razón, debe ser especial para ambos, perdona por ser tan _zorra_, no quiero que pienses mal de mi, yo nunca he estado con nadie ni se lo que se siente, pero por un momento me cegué- Le confesé, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¡No eres una zorra! Como se te ocurre algo así, Bella mi amor, tu eres la persona más delicada y hermosa de este mundo, por eso quiero preservarte así, por eso el día que hagamos el amor juntos, quiero hacerlo con delicadeza y con amor, no desenfrenadamente, quiero que lo disfrutes- Dijo en un susurro, que hasta pareció sexy.

-Esta bien, te amo.

-Yo también- dijo mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

-Sabes que? Mañana vendrán mis padres a visitarme y quiero presentártelos- Le comenté.

-Claro, será genial, me comportaré como el tutor profesional que debería ser- Dijo en tono burlón mientras daba leves risitas.

-No será necesario- Lo contradije, quería sorprenderlo.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó demasiado curioso.

-Porque te presentare como mi novio oficial, que es lo que eres.

El sólo empezó a decirme cosas como ''_que feliz me haces'' o ''__Te amo…te amo…te amo…'' _dándome cortos y dulces besos en todo mi rostro.

Esto era algo que debía hacer, por mi, por mis padres y por Edward, este gesto era ínfimo, pero le demostraban que mi amor por él iba en serio, y que estaría dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo y a todos para amarlo.

* * *

**Hola gente lindaaaaa! que les pareció? este capitulo no tiene mucho contenido en cuanto a la historia, pero mas a delante veran que explica muchas cosas. Les comento, que el capitulo que viene tiene mucha _accion! _no puedo adelantarles mas nada jajajajaj**

**espero qe les este gustando, espero sus opiniones en los reviews con ansiedad!!!!!!!!**

**un beso y nos leemos en unos diass**

**Giselle**


	15. Lo fragil de la locura

**Lo frágil de la locura**

**Sebastian POV**

Cómo explicar aquellas ¿sensaciones? Que hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado.

Aquella chiquilla de no más de 18 años de edad había ejercido un encanto de carácter anónimo en mí, con ese rostro tan inocente y peculiar, había logrado hechizarme con sólo verla, es cómo si desde ese instante mi vida haya tomado otro rumbo u otro sentido.

No podía ni pensar, ni ver, ni oler, ni anhelar, ni desear, ni imaginar, ni envidiar otra cosa que no sea, Isabella…_Bella_.

Que apropiado era ese nombre ¡Qué revelador! Es tan bella que las diosas del Olimpo que rodean a Zeus deben sentir ira de sólo verse a lado de semejante espécimen. Ese rostro tan sutilmente delineado por sus tonalidades pálidas y rojizas, esos ojos grandes marrones tan comunes pero a la vez tan únicos, su cabello tan brillante y no del todo lacio ni del todo ondulado, un intermedio perfecto que la decoraba íntegra.

Y su voz… ese sensual matiz propio e inconciente me hacía crispar hasta el más microscópico bello en mi cuerpo.

No podía negarlo más, esa chica me tenía como un loco, no se si enamorado es la palabra, era más que eso, mi cuerpo sentía una sed descomunal de ella. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas abrazarla, despojarla de sus ropas y observarla, detenidamente en cada detalle, acariciar cada recoveco de su cuerpo sutil y clásico, devorarle los labios y hacerle el amor por horas, días, por la eternidad si era necesario.

Quisiera guardarla en una caja de cristal, transparente para poder embelezarme con su belleza, de un cristal irrompible para que no pueda escapar, tenerla allí por siempre sabiendo que me pertenece.

Pero que podía hacer yo para tenerla, ella estaba sumamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, y él de ella, nunca podría –por las buenas- siquiera soñar con que sea mía.

Me encontraba desolado después de llegar a esa conclusión, Bella ya tenía un único dueño, ya no había caso con luchar, la batalla había terminado aun antes de comenzar, yo no tenía espacio para guardar esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Me encontraba acostado en una habitación de la casa de los Cullen que gentilmente Carlisle me había ofrecido, mirando el techo, absorto en mis melancólicos pensamientos. Cerré los ojos y recordé la ''charla'' que tuvimos en el campo del Instituto.

La ví ahí, sola, con su piel escarlata expuesta a los tenues rayos de sol, no pude evitar acercarme lentamente, como un león acecha a su presa, estaba embobado por ella, atraído como las ratas a la música que emitía el flautista de Hamelin.

Pude notarla tensarse conforme se percataba de la presencia de _algo._

Esa imagen picaba en mi cabeza, ella me temía, y en sus ojos pude notar ese desprecio, hasta quizás asco, sus pensamientos se debatían entre huir de mi o simplemente insultarme. No pude evitar sentirme sumamente triste cuando me confirmo lo feliz que Edward la hacía, dejándome despojado de todo atisbo de esperanza, aunque desde un principio trate de convencerme que estar _esperanzado_ sólo me lastimaría más, mi subconsciente no pudo reprimir esa sensación tan traicionera. Simplemente traté de mantener el tono de mi voz constante y que no reflejara lo afligido que me encontraba por cada una de sus palabras, de sus gestos antipáticos y secos.

_-Déjame sola por favor._

Con esa frase, el poco juicio que le quedaba a mi cordura se desplomo como un castillo de naipes, sin mencionar que no sólo expresó su urgencia porque la dejara sola con palabras y sus pensamientos mezclados entre ira y terror, sino con la expresión de su rostro, estaba exasperada y aburrida de mi, de mis inútiles y atrevidos halagos insensatos, que en vez de ablandarla la hicieron enojar, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Diciéndole frases de elogio como a cualquier otra chica de mis conquistas ¡Sabiendo que ella era única! ¡¿Como pude tratarla como a una más?!.

_-Que suerte tiene este muchacho, al conseguir una mujer tan hermosa y deslumbrante como tu-_

Que poco original fui al decir esa frase, como si Edward no se encargara de hacerle saber lo hermosa que era todos los días. El muy desgraciado se la había pasado despotricando por la soledad a la que el destino lo había confinado y yo lo miraba con cierta lastima y con cierto aire de superioridad, pensaba: _pobre chico, si que tiene problemas, no a todos les toca una buena vida como a mí que no me puedo quejar._ Y ahora, los roles se habían invertido, yo me sentía ínfimo a su lado, él poseía sin lugar a dudas lo que yo más anhelaba y que nunca tendré, si no fuera por él.

¡Si hubiera llegado antes! Me gritaba a mi mismo mientras jalaba mis cabellos con fuerza por la impotencia. Quizás ella y yo podríamos habernos amado de no ser porque él la encontró primero. Pero que más da, no puedo lamentarme por algo que no estaba en mis manos.

Abrí los ojos, saliendo de mis lastimosos pensamientos y volteé para ver que a mi lado, no había nadie, solo existe este maldito amor, que es mas grande que el sol.

Esa noche paso lenta y dolorosa, como si el tiempo estuviera empecinado en torturarme. Me preguntaba mientras tanto, si este dolor y melancolía que sentía sería el castigo que me envió Dios por haberme revolcado con cuanta mujer se me ha apetecido, haciéndoles promesas falsas de amor con tal de tenerlas en mi cama, abandonándolas mientras dormían luego de tener sexo con ellas, y desapareciendo para no tener que darles explicaciones, pero yo no creo en Dios, y esto debe ser parte de mi destino.

Ahora mi debilidad por las mujeres se sumó a los encantos de Bella, dejándome catatónico.

Unas ganas tremendas de aunque sea ver su rostro se apoderaron de mí, como una adicto a la heroína o a la cocaína varias horas después de su última dosis, desesperado.

Las horas pasaban, me senté en la cama y apunté mi mirada al reloj digital que se hallaba en mi mesa de luz.

_3:47 am_

Muy tarde para andar despierta y muy temprano como para que se levante. _Pensé._

Sin importarme nada, la sensatez y la cordura me habían abandonado de todos modos, me vestí y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras que daban al living de la mansión y allí se encontraban Esme y Carlisle viendo una película, no me gustaba mentirles, ellos han sido muy gentiles conmigo desde siempre y los quiero mucho, pero no tengo otra opción.

-Buenas noches Esme, Carliste- Saludé tratando de preservar gestos relajados.

-Buenas noches Sebastián, ¿necesitas algo?- Preguntó Carlisle mirándome extrañado.

-Sólo estoy algo aburrido y se me ocurrió salir a dar un paseo por ahí- Les expliqué. Claro que no era cierto ¿Pero que podía decir?

_Es que no puedo parar de pensar en Isabella Swan, la novia de tu hijo e iré a verla._

Si claro.

-Eso es genial, no hay mucho para ver aquí, pero tu siempre sabes como divertirte debo decir- Comentó Carlisle entre risas.

_-No me sorprenderia que tenga alguna mujer que visitar- _Comentó la voz mental de Carlisle, que irónico.

-Por supuesto, por eso quería pedirte el control remoto para abrir la puerta eléctrica del garaje, necesito mi auto y para cuando vuelva no quiero molestarlos para que me la abran- Pedí inocentemente.

-Por supuesto, hay uno de sobra en el tercer cajón de allí- Dijo señalando un mueble pequeño con 5 cajones.

-Te lo agradezco Carlisle.

Tomé el control remoto, fui al garaje, me monté en mi flamante Aston Martin Vantage color verde esmeralda metalizado, y salí raspando el asfalto de la residencia Cullen.

Al llegar al Instituto que está a diez minutos de distancia de la casa, me estacioné lentamente. Me bajé del auto y camine dando trotes hasta la puerta de entrada. Por el vidrio de la misma pude ver a un guardia de seguridad sentado en un sillón babeando en su profundo sueño, si llegaba a pasar por su lado, aunque fuera muy sigiloso, lo despertaría. Me dispuse a utilizar otra entrada, pero todas tenían un guardia.

Sin otra alternativa elegí las ventanas, pero no sabía cuál de todas desembocaba en la habitación de la preciosa Bella.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por mi olfato de vampiro, muy eficaz, aun con los ojos cerrados, caminé hacía donde la esencia tan floral y dulce de mi amada me llevaba, el aroma se iba intensificando, asfixiándome en cada inhalación, tratando de permanecer concentrado, seguí caminando hasta que percibí el epicentro del perfume. Abrí los ojos, provenía de una ventana de la planta baja del edificio, que a diferencia del resto, se encontraba abierta unos diez centímetros, comprendí que gracias a eso, pude encontrarla tan rápidamente, su aroma se colaba por la abertura hacía el aire libre.

Me acerqué, fije mi vista en la oscuridad, clara por la Luna, pero oscuridad en fin.

Allí estaba, recostada boca arriba entre sábanas blancas, con su pelo enmarañado y distribuido por toda la almohada, sus ojos relajados, sus labios y sus mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas. La iluminación de la Luna la vestía de un blanco perlado en toda la extensión de su piel, podía sentir como por entre las yemas de mis dedos corría una electricidad asombrosa, se sentían deseosas por recorrer esa piel por horas y horas. Su aroma, tan fuerte e impactarte como se hallaba entre esas cuatro paredes llegaba mi nariz con tanta violencia al punto de sentirme, por primera vez desde que soy un vampiro, algo mareado. Podía oír los suaves latidos de su corazón, la sangre bombear en las arterias de su fino y corto cuello. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente por su acompasada respiración. Se revolvía un poco en la cama como si estuviera soñando algo, cada tanto sonreía tenuemente, produciéndome ¿Ternura?

Inconcientemente me fui acercando hasta el marco de la ventana, sumido en mis deseosos pensamientos, por mi mente pasaban ideas gloriosas pero miserables de cómo hacerla mía, se encontraba a 3 metros de mí, inadvertida de mi presencia, indefensa de tal amenaza, si fuera mi voluntad, la tomaría en ese mismo momento, me la llevaría lejos y seríamos felices.

Atrevido por naturaleza como soy, deslicé la ventana sobre las guías abriéndola más para poder pasar mi cuerpo. Metí un pié y cuándo estaba dispuesto a meter el otro, unos duros y decididos brazos me tomaron por la espalda y me arrojaron a veinte metros de distancia de la ventana donde me encontraba. Enfurecido me levanté y me encontré con la mirada inquisidora y furiosa de Edward, sus ojos me radiografiaban la expresión, si pudiera estar matándome con la mente lo haría. Notaba como empuñaba sus nudillos e intentaba salir de su asombro al darse cuenta de quien estaba colándose por la ventana de su novia. Intentaba meterse en mi mente, pero fui más astuto, gracias a mi don –del cuál él no sabe su existencia- pude apartar mis pensamientos más internos, poniendo mi mente en blanco.

-¡Qué demonios se supone que estabas haciendo entrando por la ventana de MI novia!- Me gritó desafiante, estaba furioso, podía ver como llamas ardían en las pupilas de sus ahora negros ojos.

-Tenía curiosidad- Contesté altivamente. Eso lo enfureció más.

Se me abalanzó, estampándome contra un robusto árbol que tembló de la más pequeña raíz hasta la última hoja de su copa, atrapando mi cuello con sus manos.

-¿Querías beberle la sangre verdad maldito?- Preguntó, intensificando su presión en mi garganta.

-¡Claro que no! Soy vegetariano lo recuerdas- Contesté.

Me soltó el cuello y se alejo unos treinta centímetros de mí, su mirada era de temer, nunca lo había visto así jamás. Era entendible, yo también defendería a Bella de ese modo si estuviera en su lugar. Los segundos pasaban, mientras el disimulaba sus fallidos intentos de hallar respuestas en mi mente, que ya estaba bloqueada de antemano.

-Entonces explícame ¡ahora mismo! ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?- Dijo gritando.

-Nunca lo entenderías, tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando- Le escupí.

-Si aprecias vivir me lo dirás- Apeló en tono sombrío.

-No lo haré- Corté decisivo.

Corrió hacía mí, me tomó violentamente por el cuello de mi camisa y me zamarreó con furia gritándome.

-¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

-No.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

Su puño potente y duro como el impacto de un camión cargado de toros me quitó la mandíbula de su lugar, no quería responderle en ese momento, no podía fallarle así a Carlisle.

-¡Dímelo o no te dejaré vivir!...¡Dílo!

-¡LA AMO!- Grité zamarreándolo a él.

Me arrepentí en el mismo momento, sus ojos se agrandaron y lentamente me soltó, como si hubiera dicho un embrujo haciéndolo calmar gradualmente, su mirada se fue tornando cada vez más melancólica, como si estuviera aterrorizado.

Podía escuchar sus arrebatados pensamientos. Eran como frases sueltas, pero a la vez con un factor común, su _desesperación._

-No me la quitarás- Logró soltar luego de una debacle en su mente.

-Sé que ella te ama, pero no me rendiré- Lo desafié, no sé ni porqué hice eso, no tenía decidido que hacer aun, pero se me salió de los labios.

-No te le acercaras ¿Me oíste? Quiero que te vallas ya mismo de nuestras vidas y no vuelvas nunca- Su voz sonó como afilados cuchillos desenfundándose.

-¿Porqué quieres alejarme Edward? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que pueda llegar a su corazón más que tú?- Pregunté en tono risueño y soberbio, sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, pero quería persuadirlo.

-Ella me ama maldito, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso.

-Ya lo veremos, tu sabes perfectamente por conocimiento de causa que no hay nada que un hombre enamorado no pueda hacer- Le dije elevando la voz.

Se quedó pensativo, pero aún así, me escrutaba con gesto de lástima, como si en verdad sintiera pena por mí. Su mente era una maraña de insultos y violencia contenida, pero no lograba pronunciar ni uno solo.

-Pensé que eras mi amigo- Me dijo con voz dolida.

-Lo éramos, no lo voy a negar, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso ya no es posible- Contesté.

-Por supuesto que no, y sólo te advierto una cosa, Bella no está sola, yo la protejo, y si vuelvo a verte merodeando por aquí, no dudaré un segundo en aniquilarte, ella es mi vida ahora y no dejaré que la arruines, métete tu y tus traiciones dentro de tu auto vulgar y ¡lárgate!

Nunca lo había visto ni escuchado así, cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría huido en lo que canta un gallo, pero a mi no me intimidaba, solo por el momento, decidí que lo mejor sería irme y planear bien mis movimientos antes de cometer una acto precipitado.

Sin contestarle una palabra, le dediqué una mirada con todo el odio que le tenía desde ese momento, desvié mi vista por un segundo hacía la ventana donde descansaba Bella, añorándola sabiendo que no la vería sino hasta dentro de unos días, o meses o quien sabe, el pareció notar hacía donde se fijaba mi distracción.

-¡Vete ahora!- Gritó señalando efusivamente la dirección donde se encontraba estacionado mi auto con el brazo.

Sin más, caminé hacía el auto, me metí en el y salí como un bólido del estacionamiento apretando el volante y rechinando mis dientes.

Conduje hasta llegar al motel _All-View_ de Port Angels donde renté una habitación por tiempo indefinido.

Me recosté abatido por lo que acababa de suceder, ahora por culpa de mi obstinación no vería a Bella a diario como me era necesario. Si no hubiera ido a verla esa noche, podría, con gran esfuerzo, haber fingido frente a todos sólo para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Ahora estaba perdido, no hallaba la manera de llegar a ella sin desatar una masacre entre Edward y yo.

Después de que había amanecido, y luego de arduas horas de reflección, llegué a varias conclusiones.

Sabía que Bella estaba muy enamorada de Edward, nada podía hacer yo al respecto, pero no soportaba el hecho de saber que el tocaba su piel, sus labios, oía frases de ''_te amo_'' de su magnífica boca. Imaginarme esas escenas de amor entre ellos me enardecían, podía paladear el veneno proveniente de mis entrañas en mi boca. Daba vueltas en la habitación nerviosamente, como si la solución a mis perturbaciones estuviera escondida dentro de la habitación.

Ella lo había dicho claramente: _-El me hace feliz, y mucho-_

Tranquilamente podría haberme mentido con sus palabras, pero sus ojos no mienten, ellos son tan legibles, en ellos refulgía esa felicidad, no era un invento, era la verdad.

Todas y cada una de sus palabras, miradas y pesnamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente, me cegaban, me asfixiaban.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, sollozaba o algo parecido, el lamento de un miserable vampiro que ya no podía llorar, pero lo haría si pudiera.

No me sentía como cualquier persona con la desilusión de tener un amor imposible, no señor, eran sentimientos acumulados. Amor por esa mocosa, que no se ni porque lo siento verdaderamente, pero a la vez odio.

En ese momento mis poros empezaron a destilar odio y rabia. Enloquecido destrocé todo lo que tenía a mano. Los cuadros desagradables de las paredes, los cojines, las sabanas, las deshice como papel, las plumas de las almohadas volaban a través de la habitación, mientras gritaba como un pobre desequilibrado mental. Su rostro angelical se presentaba ante mis ojos: tan clara y nítida ¡Cómo se atrevía a intrometerse en mi vida de esta manera!

La vida que llevaba se había terminado por esa obsesión que no podía controlar, no podía planear nada que no girara en torno a ella, una débil, minúscula _humana_.

Comencé a odiarla, la odiaba por haberme hechizado de ese modo, por haberme arrebatado la felicidad que hasta ese momento gozaba, tenía una buena vida dentro de los parámetros de lo agradable y sinceramente me gustaba tal como estaba. Hasta que ella se cruzó en mi camino, derribándolo todo. Odio, eso era, el odio por ella y por Edward también, por todos, por cada uno de los causantes de esta agonía que sencillamente no merezco. Me aliviaba un poco saber que la odiaba, pero seguido de ese efímero alivio, caí en la cuenta de que _también_ la amaba, y no podría decir cuál era más fuerte.

Fue cuando mi mente hizo un clic, cuando las ideas se agruparon en mi mente, armando un plan que no tenía grises, era blanco o negro.

Por mal que me pesara ella lo amaba a él, y eso era así, así que seguiría ese plan que se me acababa de ocurrir.

Con ayuda de mis dones y de un poco de suerte, llevaría ese ''amor'' que se tienen a la destrucción, ellos mismos lo _harán, _yo no me ensuciaría las manos_._ Ella no quiere ser mía, prefiere ser de él la muy desgraciada, la odiaba por eso, pero la amaba por todo lo demás.

* * *

**Hola genteee! Lo prometido es deuda!!!!! les dije que este capitulo iba a tener acción, tampoco es la gran cosa, pero no es parecido a lo que veniamos teniendo. Por si no lo notaron, Sebastian adquirió un estado de locura obsesiva que no puede controlar, y es el desencadenante a todo lo que viene, que no se lo pueden perder.**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, trabaje duro para este Sebastian POV para que quede bien, me encantaria que me dieran sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos pronto, o en cuanto mis exámenes me den un tiempito para escribir! (:**

**Un saludo enorme, y gracias por tanto cariño.**

**Giselle**


	16. Demostrándotelo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Setephenie Meyer y a sus hermosos libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración. (:**

* * *

Demostrándotelo

Edward POV

Estaba ahí parado aún, donde mi pelea con Sebastián había ocurrido hacía minutos.

No podía moverme, sus palabras flotaban en el aire, me atravesaban el cuerpo una y otra vez, como espectros danzando a mi alrededor, invisibles pero allí estaban, alimentando mis inseguridades con su presencia.

Mi mente comenzó a vagar y a jugarme en contra, produciendo imágenes trágicamente dolorosas, haciéndome imaginar situaciones horribles, como por ejemplo, Bella, refugiada en los brazos de Sebastián, con la mirada perdida como siempre, pero llena de satisfacción, de calma sin medida. La podía imaginar despidiéndose de mi, alejándose, corriendo a los brazos del vampiro que estaba deseoso de tomar mi lugar.

_NO_

Ella me repitió una y mil veces con la voz firme que solo me amaba a mí, y que nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Por un segundo intenté calmar mi ansiedad con ese recuerdo, de su promesa de amor.

Con la mente hecha un lío, corrí hasta la ventana de Bella, donde hacía unos minutos Sebastián había intentado entrar, aún se hallaba abierta unos veinte centímetros, por donde la brisa helada se colaba provocando un susurro débil pero fácilmente audible. Entré por la abertura y la cerré con el seguro cuando ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Oí como Bella se revolvía en sus sábanas, giré suavemente para encontrarme con sus ojazos marrones abiertos y adormilados, el ceño fruncido, el cabello revuelto y desalineado, una imagen simple y hasta aniñada, pero para mí, era lo más hermoso que mis ojos podrían ver jamás.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?- Preguntó con la voz ronca.

_Mi amor…mi amor…mi amor_

Mi mente reproducía esas tiernas y significativas palabras, que simples y que complejas a la vez.

-Sólo observaba la noche por la ventana- respondí por instinto. Ella no se enteraría de lo sucedido con Sebastián. No por mí.

-Debe ser aburrido mirarme dormir por horas- Dijo con una sonrisa, carcajeándose.

-¿Estas loquita? Es fascinante oírte hablar en sueños- Comenté, ella siempre hablaba dormida, mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado, la tomé en brazos y la senté sobre mis piernas, acunándola como si fuera un bebe. Eso me hacía sentir hinchado de amor, no podía o no sabría como amarla más.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que no digo más que incoherencias jaja- Me explicó.

-Decir que me amas para mí no es una incoherencia- Dije acercando mi rostro a sus labios, degustando ese exquisito perfume corporal que tenía.

-Es la verdad- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Su mano hizo contacto con mi rostro de manera sutil, dejando descargas eléctricas en cada milimétrico espacio de piel que acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, me tomó por la nuca, enredándose en mi cabello, acortó esa pequeña distancia que nos separaba y me beso, y menos mal que lo hizo, mis labios hormigueaban, la necesitaban muchísimo.

Le correspondí el beso con mucha dulzura pero con urgencia, la recosté en la cama quedando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Memoricé el contorno de su cuello como siguiendo un mapa, dejaba besos esporádicos aquí y allá, podía sentirla estremecerse de bajo de mí, como le daba pequeños tirones a mi cabello.

Pude frenarme a tiempo antes que mis deseosos pensamientos me dominaran, sellando esa demostración física de amor con un fuerte abrazo.

Así nos quedamos, abrazados entre las sábanas a mitad de la noche, estaba entrada la madrugada, observe a Bella varios minutos, pero notaba que sus ojos no mostraban signos de cansancio o somnolencia, estaban abiertos de par en par, pensativos.

Mi curioso temperamento sumado a mi incapacidad de adentrarme en su mente, me obligaron a preguntar.

-¿En que piensas mi amor? ¿No puedes dormir?

-No logro dejar de pensar, en un sueño que acabo de tener- Comentó vacilante.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño?- Pregunté.

-Jake- Dijo sólo esa palabra.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué te dijo esta vez?

-Que se vienen tiempos difíciles, algo sobre un _alma en pena _que no pude comprender del todo aún. Me pidió que ante todo, no olvide lo que me dijo en nuestro _encuentro_ anterior- Explicó con la voz concentrada, como si se tratara de un acertijo que aun no podría descifrar, como si armara delante de mi un rompecabezas extraño y no encontrara las piezas principales.

-¿Un alma en pena?- Pregunté.

-No logro comprender a que o quien se refería, pero puedo asegurarte que no hablaba ni de ti ni de mí, ni nadie de la familia, era como si nombrara a un _tercero_- Explicó.

-Creo que te sigo- Comenté.

-¿Sabes? en cuanto desperté de ese sueño, a penas abrí los ojos, una ola de incertidumbre me cubrió por completo, como si algo me rondara, como si algo muy malo estuviera esperándome en mi destino, algo que no estoy lejos de alcanzar, mismo ahora, tengo la percepción extraña de que la vida que hoy me hace feliz se esta acabando, poco a poco. Hasta hace sólo unas horas, sentía como si una fogata ardiente me proporcionara calor, incesante calor, día y noche ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir? No es que ese calor tan agradable fuera parte de mi ni que existiera en mi interior, sino que era como un complemento nuevo en mi vida, eran las llamas del fuego de mi felicidad. Pero ahora, desde que desperté, puedo sentir como ese calor esta disminuyendo, como las llamas de la fogata son cada vez mas débiles, y tengo la certeza de que algo o alguien vendrá para terminar de apagarla, y el sueño que tuve con Jake me lo confirma todo, ahora puedo entender que no es mi simple paranoia e inseguridad, ese calor en verdad se esta extinguiendo y me desespera no saber porqué- Se cayó cuando las lágrimas la consumieron, guardaba dentro de sí mucha angustia, podía sentirla.

Me partía en dos el saber que tenía toda la razón, que algo malo nos ocurriría. No tenía las certezas confirmadas aún, pero Sebastián había formado parte de mi familia algún tiempo, y eso me enseño muchas cosas sobre él, como que nunca desiste de obtener lo que quiere, y el que se haya ido pacíficamente cuando se lo pedí confirmaba que algo se traía entre manos.

Yo la abracé con toda la fuerza que pude cuidando de no lastimarla, traté de transmitirle la poca tranquilidad que tenía, debía resolver esto, mantener al margen a mi Bella, cuidar de ella y de su salud era mi propósito de vida. Sentía que debería estar diciéndole palabras de aliento, riéndome de lo absurda que era como lo hacia siempre que se ponía tan insegura, pero no pude, porque ni yo podía mentirme a mi mismo, preferí guardar silencio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Edward? No me gusta sentirme así- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Porque no tratas de avivar ese fuego del que hablas- Le propuse, no se de donde salió esa idea, pero no era tan absurda del todo.

Su rostro compuso gestos extrañados.

-Supongo que no me exprese bien- Dije dando risas ruidosas- Si metafóricamente hablamos de una llama, que representaría a tu felicidad, y sientes que esa llama se va extinguiendo, es porque tu felicidad quizás esta flaqueando. El fuego que está a punto de apagarse se puede reavivar, por más mínima que sea la llama, si la alimentas, puede convertirse en una gran hoguera ¿Comprendes?

-¿Hablas de agregarle leña?- Preguntó con la voz compungida, pero más calmada, sentí como si estuviera conformando a una niña pequeña.

-Exacto. Alimenta tu felicidad con las cosas que te hacen sentirla, hasta las que te parezcan más estúpidas Bella, no caigas en desesperación por cosas que todavía no conoces, como tu futuro, concéntrate en nuestro presente y despreocúpate, que en lo que respecta a ti, a nosotros, yo me encargaré de protegernos, tu sólo encárgate de ser feliz _hoy_ y mientras tanto me haces feliz a mí ¿Te parece?- Dije con la voz más dulce que tengo.

-Si, tienes razón, gracias Edward, por rescatarme siempre- Dijo con timidez, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, como siempre, _adorable_.

-No me lo agradezcas, todo lo hago porque te amo Bella, sólo quiero pedirte algo mi amor.

-Lo que quieras- Prometió.

-Sé fuerte, no te derrumbes, te necesito- Dije abrazándola con mas firmeza, seguramente la estaba asustando, pero no lo pude resistir, me arrepentí al instante de haberlo dicho.

-Esta bien, yo también te necesito- Contestó acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza, supongo que le había dado otro significado a mis palabras.

Nos quedamos así, Bella cayó profundamente dormida en mi abrazo, y durante el resto de la noche, que no era mucho lo que quedaba de ella, sólo repitió cuanto me amaba. Escucharla me daba fuerzas, era como la dosis de energía y de esperanzas que tanto necesitaba.

No podía entender esta preocupación absurda por la que estaba pasando, por lo que pareció, Sebastián se había marchado, y quizás no volveríamos a verlo cumpliendo con mi orden, pero sus palabras no dejaban de rondar mis oídos, de reproducirse una y otra vez:

_-Sé que ella te ama, pero no me rendiré-_

Eso era motivo suficiente para saber que él algo intentaría para acercarse a Bella, se aprovecharía de la discapacidad de mi novia en su favor, de sólo pensarlo hacía que todos mis músculos dolieran por estar tensados. Lo único que me calmaba (muy muy muy poco) era que el estaba enamorado de ella, y eso supone que él no esta dispuesto a hacerle daño, no pude hallar algún pensamiento que delatase algún otro propósito hacía ella, es más, no pude hallar nada en su mente más que silencio, o algunas palabras sueltas sin ningún significado con relevancia, eso era muy extraño.

Sin mencionar lo astuto que fue, sin dudas habría logrado escabullirse de mi casa, donde Carlisle y los demás están, sin despertar sospechas, tendría que reunirme con ellos para averiguar como lo hizo, me sorprende que Alice no halla tenido alguna visión de Sebastián y lo ocurrido esta noche, de haber sido así, habría corrido hasta aquí o al menos llamado, pero no pasó, algo más a la lista de lo extraño.

Llegó aquí y la encontró sin problemas, eso quiere decir que la esencia de Bella ya está grabada en su memoria, podría encontrarla en cualquier lado si así se lo propusiera.

Cuando se encontró conmigo no me devolvió ni un solo golpe de todos los que le dí, ni siquiera intentó defenderse, al fin y al cabo el también es un fuerte vampiro, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, sin embargo prefirió darme donde más me duele, en mi inseguridad:

_-¿Porqué quieres alejarme Edward? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que pueda llegar a su corazón más que tú?-_

Claro que él sabía que ese era mi punto débil, no sé como lo averiguó pero lo hizo, e intento persuadirme desde allí, pero yo no dudo del amor que Bella me tiene, ya no necesito pruebas de ello, puedo sentirlo. De todos modos no podía dejar de destacar una y otra vez lo astuto que fue, en cada movimiento, de no haber sido por que yo estaba aquí, él habría logrado lo que se propuso, sin dudas.

Me moría de ganas de hablar con Alice, ella podría ayudarme, pero no podía dejar a Bella sola bajo ningún concepto, tendría que esperar hasta que despertara.

En la mañana, cuando el Instituto empezó sus actividades, toda mi familia ya se encontraba aquí, desperté a Bella, dejé que se vistiera y la acompañe a que tome su desayuno, cuando acabó la acompañé a su terapia, y me fui corriendo en busca de Alice.

Estaba buscándola cuando su voz mental me habló.

-_Estoy en el jardín de invierno Edward._

Cuando llegué a él Alice estaba sentada en uno de los bancos esperándome.

-Tuve una visión de ti buscándome- Comentó entre risitas.

-Lo supuse, ¿también sabes de que te hablaré?

-No, no me fije en eso ¿Qué necesitabas hermano?

-Alice, ocurrió algo grabe

-No des rodeos Edward ¡Escúpelo de una vez!- Gritó.

-Anoche, encontré a Sebastián tratando de escabullirse a la habitación de Bella por la ventana- Dije con tono serio mientras recordaba la imagen.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Si Alice como escuchas, en cuanto lo ví lo detuve y lo golpeé pidiéndole explicaciones, el no me hablaba ni me correspondía los golpes, su mente era el silencio absoluto y yo me estaba desesperando, primero pensé que él querría beber su sangre, pero estaba equivocado.

-¡¿Entonces que quería?!

-El me dijo que…que…se ha enamorado de Bella-

-No…no…no puede ser- Balbuceó Alice con la mirada perdida

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo, no me detuve ni a preguntarle porqué estaba intentando entrar a su habitación, sólo dije que se largara y que nunca volviera, pero yo lo conozco, sé que no se rendirá así de fácil.

-No lo entiendo- Repetía Alice una y otra vez.

-¿Dé que hablas? No es tan difícil de comprender- Dije con irritación, podía ver la perplejidad en el rostro de mi hermana, sin contar que su mente era una maraña de incógnitas y confusión.

-¿No lo ves Edward? Ninguno de nosotros pudo preveer esto con sus dones, ni tu leíste nada extraño en su mente, ni Jasper percibió emociones indebidas con respecto a Bella, tu sabes ni amor ni deseo ni lujuria, emociones que a Jasper no se les escapan, Emmett nunca vislumbró en su pasado nada malo, y lo peor de todo: no vi el futuro de ninguno de los dos, no pude ver a Sebastián tomando ninguna decisión, ni a Bella formando parte de su futuro- Alice parecía sin consuelo, estaba frustrada y muy asustada.

-Si, se a que te refieres, también me percaté de ello, pero no se me ocurre nada, nada que me ayude a entender esta situación, de cómo pudo tomarnos tan desprotegidos, nunca nos ha pasado algo así, no teniendo tu don Alice.

-Exacto.

-¿Alice?- La voz de Jasper nos interrumpió- Alice ¿estas bien mi amor? Pude _sentirte_ desde el otro lado del campus ¿Porqué estas tan asustada y…angustiada?- Preguntó Jasper mientras la tomaba en brazos para acunarla.

-Te lo contaré en un momento, pero primero debemos reunir a toda la familia, esto nos incumbe a todos- Ordenó Alice.

-Recuerda que Bella debe permanecer al margen de todo esto, ella es muy frágil, no quiero asustarla- Pedí.

-Por supuesto.

Nos encaminamos hacía el despacho de Carlisle, Jasper se ofreció para ir en busca de Emmett y Rosalie, que se encontraban dando clases.

Cuando estuvimos todos, junto a Alice les contamos todo lo ocurrido, ninguno podía encontrar la respuesta de cómo había hecho Sebastián para escabullirse de la casa, dando excusas tontas e ''inocentes'' venir hasta aquí y hasta prácticamente, adentrarse en el cuarto de Bella. Ni el mismo Carlisle, sabio como pocos, podía congeniar una teoría convincente al respecto, estuvimos cavilando cerca de 1 hora, hasta que la persona menos esperada habló.

-Creo que ya comprendí como funciona esto- Rosalie cortó nuestros pensamientos con su acotación. Todos fijamos nuestra atención en ella, que parecía estar devanándose los sesos para poder procesar todas las conjeturas a las que había llegado, para amoldarlas a todas en una sola teoría.

-Habla Rose- le animó impaciente Emmett.

-Desde que conocemos a Sebastián, nunca, y digo literalmente nunca, ninguno de nosotros, y cuando digo ''nosotros'' me refiero a los dones que posee esta familia, ni las percepciones de Jasper, ni la mente de Edward, tampoco Emmett ha encontrado en su pasado nada _malo, _ni las visiones de Alice han podido descifrar el futuro de ese tipo. ¿No lo ven? Ese idiota es la _nada_ misma para nosotros, sin pasado ni futuro, sólo puedes verlo en el presente, pero al mismo tiempo es como si no lo vieras. No se si me explico correctamente, yo misma no se como expresarlo, por ejemplo, Emmett- llamó a mi hermano señalándolo- ¿Qué has visto en su pasado?- Preguntó.

-Quizás no me lo crean, pero nunca he visto su pasado por completo, siempre es algo automático en mi, cada persona que veo es un misterio que tengo que conocer, pero recuerdo que cuando me presentaron a Sebastián, estrechamos las manos, pero nada extraño ocurrió, sólo imágenes diversas sin importancia, pero fue como una vista escasa, suelo poder llegar más a fondo en las personas. Nunca hasta hoy me había percatado de lo limitado que fue mi don en ese entonces- Emmett estaba como sorprendido.

-¿Lo ven? Tu Jasper- Señalo a mi otro hermano que se encontraba recargado en la pared, casi atónito- ¿Qué sentiste estos últimos días estando tan cerca de Sebastián?- Preguntó.

-Nada- Contestó secamente.

-¿Cómo que nada Jazz?- Preguntó Alice exasperada.

-Si, no siento nada. Tu mas que ninguno sabe que mi don se desempeña a mi alrededor inconcientemente, las emociones me llegan sin que yo esté intentando percibirlas, sólo llegan, las siento, las califico y ya, así funciona. Pero ahora que me pongo a pensar, nunca he sentido nada de nada proveniente de este hombre, ni una sola vez- Explicó, tenía el rostro confundido y furioso, en su mente sólo se debatía en recordar los momentos en que estuvo junto a Sebastián, pero nada mostraba claridad.

Yo mismo no podía entender como pudría pasar que Sebastián sea como un punto negro, como la nada misma, para nuestros dones es como si no existiera.

-Edward- La voz de Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos- ¿Qué hay de ti, que oyes cuando están juntos?

-Nada que nos ayude a comprender sus acciones, pero si he notado como con gran facilidad puede esconderme lo que esta pensando verdaderamente, como si sólo me dejara _oír_ lo que él mismo cree conveniente.

-Antes de que me preguntes Rose, te contestaré- Alice siempre adelantándose a los hechos- Nunca, y recalco, nunca he visto lo que el futuro le depara a Sebastián, cuando lo conocimos, por allá hace 70 años, podía verlo en visiones que pertenecían a futuros ajenos, el participaba de la visión pero no como protagonista, su futuro personal siempre fue una incógnita para mí, por eso deduzco que por eso no lo ví acechando a Bella.

-Pero en ese caso ¿Cómo puede ser que no hallas previsto esto en el futuro de Bella? Tú ves el futuro de ella todo el tiempo, por que se te escapó esto en particular- Jasper pensaba rápido e inteligentemente, no pasaba por alto ningún detalle.

-No lo entiendo- Comenté, estaba mareado con tanta cháchara, no llegar a una respuesta me ponía los nervios de punta.

-Quizás el es el que manipula sus dones- Dijo Rosalie.

Todos la miramos pasmados, como buscando la solución al problema en su rostro, los segundos pasaban y nadie hablaba, todos sacaban sus conjeturas sin hablar.

-Ese es su _don- _Dijo Esme convencida, era la primera vez que emitía sonido en la conversación.

-¿Esme?- Preguntó Carlisle mirándola con incredulidad.

-Piénsalo por un momento amor, quizás el tenga un don extraño y poderoso, con el cual puede bloquear cualquier otro don externo, quizás él permitió que Emmett vea la parte de su pasado que solo él quería mostrar, Jasper no siente nada cuando está con él, porque así él lo prefiere, cualquier movimiento en falso y sabe que sería descubierto, Edward no oye pensamientos que lo comprometan, el debe permitirle oír sólo lo que le conviene, y Alice no ve su futuro personal, sólo en el de otras personas, pero en el caso de Bella no vio ninguno de los dos futuros, ¿No les parece que Sebastián _muestra_ sólo lo que él cree conveniente?-

-Un perfecto manipulador- Concordé con Esme, su teoría no dejaba cabos sueltos, esta era la respuesta a todo.

-Si lo que tu dices es correcto, su don es un don mental, y sabemos que es de los mas poderosos, el problema aquí es que estas son simples conjeturas, no tenemos nada de información de la que sustentarnos, por lo tanto no sabríamos cuál es el punto débil de este don, si es que en realidad es correcto- Comentó Carlisle.

-Miren, no me sentaré a averiguarlo, tengo la certeza de que Sebastián no nos dejará en paz así nada más, algo hará estoy seguro y no pienso parar hasta encontrarlo y…-No terminé la frase, aunque todos entendieron que no sería para tener una simple y amigable charla.

-Te ayudaremos- Me aseguró Jasper.

-Por supuesto hermano, este mal nacido no le podrá una sola mano encima ni Bella ni nadie de esta familia- Me alentó Emmett.

-No se precipiten chicos, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue en el país- Objetó Carlisle.

-Te propongo esto Edward- Ofertó Alice- Sabes que Bella te necesita a ti más que nunca, tu encárgate de amarla y protegerla, y nosotros haremos un rastreo para encontrar a Sebastián.

-No Alice, no puedo quedarme aquí y dejar que hagan esto solos a demás…-No me dejó terminar.

-Entiende Edward, Bella no puede quedarse sola aquí, alguien debe encargarse de ella, y quien mejor que tu para eso, a demás, ¿A quién crees que ella escogería de todos nosotros?- Preguntó Alice en tono burlón.

Lo pensé por un momento, Alice tenía razón, no podíamos marcharnos los siete y dejarla desprotegida, y sinceramente alejarme de ella me suponía un sufrimiento insoportable. Lo admito, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta, y no puedo evitarlo.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo, ahora ve por ella, debe estar esperándote, su terapia termino hace diez minutos- Comentó mirando despreocupadamente su reloj de muñeca.

Les di una rápida mirada a todos, sabía que había cosas que aun debíamos pergeñar.

-No te preocupes, planearemos todo cuando Bella esté durmiendo- Me aseguró Jasper, asentí y salí disparado por la puerta, yendo al encuentro de mi amor.

La encontré sentada en uno de los sillones en el patio de invierno, con los ojos cerrados, denotaba una paz tal, que parecía que su alma estaba ausente de este mundo, solo su cuerpo permanecía allí, me relajaba tanto verla así de calma -a diferencia de esta madrugada en la que la angustia no la dejaba dormir- me contagiaban de paz a mi también, por unos segundos me quedé allí parado, a unos tres metros de ella, en acto de simple contemplación,_ cuanto la amo._

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, como siempre perdidos, observé en su rostro un gesto totalmente diferente al que tenía hasta el momento, su seño se frunció, y lanzó una mirada punzante hacía donde yo me encontraba parado, aún.

-Edward no te quedes ahí parado, ven- Me dijo sonriendo y estirándome una mano invitándome para sentarme a su lado.

Me quedé estupefacto, por un momento creí que su vista había vuelto milagrosamente, hasta que me percaté que de todos modos, ella nunca me ha _visto_, no podría reconocerme con sólo mirarme.

-Bella, me impresionas, cuéntame cómo lo haces.

-Entiende Edward, mis sentidos sanos se intensifican cada día, tu aroma es único e inconfundible- Explicó.

Con una mano rocé dulcemente uno de los pómulos de Bella, se estremeció y cerró los ojos, como si aquel simple toque fuera uno de sus mayores placeres.

-¿Te he dicho el día de hoy cuánto te amo?- Pregunté, me hallaba embobado, nunca fui de decir tales cursilerías, pero en ese momento, eran mis sentimientos verdaderos.

-Mmm creo que hoy no- Dijo Bella divertida.

-Bueno, pido que me disculpes por favor, no volverá a suceder.

La tomé desde el nacimiento de su cuello con ambas manos y la bese tiernamente, ella cerró sus puños fuertemente en la tela de mi camiseta, a la altura de mis hombros, llenándola de arrugas, y a mí eso, no podía darme más placer. Cuando me quitara esa prenda y reconociera esas arrugas como las marcas del afecto que Bella me proporcionaba, sería hasta gracioso. Aunque hasta hace unos minutos era todo un manojo de nervios y preocupaciones a causa de Sebastián, en los brazos de Bella hallaba las fuerzas que estaba necesitando, me hacía olvidar por unos dulces momentos de todas mis miserias, perdiéndome en los abismos de su encanto.

Nos separé dulcemente, para decirle lo que aún tenía pendiente.

-Te amo Bella- Susurré a milímetros de sus labios, de los cuales despedía agitadas exhalaciones con un aroma dulce asombroso.

-Yo te amo, nunca lo olvides por favor- Pidió acariciando enérgicamente mis cabellos.

-Tu nunca dejes de recordármelo- Pedí.

-Jamás, mientras tu me quieras aquí contigo, aquí estaré para decirte cuanto te amo, todas las veces que necesites escucharlo- Me prometió, sus palabras me llenaron de regocijo, de orgullo también, de mí mismo, porque había logrado que el ser más puro y maravilloso de la Tierra me ame con aquella intensidad.

-Te quiero a mi lado por siempre, Isabella.

-Así será entonces.

* * *

**Hola gente!!!! se que no tengo perdon pero se los pido igual ¿Me perdonan por atrazarme mas de una semana en actualizar? es que tuve que rendir la ultima materia del cuatrimestre MATEMATICA (si rendi bien) entonces me enfoque en eso, también hice una visita a unos tios por unos días, y esta vez no tenía caps de reserva, estuve media perezosa y no tenía nada, pero aca está, y bastante larguito.**

**Espero qe les guste, y aunque quizás esten enojadas conmigo, quiciera que me manden sus reviews!!!**

**Las adoro, gracias por ese cariño tan especial con el cual me tratan a mi y leen mi historia.**

**Saludos desde Buenos Aires para todas.**

**Giselle (:**


	17. Planes

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Planes

**Bella POV**

Aún me encontraba en los brazos de Edward, sentada en su regazo en uno de los cómodos sillones del patio de invierno, tenía escondida mi cara en el hueco que forman su cuello y el nacimiento de sus bastos hombros, sólo con nuestros cuerpos en contacto, habíamos dejado de pronunciar palabras hacía largo rato. El hacía círculos en mi espalda, suaves y relajantes caricias, y cada no más de treinta segundos, besaba alguna parte de mi rostro, cualquiera sea, me provocaba una sensación hermosa, de paz pero a la vez, de algo parecido al vértigo, esa presión a la que se somete el estómago por milésimas de segundos, me erizaba todos los pelitos de mis brazos.

Cerré los ojos en un estado extrañamente adormilado en el que fui cayendo, y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue el extraño sueño que anoche tuve y que tan perturbada me había dejado desde entonces:

**_Flash Back - Sueño de Bella_**

Me hallaba en algún sitio que no pude identificar de primera mano, sólo podía oír el movimiento del agua y la brisa húmeda que me enmarañaba los cabellos con rudeza. Dando torpes pasos pude sentir lo inestable e incómodo que me resultaba el suelo bajo mis pies, sin poder soportar la curiosidad, me puse de cuclillas para tantear con mis manos la textura de ese suelo, al hacerlo supe sin ninguna duda que se trataba de arena, arena fría y gruesa. Sumado al sonido del agua en constante movimiento y al silbido de aquel viento típico de la costa, me figuré en alguna playa, y por alguna razón, La Push vino a mi mente, sólo podía tratarse de ese lugar. Me hizo recordar que la última vez que _estuve _allí, había sido con Jacob cuando tuvimos ese extraño encuentro. La única diferencia era que esta vez, desgraciadamente, no podía ver nada.

En ese momento oí pasos acercarse hacía mí, el sonido de las suelas de ese algo o alguien rasponeando la arena se hacía cada vez más nítido, más cercano.

Me giré violentamente, cómo si con eso pudiera saber de quien se trataba, pero lógicamente no fue así, los pasos se detuvieron y sólo pude quedarme así, sin moverme ni emitir sonido.

-Hola, Bella- Saludó cariñosamente.

-¿Jake?- Pregunté temblorosa, reconocer su voz era sencillo.

-Si, Bella. Debemos habar.

Se acerco a mí, tomó mi mano y caminamos unos cuantos metros, al detenerse me invitó a sentarme en lo que parecía el tronco de un gran árbol caído.

-Te extraño, Jake- Comenté.

-Lo sé, yo también, pero como ves, estoy más cerca de lo que parece.

-Es cierto…¿Qué te trajo por aquí esta ésta vez?- Pregunté ansiosa, sabía que no era una simple visita, según él mismo, no podía hacer cosas que no le eran _permitidas._

-Bella, vengo a prevenirte sobre _alguien-_ Dijo seriamente dándole una pronunciación extraña a la última palabra.

-¿Quién?

-_Un alma en pena- _susurró lento.

-No comprendo ¿Qué significa eso?

-Un alma en pena, alguien que a causa de un sufrimiento incurable se halla en la desesperación y comete locuras- Explicó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Quién es ese _alma en pena?_- Estaba más que curiosa, odiaba tener incógnitas.

-No puedo decirte mucho más, este es un _tercero_, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que acarreara tiempos muy difíciles. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para recordarte lo que te dije en nuestro primer encuentro- Tomó mi mano con su cálida piel, enviándome choques de energía, que me llenaban de una fuerza y entereza extraña, me hacía sentir bien y fuerte.

-_ Detrás de las más densas nubes negras, el cielo siempre será azul-_ Repetí sigilosa el mensaje que tanto me confundió hacía unos días.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, supongo que con esto me estas queriendo decir que debo ser fuerte ¿No?- Pregunté.

-Tu le darás su correcta interpretación cuando llegue el momento, mientras tanto no te abrumes buscando respuestas, sólo mantente alerta.

-Entonces, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que lo que sea que se nos esté viniendo encima se detenga o cobre otro curso ¿verdad?- Pregunté conteniendo las lágrimas por sentirme tan impotente de saber que algo malo ocurrirá, de saber que estoy como esperando el impacto, pero no puedo hacer nada para detener nada.

-Si por mi fuera te ayudaría yo mismo a protegerte a ti y a los tuyos, pero no se me permite hacer más que esto- Me explicó, aumentando la presión de su agarre.

-Entiendo, gracias por todo.

Me tomó por los hombros y me abrazó con sus típicos abrazos de hermano protector, que reconocería en cualquier lado, ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado verlo esa vez como la anterior!

-¿Porqué no puedo verte como en el otro sueño?- Pregunté aún en sus brazos.

-Digamos que supuse que te quebrarías al verme, al ser tan real, y preferí que sea así, te necesito fuerte e íntegra, Edward también- Dijo dando risitas.

-Gracias por pensar en él también.

-No es nada, ahora debo volver, mi trabajo terminó- Me soltó lentamente de su abrazo.

-¿Volveré a verte?- Pregunté.

-Ya veremos, te quiero hermana, no olvides lo que te dije.

-Por supuesto que no, te extraño- Dije entre lágrimas y sollozos ahogados que no podía contener.

-Lo sé, yo también-

Plantó un beso en mi frente y lo oí alejarse, dejándome así, llena de dudas, otra vez.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Abrí los ojos cuando una de mis notas mentales hizo eco en mi memoria, me recargué de los brazos de Edward de sopetón al darme cuenta de que había dejado pasar un pequeño detalle que de seguro a Edward también se le habría escapado.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- Preguntó.

-Edward, hoy es martes- Dije como si fuera obvio.

-Si, ¿Y qué con eso?

-Mis padres vendrán a verme ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté nerviosa, sabía que cuando estaba con él, las horas pasaban como segundos, tranquilamente ya podría ser la hora de cenar y yo no estaría figurada de ello.

-Mmm las dos treinta- Contestó.

-No deben tardar en llegar- Comenté.

-Tienes razón, ven, vamos al salón recibidor, para estar allí cuando lleguen- Tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la de él mientras yo con mi mano libre sostenía su antebrazo. Era una costumbre que tenía, me sentía mejor guiada por la persona que tenía al lado.

Caminamos en silencio lentamente por los corredores bulliciosos del Instituto. Me sentía ansiosa de volver a estar con mis padres, con todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos pocos días, sinceramente, no tuve tiempo ni ocasión para extrañarles ni un poco, pero fue en ese momento, en el que mi mente comenzó a recordarlos en imágenes nítidas que conservaba de mi vida anterior a la ceguera, que asumí que inconcientemente los había echado de menos, sus constantes intentos de hacerme feliz, me fastidiaban bastante cuando estaba encerrada en las miserias que yo misma me guardaba en mi cuarto de la casa Swan. Siempre que trataban de hacerme sentir animada, hablando y hablando chácharas sin sentido esperando que yo diera respuestas, en mi fuero interno, deseaba gritarles, mandarlos al diablo y exigirles que respeten mi soledad y que cerraran la puerta al salir, pero no podía hacerlo, deprimida: _si._ Desagradecida: _no_.

Ahora que mis heridas del pasado están prácticamente curadas y asumidas gracias al amor de este lugar, puedo _ver_ todo aquello con otra perspectiva, entendía que mis viejitos sólo querían hacerme sentir bien, en sus desesperados deseos de que recobrara la forma y el carácter de la Bella que antecedió a mi catástrofe personal, aunque esos intentos me hacían sentir más infeliz aún: porque cargaba en mi conciencia, con mi infelicidad y con la que, por consiguiente, le causaba a mis padres.

Los dedos de Edward acariciaron con sumo amor el dorso de mi mano haciéndome regresar de mis recuerdos. Fue cuando me percaté de que éste no sería un reencuentro así nada más, le había prometido a Edward que lo presentaría ante mis padres como mi novio oficial, se lo había prometido a él, y a _mí_.

De golpe los nervios me asaltaron bruscamente, no tenía la menor idea de cómo abordar una conversación semejante, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo se presenta ante tus padres a tu primer y único novio?

Consideré seriamente la idea de soltarme la mano del agarre de Edward y correr, como siempre en todo en mi vida, huiría de esto sin ningún remordimiento, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarme y arrepentirme por mi infantil proceder cuando me halle bien escondidita bajo la más lejana _roca, _pero no llegaría muy lejos debido a un gran detalle, soy _miserablemente _ciega.

No sólo el echo de ser discapacitada me lo impedía, sino que se lo debía a él, Edward merecía un acto de amor de mi parte, gracias a él, puedo decir, que a pesar de todo, soy sumamente feliz a su lado, se ha convertido en la razón por la cuál, me levanto y me visto apurada cada mañana, unos minutos de pánico y vergüenza ante mis padres era un buen precio, si a cambio de eso, puedo hacerlo a él feliz demostrándole que mi amor es en serio y profundo, no sólo me parecía un buen precio, era una _ganga_.

Estar convencida de aquello no me hacían sentir menos nerviosa de todos modos, en mi mente, revoloteaban las infinitas posibilidades con las cuáles podría abordar esa conversación, pero ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente acertada, o prolija por así llamarlo.

-Te noto muy nerviosa, tu rostro tiene un expresión de preocupación que nunca te había visto- Dijo Edward, haciéndome saltar por estar tan concentrada.

-Estoy bien- Fue mi más inteligente contestación.

-Ven siéntate, los esperaremos aquí en el recibidor- Me acomodó en un sillón bastante mullido y se ubicó enseguida de mí. Aunque no siguió preguntándome sobre mi rara manera de actuar, sus últimas palabras sonaron secas y frías, conociéndolo como creo que lo hago, estaba enojado.

Preferí no preguntar, no quería que se pusiera de más mal humor para cuando lleguen mis padres, a demás, no quería que malinterprete mis nervios con presunciones que, como siempre, lo harían pensar que él era el culpable de mis preocupaciones.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba ni emitía sonido, si no fuera por su aroma masculino, dulce e inconfundible, podría decirse que ya no estaba a mi lado.

-Bella, si no estas lista para decirle a tus padres que yo soy tu novio, lo entiendo, no tienes porqué hacer algo de lo que vas a arrepentirte- Demandó con tono lastimero.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Pregunté indignada.

-Puedo sentir lo nerviosa que estás, veo ese gesto raro en tu rostro y no puedo asumir otra cosa que eso, no tienes porqué hacerlo, yo lo entiendo- Contestó un poco más tranquilo.

-Edward, estoy nerviosa, sí, no te lo niego. Pero no es por los motivos que crees, es sólo que nunca tuve un novio que presentar y no sé cómo hacerlo, simples miedos de adolescente inmadura que soy, pero nada tiene que ver contigo- Expliqué con la voz un poco subida a mi tono normal.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Edward, te amo más que a mi vida, no hay nada en mí que me enorgullezca más que ser tu novia.

-Gracias- Dijo con el tono de su voz completamente modificado, volviendo a ser aterciopelado y suave.

Acunó mi rostro en sus manos y me beso vorazmente, quitándome no sólo el aliento, sino todo rastro de pensamientos coherentes y puros de mi mente.

Me soltó en lo que parecieron escasos segundos, abrazándome contra su pecho. Mi corazón había quedado desbocado, y no daba señales de querer aminorar su ritmo.

-No eres una adolescente inmadura- Aseguró dando risitas.

-Sí, lo soy- Lo contradije, sonreí.  
-Eres toda una mujer Bella, ninguna adolescente puede ser tan madura como tú, es uno de los motivos por los cuales me enamoré de ti- Confesó.

-Si tu lo dices- Dije rendida.

Esperamos unos minutos más hasta que en un movimiento rápido y presuroso, Edward me enderezó en el sillón y se separo de mi tanto como para no tener contacto comigo, asumí que con sus dotes vampíricos, percibió la llegada inminente de Charlie y René.

Diez segundos después, los oí.

-¡Bella! hija mía- Gritó mi madre dándome un efusivo abrazo.

Se excedió un poco, ya que no me soltaba.

-Yo también te extrañé, mamá- Dije entre risitas.

-Ya suéltala mujer, yo también quiero saludar a mi niña_-_ Dijo mi padre en tono molesto, la palabra _niña_ resonaba en mi cabeza como las campanadas de la iglesia, una y otra vez.

_Si tan sólo supieras lo que esta niña tiene para decirte. _Pensé.

Mi madre se decidió a soltarme, pero fueron milésimas de segundos los que estuve libre, ya que mi viejo me tomó en brazos, haciéndome despegar los pies del suelo. Pude reconocerlo casi al instante, con su característico perfume, una mezcla entre el _Old Spice _y jabón del cuerpo.

Con un empujoncito en su pecho, le alcanzó para comprender que ya debía soltarme.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.

-Yo también, papá. Vengan, sentémonos por aquí.

En ese momento recordé que yo no estaba sola.

-¿Edward?- Pregunté, para buscarlo.

-Estoy aquí, Bella- Sentí sus dos o tres pasos acercarse, tomó mi mano y nos sentamos.

-Cuéntanos Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto mi mamá.

-Maravillosamente- Contesté con una gran sonrisa- Tienen que conocer a Edward Cullen, Edward ellos son mis padres, Charlie y René- Los presenté, sin dar títulos, no dije que era mi novio, pero tampoco dije que era mi tutor, por ahora estaba en un sector a salvo de la conversación.

-Es un gusto señor Cullen, ¿Tiene algo que ver con Carlisle Cullen, el Director?- Preguntó mi madre, odiosamente chismosa.

-Es mi padre, señora Swan. Llámeme Edward, por favor- Habló él tan educadamente como siempre, parecía una caballero galante del siglo XIX.

-¡Oh! Pero que interesante, ¿Toda tu familia esta involucrada con este Instituto, Edward?- Mi madre siempre excediéndose de los límites de lo cordial.

-Sí, mis cuatro hermanos, mi padre, mi madre y yo desempeñamos tareas terapéuticas aquí- Explicó Edward.

-Algo así como ''el negocio familiar''- Acotó Charlie.

-Mmm algo así, sólo que lo hacemos por el hecho de ayudar, y no por el dinero- Aclaró Edward de una manera tan amena y cordial, que podría jurar que no estaba fingiendo.

-Pero que gentiles, a demás son ¡tan jóvenes!- Mi madre casi gritó.

Algo que verdaderamente no extrañaba ni un atisbo, era la incontenible efusividad de René, sinceramente me ponía de mal humor con suma facilidad.

Edward no contestó, sin embargo ocupo en hueco con una risita que denotaban humildad y nerviosismo, seguido de eso…nada. Durante unos segundos, o minutos no lo se, un silencio por de mas incómodo se posó sobre nosotros, era una sensación extraña, pero supe ante aquel instante, que ése era el momento, y no debía titubear.

-Mamá, Papá, sé que quizás esto que les voy a comunicar es algo extraño, y lo calificaran como presuroso, pero quiero que sepan por adelantado, que nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz como ahora- Dije como introducción, puede que no sea lo más inteligente que pude haber dicho, me había prometido no titubear, así que decidí empezar por lo esencial.

-Dinos de que se trata Bella, no nos hagas esperar- Mi mamá siempre tan ocurrente.

-Bueno, este hum…lo que les quiero decir es emm…miren yo…-Comenzaba a armar las frases pero ninguna sonaba como yo lo esperaba, parecía retrasada mental con tales sonidos estúpidos que emitía mi acongojada garganta.

-Lo que Bella intenta decirles es: que ella y yo, somos novios- Edward me cortó sin dudarlo, declarando aquello de manera tan firme que hasta los dedos de mis pies se achicharraron dentro de mis _Converse_.

-¿¡Que!?- Inquirió mi padre con la voz arriba unas dos octavas.

-Tranquilo señor Swan_ se_ lo que está pensando, y le aseguro que no esta en mis intenciones sobrepasarme con Bella, y mucho menos lastimarla, me han criado para comportarme como un caballero, por eso estoy aquí ante ustedes asumiendo mis responsabilidades, como debe ser- Edward sonaba tan…tan…_él._ Siempre me recordaba a los hombres del siglo XIX, siempre lo digo. Lo único que faltaba era que pidiera permiso de conservar mi _mano_.

-Pero hijo, se supone que eres su tutor, como no quieres que piense mal, mi niña llegó aquí hace unos cuantos días y tu ya eres su novio- Contestó sarcásticamente.

-No digas tonterías papá- reaccioné- Ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años y Edward sólo 19, sé que parece muy joven para ser tutor pero es así, y es muy profesional. Papá, mamá, yo lo amo profundamente, no concibo mi vida de ahora en más sin él, y por un asombroso milagro, el me quiere como soy, con todos mis defectos- Les expliqué, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para sonar tan decidida.

-Y con tus infinitas virtudes- Agregó Edward, haciéndome sonrojar.

-¿Es eso cierto muchacho?- Preguntó Charlie.

-Por supuesto, yo amo a su hija más que a nada, más que a mi vida sin ninguna duda, y me haría muy feliz tener su bendición.

-Supongo que no tengo opción- dijo mi padre rendido- pero si la haces sufrir…

-¡Oh Charlie vamos! No seas tan duro con ellos, se nota cuanto se quieren, y en verdad, nunca vi a Bella tan animada. Me pone muy contenta que esto los haga feliz mutuamente, tengo fe de que cuidaras de ella, Edward- Mi madre cortó a mi padre en lo que fue un comentario sumamente oportuno, _increíble._

-Siempre- Aseguró Edward.

-Miren, no diré que esto no me parece precipitado, porque no lo siento así, pero hija- Dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a mí- has sufrido demasiado durante largo tiempo, y si Edward logra traerte felicidad, yo lo acepto.

-No saben cuanto les agradezco esto, señor y señora Swan.

-También se los agradezco, mama, papa- Dije dando mi mejor sonrisa.

Ciertamente lo ''peor'' ya había pasado, los breves segundos de tensión que pase hace un rato, ya habían quedado en el olvido, sólo podía pensar que ahora, ante el mundo que nos rodea, Edward y yo, éramos oficialmente una pareja consolidada, aquel momento de revelación me pusieron de un humor fantástico, simplemente genial.

-Señor Swan…-Edward comenzó a hablar, pero Charlie lo corto, amablemente.

-Dime Charlie, Edward, después de todo, eres mi yerno.

-Muchas gracias Charlie. Lo que quería decirle es que, si no le es molestia ¿Podría acompañarme a mi despacho? hay algunas autorizaciones para intervenciones terapéuticas que me gustaría que leyera y firmara, ya que Bella es menor de edad y no puede hacerlo por ella misma- Explicó Edward muy ameno.

-Por supuesto, sólo dime donde y yo firmo- Bromeó Charlie, su asiento rechinó por algún movimiento, supe que ya estaban de pié.

-Bella, amor, quédate aquí con René, Charlie y yo iremos unos momentos a mi despacho, volvemos en un rato ¿si?- Me dijo Edward mientras acariciaba con su gélida mano mi rostro, de la manera más tierna.

-Claro- asentí- pero no tardes- Le dije de manera que sólo él pudo escuchar.

Oí sus zapatos sobre el linóleo, convertidos en eco por la acústica de los pasillos (o eso me explicó Edward) se alejaban sin detenerse, hasta que ya eran solo murmullos.

Sabía que me esperaba a continuación, sólo me quedé en silencio, si debía someterme al interrogatorio de una madre desesperada por información, quería que fuera rápido, para que dar preámbulos con charlas superfluas que no nos interesaría entablar a ninguna de las dos, sólo estaría atrasando lo inevitable. Solo esperé, sabía que empezaría a cotorrear inminentemente.

-Bella, ¡Quiero saberlo todo!- Grito René.

-Dispara.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Preguntó entusiasta.

-Es mi tutor mamá, lo conocí cuando se presentó como tal- Dije como si fuera obvio, ¡Por que era obvio!

-Tonta de mí, ¿Cómo se declaro ante ti?

-Me compuso una bellísima canción- Contesté, el rubor de mis pómulos comenzó a aparecer con sólo rememorar ese momento.

-¡Detalles Bella!- Mi madre casi grito riendo como una adolescente.

-Humm…me invitó a encontrarnos una tarde, su hermana me regaló un vestido para la ocasión ¿sabes? Y luego, cuando se propuso a decirme lo que tenía para decir, se sentó en su piano, y me cantó la canción, de su puño y letra, hizo emocionarme hasta las lágrimas, desde ese día somos inseparables- Le narré con cuidado, sin darle detalles que sólo me guardé para mí.

-¡Pero que romántico! Ya no hay muchachos así.

-Claro que no, el es único- Me avergoncé de tener ese acto de sincericidio con mi propia madre.

-Lo amas ¿cierto?

-Con todo mi corazón, él se ha convertido en mis ojos, él me deja _ver_ el mundo a su manera- Expliqué, con el corazón en la mano.

-Se ve que es un excelente chico, que te ama y que te cuidaría con su vida, y a demás, ¡Qué guapo es! Tan galante y bien plantado, esos ojos son…

-¡Para! ¡No quiero que me lo describas!- Dije cortándola groseramente.

-¿Por qué no? Sería lindo que pudieras imaginártelo- Comentó.

-No quiero, por alguna razón, tengo la fe de que algún día volveré a ver, y si es así, quiero verlo y _conocerlo_ con mis propios ojos, quiero mantenerlo así como una _sorpresa-_ le expliqué.

-Pero tu odias las sorpresas.

-Digamos que esta es una excepción.

-Me parece bien, me encanta que tengas fe en volver a ver, la fe mueve montañas, o eso dice la gente- Comentó entre risas.

-Supongo, se verá más adelante.

Luego de eso, Edward volvió con mi padre, y se marcharon minutos después, gracias al cielo todo había salido muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Edward y yo charlamos lo más tranquilos después, él se encontraba sumamente contento por haber conocido a mis padres, por haber hecho lo último que faltaba para que lo nuestro sea oficial, y de conocimiento del mundo entero.

Aunque él no lo supiera, yo era bien conciente de que, mi ''gesto'¡ de amor, le aplicaba, como un complemento vitamínico, una gran dosis de seguridad en sí mismo, en nuestro amor, de mí amor, del que a veces tenía dudas, y que con pequeñas acciones, estaba logrando disipar, y eso me llenaba de dicha.

Lamentablemente para mí, las 5 de la tarde era la hora que marcaba el reloj, era hora de mi sesión de ejercicios, para mi sorpresa, hoy ''por motivos personales'' Rosalie y Emmett no impartieron las clases como de costumbre, sino que lo hizo un sustituto, que me cayo bien, pero las clases sin ellos no eran las mismas, extrañaba Emmett haciéndole bromas a los internos, me hacía reír genuinamente.

Edward prometió estar esperando por mi.

**Edward POV**

Dejé a Bella en su sesión de ejercicios, que me venía como anillo al dedo para reunirme con mi familia para planear minuciosamente nuestros movimientos de ahora en más, algo que de ninguna manera podíamos hacer en presencia de Bella, y si yo me ausentaba de su lado, ella sospecharía.

De camino al despacho de mi padre, donde nos reuniríamos, pensaba en lo aliviado que me sentía ahora después de hablar con los padres de Bella, sinceramente no me hubiera gustado tener que fingir ser sólo su tutor delante de ellos, no me gustaba tener que esconderme, menos mis sentimientos por ella, que son lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar, quería que el mundo entero sepa cuanto la amo, y que ella es _mía._ Ella también me ama, y hoy me lo volvió a demostrar enfrentándose a sus nervios, y a sus padres.

-Bella esta en sus clases, podemos comenzar- Dije al entrar por la puerta de roble antigua del despacho de Carlise.

-Estuve pensando, y se me ocurrió que rastrearlo será la mejor opción, la _única_, en realidad, no sabemos nada de él, donde buscarlo o con quién suele pasar tiempo- Propuso Jasper con su inteligente y minucioso juicio para planear las cosas.

-Concuerdo contigo- Expuso Carlisle.

-El dejó varias prendas de ropa en casa cuando huyó, podemos utilizarlas para grabarnos su esencia en nuestro olfato, eso ayudara- Dijo Esme.

-Eso será muy útil- Concordé.

-Alice ¿no viste nada?- Preguntó Emmett.

-No- Dijo seca y ofuscada mi hermana, estar _ciega,_ como ella lo llamaba, no la contentaba nada, todo lo contrario, por demás la entristecía.

-No se preocupen, siete vampiros pueden encontrar a uno, ese maldito caerá, y lamentará haberse cruzado con Rosalie Cullen- Rosalie tenía razón.

-Querrás decir con la familia Cullen- Corrigió Emmett.

-Gracias por su apoyo familia, no sé que haría sin ustedes- Dije.

-No hacemos esto sólo por ti Edward, Bella se ha ganado nuestro cariño y es parte de la familia ahora, la protegeremos como tal- Aseguró Alice.

-En nombre de ella, gracias.

-Muy bien, ¿les parece bien salir esta noche?- Propuso Jasper.

-Por mi esta bien, debemos actuar cuanto antes- Contestó Emmett.

-¿Estan todos de acuerdo en salir a media noche?- Inquirió Carlisle dando una ojeada a todos los rostros presentes.

Todos asintieron.

-Edward, tu encárgate de proteger a Bella, no puede quedar sola y lo sabes- Ordenó Alice.

-Eso haré, mantenme al tanto de todo- Pedí.

-Por supuesto.

Dejamos todo planeado y volvimos a nuestras tareas, Bella ya me estaba esperando y juntos terminamos el día como si nada ocurriera, ella estaba totalmente fuera de conocimiento de lo que mi familia y yo tramábamos, menos de lo ocurrido con Sebastián, pero mis pobres nervios no podían estar en peor situación, mientras estábamos cenando, Bella dijo:

-Que extraño que tu amigo Sebastián no haya aparecido en todo el día.

-Debió tener cosas que hacer- Dije cortante y tenso.

-Que bueno- Comentó aliviada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Inquirí curioso.

-No me cae bien- Contestó rápidamente, y su rostro se enrojeció.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te asusto? Dime por favor- Exigí completamente enojado, ese estúpido algo había hecho o dicho, Bella jamás se mostraba así con alguien.

-No…no…claro que no.

-Te conozco Bella, se que me mientes ¿Qué te hizo?

-El intentó flirtear conmigo, pero le dejé bien claro que tengo dueño, pero no te preocupes, no fue nada malo, sólo extraño- Explicó.

Yo estaba que los oídos me explotaban de ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Es un maldito, no permitiré que se te acerque.

-No te lo voy a impedir- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hay algo más que no me estás contando?- Dije para persuadirla, en sus ojos podía ver que algo me escondía.

-Son sólo tonterías mías, nada importante- Quiso huir de mi.

-Por más que para ti sea una tontería, quiero oírlo.

-Te pareceré loca…pero…en su presencia, puedo sentir una especie de aura extraña, una sensación que no puedo describir, pero que no me gusta, es como si todo el tiempo ocultara algo, algo grande y muy malo. Cuando estoy en su presencia, siento como si me fuera a saltar encima, no lo se con exactitud, pero prefiero no tenerlo cerca nunca más- Me explicó con total sinceridad.

Bella estaba desarrollando una percepción de su mundo digna de elogios, sin saber el ultra fondo de las actitudes de Sebastián, lo había descripto con total precisión.

-No te preocupes amor, el no se te acercara si tu no quieres, te lo prometo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte de todo lo que te haga mal- Le prometí dejando un beso corto en sus labios.

No le mentía, sólo omitía explicaciones que ella seguramente querría saber, pero no era necesario preocuparla, las cosas por ahora estaban bajo control, y podía seguir así.

Esa noche, luego de que Bella se quedara profundamente dormida en mis brazos, la oí unos cuantos minutos, mientras soñaba, como me llamaba en sueños, y me decía, entre un montón de incoherencias, cuanto me quería, eso me lleno de valor. Muy despacio y delicadamente, solté su agarre de mi cuello y salí de su habitación, procurando volver rápido.

Todos estaban preparándose para salir y poner en acción el plan, las rutas marcadas eran las que daban camino hacia Seattle, donde en sus bordes, había bosques frondosos, por donde inevitablemente, Sebastián tenía que haber pasado en busca de alimento, y desde allí, hallar su esencia y seguirla hasta su paradero, o eso esperábamos.

-¿Esta todo listo?- Pregunté.

-Todo, debemos irnos ahora- Dijo Jasper.

-Suerte, y manténganme al tanto de sucesos importantes, estaré comiéndome las uñas aquí- Comenté.

-Tu sólo quédate con Bella, y hazla pasar lindos momentos- Aconsejó Alice, con una linda sonrisa, palmeando mi hombro.

Luego de darles un abrazo de despedida a cada uno, partieron como ráfagas de luz desapareciendo en el horizonte, en busca de lo que podría llegar a ser, un gran problema.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN IMPORTANTE LEER!!!**

**Hola genteee!! como les vaaa!...Se que deben querer matarme, pero estoy atravesando una crisis llamada ''Agotamiento de Inspiración'' es por eso que me puse manos a la obra y lei varios mini libros románticos, mire varias peliculas y escuche musica melosa, y creo que me estoy recargando jaja.**

**Les cuento que netre esos libros que leí, me tope con uno que sólo tiene 12 capitulos, muy hermoso y romántico, y mientras lo leía pensaba en lo bien que se podría amoldar para hacer una adaptación con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Es por eso que me decidi a hacerlo, ya empecé por el primer capítulo. Y como me atrase varios días con esta historia, en compensación, les dejo Aquí, el Summary de esta nueva historia que voy a subir en cuanto termine de adaptar el primer cap, les aseguro que les va a encantar!!!! Ahí VA!**

_Nocturno_

_Edward Cullen es un tenor de fama mundial y a demás goza de un físico estupendo. Bella no puede creer que la fortuna le haya deparado esta oportunidad, precisamente a ella que es tan poca cosa. Así es como se lo ha hecho creer su ex marido...Pero Edward la quiere consigo durante la tourneé y para toda la vida. Sin embargo Bella no tiene intenciones de ceder aunque sabe que será muy difícil sustraerse a la fascinación de ese hombre con voz seductora y fuego en las venas..._

**¿yyy? ¿Que les pareció? les cuento que esta historia se llama Nocturno (eso no lo cambié) y que tendrá Lemmon jajaja, la autora es Cindy Morgan, les recomiento sus libros. Comentenme en sus reviews que les parece, estoy super emocionada con este nuevo ''proyecto'' que es para mi adaptar esta historia, es algo que nunca hice y espero que salga bien!.**

**Con respecto al cap de hoy, espero qe les haya gustado, y acepto tomatazos en los reviews jajjaja.**

**Las quiero y nos estamos leyendo muy prontito!**

**Giselle**


	18. Vulnerables

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus hermosos libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

* * *

Vulnerables

**Bella POV**

Me estiré, perezosamente sobre las suaves sábanas de mi cama, sorprendiéndome de encontrarme sola envuelta en ellas. Por lo general, si no es todos los días, Edward pasa la noche conmigo, aunque no duerme y en realidad, no necesita ni siquiera de una cama, se limitaba a acomodarme en sus marmóreos brazos, acompañándome en mis sueños.

Pero aunque aún estaba adormilada y algo atontada, podía recordar perfectamente que Edward se había quedado conmigo, es más, recuerdo que le había pedido si mañana por la mañana podría saltarme mis terapias matutinas para ir en busca de un helado al centro de Forks, sí, parezco una niña rogando por un cono de helado, pero en sencillas palabras, hacía meses que no probaba uno, y de la nada me vinieron unas ganas imperiosas de sentir en mi garganta la deliciosa sensación de un helado de Limón. Mi favorito. El me dio un resignado sí, no le parecía correcto que interrumpiera mis terapias, pero pude convencerlo sin mucha insistencia, para tener un carácter tan terco me anonadó que no me haya dado en sermón sobre hacer lo correcto, simplemente asintió, y luego de un beso fugaz en mis l­­­­­­­­­­­­­­abios, caí profundamente dormida.

Me quedé allí, acostada de cara al techo, los minutos pasaban y Edward no volvía, estaba empezando a sospechar que quizás, ni siquiera tenía pensado hacerlo.

Algo frustrada, tanteé en mi mesa de luz en busca de mi reloj -un reloj especial para gente _especial_ como yo, regalo de mi querida Alice­­­­­­­­­- ­presioné el botón, y la voz robótica del aparate me respondió como si le hubiera preguntado.

_1:17 am_.

Genial.

Era de madrugada, estaba sola, algo frustrada por estar tan confusa, y a demás, comencé a sentime preocupada, Edward jamás me dejaba sola tanto tiempo, eso en primer lugar, y en segundo, siempre me avisaba donde estaría. Desaparecer así no era típico de él, tenía en cuenta que Edward era una persona que puede cuidarse sola, no creo que un vampiro corriera peligro, en ningún lugar, y menos en el tranquilito pueblo de Forks.

De todas maneras, la idea de que algo extraño estaba pasando no dejaba de rondarme en la cabeza, una puntada en el centro de mi pecho me lo confirmaba, algo ocurría.

Me levanté de la cama, apoyado en la pared junto a mi siempre de encontraba mi bastón, lo tomé y lo envolví con mis dedos, gracias a ellos encontré mis pantuflas, y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Ya en los pasillos, caminando firme pero lentamente, solo podía oír una cosa.

_Silencio._

Y no es que debiera asustarme, pero _ese_ silencio me ponía los nervios de punta, no ver y no escuchar me hacía sentir como un vegetal, inerte e inútil, por eso odiaba el silencio, específicamente éste, tan sepulcral y violento, intenté concentrarme en mis pasos, al hacerlo, el chillido de la goma de la suela de mis pantuflas llenó mis oídos, hasta que un perfume arrebatador, algo así como lilas y ¿miel?, me sacó de mis preocupaciones. No tuve tiempo de asustarme ni nada, podía reconocer ese aroma dulzón en cualquier parte, ciega, sorda o muda, ese olor ya lo tenía incorporado, y era lo más maravilloso que había olido jamás.

Me giré hacía donde provenía el intoxicante perfume, y con un sonrisa traviesa surcando mi rostro, hablé, aunque más bien, sonó a un suspiro:

-Edward…

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué saliste de la cama? Hace bastante frío para ti- Me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso fugaz en mis labios.

-Me desperté y no estabas allí, me pareció raro y decidí buscarte- Expliqué.

-No debiste hacerlo, justo ahora estaba volviendo a tu habitación- Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacía mi habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que los internos dormían, algo que debería estar haciendo yo, para variar.

Comencé a caminar, como autómata, pero me frené en seco, su tono de voz, sus movimientos toscos, y el nerviosismo que despedía desde su garganta al hablar, me figuraron de que algo raro ocurría, no era del todo malo, pero podría llamarse, algo no muy bueno. Edward frenó una milésima de segundo después, dándole un pequeño tiron a mi mano, invitandome a seguir caminando. Al ver que no lo hacía, lo sentí acercarse lentamente, pasó una mano suavemente por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunté, queriendo sonar calmada, pero sólo logré ponerlo incómodo.

-Carlisle me necesitaba- Trató de convencerme, pero yo no le creí ni un ápice. No podía ver la expresión de su rostro, eso estaba claro, pero lo conocía profundamente como para saber que no me decía la verdad.

-Sé que no es cierto, así que ahórrame las chácharas y habla conmigo. Creo que es más conveniente que me digas: ''_Preferiría no decirte que ocurrió''_, a que me mientas diciendo que todo está bien, te conozco tanto a ti y a tu manera de ser, que no puedes eludirme- busqué su rostro con mi mano y lo acuné en ella, el se recostó casi por instinto sobre mi palma, soltando un pesado suspiro, como de agotamiento- Sólo habla conmigo, Edward. Confía en mí- Pedí con la voz tenue y suave.

Pasó un brazo por mi cintura lentamente, atrayéndome hacía él, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, noté como tuv que flexionarse para hacerlo, él es mucho más alto que yo. Le besé el rostro, repetidas beses, dándole la pauta de que no estaba enojada ni decepcionada de él, el debía saber que yo lo amaba en las buenas y en las malas aún más. Entrelacé mis dedos con sus sedosos cabellos, una y otra vez. Podía sentirlo estremecerse contra mi cuerpo. La piel de mi cuello se interponía en el recorrido de su respiración, que emanaba de sus labios entreabiertos a escasos milímetros, la sensación que eso me producía hizo que las rodillas me temblasen, cerré los ojos dejándome vagar en ese estado de plenitud. Azorada como me encontraba, prácticamente había olvidado su falta de comunicación conmigo, pero no me molesté en querer recordarlo. Sólo podía concentrarme en respirar para no desmayarme, y en sostener firmemente su cuerpo contra el mío, aunque él no necesitara de mí para mantenerse en pié, podía percibir que se encontraba abrumado, algo lo perturbaba.

Con un brazo cobijando mi cintura, y el otro sujetando mi espalda con firmeza, se presionó aún más contra mí, como si eso fuera posible. Considerando su incalculable fuerza, llegué a pensar que nos estábamos fusionando, nos hacíamos uno en ese abrazo.

Nunca había creído que Edward podía llegar a estar tan vulnerable. Siempre tan heroico ante mis ojos, tan valiente y fuerte, siempre esperándolo para que me salve, él era mi salvación, pero en ese momento comprendí, que él necesitaba de mi hoy. Por esa noche dejaba de ser héroe cediéndome ese lugar, **esa** noche, él necesitaba ser _salvado._

Inhale profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de su perfume dulce como la miel, estremeciéndome nuevamente.

Traté de separarnos, lentamente.

-Guíanos a mi habitación, Edward- Pedí tomándolo del brazo.

Sin decir ni una palabra en respuesta, nos llevó a mi habitación. Con una seña, lo invité a sentarse en mi cama, y cuando lo hubo hecho, me senté en su regazo, envolviéndole el cuello. Con mi mano en su nuca, le empujé, pidiéndole sin palabras que acomodara su rostro en mi cuello como antes, lo hizo sin protestar, parecía agradarle. Sus brazos crearon una cárcel personal a mí alrededor, presionándome contra él, de un modo especial. Siempre se mostró cariñoso conmigo, pero ese abrazo pude captarlo de diferente manera, podría jurarlo, Edward estaba extenuado y deprimido. Sólo pude pensar en una sola cosa que podría ayudarle.

Cuando yo estaba triste, sólo quería que él me mimara, tanto como pudiese, y si a mi me hacía sentir mejor, quizás a él también, no perdía nada con intentar. En momentos así, las palabras sobran, no las necesitas, pedirle explicaciones era lo que menos me importaba, ya habría tiempo para eso cuando él se sintiera mejor.

-¿Sabes? Sé que algo te ocurre, y que te está lastimando, pero no te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes. Esta noche, yo te confortaré todo lo que lo necesites, porque te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa en mi vida, siempre- Susurré en su oído, besando la zona que rodea su oreja.

En respuesta, comenzó a besar mi cuello, con dulzura, con amor, como si fuera a romperme como un cristal en cualquier momento.

-Isabella, ¿qué hechizo has utilizado conmigo? ¿notas el efecto que causas en mí? Este amor que te profeso es más grande que el mismo Sol. Que me confortes esta noche sólo me hace amarte más, no se como, pero cada minuto ese sentimiento crece. Necesito de tus caricias y de tus besos tanto como un adicto, eres la única capaz de sanarme las heridas, las viejas y las nuevas, hazlo por favor, ámame, sólo así me salvaré- Rogó con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera confesándome un crimen.

Si no fuera porque yo estaba enteramente al tanto de que él no era humano, creería que estaba conteniendo un mar de lágrimas, llorar no estaba a su alcance, pero creo que si hubiera podido hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho, inconteniblemente.

Sólo pude abrazarlo aún más fuerte, tomé su rostro con cuidado de no dañarlo por mi torpeza, y lo besé, podría decir que lo besé durante horas, ininterrumpidamente, no me cansaba de hacerlo, y con cada minuto, lo hacía más voraz. El parecía estar besándome como por última vez, como si yo fuera a esfumarme en cuanto amaneciera. Tomé sus manos y las guié por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndolo comprender que yo era real, y que seguiría allí en la mañana.

Luego de eso, nos tumbamos en la cama, y antes de que el sueño me venciera, logré susurrarle al oído:

-_ Detrás de las más densas nubes negras, el cielo siempre será azul-_ Esa frase me había ayudado mucho a no desesperarme cuando Jake me la dijo.

-Tu eres ese cielo para mí, Bella- Respondió simplemente.

Y con eso, caí entre sueños, amándolo esa noche, más que cualquier otra.

En la mañana, en realidad, sólo un par de horas después, Edward trajo mi desayuno a la habitación, y no pude estar más agradecida por ello. Me sentía observada mientras comía, no me pregunten cómo lo sabía, sólo podía sentir esa presión extraña en el medio de mi rostro.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- Pregunté en tono juguetón.

-Tu bello rostro- Respondió simplemente.

-Me encantaría poder ver el tuyo- Confesé con tristeza, no debía haberlo hecho, pero no pude evitarlo, esto haría que se sintiera mal.

-Daría mi vida y todo lo que tengo para poder devolverte tus ojos, te lo juro- Aseguró con un matiz de voz un tanto melancólico, cargado de culpa.

-No te agobies con eso, Edward. Esto no te corresponde, mi ceguera es algo biológico, aunque lo quieras, no podrías hacer nada para que eso cambie, no quiero que cargues con culpas que no te pertenecen, ni a ti ni a nadie- Dije en tono firme.

-No siento culpa, sino, impotencia. Cada vez que veo algo lindo, inmediatamente viene a mi mente el deseo de que tú pudieras compartir esa contemplación conmigo. La vida fue muy cruel contigo, hay tantos seres viles y desalmados que no merecen ni siquiera el aire que respiran, y tú, que eres como un ángel celestial, atraviesas esta clase de inconvenientes, sin mencionar que tu vista no es lo único que el destino te ha quitado- Me confesó, mientras acariciaba mis manos con devoción.

-Yo más que nadie quisiera volver a ver, no hay nada en este mundo que yo desee más que poder conocer tu rostro. Edward, nunca te lo he dicho, pero esa necesidad de verte, crece día a día, a la par de mi amor por ti, pero no hay nada que ni tu ni yo podamos hacer al respecto- Expliqué con tristeza.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu quieres verme más que a nada en el mundo?- Preguntó lleno de curiosidad en la voz, hasta podría decirse que eufórico.

-Si, mi amor, más que a nada.

-Bella, yo te prometo, que buscaré en cielo y tierra, en cada esquina del mundo, alguna solución para tus ojos, no descansaré, no sólo porque no lo necesito, sino porque también me hago esta promesa a mí mismo, no te fallaré.

Y antes de que pudiera retrucar, sello su trato con un apasionado beso sobre mis labios, ante tal tacto, no pude ni siquiera pensar en hablar. Me limité a sentirlo con cada corpúsculo de mi piel, oír su errónea respiración, sus manos subiendo y bajando deseosas por mi columna estremeciéndome hasta la última maldita vértebra. Pero no pude seguir disfrutándolo, ya que otra vez logró transmitirme esa sensación de despedida, de tristeza y preocupación. Sin ya poder resistirme, simplemente lo separé de mí, lentamente tratando de recobrar el aire, que tanto me hacía falta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Edward?- Inquirí.

-¿De que hablas?

-Puedo sentirte, Edward. Me besas como si te estuvieras despidiendo todo el tiempo, me hablas como si fueran nuestras ultimas charlas, me prometes cosas que sabes que no puedes cumplir, estas tan tenso y triste. Soy ciega no estúpida cómo para no notarlo ¿sabes?- No pude evitar decir una palabra encima de la otra, sin pausas, sonando más enojada de lo que quería.

No respondió.

Simplemente se alejó tanto de mí como para no tener contacto, no lo escuchaba ni respirar, era como estar sola en mi habitación, sólo existía ese aroma dulzón característico de él advirtiéndome de lo contrario. Me entristecía _verlo_ así, quería que fuera capaz de soltarse conmigo, dejarme ayudarlo como él lo hace.

-Me gustaría que confiaras en mí o ¿Acaso no sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti tanto como me necesites? Estoy para acompañarte, porque quiero hacerlo, sintiéndome feliz de serte útil en una única maldita cosa ¿Sabes porqué?- Inquirí esperando su respuesta.

Pero no llegó. Eso sirvió para exasperarme, evadirme sólo empeoraba mis nervios deshechos.

-¡Pregúntamelo, Edward! Dilo: ¿Por qué, Bella?- Grité, con las lágrimas al pié del cañón, listas para dispararse.

-¿Por qué?- Susurró vacilante.

-¡PORQUE TE AMO! Tanto que daría lo que fuera para que seas feliz, y una de las pocas cosas que te puedo ofrecer, es mi confianza y mi apoyo, pero lo rechazas, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por tí si sigues haciéndolo- Estaba tan triste, la rabia me dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca, y las lagrimas desbordando mis mejillas no ayudaban.

-Yo también te amo, Bella. Es la única de todas tus incógnitas que puedo aclararte- Contestó frío, y severo a la vez.

-Bien, pero ten en cuenta, que ser testarudo y orgulloso sólo te hará reventar por dentro, no quiero que eso te pase.

-¡No soy testarudo! Simplemente no puedo hablarte al respecto- Dijo exasperado.

-Te respeto si no puedes confiar en mí, no te presionaré más. Si cambias de opinión aquí estaré esperándote, siempre, no importa cuál es tu problema, yo te amaré y te ayudare todo lo que lo necesites- Expliqué con la voz quebrada, tratando de aminorar el llanto, simplemente no tenía motivos concretos como para llorar, pero él me transmitía tal melancolía que me sentía ahogada en ella.

Se acercó nuevamente, y besó mi frente, dejando presionados sus labios unos cuantos segundos.

-Me amas más de lo que merezco, sinceramente no sé porqué me amas si sólo te preocupo y te pongo en peligro constantemente, si fuera capaz de dejarte ser libre y vivir una vida en paz y a salvo yo- Lo corté con una bofetada en el medio del rostro, no sé como pero atiné para dar un golpe certero, estaba indignada de hasta donde había llegado la conversación, confesándome que me dejaría si pudiera, eso dolió más que mil cuchillos enterrándose en mi pecho.

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que me amas y a los pocos minutos confesarme que quieres dejarme!? Si yo…-No pude seguir, porque los sollozos me cerraron la garganta, él quiso abrazarme pero lo separé de mí instintivamente.

-Lo siento…- Dijo simplemente.

-No hacía falta que me hirieras para hacerme entender que no quieres mi ayuda, con decir _No_ era suficiente- Dije sarcásticamente, con la voz taponada por la congestión de mi nariz a causa del llanto.

-No fue mi intención herirte, lo juro.

No estaba en condiciones de seguir oyendo ese tono de tristeza en su voz, de escuchar sus 'lo siento' y menos de entender razones, sólo tenía ganas de llorar cuanto mi cuerpo lo necesitara.

-Déjame sola- Pedí sin ninguna expresión en la voz.

Sin ninguna respuesta, oí sus pasos contra el suelo, la puerta al cerrarse.

Sin más, enterré mi rostro en la almohada y lloré como una condenada, mi pecho sufría violentos espasmos, mi nariz goteaba y mis lágrimas se deslizaban por cada pendiente de mi rostro, tenía empapado hasta el cuello.

Sólo podía pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward encuentre lo que le hace falta para dejarme, y ése sería mi verdadero fin.

**Edward POV**

Mi familia me estaba ayudando exponiendo sus vidas al ir en busca del rastro de Sebastián, algo que tendría que hacer yo mismo. Sólo me dejaron encargado a cambio de su ayuda, una única maldita cosa: que cuidara de Bella. Pero no era sólo eso ¿No se supone que cuando amas tan profundamente a alguien, como yo a ella, lo proteges con garras y dientes de lo que sea?

Yo no pude protegerla de mí mismo, y eso dolía aún más.

Intentaba guardar el secreto de Sebastián para no preocuparla, pero anoche me quebré al ver partir a mi familia, al comprender que esto era verdaderamente grave, al visualizar la posibilidad de que él podría arrancarme lo que más quiero. Verla tan indefensa, tan alcanzable para él, me horrorizó, estaba aterrado, de que pudiera haber ideado un plan para despistar a mi familia y llegar hasta aquí, y ser yo el único capaz de defenderla.

Con esa actitud sólo pude hacerle creer que yo no confiaba en ella, y nada estaba más lejos de la realidad que eso, simplemente sabía que si le confesaba la verdad, sólo lograría aterrarla igual que a mí, no ayudaría a la situación.

Para ser honesto, nunca fui alguien muy emocional, siempre me dejé guiar por lo lógico y lo conveniente, nunca haciendo cosas que no fueran correctas y concientes, pero antes, no sabía lo que es el amor, lo que significa un ser amado para uno, lo preocupado que esta persona puede ponerte; ahora que comprendo lo que se siente vivir para una persona, y las emociones que ese amor hacia esa persona acarrea, me dejan vulnerable. Cuando me veo ahogado o presionado por lo que siento, no se desenvolverme y sólo empeoro las cosas. Prácticamente le había dicho a Bella que quería dejarla, de sólo ponerme en su lugar, de solo imaginarme yo escuchando esas palabras de sus labios, la angustia me abrumaba. Ella que es tan dulce y frágil, se había desmoronado ante mí, verla así de asustada me hacía sentir aún peor, no es que no me lo mereciera.

Luego de que me echara del cuarto me quedé varios minutos detrás de la puerta, oyendo sus sollozos violentos y ahogados, quería tirar la puerta abajo y rogar de rodillas su perdón, es más, tuve que contenerme en dos oportunidades en las que ya tenía empuñada la mano alrededor del picaporte, pero decidí darle unas horas, para que se desahogue, no me gustaba oírla llorar, no me gustaba que sufriera, pero luego del llanto se sentirá más relajada y podremos hablar más tranquilos. A demás, tenía que acomodar mis ideas, pensar cómo iba a pedirle perdón, cómo le demostraría cuanto confío en ella.

Ya era entrada la noche, Bella no se había dormido aún, podía sentirla, cada unos cuantos minutos, ponía mi oreja apoyada en la madera de su puerta, y podía escucharla hacer ruido, murmurar, maldecir, pautas que me decían que aún estaba enfadada.

Salí a patrullar los alrededores del Instituto, para ocupar mi tiempo, si seguía lamentándome mentalmente como lo estaba haciendo, acabaría por volverme loco.

Luego de un rato de girar en círculos en el terreno, me detuve en un claro por donde se aproximaba una ráfaga a ojos humanos, pero para mí era claro, un vampiro se aproximaba en mi dirección a toda velocidad.

Se detuvo allí en el claro, a unos cincuenta metros de mí, y a pesar de la distancia, reconocí los rasgos del rostro de Tanya, alguien a quien no me esperaba ver bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su aroma a manzanas y algo más fuerte cómo menta, inundó mi nariz, trayéndome lindos recuerdos.

-Hola, Edward. Por tu rostro me imagino que no esperabas encontrarte conmigo aquí- Saludó evocando su mejor sonrisa de blancos dientes perlados.

-No, sinceramente no te esperaba, no he tenido noticias tuyas ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunté mientras le daba un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, más allá de nuestro pasado, le tenía un fuerte aprecio por ser siempre capaz de comprenderme.

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar, pero antes de irnos por las ramas, tenemos que hablar, he escuchado cosas durante estos días que estoy segura que te interesaran- Comentó, poniendo su rostro severo de repente.

-Dime, te escucho- Le dije mientras nos sentábamos en un tronco caído.

-Mira, los rumores corren y estoy al tanto de que estás enamorado de la joven humana del Instituto con la que tienes una relación, quien si no me equivoco la llaman _Bella,_ ¿verdad?

-Si, ella misma- Respondí un tanto sorprendido por su tono sereno para hablar de Bella.

-Bien…- vaciló un segundo antes de continuar- no te asustes esto no es un planteo de ex novia celosa y despechada, todo lo contrario, cómo yo sigo sintiendo un cariño inmenso por ti, es mi deber advertirte, no podría vivir en paz si no lo hago- Explicó.

-No logro comprenderte, te agradezco que te comportes tan amablemente después de todo lo que te hice sufrir, pero no le veo el punto a esto.

-Mira, empezaré desde el principio. Seguro recuerdas a Sebastián Zalazar, el amigo de tu familia, yo lo recuerdo de aquellos años en los que vivió con ustedes, supe que estuvo por aquí, no estaba segura, hasta que una tarde lo encontré cazando en un bosque apartado de aquí, y comenzamos a charlar- Me contó, mi asombro era tan grande que no podía ni siquiera concentrarme lo suficiente como para adentrarme en su mente y ver la historia desde su punto de vista.

-No puedo creerlo, sigue aquí- Dije más para mí que para ella.

-Si, sigue aquí, y no piensa irse- Asintió, con amargura.

-Que sabes Tanya, tienes que decirme todo lo que te dijo, esto es de vida o muerte.

-Lo sé, sé todo, él me lo contó. Dijo que está perdidamente enamorado de Bella, y que no parará hasta…- Dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Quitármela- Completé.

-Sí, mira, yo sé lo que es amar, y eso no esta ni cerca de ser amor, lo que el siente es obsesión, deseo y curiosidad, el hecho de que Bella sea una humana, le parece un desafío el tenerla a su lado, a cualquier precio. No le interesa herirlos a todos ustedes, sólo le interesa ella. Creo que enloqueció, si eso es posible- Explicó firme.

-¿Estas al tanto de sus planes? Dime por favor, no podría vivir sin ella, debo salvarla- Supliqué.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. No me dijo que planes tenía, pero creo que no se demorará mucho.

-Lo que no entiendo es como él te confió algo así a ti, sabiendo que eres tan cercana a mí, a mi familia- Dije empezando a cavilar, en la mente de Tanya, la imagen de Sebastián no dejaba de atormentarme, su rostro lleno de confianza y arrogancia, me hacían odiarlo cada segundo un poco más.

-El sabe que, él solo, le es imposible llegar a Bella, no sé cómo, pero conocía toda nuestra historia, creyó que yo me encontraba resentida y llena de odio hacía ti, quiso persuadirme de unírmele a él, pensaba que así ganábamos los dos, el se quedaba con Bella, y yo te arrancaba a la persona por la que me dejaste- Explicó con las facciones del rostro cada vez más tristes, no pude dejar de sentirme culpable, en sus ojos pude reconocer su arrepentimiento, imagino que en algún momento consideró ayudarlo.

-Lo siento- Sólo pude decir.

-No lo sientas, supongo que el amor de tu vida no llega todos los días, si sentías que dejarme a mí para vivir ese amor era lo que te haría feliz ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Sinceramente, yo siendo tan pasional, no lo hubiera dudado. En realidad, yo lo siento…- Dijo bajando la mirada hacía sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo acepté ayudarlo, lo hice…- Y antes de que terminara me levanté como un rayo de mi asiento, asumí que esto era una emboscada y que Sebastián se estaba llevando a Bella, lejos de mí.

* * *

_Hola gentee! como siempre, mil disculpas por atrazarme tanto, al principio acostumbraba actualizar cada no mas de 5 dias, pero la vida de una estudiante de medicina es muy atariada, no tengo tiempo de nada, y con el cansancio mental me es imposible casi siemper escribir algo digno de ustedes. Por eso, perdon._

_Aca les dejo capítulo, llegan los problemas, muchas me hablaban que no confiaban en Tanya, y de seguro ahora pensaran tener la razon, pero habrá que ver..._

_Espero que les esté gustando, y sinceramente gracias por el apoyo. Extraño sus reviews, espero qe me dejen algunos ;)_

_Les prometo que este fin de semana voy a hacer lo posible para subir el primer capitulo de la adaptación de la que les hablé._

_Sin más, las quiero, y espero sus comentarios, si quicieran agregar ideas y sugerencias, estoy abierta a todo :)_

_Giselle._

* * *


	19. Ya no hace falta esperar

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

* * *

Ya no hace falta esperar

**Edward POV**

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, corrí tan veloz como la luz, buscando desesperado la esencia fresca de Bella, podía olerla pero no me fiaba. Podía sentir los roces de Tanya contra el césped, siguiéndome el paso trás de mí. Me acerqué a su ventana desencajado por el terror que sentía de perderla, pero allí estaba, dormida sobre la cama con sus jeans arrugados y sus cabellos desordenados. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y las lágrimas seguían frescas en las esquinas brillazas de sus ojos, la imagen me rompió el corazón porque sabía que esas lágrimas las había causado yo, pero de todos modos, estaba más que aliviado, de que siguiera allí.

-Lo hice, pero estoy arrepentida, y pienso ayudarte- Oí a Tanya decir a mis espaldas.

-No puedo creerlo- Estaba inmóvil, respirando entrecortadamente, recuperando el aliento como si físicamente lo necesitara, en realidad no era así, pero en mi pecho se empezaba a desvanecer la sensación de terror que hacía unos segundos me embargaba, mientras se escurría por mis extremidades, esa sensación fue reemplazada por la ira.

Me giré para mirarle, el rostro de Tanya estaba contraído por la culpa que sentía, oía sus ruegos de disculpas desde su mente, en realidad, no tenía nada por qué disculparla, ella tenía suficientes motivos como para aceptar la oferta de Sebastián para destruirme, para hacerme sentir un poco de aquel dolor que yo le había causado durante nuestra relación.

No podía dejar de sentir lástima por ella, su herida seguía fresca según parecía, y justo fue a caer en las redes de Sebastián, que con sus manipulaciones, había logrado convencerla de unírsele a él, dándole razones para hacerlo, haciéndole creer que eran razones más que justas, y que con eso aliviaría ese rencor, pero a él no le importaba un comino lo que ella sintiera o lo que ella necesitaba, él intentó usarla para llegar hasta Bella.

-Sé que merezco tu rencor, pero Bella no te ha hecho daño ni a ti ni a nadie, no merece que sientas lo mismo por ella- Dije en voz calmada pero seca, fría.

-Sé que fue un error, pero de todos modos, gracias a que acepté su propuesta, tendrás más medios para llegar a él ¿No te parece?- Dijo dándome una de sus risitas pícaras, que no estaba de ánimos de corresponder.

-Entonces, te lo ruego, dime dónde puedo encontrarlo- Pregunté con un hilo de voz, empezaba a desesperarme.

-El no se encuentra en un lugar específico, anda por los bosques como una fiera día y noche, sinceramente creo que no se encuentra en su sano juicio, no sé si es posible que un vampiro pueda perder la chaveta literalmente como él, se supone que somos perfectos e inmunes a todo exceptuando al fuego, pero éste hombre, me demostró más de una vez estar completamente loco. Por eso es que le tengo tanto miedo, temo por la vida de la humana…Bella.- Dijo con lentitud, mirando sus pies.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no dice estar enamorado de ella? Una persona enamorada preserva la vida de ese ser más que a cualquier cosa, y a cualquier precio- Comenté, nervioso por no poder hacer que las piezas del rompecabezas encajen.

-Como ya te he dicho, Sebastián no está enamorado de Bella, esta obsesionado, no me preguntes por qué, el cree estarlo, el cree amarla, pero él no puede amar a nadie, el sólo quiere complacerse, demostrarse a sí mismo que puede obtener lo que quiere. El necesita constantes muestres de su poder. Bella le atrae de muchas maneras, demasiadas para mi gusto, pero no se trata de amor, no señor- Dijo negando con la cabeza en la última frase.

-Puede que tengas razón, ese maniático no sabe lo que es el amor, ¡No sabe lo que es vivir para hacer feliz a una persona! ¡No, no, por supuesto que no lo sabe!- Grite, con el pecho agitado.

Me percaté de mi exabrupto y creí que estar gritando en medio del campo del Instituto, donde los internos realizaban sus terapias físicas a diario, era un tanto desconcertante. Me acerqué a Tanya y la tomé por el brazo, haciendo que me siguiera hasta adentrarnos en el frondoso bosque. Una vez allí, guarde una distancia de tres metros de ella, quería que siguiera contándome lo que sabía, en momentos así, cualquier insignificante palabra era de ayuda.

Quería hacerlo rápido, era peligroso estar lejos de Bella y perderla del campo de mi protección. Como vi que no continuaba, pregunte:

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, Tanya. ¿Por qué le temes? ¿Por qué temes por la vida de Bella? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Le temo por que puedo decir que es capaz de cualquier cosa. Temo por la vida de Bella desde el día que lo oí decir…-Cortó su frase en seco, mirando el suelo, abrió la boca varias veces sin proferir ningún sonido, hasta que finalmente habló, aún sin dirigirme una mirada a la cara- Mejor velo tu mismo.

En ese momento cerró los ojos, y se concentró en reproducirme con sumo detalle una escena de sus recuerdos:

**_(Comiezo del recuerdo)_**

_-¿Sabes qué, Sebastián? Hay un detalle de tu plan que flaquea- Apuntó Tanya con el seño fruncido._

_-¿Qué?- Contestó él con una risa arrogante, como esperando escuchar alguna incoherencia por parte de la vampira._

_-Podrás separar a Bella de Edward por la fuerza, de él y de su familia, alejarla de todo y llevártela al otro extremo del planta, pero eso no alcanza para hacer que te ame, debes saberlo…si lo sabré yo- Explicó ella con aire desafiante, parecía tan valiente, pero en el fondo, la presencia de Sebastián le aterraba._

_-Si, puede que tengas razón respecto a eso, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar su desprecio, ni una vez más, ya me lo ha hecho sentir una vez, pero ya no más- Contestó él determinante, como quién dicta una sentencia._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Con esas palabras parece que hablaras de alguien a quién odias- Observó Tanya, confirmando el punto de su teoría: Sebastián no estaba al tanto que lo que el llamaba amor, era puro deseo de algo prohibido._

_-Lo hago, la odio por hacerme olvidar todos mis propósitos de vida, me he centrado en ella y sólo en ella, la odio por haberme robado la cordura y por estar enamorada de ese ¡De ése!- bufó despectivo- ¡Nadie menos interesante que Edward Cullen! Pobre infeliz- Gritó él, mientras propinaba puñetazos a los troncos de los árboles, haciendo que temblasen desde la raíz a la copa._

_Ella sintió la impotencia crecer dentro de su pecho, trataba de contener las tremendas ganas de gritarle que él mismo no le llegaba ni a la planta de los pies a Edward, él era un buen hombre, una buena persona. La había lastimado, si, pero siempre fue sincero con ella, nunca provocó ilusiones falsas, ella no podía obligarlo a amarla, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo retenerlo por mucho tiempo. No culpaba a Bella por estar perdidamente enamorada de ese ángel, sinceramente no lo hacía, por ella sentía un tímida envidia por poseer lo que ella pagaría con su vida: el amor de Edward, le hubiera encantado sentir su amor aunque sea por sólo un mísero instante, unos minutos de ese amor que Bella podía disfrutar día tras día, y podría morir feliz y en paz._

_Calló su voz interior, sabía que si le gritaba todo lo que quería gritarle, acabaría por descubrir que ella ya no tenía intenciones de destrozar a Edward, sino que por el contrario, lo ayudaría._

_-¿Cómo puedes amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo?- Preguntó ella con incredulidad, tratando de que su voz no reflejara toda su indignación._

_-Así, haciéndolo- Contestó con simpleza._

_-El día que la tengas aquí contigo, si es que ese día llega, ¿Qué harás para retenerla?_

_-Intentaré ganarme su afecto, ninguna mujer se ha resistido a mis modos- Respondió Sebastián con gesto engreído._

_-Esto no es lo mismo, ella te odiara, por apartarla de Edward, nunca te amara- Dijo Tanya tratando de hacerle ver su punto, con la esperanza de que quizás así entrara en razón y desistiera._

_-Entonces, no me dejaría ninguna opción más que matarla, si no es mía no será de nadie ¿Comprendes?- El la miró fijamente, estrechando sus ojos, como si quisiera atravesar su mente con la mirada, ella comenzó a asustarse, creyó que la había descubierto._

_Supuso que quedarse en silencio la comprometería aún más._

_-Si la amas, no puedes matarla, tu mismo la arrancarías de tus brazos ¿Podrías ser tan tonto?_

_-Se llama orgullo, si no es mía, no es de nadie más- Contestó de forma contundente, dando por terminada la conversación._

_Tanya no supo que contestar, sólo medito en silencio en el lío que se había metido._

**_(Fin del recuerdo)_**

Volviendo de mi expedición por los recuerdos claros y nítidos de Tanya, sentí ganas de llorar. Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, llenando mis pantalones de lodo negro y frío.

Esto es una pesadilla, pensé.

-Debo encontrarlo- Dije en voz alta, pensando por donde estaría mi familia, por lo visto sin noticias.

-Lo sé. Mira, el día que me lo encontré estaba merodeando los bosques de Seattle, los que limitan con Forks. Estaba de caza, no se si te sirve de ayuda, pero es lo único que sé. Cuando nos vimos y acordamos unirnos, el me dijo que en cuanto me necesitara me encontraría, es por eso que en realidad no tengo ningún contacto con él. Podríamos esperar a que el me busque y yo podré avisarte- Planteó Tanya.

-Es una buena idea, pero no pretendo ponerte en peligro, si te descubre te matará- Repuse.

-No me importa, ya no- Contestó ella, por su rostro cruzó una luz de tristeza que me removió las tripas.

-No digas eso, por favor. Mereces ser feliz- Aseguré, en verdad lo deseaba.

-Eso no es posible para mí, y ya me he hecho a la idea, no te preocupes- Ella me miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa poco animada en su boca. No podía creer que ella dijera esas cosas.

-Me carcome saber que soy la causa de tu infelicidad, Tanya- Dije con sinceridad, sintiéndome impotente.

-No lo eres, yo soy mi propia causa, y de eso no hay dudas. Tú siempre igual, asumes culpas por todo, ya no lo hagas- Pidió ella con gesto de hastío.

Sin decir nada, sin nada interesante o reconfortante que quererle comunicar, me sumí en el silencio. Y mis pensamientos volaron a Bella instantáneamente. Recordando la pelea que tuvimos en la mañana, sintiendo que debía arreglarlo cuanto antes, hacerle saber que era un idiota y que sólo estaba asustado. Aunque cuando Bella pregunte por qué lo estaba no iba a tener respuestas, ya que aún seguía firme en no contarle nada, no me importaba la forma, esto debía permanecer en secreto. Quería que supiera que esas palabras que le dije nacían en mi temor, en todos mis temores. Y ahora se sumaba el temor de que Sebastián estaba dispuesto a matarla, algo que no había considerado, algo que complicaba aún más las cosas.

-Debo irme- Dijo Tanya dirigiendo su mirada hacía mí- Te avisaré en cuanto tenga noticias- Aseguro.

Y antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, ella desapareció entre la maleza. Sin dejar rastro.

Ni un minuto después de su partida, corrí hacía la habitación de Bella, desesperado por aprisionarla en mis brazos urgentemente, me escocía la piel de mis manos deseosas de tocarla, de sentir su intenso calor, arrebatador y dulce extenderse por mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, no me molesté en tocar, la abrí de golpe sobresaltando a Bella que se encontraba tendida en la cama, pero despierta.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, intentando ser sigiloso, ella frunció el seño apretadamente, mientras se erguía con lentitud sobre su cama sentándose en mi dirección.

-Edward…- suspiró.

-Sí.

Sin poder aguantar más, di una zancada hacía ella, la levanté de su cama y la envolví en mis brazos con fuerza, enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras me envolvía la cintura con sus finos brazos. Me senté en la cama y la acomodé en mi regazo sin apartarle ni un solo milímetro, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba que su intoxicante aroma me atacase, aunque doliera la garganta por la sed, no me importaba, en ese momento, ese dolor me llenaba de placer, ese dolor sólo podría causarlo su esencia, tan única.

Llené de besos su rostro, sin dejar exento ningún rincón de él, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, acariciando mi rostro mientras tanto.

-No llores, mi amor. Por favor, por favor, sonríe para mí. No merezco que me des lo que te pido, lo sé, pero lo necesito, te necesito- Dije con el corazón en la garganta, verla así, y saber que era por mi culpa, era simplemente insoportable.

-Creí que venías a dejarme, creí que habías encontrado el valor que dijiste que te faltaba y que al fin podrías romper conmigo- Confesó sollozando.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Bella mi vida, mi ángel, yo no quise hacerte pensar eso, es sólo que siento que te pongo en peligro, y que si yo estuviera lejos de ti, estarías a salvo. Pero eso no significa que yo no te ame, que no te necesite, que no quiera pasar toda tu vida contigo, no podría alejarme de ti, simplemente no puedo, si lo hiciera sería mi fin- Le dije en el oído, apretándola más contra mí. Sus sollozos empezaron a ser más suaves, aunque no desaparecieron del todo.

-También el mío, sin ti soy simplemente un cuerpo vacío, mi corazón y mi alma se irían contigo, inevitablemente- Dijo en voz calmada, ella tenía tanta facilidad para expresarse. Me hizo sentir en el cielo al oír esa devoción por mí en su voz.

-No puedo dejarte, tú eres mi vida, no podría. Lo siento, no quise herirte esta mañana, sólo estoy asustado, y sólo digo estupideces- Le aseguré besándola castamente en los labios.

-¿De qué estas asustado?

He aquí la pregunta que no sabía como responder sin tener que mentirle.

-De perderte- No le mentí, pero tampoco fui muy claro.

-No entiendo- Dijo con el seño fruncido, confusa.

-Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, de estar exponiéndote. Bella no soy humano, soy un vampiro, me rodeo de vampiros, y tu eres muy frágil- Expliqué, intentando cuidar mis palabras.

-No, no lo haces. Tu eres la causa de que yo sea feliz de nuevo, nunca me importó el hecho de que seas un vampiro, forma parte de las razones por las que te amo, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de estar contigo- Me dijo acunando mi rostro con sus suaves manos, me acarició con toda la ternura posible, me regalo una sonrisa sutil pero hermosa.

Me limité a contemplarla, a llenar mis ojos con la fuente de mi devoción ¡Cuánto amo a esta mujer! Pensé, y aunque dentro de mí era conciente de todos mis problemas, de todos mis miedos, de todo por lo que no dejaba de preocuparme cada segundo de mis días, no pude evitar sentirme feliz. Porque eso es lo que ella lograba en mí, lo que consiguió con sólo unas horas de conocerla, me hizo feliz con sólo su presencia. Que ella me amara de esa manera, y que estuviera dispuesta a amarme exponiéndose al peligro, me hacían sentir dichoso, aunque suene egoísta, así me sentía.

-Que seas un vampiro nunca te ha impedido estar conmigo, nunca, hasta ahora. Desde hace unos días te he notado tan tenso, tan triste. Quiero ayudarte- Dijo ella, descolocándome al instante. Era tan perceptiva, me tenía acorralado. Pero resistí, no podía decírselo, asustarla de esa manera no era necesario, no ayudaba, sólo perjudicaba la situación.

-Son sólo problemas de los que no quiero hablar, por favor, sólo confía en mí. Te amo Bella, más que a mi vida sin dudarlo.

-Esta bien, no te obligaré, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea. Yo quiero acompañarte Edward, a lo largo de tu vida junto a mí, quiero ser tu punto de apoyo cuando lo necesites, no te agobies tanto tu solo- Pidió besando mis labios con dulzura.

-Gracias, tu eres lo único que necesito para vivir, contigo a mi lado, soy capaz todo, tu me das esa fuerza. Por eso, te juro que te protegeré y siempre estarás a salvo- Le prometí, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que era capaz de hacerlo, ella me daba el vigor que necesitaba para pelear hasta el último aliento.

-Mantenme a tu lado siempre y sólo así estaré a salvo- Me aseguró con una hermosa sonrisa, reluciente, sincera y llena de esperanzas, de sus propios sueños. No se propuso mirarme a los ojos. Por supuesto que no. Pero mágicamente lo hizo, sentía que podía verme hasta el alma, si es que contaba con una.

-Verte sonreír es como ver salir el Sol, me iluminas la vida. Gracias por existir- le susurré al oído con total sinceridad. Su rostro enrojeció instantáneamente, sus ojos chocolate se derritieron formando una expresión de alegría que nunca había contemplado en ella. Y me encantó.

En lugar de responderme, tanteó con sus dedos la ubicación de mis labios, y sin dudarlo se lanzó a ellos, devorándomelos.

Su exquisito sabor despertó en mí el deseo que venía reprimiendo, prácticamente podía sentir como mi respiración comenzaba a faltarme, extraño en alguien como _yo_, pero así me sentía. Casi como autómata, acomodé a Bella sobre las sábanas revueltas de la estrecha cama de madera color caoba, y con sumo cuidado, pero sin perder la desenfrenada pasión, me situé sobre ella, besando y probando el sabor de su cuello con frenética necesidad, con hambre de su piel, de sus caricias y besos.

Me estaba volviendo loco, sencillamente no tenía control de mí mismo y mucho menos de mi raciocinio. Bella no ayudaba mucho a la causa que digamos, se dedico a acariciarme torpemente pero con pasión por cada zona de mi cuerpo que sus finos brazos podían alcanzar estando en esa posición. Podía sentir cada uno de sus temblores sexys debajo de mí, aumentando con forme pasaban los segundos.

Concentrado en seguir la línea de su clavícula, me permití saborearla rozando mi lengua con delicadeza. Bella gimió mi nombre tantas veces que parecía un canto celestial. Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza estrujando sus delicadas pestañas convirtiéndolas en una espesa línea negra. Sus manos jalaban de mi cabello en los momentos que mas extasiada se encontraba. Comenzó a levantarme la camisa con tortuosa lentitud, mientras inocentemente me rozaba la piel de la espalda en su camino ascendente, llevándose la tela junto a sus caricias. Logró quitármela del todo, no supe ni como pudo ser tan acertada, no vaciló un solo segundo.

Creí que perdería la conciencia cuando sin previo aviso, levantando su cabeza del colchón, encontró mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo con ardientes labios, rozando mi piel con su lengua de vez en cuando.

Eso despertó una bestia en mí, la tome vigorosamente por ambos lados del rostro e impacté mis labios con los de ella, su lengua me supo a la golosina más dulce que jamás había probado. La había besado más de una infinidad de ocasiones, había probado su lengua la misma cantidad de veces, pero en esta ocasión, me fue tan placentero ese roce, que prácticamente me la estaba devorando con aquel beso, no quería dejar de saborear ese caramelo, no, no quería.

Seguí atacando sus labios con fervor, mientras con mis manos acariciaba lentamente los costados de Bella, empecé por sus hombros, bajando por la ruta de su tórax hasta el comienzo de sus sinuosas caderas, y como si no fuera yo quién dirigía mis manos, me acerqué al primer botón de sus jeans azulados y lo desabroche de un tirón, con tanta fuerza, que los otros tres también quedaron abiertos.

Ese último movimiento comenzó a mandar señales de alarma a mi cerebro.

_Esto no está bien_, me decía la voz de mi mente, una y otra vez, empezando a hacerme vacilar en mis caricias. Bella lo notó, conociéndome a la perfección y con sus manos, encarceló mi rostro no permitiéndome cesar en mis besos.

_Hazla tuya ahora, no tienes ningún motivo por el cuál tener que seguir postergando esto, _decía la voz de mis sentimientos, animándome, incitándome a seguir, dándome una nueva dosis de deseo, y con eso, me decidí a meter mi mano en su blusa, sintiendo la piel de su estomago bajo mis dedos.

Bello gimió en mis labios, y se despegó de ellos jadeante en busca de aire, inhalaba y exhalaba violentamente junto a mi mejilla, y su cálido aliento combinado con la sensación de estar besando la sedosa piel de su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo bajo la blusa, me extasiaron, comencé a sentir esa excitación en mi pantalón, poniéndome sumamente incómodo.

Bella me apartó un segundo, levantó un poco su espalda y de un jalón, se quitó la blusa que cayó a suelo con un sonido sordo. Sus manos buscaron mi rostro y con la voz más endemoniadamente sexy y seductora me habló:

-No quiero seguir resistiéndome, y sé que tú tampoco.

-Lo deseo tanto en este momento, que si no me paras ahora, no creo poder hacerlo después- Le advertí con la voz ronca de pasión mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

-No, no pares- pidió con suma urgencia.

Y con eso, me arremoliné sobre ella, besando y saboreando cada milímetro de su rostro. Comencé a bajar con lentitud, dejando besos en mi camino, hasta que mis labios se toparon con su sujetador de encaje sencillo blanco, lo desabotoné y liberándome de ese obstáculo, besé sus pequeños y tibios pechos con sumo cuidado, midiendo mis impulsos para no sobrepasarme, para mí ella la joya más preciada y frágil, un movimiento en falso y podría llegar a perder el control. Estar tan desconectado de mi mente, estar a la merced de mis instintivas pasiones, sumado al constante ardor en mi garganta causado por la sed que me provocaba la cercanía de Bella, su exquisito aroma, podrían hacer que sin vacilar ni pensarlo ni un segundo, mis colmillos arrebataran la sangre que tanto me _cantaba_. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que, en algún instante de deseosa locura, perdiera la noción de mi fuerza, pudiendo así quebrarle algún hueso o lastimarla de alguna manera aún más grave. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades eran un opción para mí, yo nunca la lastimaría, jamás.

Tratando de controlarme en todos los sentidos (alejando la sed a lo más profundo de mi garganta, y cuidando de que mis caricias y abrazos sean de lo más sutiles) seguí besándole los senos con todo mi amor, dándole dedicación especial a cada uno de ellos, sintiendo curiosidad, dejé que mis dientes le propiciara una leve insinuación de mordida a uno de sus pezones. En respuesta, su espalda se arqueo levemente, saber que yo era la causa de esas expresiones corporales de placer, me hacían desearla aún más.

En mi momento de pausa, cuando me quedé unos segundos de más para observar la expresión de su rostro, fascinándome con ese sonrojo brutal en toda la extensión de sus mejillas, Bella se levantó y me hizo acomodar debajo de ella.

Como un adolescente en su debut sexual, me puse malditamente nervioso al verla sentada a horcajadas sobre mi con su torso desnudo, con su piel color crema totalmente expuesta ante mis ojos, me encantaba verla tan decidida y determinante.

Sus manos volaron a mi rostro sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado, como si fuera capaz de romperme, se acercó con lentitud hasta alcanzar mis labios, y con suaves besos, fue descendiendo por mi quijada hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, se entretenía jugando con él, aquella sensación no se comparaba con nada, estaba casi en llamas, mis manos la reclamaban con urgencia, acariciándola con desesperación disfrutando de sus besos apasionados. En mi cuello hizo un trabajo de artesano, haciendo estremecerme con cada toque, con cada roce de su ardiente lengua, me sorprendía que no sintiera frío al contacto con mi gélida piel. Siguió bajado por mi clavícula, acariciando mi abdomen con sus manos con timidez, beso todo mi pecho, como si en él se hallara el mejor de los sabores, yo casi gritaba de placer. No podía estar más feliz, más pleno, en sus brazos, entre sus besos y caricias podría quedarme el resto de mi eternidad, sin ninguna duda.

_-Edward, hemos llegado, siento interrumpirlos pero debes venir al despacho de Carlisle, ya- _Ordenó la voz mental de Alice, nunca mejor oportuna. Gruñi de frustración.

Punto numero uno, no quería irme de allí, estaba demasiado ocupado y sinceramente, aunque suene egoísta, había anhelado este día con tanto fervor que no quería ser interrumpido. Y punto numero dos, no quería herir a Bella, diciéndole que me tenía que ir, pensaría que sólo lo digo para poder huir, ¡Nada más lejos de mis verdaderos deseos!

-Bella…

Logré decir en un susurro casi de súplica, ella seguía explorándome con sus besos, y yo acariciándole con suma pasión. Use todo mi esfuerzo para frenar mis ávidas manos, la tomé por los hombros con delicadeza, y la separé tristemente de mi.

-¿Estoy haciéndolo mal?- Preguntó jadeante con la mirada preocupada.

-No, amor mío, casi lloro de placer con tus besos, pero aunque me enfurezca, tengo que irme- le dije mientras nos incorporábamos en la cama, más rápido que la luz tomé su blusa del suelo, y la ayudé a ponérsela con ternura, me puse la mía para no perturbarla más.

Su mirada denotaba la confusión, pude leer en sus ojos que no me creía, ella siempre fue insegura, seguro se estaba echando la culpa por nuestro acto frustrado.

Me arrodillé ante ella, y tomando sus manos en las mías, intenté calmarla.

-Bella, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, te juro que estaba decidido a hacer el amor contigo, porque es lo que más deseo, pero Alice me llamó con su voz mental, dice que la familia me necesita, no debe ser grave pero debo ir, ¿comprendes?

-Si amor, te entiendo, es que estaba tan ilusionada y embelezada contigo, que creí que hoy sería el día. No te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. La familia te necesita, luego ven y dime si está todo bien, me preocupa no haberlos visto en todo el día- Comentó, me sonrió levemente mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

-Han estado algo ocupados, debo saber que necesitan- Le dije poniendo un beso en su frente a modo de despedida, sabía que si lo hacía en sus labios, tardaría mucho más en irme.

-Vendré por ti cuando termine de arreglar este asunto- Le prometí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, trataba de tranquilizarme, había estado a punto de hacerle el amor a Bella, y realmente no me arrepentía de eso. Sentía el vacío en mis brazos, comencé a extrañar su calor y sus besos pocos segundos después de haberla despedido en la habitación. Decidí correr, cuanto antes termine con esto, antes volvería a sus brazos.

Al entrar al despacho, todos me miraban con suspicacia, especialmente Emmett, que en su mente sólo decía tonterías.

_-Al fin saltaste la verja hermanito- _Me dijo en su mente.

-Cállate, Emmett- Le ordené furioso.

-¡Hey! Yo no he dicho nada- Dijo intentándo ser gracioso.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me senté en uno de los sillones, inspeccionando sus miradas con detenimiento, y en sus mentes, todos tenían la misma noticia para darme, algo de lo que yo ya estaba completamente al tanto.

-¿Estan todos bien verdad?

-Si, claro, no tenías que preocuparte, Edward- Afirmo Esme con dulzura.

-Edward, en la búsqueda hallamos a Tanya y aunque no lo puedas creer ella…- Comenzó a decir Alice antes de que yo la cortase.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, estoy al tanto.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Rose.

-Esta tarde tuve una discusión con Bella, y para calmarme, salí al bosque para poder pensar, entonces…- Empecé a contar hasta que fui interrumpido.

-¿Las has dejado sola para irte al bosque?- Preguntó Jasper indignado.

-Claro que no, bueno sí…pero estaba atento, podía verla a través de su ventana, no me fui muy lejos, te lo aseguro- Expliqué.

Jasper rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos contra la pared, dándome el pié para seguir con mi historia.

-Como decía, estaba en el bosque cunado Tanya apareció de la nada, y allí me lo contó todo, exactamente lo que les dijo a ustedes. Prometió ayudarme- Conté.

-Si, a nosotros también- Acotó Emmett.

-Lo extraño es que ella nunca mencionó haber hablado con ustedes- Observé.

-Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes tenemos un plan con el cual no va a ser tan necesaria la ayuda de Tanya, no que ella lo sepa- Dijo Carlisle, dándole una mirada corta a Alice.

-Pensamos que si yo no puedo ver en el futuro de Sebastián, quizás podré verlo en el futuro de Tanya, en el caso de que el tome alguna decisión, Tanya lo sabrá y por consiguiente lo sabremos nosotros, y podremos estar preparados- Me explicó Alice sonriendo, la pequeña estaba feliz de al fin poder ser útil.

-Es una muy buena idea, solo resta esperar- Asintió Jasper estrechando a su novia en sus brazos.

-Con respecto al gusano de Sebastián, hemos captado su esencia varias veces, pero nunca lo encontramos, hemos girado en círculos, el muy maldito sabe esconderse- Informó Rosalie, con gesto enojado, ella odiaba no cumplir lo que se propone.

-Me lo imagine- Dije desalentado.

-De todas maneras, lo de Tanya es un buen inicio, estoy segura que ella nos llevará a él o por lo menos a estar en guardia y no ser sorprendidos- Me aseguró Rosalie convenciéndome con su espléndida sonrisa.

-Gracias familia, por toda su ayuda.

-No seas tonto, Edward. Tu harías lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros, sin mencionar que Bella se está ganando el cariño de esta familia, sólo con ver lo feliz que eres desde su llegada, nos alcanza para saber que es una buena chica y que merece nuestro esfuerzo por protegerla- Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, convenciéndome de sus palabras.

Les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron el gesto en conjunto.

-Bueno…por lo visto te has reconciliado con Bella ¿verdad? O por lo menos en eso estabas cuando Alice te llamó- Comentó Emmett, siempre tan poco decoroso.

-Tuvimos un pequeño roce, a causa de mis miedos e inseguridades, pero hablamos y está todo arreglado. Es que me atormenta tener que fingir que estoy de lo mas tranquilo con ella, teniendo que ocultarle todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor, y hay veces en las que me pilla en mis mentiras, esta mañana casi se sale todo de mi control- Les conté con la mirada clavada en el suelo, evadiendo el sentido inicial de su acotación.

-Esto acabará pronto, hijo. Todo estará bien dentro de unos días, y todo seguirá su curso- Alentó Esme dándome un abrazo.

Me despedí de ellos, no antes sin volver a agradecerles, y casi corrí hacia la habitación de mi amor, al entrar, me sorprendió encontrarla dormida, en una posición bastante incómoda, fue lo que menos me esperaba.

Muchas emociones para un día, pensé. Debía estar exausta.

Me reí sonoramente, me acomodé en una silla para contemplarla dormir, al verla así, mi mente reproducía las imágenes nítidas de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. Y sin duda, habría terminado lo que comencé si no fuera por la desafortunada intervención del destino.

Supe enseguida, que no dejaría pasar más tiempo, ya no aguantaba más, la necesitaba, todo mi cuerpo aclamaba a gritos deseosos que saciara su sed de _ella._ En ese momento se me ocurrió que no necesariamente tendría que esperar demasiado para poder estar con ella a solas, sin interrupciones.

Esta misma noche la haré mía, me prometí. Sonriendo con satisfacción, lleno de una dulce ansiedad.

* * *

**Hola gente!!! ¿Los sorprendí? no me pueden decir qe este fue un capitulo de relleno, les prometo que si este capitulo estuvo bastante entretenido, ni se imaginan lo que tengo pensado para el siguiente (que desgraciadamente todavia no pude empezar a escribir).**

**Estoy a la espera de sus reviws mis hermosas lectoras, estoy con muchas ganas de responderlos.**

**Aprovecho para recomendarles que lean **_Nocturno_. **Les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir, es una historia sublime.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos y espero que les haya gustado!**

**Giselle**


	20. Combustión Espontánea

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

* * *

Combustión espontánea

**Alice POV**

Corríamos sin siquiera pensar en detenernos, no era necesario y tiempo era exactamente lo que no podíamos desperdiciar, Jasper y Carlisle iban liderando nuestro camino.

La frustración de no concebir ni una sola dichosa visión útil me estaba carcomiendo los nervios, era una sensación horrible, saber que tienes todas las herramientas para resolver un problema y no poder utilizarlas por razones extrañas me tenían desquiciada.

Los árboles pasaban como manchas espesas a mi alrededor, los aromas inconfundibles de la fauna silvestre de las profundidades del bosque eran lo único que podía percibir con claridad, ni un rastro de la esencia de Sebastián, eso no ayudaba a mi frustración. También estaba furiosa, hacía unos minutos nos habíamos encontrado con Tanya, quién nos confesó haber estado planeando junto a Sebastián la manera de secuestrar a Bella, aunque juró estar arrepentida y ayudarnos a salvarla, esa sensación a amargura no me abandonaba, su traición no sólo alcanzó a Edward, sino a toda la familia, ella y su clan de Denali eran parte de nosotros, y su acción es imperdonable. De todas maneras, trataría de observar en su futuro y así, quizás, encontraríamos a Sebastián, por lo menos eso sería de ayuda. Las horas pasaban y la frustración se acumulaba en mi pecho, de sólo recordar lo que era Edward sólo unas semanas atrás, se me acalambraban los músculos.

Amaba a mi hermano con locura, siempre estuve orgullosa de él, pero cuando lo veía observándonos a Jazz y a mí dándonos demostraciones de cariño y amor, me partía el corazón. esa mirada de vacío y confusión, me hacían miserable, me creía miserable claro que sí, me creía egoísta, yo era completamente feliz de la mano de mi amor, y sabía que tenía una _eternidad_ junto a ese amor garantizada. En cambio Edward, no había conocido el amor, y aunque nunca me lo ha confesado, ese era su mayor deseo, enamorarse y entregarse completamente a una persona, lo podía leer en sus ojos y en cada una de sus opiniones frías con respecto al amor, que intentaban esconder sus verdaderos deseos.

Y ahora, que ha encontrado en Bella a esa mujer, ahora que por fin es feliz, todo tiene que complicarse. Estaba aterrada de que Sebastián hallara la manera de quitarnos a Bella, ese sería el fin de mi hermano, conociéndolo, no tardaría mucho en caer en la desesperación y hacer algo estúpido.

En ése momento, frené en seco, quedándome allí, con la vista perdida, una visión estaba entrando en mí, no me importó que los demás se habían adelantado, sólo me dejé llevar.

Luego de unos segundos volví en mí con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, lamentablemente no había sido con respecto al paradero y destino de Sebastián, era algo mucho más _milagroso_.

Terminé de asimilarlo en el instante en que mi familia había regresado por mí, con sus miradas confusas y reprobatorias puestas en mí, ya que creían que mi parada nos estaba retrasando. El único que había comprendido lo que había pasado era mi Jazz que se acercó a mi y me abrazó, el sabía cuan mentalmente exhausta me dejaban las experiencias premonitorias.

-¿Qué has visto, mi amor?- Preguntó con dulzura, arrullándome.

Me separé de él y fijé mi vista en todos.

-Debemos volver, no tiene caso seguir buscando aquí. Con lo que sabemos de Tanya podré mirar en su futuro y así estar en guardia- Dije seria, en sus rostros había comprensión.

-Pero quizás si seguimos hacia el norte, podremos encontrarlo, su aroma se hace intenso hacía esa dirección yo creo que…- Explicó Emmett hasta que lo corté negando con mi cabeza.

-No, Emmett, pensamos lo mismo antes cuando creímos que se iba hacia el oeste, el es muy inteligente y estoy segura de que se está burlando de nosotros ahora mismo. Nuestra única pista fuerte es Tanya- Sus caras se entristecieron ante la realidad que acababa de plantearles, ellos al igual que yo estaban desesperados por solucionar esto y permitirle a Edward ser feliz.

-Tiene razón, es inútil, por si no lo notaron hemos corrido en círculos, volvamos a apoyar a Edward, haremos rondas nocturnas para cuidar a Bella y estaremos en guardia esperando noticias de Tanya- Sentenció Carlisle, todos asentimos y emprendimos el viaje al Instituto.

Al llegar, sabía que interrumpiríamos _algo, _pero era necesario que habláramos, después de todo, según mi visión, algo muy bueno estaría por pasar.

**Bella POV**

Podía sentir cada músculo de mi cuerpo estremecerse una y otra vez, en mi bajo vientre, un remolino de vértigo se hacía cada vez mas estrecho, cada beso, cada caricia de sus manos, cada roce de su aliento sobre mi cuello, era como estar saboreando la ambrosía. No podía verlo, nunca pude, pero en ese momento lo sentía más glorioso y hermoso que nunca.

Hacía solo unos instantes, me había quedado dormida entre las lágrimas, con el terror clavado en mi pecho, cerré mis ojos con gusto amargo en mi boca.

Desperté creyendo que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero no, allí estaba yo, con la misma ropa, con la cara semi húmeda e hinchada en la zona de los ojos, podía sentirlo. Mi nariz seguía tapada y al haber dormido respirando por la boca, me dejaron un ardor en la garganta insoportable. Fue cuando oí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse estrepitosamente, seguido del aroma dulzón característico de _él_.

Luego de hablar y aclarar todo, luego de asegurarme que su amor era el mismo que el mío, no pude resistirme, me lancé a sus labios como si la vida se me fuera en ellos, como si fuera la fuente expendedora del néctar más exquisito.

Pensé que me apartaría con suaves y delicados movimientos como siempre, pero en lugar de eso, prácticamente pude oír el _clic_ en su cabeza, respondió mi beso como nunca. Me acostó en la cama y se posicionó arriba mió.

No tengo palabras para explicar lo que sentía, me volvía loca, sus besos, sus roces, cada palabra, quería gritar de placer, por primera vez en nuestra relación, podía percibir su deseo, su pasión, pasión que insinuaba vívidamente que no pensaba retener más. Sus manos eran fuego que quemaba mi piel, no entendía como podía hallar su tacto tan caliente después de acostumbrarme a su frío. No sabía como pero así era, con sus manos ávidas encendió cada centímetro de mi, era una fricción física insoportablemente placentera. Me permití ser un poco mas atrevida al quitarle la remera, traté de ser determinante, de no temblar, no quería que advirtiera los nervios tortuosos que sentía. Al hacerlo encontré la piel de su pecho como lo más suave de este mundo, cada músculo de su abdomen, de sus pectorales, sus fornidos hombros, sentía el temblor en ellos, la tensión placentera que le provocaban mis caricias, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tenía ganas de llorar de alegría, de amor, de deseo, traté de ocultar las lágrimas lo mejor que pude.

Con una de sus manos, jaló los botones de mis Jean con voracidad, desprendiéndolos en su totalidad, la maniobra me resultó de lo más sexy, siguió besándome con urgencia, con necesidad, el aire había dejado de llegar a mis pulmones, pero fue algo que no me importó, pero me fue imposible seguir besándolo cuando un jadeo irreprimible se escapo de mi boca, una de sus manos se había adentrado a los confines bajo mi blusa, y si antes sentía fuego, ahora me estaba derritiendo entre sus manos, sus manos grandes y decididas acariciaron mi estómago con suma dulzura, mi cuello era atacado por sus labios, y se rindió al instante. Sin pensarlo, me erguí un poco y de un jalón me quite mi blusa, quedando en sujetador. Comenzó a descender por mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos y con cada beso que dejaba en el camino, me estremecía más y más. Mi sujetador de había convertido en un estorbo y él se encargo de quitarlo del camino, quedando completamente expuesta. Me sorprendí de mi misma por no hallarme avergonzada, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, pero no me importó, esa sensación de seguridad había embargado mi cuerpo de repente, y antes de que desapareciera decidí sacarle provecho, tratando de ser certera y de un solo movimiento, me puse a horcajadas sobre él, acaricié y besé su pecho amplio, como si fuera mi dulce favorito. El parecía estar disfrutándolo, con sus jadeos y su agitada respiración me animaban a seguir, sus manos me acariciaban con todo su amor, pero pasionales. Fue cuando le sentí tensarse, comenzó a separarnos y eso me asustó.

-¿Estoy haciéndolo mal?- Pregunté, mi voz sonó mas jadeante de lo que esperaba.

-No, amor mío, casi lloro de placer con tus besos, pero aunque me enfurezca, tengo que irme- dijo y nos incorporó. En segundos estaba a mi lado ayudándome a ponerme mi blusa delicadamente, y pude sentir que el ya estaba vestido.

No podía evitar pensar que era mi culpa, de seguro no podía _calentar_ ni el agua para el té, seguro él estaba decepcionado y no le había gustado lo que vio ni ninguna de mis caricias, me confundía el hecho de que parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Pude sentirlo arrodillarse delante de mí, tomó mis manos y las acarició suavemente.

-Bella, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, te juro que estaba decidido a hacerte el amor, porque el lo que más deseo, pero Alice me llamó con su voz mental, dice que la familia me necesita, no debe ser grave pero debo ir, ¿comprendes?

-Si amor, te entiendo, es que estaba tan ilusionada y embelezada contigo, que creí que hoy sería el día. No te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. La familia te necesita, luego ven y dime si algo les pasó, me preocupa no haberlos visto en todo el día- Comenté, sintiéndome más tranquila.

-Han estado algo ocupados, debo saber que necesitan- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente, supe que se alejaba por el sonido de sus pasos en el suelo haciéndose lejanos.

-Vendré por ti cuando termine de arreglar este asunto- Me prometió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo con violencia entre mis costillas, cada golpe se hacía doloroso, pero una sonrisa tonta surcó mi rostro al recordar la razón de aquellas palpitaciones.

Con ambas manos sobre el pecho, como si quisiera sostener mi corazón para que no se escapara de su lugar, me dejé caer en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada y la cara hacía el techo. La memoria de sus caricias y de su convicción para hacerme el amor me hicieron reír sonoramente, el me amaba y me deseaba, y ambas cosas me las había demostrado en un solo día. No recuerdo en que momento me quedé dormida.

-¡Cállate Alice la despertarás!- Grito en susurros Edward.

Mis ojos se entreabrieron, inserviblemente si saben a lo que me refiero, ya conciente, me concentré en los aromas, el dulzón de Edward que tanto amaba, y la frescura de Alice.

-Buenos días, amor- Susurró Edward más calmado.

-Buenos días- Contesté sonriéndole.

En ese instante los recuerdos de lo que _casi _habíamos hecho se arremolinaron en mi mente e inevitablemente sentí el calor embarazoso subir por mi cuello en instalándose en mis mejillas, de seguro era la imagen más patética de la historia.

Escuche una risita melodiosa de fondo, tan inconfundible como su aroma, Alice. Supuse de inmediato que tratándose de ella, ya estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido, haciéndome sentir más incómoda aún.

La mano de Edward comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza mi mejilla, recorriendo la línea de mi mandíbula hasta tomar mi nuca acercándome hacia él, fue cuando sentí la respiración de su boca chocando contra mi oreja.

-Sé lo que estas pensando- susurró- Y no tienes nada de que avergonzarte- Me aseguró dejando un beso en mi mejilla antes de apartarse.

Me sentí como si en mi boca estuviera saboreando el más delicioso de los dulces, mandando a mi cerebro corrientes de amor y felicidad, estaba tan enamorada de este vampiro, que con sólo oír su voz me sentía morir, y con solo recordar lo ocurrido hacía un rato, sólo podía temblar de emoción por que se repitiera.

Estaba atrapada entre las redes de mis empalagosos pensamientos, tan ensimismada en la conexión invisible que Edward y yo estábamos compartiendo, que la voz de Alice fue lo único que me hizo recordar que ella aún seguía allí.

-Siento tener que interrumpirlos, pero Bella, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, y tu Romeo debes irte, tienes cosas que hacer- Prácticamente ordenó mi amada Alice.

-Alice, ni se te ocu…- Edward comenzó a regañar a Alice por algo que yo no pude captar, pero ella lo interrumpió antes.

-No te preocupes por nada, sé lo que hago. Ahora despídete de Bella mientras yo voy a buscar algo que he olvidado- Dijo Alice antes de oír como la puerta se cerraba con estrepitoso golpe seco.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo estaba concentrada en su malditamente exquisito aroma.

-Bella, ¿me oyes?- Preguntó de repente.

-Si…si, claro.

-Te amo- Dijo y estampó sus labios sobre los míos, quitándome el aliento por completo.

Esto de ser ciega, hacía que cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada roce o caricia sea una sorpresa para mí, no podía estar nunca preparada para recibir las acciones de Edward, que cada día eran mas intensas.

Liberó mis labios pero no mi rostro, que aún era prisionero de sus gélidas manos, posó su frente sobre la mía, era un simple contacto.

-Como ya oíste debo dejarte sola con Alice, pero me viene bien, tengo un par de cosas que hacer- Explicó algo jadeante, por lo visto no era la única deseosa en la habitación.

-¿Qué _debes_ hacer?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa, Alice te pondrá al tanto de lo indispensable, cuento con ello.

-Trata de no tardar mucho, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con Alice, solo que siento la necesidad de sentirte cerca- Confesé apenada de ser tan débil.

-No te preocupes, me pasa igual. Haré lo posible por estar junto a ti en poco tiempo- Me aseguró dejando suaves besos en mi mejilla.

-No puedes darme siquiera una pista, ¿verdad?

-Mira, solo te puedo decir que estaré esperándote muy ansioso- Dijo dándome una risita maquiavélica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo haré…?- Ni una sola frase coherente salía de mis labios, no entendía.

-¡Adiós!- se apresuró a decir y dejarme sola en la habitación.

Pude sentir como su ágil movimiento generó una brisita que meneó mis cabellos, una brisa fresca cargada con su aroma masculino y dulce, más delicioso que cualquier otra fragancia en el mundo, arrolló con mis sentidos. No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta, sentía como si mi pecho estuviera conteniendo el aire, pero no lo hacía en realidad, era una sensación extraña, como si a la vez pudiera sentir el palpitar de mi corazón queriendo empujar mis costillas para tener más espacio para poder seguir latiendo frenético, como si no le alcanzara el hueco que ocupaba en mi cuerpo, el pobre sentía claustrofobia de tanta emoción contenida.

Antes de que mi mente pudiera asimilar todo lo que me rondaba, Alice se hizo presente a mi lado, podría jurar que sonría con suficiencia.

-¡Bella! Te he extrañado- Dijo mientras me daba un efusivo abrazo.

-Alice, nos vimos ayer- Sonreí.

-¡Hey! Perdóname por ser la que lleva sentimientos entre las dos- Dijo fingiendo un tono enojado.

-Sabes que te adoro, solo que quieres escucharlo salir de mi boca ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Pregunté con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, veo que me conoces bien- Ambas reímos a carcajadas.

-Antes dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ¿Qué sucede?- Abordé el tema.

-No sucede nada, sólo que tengo un buen presentimiento para hoy, siento que será una ocasión única para tí, y no sólo porque Edward te está preparando una cena romántica en un lugar especial esta noche, más cosas sucederán- Comentó todo en una sola oración, dejándome pasmada.

-¡¿Qué Edward qué?!- Pregunté atónita.

-Bueno, digamos que dije más de lo que debería, pero antes quiero decirte algo, algo muy importante- Dijo desviando claramente de tema.

Asentí dándole el paso a que comience.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas la vez en que Edward te presento como su novia ante la familia? Yo te agradecí por algo, y tu no comprendiste por qué- De inmediato, mi mente voló a unos cuantos días atrás.

**Flash Back**

_-Bueno familia, ella es Bella, seguramente todos la conocen porque es una interna de aquí- Inició Edward._

_-Si por supuesto que la conocemos- Contestó Carlisle._

_-Excelente, entonces sin más preámbulos les quiero decir que me he enamorado de ella, y por algún golpe de suerte u otro suceso que no puedo comprender, ella también me ama. Somos novios- Explicó Edward con total serenidad._

_-¡Eso es genial!- Grito una voz femenina muy conocida, Alice._

_Sentí pasos ligeros acercándose a mí, y luego los brazos de Alice me envolvían, su aroma era inconfundible._

_-Gracias Bella- Dijo._

_-¿Gracias por que?- Pregunté._

_-Algún día lo entenderás._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Oh si, claro que lo recuerdo ¿Qué me habías intentado decir?

-Básicamente, te agradecía por despertar al Edward que yo sabía que se escondía bajo esa facha de hombre conformista, quizás no notes la diferencia porque no lo has conocido sin estar enamorado de ti, pero es un _hombre_ nuevo, un hombre feliz- Explicó, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-Además- siguió – Si no hubieras permitido que este amor aflorara, no habrías vuelto a ser la misma, no serías la Bella feliz que habías dejado de ser.

-Corrección, yo nunca he sido tan feliz- Dije.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?- Alice balbuceó tratando de entender.

-Te preguntaras como puedo ser feliz habiendo perdido a mi hermano y siendo condenadamente ciega ¿Cierto?- Dije sin ánimos de sonar cansina, pero no me salió muy bien, ella no contestó.

-Mira, podré ser ciega quizás de por vida, podré tener a mi hermano diez pies bajo tierra, pero he aprendido que lamentándote no solucionas nada, todo lo contrario, te hundes más y más. La vida me ha maltratado a su antojo durante estos últimos años, pero puso en mi camino a un ángel, que me ama con cada palabra, con cada risa, con cada caricia, con cada gesto me dice _Te amo_, y yo lo amo con la misma intensidad. Este amor que siento sembró la esperanza en mí, he vuelto a creer que todo puede ser posible, he vuelto a creer que como dije, teniendo a mi hermano en el cielo, siendo ciega, y estando enamorada de un vampiro, puedo ser feliz, como nunca jamás podría serlo- Para ese momento, mis palabras salían entre sollozos ahogados y espesas lagrimas, pero no me importó, me había liberado, había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta.

-Nunca creí que escucharía esas palabras de ti, y no sabes cuanto me alegro- Dijo Alice estrechándome en sus brazos.

-Amo a tu hermano más de lo que podrías siquiera imaginar, creo que no soportaría ni un solo segundo de mi vida sin él, él ha echado raíces en mí, no podría desprendérmelo.

-Y eso que aún no lo has _visto_, es tan guapo que las enfermeras de aquí caen desmayadas cuando ven al Sr. Edward Cullen- Comentó entre risas.

Aunque su comentario no fue mal intencionado, no pude evitar sentir una enorme tristeza, comprendía que ya a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada a la ceguera y al hecho de no _conocer _el rostro de Edward, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, era algo que deseaba, había escuchado cuchicheos del "guapísimo tutor Edward Cullen" entre las enfermeras, y me pareció injusto ser la única en no poder cerciorarme de ello, que ironía.

Alice noto mi cambio de humor, y me sobó el brazo en símbolo de comprensión, aunque no me esperaba lo que dijo.

-No te angusties, el momento está llegando.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que el milagro de volver a ver en verdad sucederá? No lo creo…- Dije con tono sarcástico.

-¿Acaso no acabas de decir "he vuelto a creer que todo puede ser posible"?- Preguntó haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz.

-Si, lo dije, pero los milagros no son algo cotidiano, nunca he visto uno.

-Yo que tú, comenzaría a dudar de lo cotidiano, por si no lo has notado, no llevas una vida exactamente cotidiana aquí, partiendo de que tu novio y toda su familia son vampiros- Explicó.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Alice Cullen?- Pregunté fingiendo enojo.

-Nada, no me hagas caso. En fin, mi trabajo aquí es prepararte y llevarte al encuentro con Edward.

-¿Prepararme?

-Ya veras.

Diablos, podía imaginármelo, un vestido excéntrico, zapatos de diez centímetros de altura, y maquillaje.

* * *

-Estas preciosa, no te preocupes- Me aseguró Alice.

-Sólo estoy nerviosa, no es que me preocupe tanto en como me veo- Dije fingiendo una sincera sonrisa.

-Solo disfruta, siéntate aquí, él no tarda en llegar.

Y antes de que pudiera articular palabra o asentir, sentí como se esfumaba de mi lado.

Me concentré en ubicarme en tiempo y espacio. Supuestamente eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, y estaba en algún sitio. No parecía un lugar público ya que sólo oía el viento golpeando las paredes del lugar, y las gotas de lluvia en los cristales.

Un aroma a comida italiana acarició mi nariz, algo como pastas, y especias frescas, juraría que hasta el fino vino tinto bailaba para mi olfato.

El sillón donde estaba sentada, era más cómodo que los del Instituto, incluso que los de mi casa con Charlie y René.

De repente, el aroma a salsas, especias y vino tinto se mezcló con la masculinidad y dulzura del perfume de Edward, sabía, lo conocía tanto, estaba observándome desde algún rincón, esperando Dios sabe qué para acercarse a mí.

-Deja de hacerte el misterioso y ven aquí, necesito que me abraces- Dije sonriendo, no pude contenerme, sabiendo que estaba junto a mí era imposible no necesitar que me abrazara en sus brazos.

-Sabes, comienzo a sospechar que tienes una habilidad especial. Estaba a una distancia verdaderamente considerable como para que supieras que estaba aquí- Comentó sonriente mientras me estrechaba en sus musculosos brazos, prácticamente mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

Sus manos fueron a mi mejilla y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me beso intensamente, dejándome completamente sin aliento.

Se separó de mí para dejarme respirar, y después de unos momentos pude articular palabra.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa, es decir, la casa de la familia, aquí vivimos- Me explicó.

-Gracias por traerme, sabes, no se como, pero desde que entré aquí, percibí un aire caluroso, no era un simple restaurante- Comenté sonriendo.

-Me pareció que era apropiado, nadie vendrá a casa hoy, estaremos solos- Ronroneó en mi oreja, me quedé completamente dura, nunca lo había sentido tan _¿excitado?_

-E-e-eso es ge-ge-genial- Atiné a decir, me avergoncé de mi misma.

Sentí su cuerpo sacudirse ligeramente por su risa silenciosa, había percibido mi nerviosismo, y lo divertía. Que simpático.

-Ven- dijo soltando su abrazo y tomando mi mano- Vamos a cenar.

-¿Tu _cenarás_?- Pregunté confundida.

-Tu cenaras, yo beberé una copa de…algo que no querrías probar- Me aseguró con una nota de asco en su voz. Lo comprendí enseguida, sin que me molestara en absoluto.

-¿Sangre?

-Un puma salvaje, me lo permito de vez en cuando, ya que está en peligro de extinción, no puedo abusar- Me explicó mientras me acomodaba en una silla frente a la mesa. Edward no sólo cuidaba de los humanos, sino que también de los animales. Nunca me he equivocado cuando dije que era un ángel, queda completamente confirmado.

Me sirvió una cena con comida italiana, tal y como había creído, lasaña y queso parmesano, y una copa de vino tinto, la dosis de alcohol suficiente para hacerme sentir acalorada Reíamos charlando de temas triviales.

Pude captar el momento en que se levantó de la mesa, y luego de unos segundos, Jazz de los años cincuenta inundaron la habitación. Amaba el Jazz, era muy romántico. Sonreí sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

-No pensaras hacerme bailar.

-Si, es exactamente lo que haremos- Aseguró tomando mi mano y jalándome para ponerme de pie.

No replique, deje que posara sus manos firmemente en mi cintura, y me permití poner las mías en su cuello.

Comenzamos a mecernos lentamente, en realidad él comenzó a mecernos lentamente. No emitíamos sonidos de palabras, solo admirábamos la sensación de estar así, juntos, tan unidos como los cuerpos lo permitían.

Su aliento pegaba regularmente en mi rostro, haciéndome perder la razón, quería con todas mis fuerzas aprisionarlo con mis labios y no dejarlo ir. Lo deseaba, deseaba todo de el, quería saber que se siente amar con el cuerpo.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, con movimientos tenues y lentos, la piel que mi vestido dejaba al descubierto fue su punto de concentración, dejaba líneas de fuego con sus dedos. Por Dios, sentía que ardería en llamas en cualquier segundo.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo, Bella- Me dijo al oído, y allí ya no pude soportarlo.

Busqué sus labios y empezamos a besarnos con pasión, siempre bordeábamos la línea de la pasión, pero nunca la habíamos cruzado, esperaba que esa noche por fin ocurriera.

Profundizó su beso delineando mis labios con su lengua, fría, deliciosa, entreabrí un poco los labios y dejé que nuestras lenguas de abrazaran. Mientras que nuestras manos acariciaban deseosas todo lo que encontraban a su paso, el beso se hacía más y más insoportablemente excitante. Con mis manos comencé a bajarle el saco de su traje por los hombros, calló al suelo, y lo sorprendente fue que él no me detuvo.

Entre besos y caricias, llegamos a algo como un sillón, yo me encontraba debajo de él mientras besaba mi cuello como un experto. Como pude, comencé a soltar los botones de su camisa.

-Espera, aquí no- Me cortó jadeante.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como era levantada en el aire, y luego de un segundo me acomodaban en una superficie mullida, _una cama._

Siguió por donde lo había dejado, llenó mi cuello de besos exigentes, húmedos y seductores, con mis manos acariciaba su cabello pidiéndole en susurros que no se detuviera.

Con una de sus manos fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, y dulcemente me lo quitó dejándome en ropa interior.

Me sonrojé por lo íntimo de la situación, el estaba seguramente mirándome y yo no podía evitar sentir pena.

Volvió a acercarse y me beso con ternura mientras acariciaba mis costados, pasando cerca de mis pechos, pero sin tocarlos, abracé su espalda, amplia y fuerte, y pude notar que ya no llevaba la camisa, su piel me pareció más suave que la ultima vez que la había sentido.

Su beso descendió por mi garganta hasta mi clavícula, siguió por el centro de mi pecho hasta frenar a la altura de mi sujetador.

-El azul en ti me vuelve loco- Dijo con voz ronca, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacía mi espalda para soltar el broche del sujetador de encaje azul.

Sus palabras me demostraron todo su deseo, parecía como si hubiera estado esperando este momento desde hacía mucho, y aunque sus movimientos eran sumamente cuidadosos y dulces, no dejaban de denotar una pasión desenfrenada.

Las tiras de mi sujetador saltaron a los lados de mis hombros al ser liberados, y Edward lentamente terminó por quitármelo por completo, dejándome solo en mis bragas a juego.

Sentí como ahogó un suspiro antes de comenzar a besar mis pechos con dedicación, su lengua y sus labios eran como una combinación de químicos explosivos, arqueé mi espalda en señal de mi placer, sentía como mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza y mi respiración era completamente errática. Sin querer retrasar más las cosas, fui bajando con mis manos a por su espalda, hasta la línea de su cinturón, cambié de dirección y sin dudar desabroché la hebilla y comencé a bajarle los pantalones junto con sus boxer.

El comprendió lo que intentaba hacer, y con su ayuda logré dejarlo completamente desnudo, aunque no podía apreciar aquella revelación, tenía la certeza de que era el ser mas perfecto y hermoso del mundo. Su piel era lo más suave que alguna vez pude acariciar, al igual que su fino cabello. La firmeza de sus músculos y la amplitud de sus brazos y espalda eran dignos de reverencia, su aroma dulce como la miel pero a la vez fresco como las brisas de Forks hacían sentirme mareada. Y aunque la temperatura de su piel era helada, para mí, su contacto se me hacía como el fuego, intenso y embriagador.

Sus manos, parecían profesionales, sabían exactamente donde quería que me tocaran: mis pechos, mi espalda, mis muslos, mi rostro.

Sin vacilar, deslizó mis bragas hacía bajo, y yo elevé un poco las caderas para permitirle hacerlo por completo.

-Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella. Dime por favor que esto es lo que quieres- Pidió con la voz entrecortada. Su respiración y la mía eran murmullos incontenibles, que de seguro de debían escuchar desde metros de distancia.

-Te quiero a ti, por completo, justo ahora- Le aseguré acunando su rostro con mis manos y entregándole mi mejor beso, haciéndolo más profundo que nunca.

Abandonó mi boca para seguir su labor en mi cuello, y con una de sus manos, separó mis piernas, me acarició desde la rodilla, siguiendo hacía el norte, llegando al centro de mi ser que lo esperaba ansioso. Con sus dedos, encontró el punto donde creí que con solo haberlo rozado yo ya estaba en llamas. Sedujo mi clítoris con sus dedos haciéndome estremecer una y otra vez, cada toque era como mil descargas de electricidad. Su jadeo junto a mi oreja me despertaban aún más, yo mientras tanto, no podía evitar darle tirones a su cabello, indicándole que lo que me estaba haciendo era endemoniadamente placentero.

Luego de unos minutos, o segundos, sentí como si mi bajo estómago quisiera retorcerse hasta romperse, pero el no dejó que eso sucediera, se posicionó entre mis piernas y con ese movimiento, su dureza acarició mi entrada haciéndome gemir en respuesta.

Con una lentitud insoportable, comenzó a entrar en mí, y si creí que sus manos eran el cielo, esa sensación de placer no tenía nombre.

Me dio unos segundos para que mi cuerpo virgen se amoldara a su masculinidad, mientras me acariciaba el rostro, llenándome de besos y diciendo _te amo_ entre tanto.

Comenzó a moverse con cadencia adentro y afuera. Sentía como mi mundo daba vueltas vertiginosas, lo abracé por el cuello porque parecía que si no me aferraba a un punto de apoyo me desarmaría. Con una ternura y dulzura inexplicables, beso y lamió mis pechos sin dejar de atender uno a uno.

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, y no podría estar más agradecida por ello. Lo aprisioné entre mis piernas, entrelazando mis tobillos en su cintura, quería que estuviera aún más profundo en mí, sentía que me derretía en sus brazos, como si con cada estocada, perdiera la conciencia más y más.

Busqué sus labios con una necesidad imperiosa de saborear su interior, me recibió lujurioso, y aunque estaba tan jadeante como yo, no dejo que me alejara de su boca por un largo rato. Comencé a bajar por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, permitiéndome besarlo y lamerlo aquí y allá, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja alguna que otra vez.

Intentaba concentrarme pero sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera emprendiendo una subida a una pendiente, y que se acercaba la cima. Un vértigo delicioso me envolvió en el momento en que mi centro se contrajo a su alrededor y enviándome señales de suma satisfacción, alcanzamos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Gritamos al unísono por la inexplicable sensación de éxtasis en la que estábamos envueltos, jadeando el nombre del otro entre aliento y aliento. Pude sentirlo estremecerse entre mis brazos, al igual que yo, que me sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera en plena combustión.

Sin decir palabra, Edward se dejó caer desplomado en mi pecho, pero sin presionarme bajo su peso, su espalda subía y bajaba en respiraciones profundas y constantes, al igual que yo estaba sin aliento. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos, mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, sudoroso y aromático, embelezada de placer y amor.

-Te amo- Susurré.

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce Bella, eres mi vida. Ahora me perteneces- Dijo en susurros, más para sí que para mí. Una sensación de protección y confianza me embargaban, y aunque sonó algo posesivo, no deseaba más nada en el mundo que pertenecerle por siempre.

-Por siempre seré tuya, y tú mío- Aseguré, llenando de besos su frente.

Me dedicó una sonora risa, que me llenó los oídos por su magistral perfección, y no podría decir en que momento, allí, con el entre mis brazos y yo entre los suyos, caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

Salí de mi ensoñación pero sin abrir los ojos, Edward aún descansaba en mi pecho, entre mis brazos, su respiración se oía acompasada, pero no era por estar durmiendo lógicamente, era como un susurro de paz, estaba destilando paz, podía sentirla, era algo extraño.

Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido me llenaron la mente, y me hicieron sonreír de felicidad. Que hermoso y que placentero, nunca, y digo nunca, pensé que algo así era posible. Deduje que esa magnificencia que me represento el acto de _hacer_ el amor, se debía pura y exclusivamente a Edward, estuve en el cielo, porque él me llevó a ese lugar, esto nunca hubiera sido lo mismo sin él. La combinación del amor y devoción, con la lujuria y el deseo, habían sido la clave, celestial.

Abrí los ojos, y pegué un grito ahogado inevitable y me senté sobre el colchón de un salto. Cómo acto reflejo, Edward salió de estar sobre mí, para pararse frente a la cama. Lo sabía porque lo podía ver, allí frente a mí, estaba la mismísima imagen de un Dios del Olimpo.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Bella?!- Preguntó con desesperación.

-Te…te…te veo, Edward- Tartamudeé- Te veo.

* * *

**Hola genteeeeee! YA SE YA SE! deben estar super harchi mega enfadadas conmigo, pero no se imaginan lo dificil que me fué terminar este capitulo, no sólo porque no tube tiempo practicamente este mes, en la Universidad se complican las cosas a esta altura del año, y más mi carrera que es medicina, me es muy dificil encontrar tiempo libre. Tuve una crisis, cada vez qe intentaba escribir algo, solo escribia porquerias horribles, no estuve inspirada.**

**Espero que esto les guste, creo que las recompense con todo lo que sucedió, y ojala no me abandonen.**

**Nuevamente perdon y espero poder ponerme a la corriente, pero no prometo nada. **

**Tambien espero actualizar Nocturno, que tambien quedó a la deriva. Un beso enorme, y espero que hasta prontito (:**

Giselle


	21. Verlo todo

**Nota: **_Sisi, lo sé, creo que me merezco la peor pena. Me tardé muchisimo con este cap, pero se los aseguro que estuve ocupada con la Universidad, luego las fiestas y las vacaciones que llegué de ellas hace unos días nada más, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba ceca de imaginación con respecto a esta historia. Una noche se me cruzo la idea de escribir el OneShot de Correspondencia hacía Medio Oriente, y fluyó con rapidez, pensaran ''esta actuliza todo menos lo que tiene que actualizar'' pero bueno, fue un impulso, y la verdad valió la pena, a muchas les gusto tnato como a mi, si aun no lo leyeron ¡Que esperan!. Bueno ahora si, lean tranquilas, se acerca el final. Perdon de nuevo._

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, solo me adjudico la narración.**

**

* * *

**

**Verlo todo**

**Bella POV**

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Bella?!- Preguntó con desesperación.

-Te…te…te veo, Edward- Tartamudeé- Te veo.

¡Claro que lo hacía! Estaba sentada en la cama, en una majestuosa habitación azul noche, enredada entre sábanas de satén blanco y negro.

Pero no era eso lo que estaba contemplando, no era la habitación, lo veía a él. Nunca creí que un hombre podría ser tan apuesto, tenía la certeza de que Edward era sumamente hermoso, pero mi imaginación no llegaba a tanto.

El impacto de estar viéndolo por primera vez solo usando unos boxer negros, me dejó sin aliento, sin conciencia, sin habla. Era la personificación de mis deseos más lujuriosos. Su cabello despeinado con despreocupación era del color del bronce brillante, enmarcaba con delicadeza los lados de su rostro y su frente contrastando con su nívea piel blanca. Sus facciones: perfectas. Pómulos prominentes, la nariz recta pero con personalidad, sus labios eran finos, hasta podría decir que elegantes. Y aunque su rostro me mostraba la expresión más sólida de confusión, pude apreciar esos ojos que me miraban con súplica.

Unos ojos que me obligaban a mantener la vista en ellos, de un verde esmeralda brillante y profundo, grandes y descomunalmente preciosos. Me obligué a seguir mi camino de _reconocimiento_, bajé mi vista por su cuello y hombros fuertes, su pecho bien formado y las abdominales marcadas con naturalidad. Estaba anonadada, no podía concebir tanta belleza, era la imagen perfecta, englobando masculinidad, fuerza, pero sin dejar de tener un encanto angelical. _Un Dios._

-Eres hermoso- Logré soltar en un susurro casi inaudible.

Pude verlo tensarse en una mueca extraña, pude observar como llevaba su mano derecha hacía su cabello, despeinándolo en signo de nerviosismo. No pude evitar reír como una tonta. Acababa de reconocer un gesto.

-¿Puedes verme, Bella?- Preguntó mientras dio un paso temeroso más cerca de mí, como si temiera de mi reacción.

-¡Sí, puedo verte!- Grité arrojándome a sus brazos que me recibieron con cariño. Ahí me percaté de que en algún momento de la noche, Edward debió haberme vestido, llevaba una camisa, que supongo era de él, y mis bragas. Se lo agradecí, ya que esta situación hubiera sido sumamente embarazosa estando desnuda.

Me sostuvo con fuerza, sin dejar un solo milímetro entre nosotros, me separé un poco para observar su rostro desde esa corta distancia, su mirada se incrustó en la mía, hipnotizándome con esos destellos verdes que despedían sus ojos en contraste con los rayos del Sol que se colaban por el ventanal. Llevé mis manos desde su cintura donde se encontraban apretadas, hasta su rostro, con las yemas de mis dedos tracé líneas sin rumbos, contorneando cada ángulo de él, aún no salía de mi asombro, tan bello, tan suave. Me sonrío de lado, como con picardía. Suspiré con fuerza, aquella imagen pertenecía a un Dios heleno.

-Amor, te lo dije, sabía que este día llegaría- Me dijo con alegría, antes de robarme un beso pasional que me desarmó.

Tan pronto como terminó el beso, no pude evitar el hecho de querer observarlo, en detalle, aprenderme cada línea, cada marca. El me sonrió cuando mi mirada llegó a sus ojos, haciéndome desviar los míos, en el acto, pude encontrar en una de las paredes un gran espejo, y en él, mi propio reflejo.

Seguía siendo tan insulsa y pálida como siempre, el tiempo no había hecho cambios en mis facciones aburridas, mi cabello solo se encontraba un poco más largo de la última vez que lo vi. Mi cuerpo solía ser algo más delgado, y aunque eso había cambiado, seguía careciendo de formas femeninas. Unas ojeras que desconocí ensombrecían mis ojos de color marrón, completamente comunes.

Luego de ver esa imagen, luego de verme a mí, me volví hacía Edward, que por la mueca de su rostro, había notado mi repentino cambio de humor. Lo miré con confusión, había algo que no entendía.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté, de seguro mi rostro le demostró toda mi indignación.

-¿Cómo…qué?

-¿Cómo alguien como tú se _enamoró_ de alguien como yo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A lo obvio! Mírate, eres la personificación de un Dios y mírame a mí, estoy peor de lo que recordaba- Aseguré casi gritando.

Su rostro se crispó en uno distinto, deformando sus facciones angelicales, estaba completamente quieto, pero su mirada me estaba atravesando como una inmensa fuerza proveniente de él. Estaba furioso. Cerró sus ojos y tomó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, como infringiéndose paciencia. Logré ver el cambio en su mirada, cuando logró hablar.

-Bella, creo que después de las innumerables veces que te he dicho que eres sumamente hermosa, no tendrías que estar actuando así. Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto. A demás, no sólo me enamoró tu belleza, también tu personalidad, todo de ti me apasiona- Me aseguró.

Solo pude mirar el suelo bajo mis pies con arrepentimiento, como siempre, Edward me demostraba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, empiezo a dudar de merecerlo verdaderamente.

-Lo siento, creo que arruiné el momento ¿no?- Dije sonriendo con amargura, sin levantar mi mirada del suelo.

Sin decir una palabra, y sin figurármelo, Edward estaba frente a mí, a meros centímetros de mis labios, lentamente sus fuertes manos sujetaron mis caderas y me acercaron a su cuerpo, hasta que nuestros pechos se rozaron, su vista siempre expectante de mis labios.

No pude evitar respirar con dificultad, entrecortadamente, no solo por el hecho de la situación en sí, sino porque por supuesto, no estaba habituada es esa proximidad, a _ver_ esa proximidad, su hermosura y su elegancia me robaban el aliento.

Después de lo que pareció una década, sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos, volviéndose mas intenso con los segundos, mis manos volaron hacia su abdomen desnudo, perdiéndome en su suavidad y firmeza, era como mármol, duro y frío, pero sin dejar de ser endemoniadamente placentero al tacto.

Suavemente, sus labios abandonaron los míos, pero sin dejar de tocar mi piel, dejando un camino de caricias dulces desde mi mentón hasta mi oreja, se detuvo, tomó mi lóbulo con los dientes, con delicadeza, y con él en su boca me habló en susurros.

-Perfecta.

Exhalé audiblemente, sobrepasada por las sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo con solo oír su seductiva voz de hombre fuerte. Me aferré a sus hombros temiendo que mis rodillas no soportaran mi propio peso.

-Eres muy tentadora para tu propio bien, ¿sabes?- Comentó aún con sus labios contra mi oído, podía palpar sus olas de deseo ahogarme.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunté tratando de sonar segura y _traviesa_, pero sólo pareció un suspiro extraño.

-Sip.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?- Pregunté bajando mis manos de sus hombros, acariciando sus pectorales, con dolorosa lentitud.

Su rostro se asomó desde el hueco de mi cuello donde estaba, para mirarme a los ojos, una sonrisa torcida copó su expresión.

-¿De verdad quieres oírlo?- Preguntó con su mirada clavada en la mía, sus manos enrollaron mi cintura y me presionaron aún más contra él, haciéndome _sentir_ cuál era la respuesta que necesitaba.

-No. Sólo hazlo-

* * *

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Edward mientras terminaba de acomodarse su chaqueta negra de cuero brilloso.

_Sexy_

-¡Siempre!- Dije como una niña el día en que la llevan por primera vez a un parque de diversiones.

-Asegúrate de estar abrigada, hace frío…para ti- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, mostrándome sus perlas blancas.

-Claro, por supuesto, no todos somos vampiros perfectos, resistentes al frío…y sexys como tú- Bromeé, mientras me enrollaba mi bufanda verde en el cuello.

El estalló en una prolongada carcajada, tan musical que me dejó embobada.

Caminó hacía mí lentamente, y me besó unos segundos, lo suficiente para hacerme perder la noción de mi misma.

-¿Sexy, uh? Interesante…

-¡Oh, ya cállate, fanfarrón! y sácame de aquí, quiero verlo_ todo_.

Sin más, abandonamos la mansión Cullen y nos montamos en su Volvo, sin un destino planeado.

La vista del bosque a través de la ventanilla del auto de Edward, me dejó ver que no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía allí, igual de _verde_.

Mis renacidos ojos no alcanzaban a abarcarlo todo y me encontraba embobada, cualquier cosa que llamara mi atención, así sea un simple pino y alguna casa del pueblo, me rememoraban momentos de mi pasado feliz, de mi pasado en el que la angustia y la tristeza me eran indiferentes, momentos en los que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar lo turbio que sería el futuro.

Pude verme a mi hermano y a mí riendo y pasándola bien juntos con algunos de sus amigos de La Push, nuestro lugar favorito. Me parecía que hasta podía oírlo carcajearse de mi torpe manera de caminar, ese sonido tan dulce que en ese momento me exasperaba, ahora me producía un nudo en la garganta.

No pude evitarlo y una lágrima delatora brotó de la esquina de uno de mis ojos, Edward lo notó al instante.

Tomó mi mano sin decir palabra, comprendiendo que tan duro estaba resultando para mi ver todo aquello.

Me percaté de que ya no estaba sola como antes, y de que, a pesar de que mi dolor por perder a Jake seguía allí, intacto, la compañía y el amor de Edward me habían sanado de alguna manera. Estaba plenamente conciente de que sentía algo muy parecido a la felicidad en su extensa plenitud, por más raro que pareciera.

Mi vida junto a él recién comenzaba, y no desperdiciaría ni un momento más en lamentarme.

-Me gustaría que me lleves al instituto, quiero _verlos_- Pedí con la mirada clavada en mis manos. Algo sonrojada.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió confuso, como si no se esperara algo así.

-Por supuesto, ellos son parte de mi ahora.

Me mostró su mejor sonrisa de lado, y aceleró tomando un camino angosto que se habría paso en el bosque, hacía las afueras de Forks.

Desde el horizonte se asomaban las paredes del predio que supuse era el Instituto, de paredes blancas y llamativos ventanales daba un aspecto acogedor desde afuera, te invitaba a entrar.

El edificio estaba centrado en un inmenso campo de césped cortado al ras, con arboledas a los lados, y un enrejado de altura.

Las rejas se abrieron ante nosotros, el Volvo se deslizó dentro del aparcamiento, yo me hallaba deslumbrada con la magnificencia de aquel, eran simples detalles los que dejaban a la vista, que solo maravillosas personas podían llevarlo a delante. Era como la sensación de un aura especial, de calidez.

Edward abrió mi puerta y me dio la mano para que me pusiera de pié. Entramos al Instituto y podía notar como todos me miraban, los pacientes y el personal, todos ellos no paraban de observarnos, por lo que tenía entendido ellos estaban enterados de mi relación con Edward, pero nuestras manos entrelazadas parecían un lindo espectáculo.

Caminamos por los pasillos, girando aquí y allá. La recepcionista, de aspecto jovial de no más de cuarenta años, levantó la mirada del escritorio donde estaba escribiendo algo en un papel color crema, soltó su bolígrafo y mostró una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Edward- Saludó.

-Buenos días, Judith. Veo que por fin decidiste tutearme- Contestó Edward con total educación y simpatía.

-Ya sabes, me cuesta acostumbrarme. ¿Y quién esta chica? Su rostro me es familiar ¿No eres una interna de aquí, corazón?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a mí esta vez.

-Si, soy Bella Swan. Estoy aquí hace un par de semanas por mi ceguera- Contesté.

-Pero…tu no…pareces ser...- Balbuceó, su mirada iba desde mí a Edward una y otra vez, sin comprender.

-Es una larga historia, Judith. Pero el hecho es que hace unas horas Bella comenzó a ver de nuevo- Explicó Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Esto es un milagro! Te felicito, Bella, debes ser muy buena como para haber recibido semejante regalo del cielo- Dijo Judith dando saltitos y secándose unas ¿lágrimas?

-Es un ángel- Corrigió Edward, acariciando mi rostro e hipnotizándome con sus esmeraldas que aún no me acostumbraba a ver sin perder la conciencia.

-¡Oh! Esas miradas no son de profesional a paciente, ¡eso es amor mis niños!

-Estas en lo cierto, Judith. Bella y yo estamos juntos, la amo profundamente- Contestó Edward.

Me limité a sonreír sintiendo como el rubor copaba mis mejillas.

-Dime, Judith, ¿mi padre está en su despacho?- Preguntó Edward.

-Por supuesto, a esta hora se pone a releer historias clínicas.

-Genial, entonces avísale que necesito hablar con él.

-En seguida, Edward.

Mi vampiro tomó mi mano con dulzura, y seguimos nuestro camino por los pasillos del edificio.

Las paredes eran de color blanco tiza, con unas guardas verde oliva en el centro, dando un contraste luminoso agradable, los pisos de un brillante blanco, dando la apariencia de ser un espejo. Mientras andábamos, apreciaba las pinturas que colgaban de los muros, una más bella que la otra. Me daba la impresión de ser todas originales.

Llegamos hasta una puerta de madera antigua muy hermosa, Edward me dio un último vistazo y con decisión giró el picaporte y le dio un empujó para que se abriera.

Dentro se encontraban personas, eso eran a la vista, seres humanos. Pero no simples humanos, parecían todos salidos de un cuento fantástico, como hadas y príncipes.

Todos me observaban con una sonrisa de complicidad, como si supieran que yo ya no era ciega y que los _estaba_ viendo. Vampiros, lo saben todo.

Alice fue la primera en correr a mí y darme una fuerte abrazo, supe que era ella por su aroma, siempre el mismo, inconfundible.

-Todos nos alegramos mucho de que veas nuevamente, cielo- Dijo una de ellos, quien por la voz se trataba de Esme.

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz, ni se imaginan. Ustedes son tan…- Dije con un dejo de fascinación, aunque no pude encontrar en adjetivo adecuado para describirlos.

-_¿Cool?- _Acotó un ser enorme y musculoso, Emmett. Me reí por su ocurrencia.

-Eso creo- Aseguré riendo- En serio, quiero agradecerles por todo, porque aunque no me crean, se que el haber venido aquí y haberlos conocido, fue la razón por la que recuperé mi vista. Mi problema era físico y no emocional, los médicos dijeron que necesitaba un _milagro_, y aquí lo encontré- Terminé mirando a Edward, quién me sonreía feliz.

-Gracias a ti por dejarnos ayudarte, se que te costó dejarte a ti misma recibir una mano amiga, pero lo lograste. Estamos muy felices por ti- Me aseguró un hombre rubio como el Sol, con voz agradable pero profesional. Carlisle.

Luego de charlar un rato más, luego de que Emmett me haga enrojecer por sus indiscretas preguntas de sobre qué habíamos hecho la noche anterior en la mansión Cullen y cosas como esas, Edward me llevó al patio del Instituto, y tal como me había parecido, era enorme, lleno de árboles y césped verde oscuro milimétricamente cortado. Nos sentamos a la sombra de un roble gigantesco, yo entre sus piernas, apoyando mi espalda en su basto pecho pétreo. Tomé sus manos que estaban a los lados, y las uní con las mías sobre mi estómago.

Lo oí suspirar, un suspiro cargado de preocupaciones y desamparo, me giré un poco para ver su rostro, era una máscara de despreocupación, pero en sus ojos, se veía que estaba desalado, me transmitió una nostalgia que no comprendía. Todo entre nosotros estaba perfecto, parecía que cada cosa estaba tomando su lugar, pero parecía que no era tan así.

-¿Porqué esa cara?- Pregunté.

-¿Qué? Oh…claro, aún no me acostumbro a que puedes verme- Contestó evasivo.

-Si, claro. Pero aún no me respondes.

-No es nada, Bella. Tu tranquila.

-Hey, aunque aun no conozca del todo tus gestos y expresiones, puedo leer esos ojos. Como ya sabes, prefiero que me digas que no quieres contarme, a que me evadas. Es mas honesto y maduro- Expliqué, algo cabriada.

-Lo siento, no quiero que te enojes, pero es que…no quiero crearte preocupaciones, puedo cargar con ellas solo- Eso me enojó aún más.

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces asumes que estas preocupado por algo. Dime de que se trata ¡Por Dios! ¡No soy una niña, Edward! ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente adulta como para liar con los problemas que podamos tener? Mira, he pasado por mucho en mi vida, y créeme, puedo con cualquier cosa, ya no le temo a nada, excepto perderte, eso si no lo podría soportar. Pero el resto, me tiene si cuidado- Le escupí, se quedó estupefacto viéndome, tardó mucho en responderme hasta que habló.

-También temo perderte- Dijo más para si mismo que para mí.

-No lo harás, confía en mí. Dime que ocurre.

Vaciló unos minutos, creí que me contaría todo, pero de repente se puso serio y distante.

-No puedo.

-Está bien, cuando confíes en mí ven a buscarme. No antes- Con eso, solté sus manos, y me levante tan rápido del suelo, que casi tropiezo, como siempre.

Comencé a caminar e inevitablemente las lágrimas me acompañaron, estaba tan ofuscada. Creerán que fue un arranque nervioso de una niñita de cinco años, pero yo conocía a Edward tanto como a mí misma, y tenía la fiel certeza de que sus preocupaciones tenían _mucho_ que ver conmigo, por sus miradas, su forma de acariciarme en rostro, como con anhelo y angustia. Todo me decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Iba bastante alejada hasta que una mano gélida tomó mi muñeca e hizo girarme algo brusco. Edward me miraba con ojos enojados y a la vez tristes, haciéndome temblar, las manos me picaban por las ansias de lanzarme a sus bazos y acariciarle el cabello en consolación.

-Escucha, hago esto por ti. Para mi todo se trata de ti ¿Qué no entiendes indirectas, Bella? Es mejor así, que no sepas nada. Yo puedo manejarlo, confía en mí.

-¿Porqué yo debo confiar en tí si tu no confías en mí?

-No es que no confíe en ti, es que simplemente te estoy protegiendo, a demás…

-¡Ya díselo de una vez, Edward!- Una voz lo hizo callar a mis espaldas, la voz de una mujer, Rosalie.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron con anticipación por lo que estaba por venir.

-Rose, no seas imprudente- Pidió Edward entre dientes a la rubia despampanante que era aquella mujer, vestida en un traje blanco como de enfermera. Se acercaba a pasos sigilosos sobre el césped.

-No, ya estoy harta, ella tiene razón, estas escondiéndole información importante. Ella tiene derecho de saber que su vida corre peligro, debe estar en guardia, esta no es manera de proteger. Todos nos hemos mantenido al margen y seguimos tus reglas desde el principio, pero Bella se ha dado por enterada de que algo ocurre, y es lógico que te exija que se lo digas.

-Rosalie, te advierto…

-Se lo dices tú, o yo. Tu decides- Aseguró Rosalie, y se cruzó de brazos como esperando la respuesta.

Edward me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, y ya no pude resistirlo. Me acerqué a él tomé su mano y le di un beso. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos.

-Estoy preparada, si estas conmigo no le temo a nada- Le aseguré con una sonrisa.

-Se trata de Sebastián ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?

-Claro- Un estremecimiento pasó por mi espalda de solo escuchar ese nombre.

-Pues él está algo obsesionado contigo, él…

-El está planeando venir por ti, Bella. Y es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensamos, nos tiene buscándolo, pero siempre resultan ser pistas falsas- Dijo Rosalie.

-Me…quiere…a ¿mi? ¿Por qué?

-Dice amarte, pero ese maldito no sabe lo que es el amor. No tiene ni idea. Una lunático. Pero no te preocupes, yo no dejaré que se te acerque.

Luego de eso, Edward notó mi cara de horror y mis ojos, que seguro estaban acuosos, me sumergió en un abrazo cargado de amor. Sin darme cuenta como, llegamos a mi habitación del Instituto, era tal cual como la imaginaba, el espacio justo y necesario, y todo en Blanco y azul. Nos recostamos juntos un rato en mi cama, sin hablar ni movernos prácticamente, solo compartiendo unos momentos de paz, quizás eran los últimos que nos quedaban.

Tenía el pálpito que la felicidad estaba a punto de sufrir un quiebre, quizás definitivo.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, algo corto quizás, pero es mejor así. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no les prometo nada, los examentes de verando en la Universidad son en menos de un mes y estoy algo atrasada por lo que tenganme paciencia, despues del 24 de Febrero, estaré completamente libre hasta el 29 de Marzo, les promento que en ese lapso seré más rápida._

_Un beso enorme, y otra vez les recomiento leer "Correspondencia hacía Medio Oriente" y diganme que opinan._

_Giselle _


	22. Caos

_Caos_

**Edward POV**

Bella dormía placidamente en su cama, y como cada noche, la observaba. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, y no ha tenido sueños vívidos últimamente, ya que no había hablado dormida desde hacía unos días. En el cielo comenzaban a verse menos oscuro conforme la luz del nuevo día se abría paso en el horizonte, esa tenue claridad le daba de lleno en el rostro a Bella, haciendo que su piel adquiriera un color más cálido y llamativo al tacto.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo. Alice.

_Ven al salón principal._

_Reunión familiar._

Odiaba tener que dejar a Bella sola, pero estas cosas no podían esperar, de todos modos no tardaría demasiado.

Los pasillos aún estaban silenciosos y hasta podía escuchar algunos humanos roncando. Al llegar todos ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala.

-Tanya llamó- Dijo Alice.

-Nos informó que Sebastián se encuentra en Regina, Canadá- Dijo Carlisle, mientras se acercaba a mí con una mirada alentadora.

-No sé si deberíamos confiar en ella- Acotó Rosalie.

-Es lo único que tenemos- Dijo Carlisle.

-Tiene razón, nosotros no encontramos nada, no queda tan lejos de aquí, no perdemos nada con ir hasta allá y verificar ¿cierto?- Dijo Emmett buscando el apoyo del resto.

-Tienes razón ¿Alice, puedes quedarte con Bella? Yo voy con ustedes- Dije convencido.

-No, Edward, tu debes quedarte con Bella, nosotros nos encargamos. Recuerda que ella se siente mucho más segura contigo, ahora que sabe la verdad sobre Sebastián se asustará mucho si tu te vas- Explicó Carlisle.

-Es cierto, hermano, sabes que nosotros nos encargaremos- Asintió Jasper.

-Esta bien, tienen razón. Suerte y llámenme en cuanto tengan noticias- Pedí.

-Por supuesto.

Antes de irse, Alice me llevó a mi despacho para hablar a solas, una conversación que creí innecesaria.

Luego, se marcharon a la velocidad de la luz, los observé hasta que mis ojos ya no los veían.

Volví al instituto lo más rápido que pude, pero Bella no estaba en su habitación.

**Bella POV**

Los días siguientes pasaron sin que me diera cuenta de su extensión, la realidad era que aunque nunca me mostré asustada frente a Edward ni ninguno de los Cullen, no podía dejar de pensar en Sebastián.

No es como si su obsesión conmigo fuera lo aterrador, sino, lo que el sería capaz de hacer hasta lograr lo que quiere. Por lo que había entendido, era un poderoso vampiro, temía por la vida de los que amaba.

Había tenido pesadillas en las que un ser al que no podía ver su rostro acababa con mi vida en escenarios y situaciones distintas, a veces variaban también las maneras en que lo hacía, pero todas coincidían en que yo no sobrevivía. Siempre, aunque luchara, terminaba rindiéndome, y por deceso propio, me dejaba arrastrar.

Edward era la primera imagen que veía en el momento en que despertaba entre jadeos y sudorosa luego de aquellas pesadillas, llegamos a un punto en que él ya no me preguntaba nada al respecto, solo se limitaba a quitarme el cabello de mi rostro pegajoso con suaves caricias, y a darme una mirada triste de comprensión, que me llegaba hasta el alma.

La verdad es que, de una forma u otra, me sentía asechada.

Como una débil criatura que por puro instinto, anda observando cada detalle, cada movimiento, en busca de su cazador, en busca de autoprotección.

Era hasta cómico estar a la defensiva de un ente al que no le conoces el rostro y que, hasta ahora, no se ha mostrado peligroso. Es decir, estoy tratando de huir de alguien que no me esta siguiendo, por el momento. Edward dice que el está esperando su oportunidad, en el que seamos vulnerables, y sólo en ese momento vendrá por _mi_. Por muy inteligente que fuera, no querrá enfrentarse a siete vampiros, sería suicida.

Esta mañana aún no me había levantado de la cama, mi habitación del Instituto estaba levemente iluminada por la luz del Sol que las espesas nubes permitían pasar, dándole un aura gris y pesada. Era el presagio de un mal día, pensé yo.

Mirando el techo, con la mente parcialmente en blanco, no sentí la necesidad ni tuve el impulso de levantarme de mi lecho. Luego de varios minutos, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por la inmovilidad, me giré para quedar de costado, el movimiento trajo el sonido del papel crujiendo. Una nota.

_Siente no estar a tu lado esta mañana, tuve una reunión._

_Espérame en mi despacho, hay una sorpresa allí para ti, te encantará._

_Tuyo, Edward._

Tuve que releerla unas veces, la prolija y caligráfica letra de Edward era una de las cosas que me resultaba más difícil de leer, podía hacerlo pero me tomaba mas tiempo que si leyera de un libro. Estos años de ceguera, me habían oxidado.

Sonreí, siempre el atento y caballeroso hombre que amo me sacaba una sonrisa.

Me levanté con mejor humor del que contaba hacía unos minutos, me duche y vestí en menos de quince minutos. Salí de mi cuarto y casi corrí hasta el comedor, tomé la manzana más roja que había y le dí un gran mordisco.

Masticando caminé hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Edward, gradualmente mientras avanzaba, el sonido del movimiento matutino, las voces, y todo lo demás se hacía mas leve.

A los pocos metros de la puerta a la que yo quería llegar, el sonido del resto de instituto era nulo, pero unas voces familiares dentro de aquella habitación me llamaron la atención, había cierta nota de discusión entre esas voces, no quise interrumpir, pero la sola mención de mi nombre en la conversación me amarró al suelo.

-¡Esto se está yendo demasiado lejos, Edward!- Gritó ¿Alice?

-No te preocupes, solo me divierto.

-Si, bueno, eso lo sé, pero no puedes seguir exponiéndonos.

-Alice, _la _humana cree que la amo, y mientras siga estando tan…predispuesta, seguiré con esto.

Mi manzana a medio comer calló con un sonido sordo y rodó por el suelo.

Esas palabras me aniquilaron, fue como si en ese mismo instante, mi alma hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo y se hubiera marchado lejos, de manera inalcanzable. Tampoco fue como si yo hubiera tenido intenciones de recuperarla, mi vida, mis deseos de vivir mejor dicho, se habían esfumado inexorablemente.

-Mira, tus deseos egoístas me tienen harta, no sé que harás con la humana, pero la quiero _fuera_, pronto- Sentenció Alice.

¡Por todo lo que es sagrado! ¡Alice era mi amiga! No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, tenía la inútil esperanza que en cualquier momento, despertaría, jadeante y pegajosa entre los brazos y la voz de Edward arrullándome, diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Pero los segundos pasaron y nada de aquello ocurrió, naturalmente.

-No te preocupes, hermanita. No me tomará mucho tiempo librarme de ella, de todos modos, esta actuación de novio perfecto y tierno me esta sacando de mis casillas, es cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto me aburra acostarme con ella, la mando a volar- Se notaba la diversión en su voz.

Esas palabras fueron seguidas por sus carcajadas, y ya no pude escuchar más.

Tercera persona POV

Bella atravesaba los pasillos del Instituto con pasos torpes pero rápidos, sentía que el aire estaba tan viciado por su propia miseria que a sus pulmones le costaba procesarlo.

No quería llorar en frente de todos, las mañanas siempre estaban atestadas de gente yendo y viniendo por los _halls_, verla en un ataque emocional llamaría mucho la atención, después de todo ella seguía siendo una _interna_ más.

Sin saber certeramente como, llegó hasta la puerta de salida de la parte de atrás, tratando de ser lo más natural posible se escabulló y logró llegar a la calle, donde recién tomó noción que se había escapado sin dinero y obviamente sin un vehículo, si no recordaba mal, el centro del pueblo estaba solo a unas cuantas cuadras de allí.

_Unos 3 kilómetros, _pensó con sarcasmo.

Era un camino largo que haría a pié, mientras más se alejaba, mas caía en un remolino de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que la agobiaron.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como si de agua se tratase, las palabras de Edward, la desgarraron. No comprendía como la persona que más amaba en el mundo, la representación de su propia esperanza y deseos de vivir, la había engañado.

Con palabras dulces y caballerosas, propias de un señor del siglo XIX, la había acaramelado. Su mente no podía entender como la persona que tanto apoyo le dio, que tanto la amaba, podía estar mintiendo. No podía unir ambas imágenes en una misma persona.

Por un momento detuvo el paso, cerró los ojos, intentando esclarecer si todo había sido real, quizás halla caminado dormida, quizás todo fue una pesadilla horrible. Ilusionada de haber estado divagando en sus propias inseguridades, trató de normalizar su respiración y con suma lentitud, abrió los ojos nuevamente.

¡Como deseó ser ciega en ese momento!

La imagen de la carretera por la que estaba caminando se abrió ante su nariz, arrastrándola a la verdad. No había caminado dormida, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla: Edward no la amaba, le mintió para divertirse, y la dejaría muy pronto. Si es que la dejaba, quizás solo bebería su sangre hasta dejarla seca, saciaría su sed. Aun más seca de lo que ya se sentía. Toda aquella reflección era más de lo que podía soportar.

Caminó como autómata por la ladera de la ruta, no podría precisar por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando su conciencia se reenfocó, notó que estaba en el centro del pueblo.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión, la decisión más drástica de su vida, y para ello necesitaba estar sola, y en paz.

El edificio del ayuntamiento fue el que llamó su atención, se encontraba en el corazón del pueblo y era el más alto de todos.

Entró por una puerta de servicio, donde con sumo cuidado cuidó su espalda de que nadie la siguiera ni que la hayan visto entrar. Encontró la escalera de servicio y luego de unos cuantos pisos llegó a la azotea. La vista de Forks era bastante bella, se sentía más tranquila allí, nadie podría encontrarla.

Se sentó en el suelo, donde se permitió llorar durante largo rato. Quiso imaginarse a ella misma sin el amor de Edward, como sería su vida sin él. Y no lo logró, simplemente era como si su mente no pudiera procesar una imagen así, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su vida, de tal modo que lo sentía parte de ella, ella le pertenecía a Edward bajo cualquier aspecto, sin el no tenía nada. No era nada, era un cuerpo vacío, sin alma ni vida.

Se recordaba a ella misma tiempo atrás, cuando sufrió la pérdida de Jake, cuando pensó que nada podría ser peor y que no podría vivir después de aquello. Pero sin embargo lo hizo, tomo mucho tiempo, pero se recuperó y lo sobrellevaba con otro entusiasmo, pero no era necia, sabía que toda esa recuperación fue producto de Edward y su _amor_, sabía que esta vez, no lo soportaría. Lo único que ella le interesaba tener era ese amor, todo lo demás podría faltarle y a ella eso no le movería un pelo de su lugar, pero era justamente aquello lo que nunca había sido real, aunque pareciera increíble, ella se había alimentado de algo que no existió.

_-Alice, la humana cree que la amo…_

La voz de Edward diciendo aquello resonaba en su memoria como el eco del sonido en un salón amplio y vacío.

¡Por supuesto que creyó que la amaba! ¡Dios Santo! Lo decía constantemente, no solo con palabras, con sus besos, con sus caricias, con las melodías en el piano, con cada gesto de cariño, todo en el era amor. No comprendía como alguien pudo actuar tanto amor, tantos sentimientos, como pudo mantener esa fachada sin la más mínima fisura.

De todos modos, nunca se sintió merecedora de ese amor, él trató de demostrarle lo contrarío, y lo llegó a creerle algunas veces, pero ahora comprendía que no estaba equivocada después de todo.

Miró hacia el cielo pero las nubes seguían allí, como siempre, nunca se irían, así como nunca se iría su pena.

El desconsuelo cayó sobre ella como una bruma pesada y densa, no la dejaba respirar y sentía que su cuerpo pesaba más de la cuenta. Con pasos temblorosos se acercó al filo del edificio, miró hacia abajo donde la ciudad se hacía pequeña y no sintió miedo, por el contrario, fue liberación.

No tenía porqué soportar aquello, la vida la había pisoteado lo suficiente y las fuerzas se habían terminado, no podía ni quería seguir intentado sobreponerse a nada más. Con la determinación más certera que poseyó en su vida, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.

* * *

¿Hay alguien ahí?...

No tengo excusa por mas que les cuente para tantos meses de ausencia, pero con esta historia me pasa algo en particular, es como si mi cerebro no pudiera terminar de procesarla jaja, por eso es corto el cap, espero que pueda solucionar eso. Si siguen ahi, perdon :(

Con respecto al cap, se viene el final, y lo dejo en suspenso :P

Besos

Giselle_*


	23. Rota yo, loco él

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a sus libros, yo solo me adjudico la narración.**

* * *

**Habré de levantar la vasta vida  
que aún ahora es tu espejo:  
cada mañana habré de reconstruirla.  
Desde que te alejaste,  
cuántos lugares se han tornado vanos  
y sin sentido, iguales  
a luces en el día.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en como iba a morir_, cuando eres joven esas cosas no te inquieran. La muerte parece una fantasía, algo que le pasa a todo el mundo, menos a uno mismo.

Pero cuando, a lo largo de tu vida, has sufrido más que cualquier otra persona, muy en el fondo deseas que sea pronto, por lo menos en mi caso. Por eso como dije, no había pensado en el _como, _pero si deseé morir.

Entonces Edward apareció, y metafísicamente no se como, pero alejó esos deseos de mi y trajo unos nuevos. Deseos de felicidad, esperanzas, de darle todo mi amor a cambio de un lugar en su corazón.

Creí tenerlo, por increíble que me pareciera, y fui plenamente feliz. Hoy con la verdad en mis manos, comprendo que nada de eso fue cierto, ni genuino.

Y dolía, dolía más aun que esta caída que seguro me rompió varios huesos. Pero sigo viva. ¿Por qué? Yo tomé esta decisión y salté, tan simple como eso ¿Era mucho pedir algo de paz?

Me encontraba en una especie de letargo, no podía moverme ni abrir los ojos ni escuchar nada en concreto, los sonidos eran uniformes y zumbantes. Pero mi mente estaba completamente espabilada y eso era insoportable. Si, era conciente del dolor en mi espalda y en mis piernas, constante.

Unos brazos me levantaron, me estaba moviendo.

El dolor persistió cuando quede sentada contra algo. Mis brazos cayeron muertos contra el suelo y la textura y frescura de lo que parecía hierba rozó mi piel, dándome escalofrios.

-Despierta- oí, una voz como a lo lejos. No pude identificarla.

Por curiosidad quise obedecerle a la voz. Pero mis párpados pesaban toneladas.

-Abre los ojos, Isabella- Ahora era más claro que antes, la voz me era familiar pero no la reconocí.

Esta vez pude entreabrir los ojos y la luz me cegó, veía borroso y sin ningún enfoque.

Todo de a poco se fue acomodando en su lugar, deje de ver cuádruple para tener la vision gradualmente menos alterada. Para cuando lo logré, la figura de un desconocido se alzó frente a mí.

Con ropas completamente negras, había un hombre al que no reconocí, piel blanca como papel, mandíbula fuerte y expresión poderosa, sus ojos eran de un borgoña intenso, casi como rubíes iluminados por el sol. Su cabello negro azabache se acomodaba despreocupadamente al rededor de su rostro. Alto y fornido. Lo observé por largos segundos hasta que su ilegible expresión cambió a una más…humana.

Se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, y aunque no lo conociera de antes, algo me decía que él a mi sí.

-Isabella, ¿Puedes verme?- Preguntó con tono benevolente.

-Si, pero…no sé quien rayos eres- Contesté con voz débil, todo mi cuerpo dolía.

-Si, lo sabes, haz memoria- Pidió suavemente.

Seguí observándolo, pero mi mente no reconocía esa imagen, sus ojos rojos llamaron mi atención. Era un vampiro, no cabía duda, aunque nunca había visto uno con esos ojos tenebrosos, podia suponerlo con facilidad. Su presencia me incomodaba, me hacía sentir nerviosa y escrutada. Hasta que por fin logré unir las piezas.

Flash Back

_-Se lo dices tú, o yo. Tu decides- Aseguró Rosalie, y se cruzó de brazos como esperando la respuesta._

_Edward me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, y ya no pude resistirlo. Me acerqué a él tomé su mano y le di un beso. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos._

_-Estoy preparada, si estas conmigo no le temo a nada- Le aseguré con una sonrisa._

_-Se trata de Sebastián ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?_

_-Claro- Un estremecimiento pasó por mi espalda de solo escuchar ese nombre._

_-Pues él está algo obsesionado contigo, él…_

_-El está planeando venir por ti, Bella. Y es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensamos, nos tiene buscándolo, pero siempre resultan ser pistas falsas- Dijo Rosalie._

Fin Flash Back

Claro.

Era él. Por eso estábamos en el bosque, me había arrojado al vacío, pero en realidad me había arrojado a los brazos de Sebastián Zalazar, la persona que me estaba buscando.

-Te lo he dejo fácil, ¿verdad…Sebastián?

-Déjame decirte que me has hecho esperar más de lo que creía- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Aquí me tienes, mátame de una vez- Pedí desviando la mirada, su sonrisa me estaba dando asco.

-No, mi querida, no es esa mi verdadera intención. Lo que quiero es que seas _mía-_ Al escuchar la última palabra, los bellos de todo mi cuerpo se crisparon.

-Jamás. Yo no puedo querer a alguien a la fuerza, menos a ti.

- ¡Cierto! Tendrás que disculpar mi falta de memoria, había olvidado lo mucho que tu amas a Edward- Dijo con malicia, el muy maldito sabía donde me dolía.

-_El _no entra en esta discusión, no se trata de eso, yo no quiero nada contigo, me das asco tú y tus formas de querer conseguir lo que quieres. Así que dicho esto, mátame de una buena vez- Dije con enojo y veneno en mi voz, pude observar como sus expresiones cambiaban paulatinamente hasta llegar a una de enojo total. Pero fue perceptible solo por un momento, de golpe soltó una carcajada maliciosa y yo solo pude bufar.

-Entonces ¿Preferirías que te lleve de regreso con tu _amado_ Edward? ¿Huh? Dime tú que quieres hacer, Isabella- Ofreció con la misma mirada socarrona, como si pudiera leer mi mente y sentir mi corazón, como si el ya supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta. Por supuesto que en ese momento quería correr a los brazos de _mi _vampiro. Pero ese vampiro no era quien yo creía, el me mintió, me uso y de seguro debe estar contento de haberse librado de mi sin mover un pelo.

-No, no quiero volver con él.

-Lo sé, preciosa. Lo puede ver todo en tu mente, sí que te ha lastimado ¿cierto?- Preguntó, como si de verdad le importara.

-¿Puedes leer mentes?

-Y algunas _cosillas_ más, tengo mis trucos. De todos modos tu mente es algo rara, me cuesta mucho entrar en ella.

Luego de eso, se acerco lentamente, se sentó a mi lado reposando la espalda en el tronco del gran árbol tras nosotros.

Era guapo, no podía negarlo, pero seguía pareciéndome oscuro, como con un aura siniestra. Tan frío, verdaderamente _frío_. Era todo un vampiro.

-Sabes, no soy así de malo. Simplemente soy un incomprendido- Dijo tomando mi mando y dándole suaves caricias heladas al dorso. Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con su mirada de fuego y sus facciones que habían tomando un matiz más delicado.

Seguí sin decir palabra, no por nada en especial, no tenía nada que decir. Para mis planes, yo ya debería estar muerta, y Sebastián solo estaba retrasando ese plan.

-Yo te he amado desde el primer momento en que te ví, no me preguntes como pero fue así. He andado década tras década en compañía de mujerzuelas que solo me daban placeres, tu sabes, pero nunca un amor. A demás…

-Espera. Sebastián yo…yo no creo que…yo no entiendo como puedes decir amarme, y sinceramente no me interesa- Le corté, sin piedad.

Me miró a los ojos por largos segundos, podía sentir como si estuviera hurgando dentro de mi corazón y mi alma, como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Dónde quedó la chica tímida y dulce?- Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Murió. O más bien, la mataron. Sólo quedo _yo-_ Contesté desviando la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Tanto te ha lastimado?

-¿Estás leyendo mi mente?

-Entre otras cosas.

Claro, era obvio.

-¿Sabes? Es un imbécil, pero yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras, Isabella.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!- Grité, quise pararme pero ni siquiera pude despegar mi espalda del gran tronco, me dolía demasiado cada extremidad.

Quería desaparecer, quería que el me dejara en paz. O mejor, quería que me matara. Según los Cullen, el me quería a cualquier precio, si era así, no me dejaría ir. Así que el podría terminar mi trabajo y dejarme _descansar._

Frente a mi rotunda negativa, como un rayo de luz, se apartó de mi lado y quedó parado unos metros frente a mí. Mirándome como si fuera la criatura más inmunda en el universo entero.

-Sé mía, te lo pido por última vez- Ordenó con voz profunda.

-No.

-¿No entiendes que si no lo haces por las buenas tendré que…

-¡Hazlo de una buena vez! ¿Qué no ves que estoy vacía y rota…que ya no quiero vivir? El me ha quitado todo lo que había dentro de mi; mi corazón, mi alma, mis sueños y emociones, mis esperanzas y las ganas de vivir y luchar por hacerlo dignamente. Yo tomé mi decisión de morir y tú has interrumpido en ello. Así que lo que deseo con todas mis últimas fuerzas es que me mates. Aquí y ahora.

Luego de decir eso, fui conciente de las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Me las quité como pude, mi orgullo ya estaba lo bastante pisoteado para un día.

Se acercó a mí con pasos felinos, hasta quedar con su boca justo a un lado de mi oreja. Mi respiración se aceleró de un segundo a otro, y su aliento helado chocando contra mi piel, me dio escalofríos desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

-En verdad te amo, sabes. Así que creo que ya te cause suficiente daño, si quieres morir…morirás- sentenció.

Su declaración me dejó confusa ¿suficiente daño?

-Será cuando tu quieras, cariño- Dijo alejándose de mi oreja pero quedando frente a mi rostro.

Fijé mi vista en sus ojos rojos por unos segundos para luego cerrarlos y sonreír. El letargo estaba más cerca ahora.

-Hazlo ya…y gracias.

Sus colmillos se mostraron ante mí y allí fui conciente con total plenitud que moriría. Al fin.

_Edward POV_

Antes de que todos se marcharan en busca de alguna pista sobre Sebastián, Alice me llamo en privado.

-La has tratado bien? ¿Cuidaste cada detalle? ¿Cómo estabas vestido? Ella es muy vergonzosa, no te habrás puesto muy apasionado ¿verdad? Las primeras veces deben ser con amor y paciencia y…

-¡Alice! Por favor, ya basta. Lo único que te diré es que fui cuidadoso. Punto final- Dije con exasperación, sinceramente que Alice me esté dando este tipo de charlas, me parecía innecesario.

-Esta bien, me voy- Dijo resignada.

_Luego, se marcharon a la velocidad de la luz, los observé hasta que mis ojos ya no los veían._

_Volví al instituto lo más rápido que pude, pero Bella no estaba en su habitación._

**(N/A: si no entienden mucho de que va esta parte, relean el Edward POV del capitulo 22, seguro es un detalle que por haber pasado tanto tiempo de la última actualización no lo recuerdan) **

Corrí por todos lados y Bella no aparecía. Nadie la había visto salir ni caminar por el Instituto. No pude evitar pensar lo peor.

Corrí hacía el bosque buscando su aroma, pero la vibración de mi pantalón me distrajo.

_Alice._

-¡Oh, Edward! Lo vi todo. ¡Bella se ha ido del Instituto!

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Ella se fue porque quiso?- Pregunté indignado.

-Es muy confuso- gritaba mi hermana- la veo corriendo por la ruta que va hacía el pueblo y luego al borde del precipicio que he visto en otras visiones, se repite…

-¡No puede ser! Debe haber algún error, hay que buscarla, por favor Alice- Grité desesperado.

-Estamos buscando Ewdard, busca tú por ese lado. La encontraremos, hermano.

Y con eso corté, seguí corriendo por todos lados. Su aroma era débil.

Llegué con esa pista hasta el edificio municipal, pero el aroma se perdía allí. Pude reconocer la esencia de algún vampiro cerca de la de ella. Y allí no tuve la menor duda de que era de Sebastián, y que de seguro Bella estaba cautiva por él.

Corrí buscando, pero el muy maldito me estaba haciendo andar en círculos, igual que todas las veces que lo hemos estado rastreando.

Mientras corría, sentía como si en mi interior todo se estuviera quemando. No podía perderla, no podía ni siquiera procesar la idea de quedarme solo, sin su sonrisa, sin su voz o la imagen de ella sonriendo para mí, la vida se me hacía inconcebible sin su amor y su compañía.

Quería llorar, quería sollozar como un niño, acurrucado contra algún árbol y dejarme caer en la desesperación absoluta. Pero debía seguir buscando, y no iba a parar por nada del mundo.

Hasta que el aroma de mi Bella se hizo intenso de golpe.

Seguí esa señal, hasta que un claro de luz se abrió ante mí.

Bella se encontraba sentada en la hierba con la espalda pegada en un tronco, y Sebastián frente a ella se preparaba para morderla.

Bella POV

-¡No! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

Se escucho.

No puede ser, estoy alucinando. Era su voz. Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Y allí estaba él.

Hermoso, como siempre, con la cara desencajada y los cabellos totalmente despeinados, su pecho subía y bajaba con rudeza, como si estuviera agitado.

-Valla, valla, mira quien nos encontró, cariño- Dijo Sebastián con sarcasmo alejándose de mi rostro.

-Devuélvemela, por favor, haré lo que sea- Suplicó Edward.

¿Por qué suplicaba? ¿Cómo podía actuar tan bien esa desesperación? ¿Ese _amor_? Las ganas de morir se intensificaron frente a tanta mentira.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer que me interese- Sentenció Sebastián.

-Te arrancaré cada miembro de tu cuerpo y lo haré arder en llamas, no lo dudaré, te has metido con lo que más me importa ¡Ella es mía!- Gritó Edward y mi furia no tuvo control.

-¡Yo no soy tuya, eres un maldito! ¡Maldito mentiroso! Me has usado para tu diversión, y ahora vienes aquí a decir que te importo ¡Vete, no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas, para cuando terminé los sollozos se escapaban de mi cuerpo sin control.

El rostro de Edward estaba descompuesto por completo, estaba mudo y no dejaba de mirarme. Desconociéndome.

-¿Qué…? Bella, mi amor, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Usarte, yo? No enti…

-¡Basta! No quieras mentir, Edward. Escuché todo, tu charla con Alice en tu despacho esta mañana, ya te has divertido lo suficiente ¿no? Pues ahora puedes irte, ya no te molestaré- Le dije con todo el veneno que despedía mi voz.

Edward seguía con cara de no-entiendo-un-carajo, convirtiéndose en el rey de los hipócritas.

-¿Charla? ¿De qué charla me hablas? ¡No entiendo una maldita cosa, Bella! Por favor…- Dijo con congoja, si no fuera un vampiro podría jurar que estaba al borde del llanto.

_¡Es un actor excelente!_

_-_Yo puedo mostrártelo, mi amigo. Mira en mi mente, te mostraré lo que ella recuerda- Pidió Sebastián, como si estuviera disfrutando de la escena.

Los segundos pasaron y la expresión de Edward fue mutando a una de incredulidad absoluta, para luego una de tristeza y desolación.

El instinto de correr y abrazarlo con fuerza creció dentro de mí, pero debía contenerme, sin contar que mi cuerpo estaba totalmente roto, no podría moverme ni aunque quisiera.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Edward se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Nada de eso ocurrió, Bella!- Gritó desquebrajado.

-¿¡Cómo puedes mentirme cuando acabas de _ver_ todo! Yo estaba ahí y escuché lo necesario. Yo te amaba, Edward. Te amo, por más que odie hacerlo en este momento, por eso quiero que esto termine. ¡Mátame de una vez, Sebastián!- Grité con nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡No, Bella! Todo lo ha inventado él, es un manipulador, él puede….

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de mentirme, no le eches la culpa a él!...

-El tiene razón, Bella- Interrumpió Sebastián.

Me quedé de piedra.

_¿Qué?_

-Yo tengo el exquisito don de manipulación. De todo tipo. Mi voz puede cambiar y tomar la forma de la de quién sea ¿Te es familiar esto?- Preguntó.

_-¡Esto se está yendo demasiado lejos, Edward!- _Dijo imitando la voz de Alice a la perfección.

-Dios, no puede ser…-Dije anonadada completamente.

-Espera ¡hay más! ¿recuerdas esta parte?: _-Alice, la humana cree que la amo, y mientras siga estando tan…predispuesta, seguiré con esto_- Dijo imitando esta vez, la voz de Edward.

Y eso era todo, yo Isabella Swan, era la reina de las idiotas.

Estaba sin habla, fijé mi vista en Edward, estaba roto por completo, mirándome con ojos suplicantes. El no me mentía, él no me mintió, no me usó y no estaba harto de mí. Y lo que era más importante…

_Me amaba._

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Isabella?- Preguntó Sebastián con una sonrisa de suficiencia que me revolvió el estómago.

-¿Qué te hemos hecho? ¿Por qué nos castigas así?- Pregunté con voz cansada, rendida, apenada.

-Yo quería que sintieran una pizca de la desesperación que he vivido. La única vez en mi existencia que encuentro una razón para vivir, me la quitan. Te ví y todo en mi vida se puso de cabeza, dejé de hacer todo lo que me gustaba porque en realidad lo único que quería eras tu. Ideé la manera de que tú vinieras a mí, y resultó. Luego te ofrecí mi amor, y me rechazaste por completo. Sabía que Edward vendría por ti, y como esperaba tu rechazo, pensé: ella ya me lastimo lo suficiente, ahora le devolveré el favor.

-Estas totalmente enfermo- Dijo Edward levantándose del suelo.

-No, simplemente la quería a ella, y si no es mía no es de nadie- Sentenció Sebastián con voz dura.

Ahora todo encajaba, el sabía que mi punto débil era Edward, y movió sus fichas en base a ello. Y yo era una idiota que fui parte de esas fichas y me moví a su antojo.

Edward lo observó con mirada desafiante y de un segundo a otro, se avalanzó a su cuello.

En ese instante, ambos cuerpos se volvieron manchas. Manchas que se desplazaban a velocidad luz, podía imaginarme lo que ocurría, ruidos sordos de golpes certeros se oían con claridad, pero no podía divisar quién iba ganando.

Edward se separó de la pelea ganando distancia, para luego abalanzarse con toda su furia, las manchas aparecieron de nuevo.

Se levantó tierra del suelo, creando una nube borrosa, dificultando aun más mi visión. Hasta que un último ruido sordo se escuchó, y luego silencio sepulcral.

La nube de polvo se fue disipando con los segundo para mostrarme una imagen atroz.

Edward, con la cara en el piso, y Sebastián sobre su espalda y ambas manos en la cabeza de mi amor, en posición para romperle el cuello de manera efectiva.

-¡No, por favor!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Sebastián y Edward me miraron.

Edward estaba vencido, podía verlo en su rostro, estaba débil aunque fuera un vampiro, su mirada de perdón me partía el corazón.

-¿Quieres despedirte de él? Porque la próxima vez que lo veas será en llamas…muerto- Dijo Sebastián, mirándome socarronamente.

-¡Por favor, no lo mates!- Le grité sollozando.

-Entonces, ven conmigo, Isabella. Y él vivirá- Ofreció, y la respuesta, era obvia.

-¡No, Bella! No, mi amor…

_El no._

-Esta bien, me voy contigo.

* * *

**¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma**  
**para que no vea tu ausencia**  
**que como un sol terrible, sin ocaso,**  
**brilla definitiva y despiadada?**  
**Tu ausencia me rodea**  
**como la cuerda a la garganta,**  
**el mar al que se hunde. **

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!

Si, lo sé. Soy la más Hija de p*** por no actualizar por meses. Lo sé, lo admito y si quieren mandarme reviews diciéndomelo tienen razón. Pero bueno, fué todo una gran complicación. MI computadora se rompio por un tiempo, empecé la facultad a full y como siemrpe digo, ser doctora va a llevar su tiempo y su dedicación, asi que no me sentaba nunca a escribir. Pero tampoco estaba inspirada, NO SE IMAGINAN CUANTO ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO! y tampoco queria escribir cualquier cosa con tal de actualizar, son los ultimos caps y se merecen esmero.

Con respecto al Capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y aclarado un par de dudas. Y ojala la pueda terminar pronto!

El poema, son dos fragmentos de Ausencia de Jorge Luis Borges.

Las amo y espero que aun halla alguien ahi!

Besos!

Giselle


End file.
